


The Connection of Multiple Worlds Part I

by PirateDragon28



Series: The Connection of Multiple Worlds [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angels, Anger, Avengers Family, Death, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Gen, Geniuses, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Magic, Main Cast of MCU, Main cast of Arrow, Main cast of Flash, Main cast of Hawaii Five-O, Main cast of Lucifer, Main cast of OUAT, Main cast of SPN, Medical Conditions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Original Team Arrow, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Siblings, Some Spanish with no translation, Some Swearing, Surprises, Team Arrow as Family, Team Flash, Too many characters mentioned to name them all, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 157,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateDragon28/pseuds/PirateDragon28
Summary: What if the stories from entertainment were alternate universes that lived separately each only dealing with their own problems. But in the future something horrible happens and the gods of all religions team up to save all the worlds; they create a hero that can eventually travel between all the dimensions to save them all. However a mistake is made and instead of sending the unborn hero to 2202 they are sent to 2002, the mistake is unchangeable so in the seconds it takes for the child to reach earth their parentage is changed to those of the greatest heroes alive at the time across the multiverse, so that the change in the past saves the future. Meanwhile the child itself will be living in the world where they are all simply TV shows; this world. A few months before its 18th birthday the conditions to allow entrance to Storybrooke, Maine to open to lead it to the first parents she must encounter on her journey. She will soon find that the stories were not 100 percent accurate and does not know all that will happen in each place.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, too many relationships to name them all
Series: The Connection of Multiple Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693432





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty long work, my first work I post. No one checks these, so there will probably be a lot of mistakes like syntax errors and the like. That being said this chapter is super long and here are some thins I was to lazy to put in the tags.
> 
> Alondra’s Parents: Emma/Graham/Killian (Once Upon a Time), Steve/Catherine (Hawaii Five-O), Barry/Iris (Flash), Oliver/ Felicity (Arrow), Tony/Pepper & Steve/Nat (Marvel), Lucifer/Chloe (Lucifer), Dean/Birthmother (Supernatural).
> 
> Her Siblings: Henry (OUAT), William (Arrow), Peter (Marvel), Trixie (Lucifer), Jack (Supernatural).
> 
> Sebastian’s Parents: Gold/Bell and Regina/Robin (OUAT), Adam/Kono (5-O), Killer Frost\Caitlin Snow/ Ronnie (Flash), Curtis/Birthmother (Arrow), Loki/Jane Foster & Gamora/Quill (Marvel), Maze and Caine (Lucifer), Rowinna and Nick(Supernatural).
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the character from Once Upon a Time, but you already new that.

Alondra Villela lived in El Paso Texas for most of her life with her single mother, two older brothers, grandparents, and younger brother. She was seventeen, a good student, slightly anti-social, sarcastic, and sick. She has had several health issues in her life, but has always overcome them and moved forward. But now she’s on her own, in her family van driving to Maine. A few months ago her brothers had gone missing and her mother had started acting oddly, she took out all of the money from all the bank accounts and sold all the properties they owned, made her pack her favorite things and things she would need to make her new life. She gave her a new phone and taught her the essentials to the car; checking oil, air pressure, the like. Then gave her coordinates and told her to get there by a certain time. Alondra didn’t understand a single thing and if she were honest she was scared, but she was nothing but obedient and despite her trust issues she trusted her mother, so there she was in a the exact coordinates her mother had given her and waited for the exact time she had said, waiting for something or someone. At exactly 8:15 a sign appeared in front of her welcoming her to Storybrooke, Main and she looked around confused and shocked, her mouth falling open for a moment. She looked down at the leather journal she had had for a year. Her mother had written her a note, with the coordinates, for her as she made her leave the house. It was in spanish and she had read it dozens of times. “Aquí será tu nuevo hogar, estarás segura y feliz aquí.”she had written. She took in a calming deep breath and put the van into drive and drove forward.  
“This has gotta be a joke.”she mumbled to herself. “Or I’m goin’ crazy.”she added; logically none of this made sense, Storybrooke wasn’t a real town. It was made up for one of her favorite TV shows, it was shot in Canada. But as she entered she couldn’t believe that it looked exactly like the set of the show; Main street, Granny’s Dinner, City Hall, the Sheriff’s station, the clock tower, it was all there and real. She shifted in her seat as she parked at the Inn and groaned in pain. She stiffly got out and slowly made her way in. “Hello?”she called tiredly, ringing the bell on the counter and froze when she saw the actresses that played Granny and Ruby come out bickering just as they had done in the show. “Uh, hello?”she said, grabbing their attention.  
“OH, hello, how may I help you?”Granny asked kindly.  
“I’d like a room”she said tiredly and in pain.  
“How old are you?”Ruby asked suspiciously.  
“Eighteen.”she said convincingly, despite being a good kid, she was good at lying.  
“You got an ID?”  
“Yeah,”she said lowly groaning as she pulled out her wallet and handed her a fake ID.  
“Would you like Forest view or Square view, there’s usually an extra cost for the square view, but our rent is due so I’ll waiver it?”Granny asked excitedly, moving quickly.  
“Square view is good.”Alondra answered as Ruby gave it back.  
“What’s the name?”  
“Alondra Villela.”she answered looking back to see Mr. Gold walk in.  
“Alondra? What a exotic name.”he commented. “Where ever is it from?”he asked.  
“Well, it's hispanic so I’d say Mexico.”  
“And you?”  
“Texas.”  
“Long way from home, don’t you think?”  
“Well, fresh start.”  
“It’s all here.”Granny said, handing over the roll of money.  
“Yes, of course, of course it is, Dear.”he said taking the money and turning to study Alondra a moment longer.  
“Can I help you with something?”Alondra asked defensively.  
“No,”he said simply and began to turn away then turned back as if remembering something “Enjoy your stay.”he said then turned away.  
“Who’s that?”Alondra asked a bit more calmly.  
“Mr. Gold. He owns the place.”Ruby answered and Alondra felt confused and overwhelmed.  
“The Inn?”  
“No the town.”  
“How long will you be staying?”Granny asked after a moment.  
“Uh, let's start with a week.”Alondra answered slightly unsure.  
“A week it is then.”she said, handing her a key.  
“Do you need any help with your stuff?”Ruby asked.  
“You got an elevator?”  
“No,”  
“Then yes, please.”she said, limping to the door.  
“Are you hurt?”Granny asked concerned.  
“I have arthritis.”  
“You’re eighteen.”  
“Juvenile. I just need to go to the doctors.”  
“I’ll help you get your stuff in.”Ruby assured and followed her out.  
A few minutes later Alondra was making her way up the stairs with much pain in her face. “Sorry.”she said when she saw Ruby waiting for her at the door.  
“Don’t worry.”she assured helping her all the way up the stairs and to the door. “You sure this is all you want to take down?”she asked once they were in the room.  
“Yeah, it’s all I need for the night. Uh, you know of a good rheumatologist?”  
“We don’t really have specialists here, but Doctor Whales is a general doctor and surgeon, he should be able to help you. You can find him in the general hospital, they accept walk ins.”  
“Thanks, Ruby.”she sighed, sitting on the bed.  
“I never gave you my name.”  
“I heard you and your grandma arguing.”she explained naturally.  
“Oh, right.”she said as if feeling silly for being suspicious. “Have a nice night.”  
“Thanks, you too.”

The next morning Alex was in a hospital room waiting to be seen. To her surprise the man she knew as Doctor Whales walked in with the man she knew as Sheriff Graham and the woman she knew as Mary Margret. “I’m Sheriff Graham, this is Doctor Whales and Mary Margret. So, you want to tell us why you’re using a fake ID?”Graham asked as soon as they closed the door.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”she said naturally.  
“Your ID is fake, so how old are you really?”  
“I’m eighteen.”  
“Then what’s your real name?”  
“Alondra Villela.”  
“You’re lying about one thing or the other. What’s your birthday?”  
“September third 2001.”  
“Why are you here then?”  
“Cause I’m arthritic and need meds.”  
“Who’s your doctor?”Whale asked, moving to a computer.  
“He won't show up in your system, he’s in Mexico.”  
“So what? You want drugs to deal?”  
“No, I don’t need pain meds, I need Celebrex, Sulfaxalazine at the very least.”  
“At the very least?”Graham asked.  
“Yeah, I have asthma, PCOS, gastrointestinal issues, high cholesterol, and just general bad allergies.”  
“You expect us to believe that?”  
“Do the test, x-ray with coronal cuts, ondocopy, and blood work for all I care.”  
“Do it.”Graham said and handcuffed her to the bed.  
A few hours later, Alondra was in the room still handcuffed and bored. “So, you were telling the truth about all of the health stuff. Why use a fake ID?”Graham asked as he walked in.  
“It ain’t fake, man. Why do you think it is?”  
“The color of the background is wrong, the surface is raised, and the magnetic strip is fake.”he said slammin it down on the side table. “So I ask again, what are you lying about?”he asked sternly. After a few moments he sighed. “If you don’t tell me I can’t help you and I’ll have to book you.”he added softly.  
“Can a few of our founding fathers persuade you to forget this?”  
“Are you trying to bribe a police officer in uniform?”  
“Small town, it’s worth a shot.”she shrugged.  
“I’m going to have to book you if you don’t let me help you.”  
“I’ll get the health care I need in prison.”she shrugged.  
“Okay,”he said and took off his badge, placing it next to the ID. “I’m not a cop right now. I’m just a guy who is concerned.”he said holding his hands up and shrugging.  
“I’ll be eighteen in a few months.”she said after a moment.  
“Where are your parents?”  
“Father died when I was four months old, and my mother went missing.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“Cause before she left she told me to come here. I don’t know why, I don’t know if I’m supposed to find someone, but she said I’d be safe and happy here.”  
“You don’t have any other family member you can go to?”  
“They all went missing.”she said looking down. “You can’t put me in the system, they’ll take everything I have, and I won’t get the proper care I need.”  
“Okay,”he agreed, making her look up surprised.  
“You’re gonna let me go?”  
“No, Granny found out, she’ll kick you out and you’ll be living in that van of yours. I’m putting you on parole. Until you’re eighteen you’ll live with me so that I can keep an eye on you, make sure you’re not lying.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, don’t make me regret it.”

A week later Alondra was slowly walking out of the room in Graham's house, holding onto the wall for support. “Hey, no better today?”he asked, helping her to the kitchen.  
“No, I think I need to be on stronger dosages, the ones I said I was on were when I had been good for a year. I need to get back to that before continuing with those dosages.”she explained through her gritted teeth as they walked.  
“I’ll call doctor Whale.”he assured.  
“Thanks.”she said, looking down as if ashamed.  
“No problem.”he assured softly.  
The next day Graham walked into the house after his shift and froze seeing the TV that had been in Alondra’s van in the living room with a gaming console connected. Alondra was laying on the couch with her feet elevated and turned in an awkward position to see him. “Hey, Graham.”she said slightly cheerily.  
“Hey, how’d you get this here?”he asked confused.  
“Oh, well I was putting it on the walker when this guy saw me and offered to help, Leroy I think it was. Anyway he helped me bring it in and my mini fridge too.”  
“Leroy? Leroy helped you?”he asked, unbelieving.  
“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, I was getting tired of watching Netflix on my laptop.”  
“No, don’t mind, just shocking.”  
“Why?”  
“Leroy is a drunk.”  
“Yeah, I smelled the beer on him. I thought he was helping for like money, but he wouldn’t take what I offered. Guess you don’t know him well.”she shrugged.  
A week later Alondra was walking normal as ever, her health back on track and she was ready for a job. Her mother had made her test out of school and got her GED in the few months where things got crazy and since she was part of an engineering magnet program she was OSHA qualified. She had started looking for a job, but soon found that it was easier to just go around town fixing things, even Marco the handy man had paid her for a job. Since she knew how to operate machinery it was easy to get random jobs everyday.  
Currently she was walking to the dinner, Ruby had called Graham and told him that they needed her to go fix a fridge so she had gotten her tools and walked to the diner. “Hey, Red.”Alondra greeted her as she went up to the dinner.  
“Red?”  
“Yeah, the red streak in your hair? Thought it would be a cool nickname.”she shrugged. “Don’t like it?”she asked casually.  
“Never had someone give me a nickname.”  
“It suits you.”she shrugged.  
“So you really know how to fix the fridge?”she asked, leading her to the back.  
“Maybe, what’s wrong with it?”  
“Stopped cooling. Turned off, but it’s connected. Marco looked at it, but couldn’t fix it.”she explained as Alondra inspected it. She did something out of her view and the light turned on and the cooler started running.  
“What did you do?”Granny asked shocked as Alondra stood.  
“Reset it.”she answered slightly amused.  
“So, what do we owe you?”  
“How about grill cheese and coke?”she said after a moment, she really hadn’t done anything and the cost of life in the town was cheap, but she would never turn away free food.  
“I’ll start that right away.”she said excitedly and got to work.  
Alondra sat in a booth in the corner looking at her phone while she ate, she looked up when the bell rang and a young boy sat in front of her. “Hi, I’m Henry, you’re Alondra, right?”he asked.  
“Yeah,”she answered suspiciously.  
“You’re not from here, right?”  
“Come from Texas.”she answered.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I like small towns.”she shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
“It’s a half day.”he shrugged before standing.  
“Hey,”she said, stopping him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Give me my wallet.”she said sternly.  
“Please don’t tell.”he begged, handing the purple wallet to her.  
“Why you want it?”she asked and he sat again.  
“I’m adopted and I’m looking for my biological mom.”he answered sadly.  
“Why don’t you ask your parents?”  
“My mom won’t tell me anything.”he sighed.  
“Why?”  
“She’s evil, she’s the evil queen and wants to keep me trapped.”he said angrily.  
“So you’re supposed to be in school.”  
“Yeah,”he sighed.  
“C’mon.”she said standing and leading him out the door.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“School, Graham will kill me if I didn’t.”  
“You’re living with him, right?”  
“Yeah, so you want to find your mom?”  
“Yeah, then she’ll save me and the town.”  
“The town?”  
“It’s cursed all of the people here are characters in a fairytales.”  
“That so?”  
“Yeah,”  
“And who are you?”  
“I’m not in it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, cause I came here after the curse was casted when my mom adopted me.”  
“Alright, Henry, I’ll make you a deal.”she said thoughtfully. “You stop skipping school and don’t go putting yourself in danger and don’t tell anyone I’ll help you find your mom.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, we have a deal?”she asked, stopping in front of the school.  
“Deal.”he said holding out his hand. They shook on it and he ran into the building.  
Alondra walked back into the house with a sigh and started going into her room. “Hey,”Graham said coming from the kitchen with his arms crossed.  
“Sup,”she returned.  
“I got an interesting call just right now.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah, Mary called said Henry Mills showed up to school late with you.”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”  
“Care to explain?”  
“I fixed Granny’s fridge and she paid me with food. The kid sat with me, tried to take my wallet, failed. Explained he was looking for his biological mom and needed the money to find her. So I took him to school and came back.”  
“Why didn’t you call me?”  
“Cause I felt bad for him, didn’t want him to get in trouble.”  
“Next time call me.”  
“Okay,”she agreed, holding her hands up in surrender.

The next week Graham told her about how Henry had stolen his teacher’s credit card and somehow dragged his biological mother back to Storybrooke. She had acted surprised and shocked that a ten year old could pull that off, and she genuinely had been. She had given him the plan thinking he would chicken out or just be satisfied with her name, but apparently, just like in the show he had taken it to the next level. So she watched the story unfold once more just as she had done watching the show. However some things were different, like Graham didn’t die and now he and Emma were kinda a thing. David had actually gone through with separating from Catherine but was now struggling to choose between Mary and Ruby, since according to the Story book they were in love. Henry and she would hang out sometimes, Regina could stand her and felt it was better he spend time with her rather than Emma. She had been the one who informed them of Henry’s plan to go into the mines. She had followed him and called Graham when she saw him go in, then she ignored him and went after Henry anyway. He hadn’t been happy at all with either of them to be honest, but he was relieved when he had gotten both her and Henry out of there.  
When Catherine went missing Emma had been pushed off the case so she and her investigated on together, behind Grahams back, with August joining in. And that’s where they were now; Graham had found out and gotten mad, and grounded her. She was in the house washing the little dishes they had when a knock came from the door. “What are you doing here?”she asked when she saw Henry waiting. He pushed in.  
“Look.”he said excitedly shoving a paper in her hand.  
“A DNA test?”she asked confused. “Did you steal Mary’s card again?”  
“No… I took Emma’s.”he admitted the quickly added, “But look at the results.”  
“Henry, I already told you , I ain’t your sister.”she sighed.  
“But look.”he instead.  
“Holy shit, I’m your sister, 99% match.”she said shocked.  
“And look at this one.”he added, handing her another paper.  
“Graham is our dad?”  
“And Emma is our mom, but there’s something else missing, like a third parent. Look at the note.”he said excitedly.  
“Dear, Mr. Swan, it seems you and your sister are a medical mystery, for it seems you have multiple parents. We would like to work with you and your sister closely to further research this medical marvel.”she read outloud slowly.  
“Obviously this goes beyond the storybook.”he said excitedly. “You’re mom lead you here for some reason, this has to be it.”  
“Emma is gonna be pissed when she sees her bank statements.”  
“By the time that happens we’ll have broken the curse.”  
“I don’t know, it’s us against Regina.”  
“But if we get Graham’s heart from the vault it’ll be us three against her. He’s the huntsman, he’ll know what to do.”he said excitedly.  
“While I don’t know about that last part I agree we have to get his heart back.”she agreed hesitantly.  
“Tonight, we can do it tonight.”  
“I don’t know I already pissed him off today.”she sighed.  
“Once he gets his heart back and he remembers he won’t be so mad.”  
“Fine, we already know where it is, we just need to make sure we get the right one.”she agreed with a sigh. “Now leave, before he gets back.”  
“See you tonight, 10 in the graveyard.”he said quickly then left.

Ten struck and they stood in front of the mausoleum. “She’ll know it was us.”Alondra pointed out as they stood, waiting.  
“Then what would she do? Tell Graham?”he pointed out smugly.  
“Alright, let’s do this.”she sighed and moved back to kick it open.  
“I have the key.”he said quickly and opened it. Together they pushed the coffin back and went down the stairs, making sure to close the door so that it didn’t look suspicious.  
“How do we know which one it is?”she said looking around.  
“It’s exactly like in the book, look.”he said showing her a picture of Regina putting the heart into a cubby. “So, it should be this one.”he said pointing to one.  
“Yeah, hopefully it is.”she said after counting a few times. “Let’s grab it and go.”she said quickly and they did. They quickly went back to the house and climbed in through her window.  
“Is he here?”Henry asked as she helped him in.  
“Yes, he’s here.”Graham said bemused turning on the light.  
“Oh, oh.”he said stepping back.  
“That’s right, oh oh is correct Henry.”Graham said sternly. “Care to explain?”  
“Care to listen?”Alondra returned.  
“Get with it.”he said sternly.  
“We got your heart.”she said then quickly continued. “You knew that Henry was telling the truth, you were convinced.”  
“I was sick, delirious from a fever.”he said angrily.  
“Look, Graham.”Alondra said, holding out the box. “Look at this and tell me the only explanation ain’t Henry’s.”she said shoving it at him.  
He sighed and took it then froze when he saw the heart. In a rush he was feeling the same he had been when he started running around town looking for his heart. “It’s yours.”Henry said softly as Graham carefully took it and gasped when he held it a little too tight.  
“Careful.”Alondra said urgently, taking it from him and holding it gently. Then silently and carefully she returned it to where it once taken out of and he gasped, both from the heart and the rush of memories that returned to him, hitting him like a brick wall.  
“Graham?”the two asked in unison moving closer to him.  
“I-I remember, I remember everything.”he said shocked looking around the room as if lost.  
“So I was right? The curse is real and you’re the huntsman.”Henry said excitedly.  
“Yeah, you are correct.”he said fondly as Henry hugged him. “Never thought a ten year old would be to the ones to save us.”he added slightly confused then froze when he saw Alondra.  
“What is it?”she asked concerned.  
“You’re my daughter.”he said, glancing at the paper on the desk.  
“Yeah, I am. I don’t know how, though.”she said unsure looking down.  
“You do, don’t you.”Henry said  
“Yeah, c’mon, let's sit down.”he said, leading them to the kitchen and sat them at the table.  
“So?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“You’re mother, Killian Jones and I fell in love a few years ago, when Emma first came to town. But it wasn’t the right time, so the gods intervened and told us about a girl that would one day show up, and help lead Emma back into town. They told us you would be our daughter, a daughter we share with several other heros across the multiverse.”he explained softly.  
“Okay, Henry, we gave him the wrong heart. He’s going crazy.”Alondra said concerned.  
“Look, I’ll show you, I’ll show both of you.”he said holding out his hands for them to take and suddenly they were looking on as the three were surrounded by gods.  
“You will all share several children and they will save the universe from complete destruction. One of them, not specific to any of your earths will be the one to lead and change the future. We had very little time to give her as many heroin parents as possible. You three will be her first stop when her journey begins.”  
“So she’s going to show up and help break the curse?”Emma asked.  
“Yes, she will know the story and all of you as characters of a TV show. She won’t be completely new to the subject but won’t know all the ins and outs of it either.”  
“How will she show up? And what of the other children?”Graham asked.  
“She will unite all of you, one way or the other. Leave the details to us.”  
Then they were back in the dimly lit kitchen. “That’s so cool.”Henry said excitedly.  
“They told us I would be the first you would meet and that I would convince you.”Graham explained after a moment. “Alondra?”he asked, concerned reaching out a hand to hers.  
She was looking down and snatched her hand away holding it in her lap when he went to hold her hand “Henry showed me the tests and I figured there was something bigger than the curse working. But me being a hero? I’m going to save the universe? How? I can’t go a few days without medicine, I’m weak. I ain’t no hero.”  
“Not yet, no one is born a hero. We’re going to help you, not just me and Emma and Killian, but also you’re grandparents, and you’re other parents. You did good, look you got me back, you saved me. You’ll get there.”he assured.  
“No I won’t.”she said, shaking her head. “I can’t.” then suddenly Henry hugged her.  
“You helped me get Emma here, you saved me in the mines, you believed me when no one else did. I believe in you, I know you can do this.”he said passionately. She wrapped her arms around him a rester her head on his holding him tightly as she cried. Graham slowly stood and rounded the table, taking both into his arms.  
“And you’re not alone. We’ll do this together.”Graham added.  
“Okay.”she agreed.  
“It’s late, Henry, we gotta get you home before Regina notices.”he said after a moment.  
“No, I don’t want to go back.”he begged.  
“Hey, it’s okay.”Alondra assured turning to look at him. “We’re gonna break the curse and then we’ll be getting you the hell outta there.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise, you believe in me right?”  
“Of course.”he nodded and hugged her again. Graham began to lead him out but Henry doubled back and handed her the book. “Take care of it.”he said then left.  
When Graham walked back in he sighed seeing she was still in the seat reading the book and making notes in the journal she had come with. “What are you doing?”he asked softly.  
“Making notes of the things that are different from what I know and what actually happened.”she answered not looking up.  
“It’s late.”  
“And?”  
“Alondra.”he warned and she looked up slightly annoyed, but he could see she was struggling, could see she was still scared and lost. “You can do this tomorrow.”he added softly.  
“You think Regina knows?”she asked, putting the pen down.  
“I don’t think so… don’t worry about her. C’mon let's go to sleep.” he said softly trying to get her to stand, but she simply shook her head and continued reading. “Okay,”he sighed closing the book making her turn to him to protest, giving him the opening to bend down and sling her over his shoulder and walked to her room.  
“Graham.”she protested weakly. “I ain’t light, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”she said slumping over his shoulder as if the logic would make him stop.  
“You don’t think I’m strong enough to carry all 162 pounds of you?”he laughed and set her on the bed. “Go to sleep.”he added sternly and left.  
Thinking he was done for the night he went to his own room and quickly got ready for bed himself, he was about to get into bed when he thought better and decided to make sure she was actually doing as he had said. He sighed walking into her room to see her panically close the laptop and pretend to sleep. “Alondra.”he said disappointedly.  
“I just found out I’m supposed to be some hero with multiple parents and I’m supposed to be able to sleep?”she argued sitting up as he walked in and sat near her knees.  
“You’re scared.”he said after a moment.  
“No,”  
“It’s okay to be scared, despite how mature you are you’re still a kid.”  
“I ain’t scared… just confused.”she said then jumped when the wind that had picked up made a small rock hit the window.  
“Not scared?”he asked again and she looked down.  
“Okay, maybe I’m a little scared of what’s going on. I mean Regina took Catherine, she’s obviously not scared to get her hands dirty to keep the curse going.”she admitted.  
“Well she’s not stupid either.”he said standing and locking the window.  
“Can… Can you stay with me please? Just till I fall asleep?”she asked timidly after a moment. She hadn’t asked someone to stay with her since she was eight so she felt childish.  
“Of course.”he assured slightly touched and sat against the headboard next to her. She timidly scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer giving her the confidence to rest her head against his chest and close her eyes.  
The next morning Graham woke up with a sore neck and slightly confused. Alondra also awoke with his movements and the banging coming from the door. Graham had fallen asleep holding Alondra tightly. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was scared of what all this meant for her, would she now be Regina’s target too. The banging continued so he got out of the bed and went to the door calling that he was coming. “Emma.”he said surprised opening the door and she pushed in much like Henry had done with Alondra. “Something wrong?”  
“Yeah, Henry took my card and ordered a few tests.”she said holding out her smartphone.  
“DNA tests?”he asked then remember everything from last night.  
“I don’t know what bullshit sight he did it in, but no way is Alondra my daughter. I would’ve been ten if it was true.”she said flustered. Then froze when she saw Alondra in the hall. “Did you know about this?”she asked after a moment.  
“He’d been tryna convince me for a while that I was his sister,”Alondra said honestly. “But I didn't give him the idea.”she added quickly.  
“So he told you.”  
“Yeah, came in yesterday and shoved the results in my face.”  
“Look, right now we shouldn’t be worrying about Henry’s tendencies and beliefs. We need to prove Mary Margret and Ruby are innocent then we can make sure he doesn’t become a credit Card scammer.”he said slightly amused.  
“And teach him to find trustworthy sites,”Alondra added.  
“You told them they had to be wrong, right?”Emma asked.  
“Uh, I told him I would ask for a second opinion.”she lied.  
“Good, we’ll deal with it once Mary Margret and Ruby are out.”Emma agreed.  
“And how exactly will we do that?”Graham asked.  
“The heart we found, it came back as human, right?”Alondra asked suddenly.  
“Yeah,”he agreed, confused handing the phone back to Emma.  
“Ask for it to be tested to see if it matches Catherine, just cause it’s human don’t mean it’s hers.”she said quickly.  
“And have another doctor do the test. Something tells me Whale is on her payroll.”Emma added liking the idea.  
“I’ll do that right now.”he agreed going to his room to change.  
“How do you always think of just the right thing?”Emma asked impressed.  
“I watch a lot of TV.”she shrugged.  
“C’mon Emma, lets go.”Graham said rushing out of his room and to the door then he turned back at Alondra. “Don’t go anywhere, understand?”he said sternly.  
“Yes, sir.”she said with a sarcastic salute.  
“I’m serious.”  
“Got it.”she agreed. He looked bemused as if seeing she wasn’t going to listen, but then left anyway with Emma hot on his heels. She watched as the pulled out of the driveway then quickly changed, ate a quick breakfast, took her medicine and rushed out the door.  
She quickly rushed into the pawn shop. “Ah, Ms. Villela, long time no see. I regret to tell you that you have fixed everything in my shop.”Mr. Gold said as greetings.  
“Cut the crap Gold, it’s just me. You’ve known the entire time, haven’t you.”she accused locking the door and storming over to the counter.  
“Whatever do you mean, deary?”he asked amused.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Well you know I remember the truth, so no, I don’t… oh, wait are you talking about who you really are?”he asked amused.  
“What does it mean?”she asked after a moment.  
“You’re a hero, you're a very special type too.”he said excitedly rounding the counter. “Powerful, oh so powerful, but you don’t know how to use that power, not yet anyway.”he added inspecting her. “Oh yes, so much power.”  
“That why you insisted I make the deal with you then, Emma asked you and you told me you would do if I owe you a favor?”  
“Oh, no deary, because then why would I allow you to pay by fixing my shop?”  
“And why would you start asking me for favors.”she agreed. “Why?” she asked.  
“Why is a very good question. Why does the earth spin? Why is the sky blue? Why are you here?”he asked the last one directly to her.  
“Because I figured you have the answers I need.”  
“Are you asking for a favor?”he asked.  
“No, because I know what you want. I know you want to find your son.”  
“Oh, but how do you know that?”he asked genuinely shocked at the revelation.  
“Are you asking for a favor?”she returned mockingly.  
“Do you know who my son is? Do you know where he is?”  
“No, well, not for sure. What I do know is that you’re the one doing the dirty work for Regina, though.”she said calmly. “You took Catherine.”  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Yeah, you did… So I’ll make you a deal. I refused to give you a strand of my hair last time. I would’ve had ten favors stocked up if I had.”  
“You want to trade your hair for Catherine?”he asked shocked.  
“And answers. I want you to tell me everything you know about this, about who I am.”  
“You are the daughter of Emma, Killian…”he spat the name, “Graham, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoke, Barry Allen, Iris West, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanova, Steve McGarrett, Catherine Rollins, Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Dean Winchester and your birthmother; most of them coming from your favorite TV shows. Your parentage gives you powers and qualities of a hero. The gods were meant to send you to the year 2202 to save everything in existence, but accidently sent you to 2002 where you were raised by the spouse of Dean Winchester. You are to change the timeline, thus changing and saving the future from total destruction. To do so you will have to learn to use and control your powers. When you do that you’re health problems will be cured. You are destined for great things.”he said naturally.  
“Thank you.”she said after a moment and let him reach out to pull a strand of hair.  
“I’ll release Catherin.”he assured and walked to the back.  
Alondra nodded and left the shop, she quickly went back to the house and entered freezing when she saw Emma there waiting. “Where’d you go? Graham told you to stay here.”  
“I needed to walk. Did you tell him?”  
“If you hadn’t taken five minutes longer I would’ve.”she answered.  
“He send you to babysit me?”she asked, sitting down.  
“You kinda brought that upon yourself.”she said apologetically.  
“Yeah, maybe I should just stay in more often.”she agreed.  
“Why’d Henry leave his book here?”  
“You know him, always leaving things to make us believe.”she sighed. Emma was about to say something when she got a call.  
“Graham? What? Really? Yeah, I’ll be right there.”she said quickly then hung up. “Granny found Catherine in an alley. The test came back and the heart was from a dear. Someone was setting them up, probably Regina. They’re getting out.”she explained quickly.  
“Really?”she asked happily.  
“Yeah, c’mon. Graham wants us both down there.”

They got Mary and Ruby home and things seemed to calm down for a while until Regina offered Emma the turnover as an olive branch and they came to an agreement where Henry would be spending some nights with Emma. When Henry called Alondra telling her about the turnover they both knew it was poisoned and so she told him to make sure she didn’t eat it until she got there. She told him she would eat it to make sure Emma could break the curse. But when she rushed through the door ready with an excuse that Henry had told her to come and that it was an emergency she saw him on the floor. “Henry?”she asked panically.  
“Call an ambulance.”Emma ordered and so she did, then she followed them to the hospital in her own car and rushed in to see Emma demanding Whales tested the turn over. She stayed back waiting for the book to make her remember like it had done in the show, and she literally felt the power that was released from that.  
“What’s going on?”Graham asked as he ran in and paused when he saw Emma.  
“She remembers.”Alondra said softly a moment before Regina ran in. Emma pulled Regina into a closet and Graham and Alondra followed, entering just in time to hear them agree to go see Mr. Gold.  
“Wait.”Graham said stopping them then turned to Alondra. “You saw the show, do you think this is really the way to go? Is this going to help save Henry?”he asked.  
“The show ain’t a hundred percent accurate.”she answered concerned. “But if it is right about this, then Henry will be okay.”she added after a moment.  
“You sure?”Emma asked, holding her shoulders to look at her.  
“Regina, is Maleficent under the library in her dragon form?”she asked after a moment.  
“Yes, she is.”Regina answered shocked.  
“I’ll go with Regina to go see Gold then. You guys stay here.”  
“No way in hell.”Emma protested at the same time Graham said “Not a chance.”  
“She won’t hurt me.”  
“I don’t trust either of them. You’re not going.”Graham said sternly.  
“We’re wasting time. I’ll go on my own.”Regina said annoyed.  
“I don’t know if it’s supposed to happen like in the show or not.”Alondra said overwhelmed.  
“Just tell us how we save Henry.”Emma said softly.  
“You kiss him, true loves kiss shared between parent and child.”  
“Then let's skip the inbetween and save him.”Emma said and rushed out to where Henry laid. She moved his hair out of the way and kissed his forehead, just like on TV the wave of magic spread across the land and people stopped, shocked as the memories flooded back.  
“You did it.”Henry said amazed. “You saved me.”  
“And she broke the curse.”mother superior said. And just like in the show Alondra watched Regina beg him Henry to not question her love for him, then as she turned to leave she turned a pleading look to her too, surprising her. Shocking her even more was that she understood what she was silently asking of her, and she nodded. Then Regina was gone, and Alondra felt a buzz from her phone and she quickly checked, Gold asking her for a favor.  
“I need some air.”she told Graham quietly.  
“Are you okay?”he asked, holding her back a bit.  
“Just need to be alone for a bit.”she answered and pulled away, ignoring the people giving her odd looks as she snuck out the building and went to the shop, staying out of sight, which wasn’t too hard since everyone was distracted with the curse breaking. “What do you want Gold?”she asked simply as she entered.  
“I like it when you get straight to the point.”he said wiping down a case. “I need you to retrieve something for me.”he said simply.  
“Yeah, you’ve had me retrieve something for you the past nine times. What is it this time?”  
“Since Miss Swan saved Henry without needing to ask me, my bottle of true love is still in a friend.”he said opening the case.  
“You want me to fight a dragon to get you magic? To power you up? To make you feel powerful? Strike fear into others? What is it?”  
“What do you care, you always do it for a favor.”  
“Not this time, I’m the only one now that’s willing to do anything for you, so now not only do you owe a favor but you also need to explain every favor to me.”  
“I need it to track down my son.”  
“That it? That the whole truth?”  
“I need it to protect myself, without magic I’m vulnerable and I’ve made a lot of enemies… and I need it to send a wrait to kill Regina.”he admitted bitterly.  
“Okay,”she agreed after a moment. Graham had told her that Killian had been sent to the Enchanted forest. They needed to get him back. She would make sure they saved Regina and she would jump through the portal to ensure he gets back. “Lead the way.”she added taking the sword and they snuck into the library and soon she was face to face with a dragon. “Maybe I should’ve thought this through better.”she mumbled to herself jumping behind a rock. “Okay, I just gotta hit it’s chest.”she assured herself and jumped out, slinging the sword penetrating the chest and the dragon exploded. “Holy fucking shit.”she said slumping in relief. She quickly got the sword and the egg and went back to the elevator. “Our secret.”she said handing him the egg and watched him limp out. She looked down at her phone, Henry, Emma and Graham all called and texted her asking where she was and telling her to meet her at Granny’s. “I faced a dragon I can face the music.”she told herself exiting the library and running to Granny’s.  
“Alondra!”Henry said happily and hugged her.  
“Hey, what’d I miss?”she asked casually.  
“Where were you?”Emma asked concerned seeing her dirty jeans and the sword.  
“Fighting a dragon?”she said questioning how it sounded.  
“Awesome!”Henry said excitedly.  
“What!?!”the rest of the group exclaimed.  
“Did you win?”Henry asked.  
“I mean I’m here ain’t I?”she answered slightly amused.  
“What’s that?”Emma asked, seeing the cloud of purple smoke rushing towards them.  
“Damn he moves fast.”Alondra mumbled moments before they were engulfed in the smoke. Graham and Emma had hugged them, shielding them from this unknown substance, though Alondra thought it was stupid since it was a gas, and they couldn’t protect them from that.  
“What was that?”Sneezy asked once it faded away.  
“Alondra?”Henry asked concerned, trusting her to have the answer.  
“Magic.”Blue said, appearing out of nowhere. “Magic is here I can feel it.”  
“Magic? Here in Storybrooke, but you’re the Blue Fairy, do something magical.”Henry said.  
“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Henry, I don’t have Fairy Dust. No Fairy Dustin means no magic.”she explained patiently. “I’m more concerned about how it’s here.”she said turning to Alondra causing everyone to turn to her.  
“What?”she asked a bit defensively.  
“You said he moves fast. Do you know where the smoke came from?”Red asked.  
“Yeah, it’s Gold.”she answered awkwardly.  
“But how?”Blue asked.  
“Uh, I got this golden egg outta a dragon. Apparently it was bottled up true love magic and he took it. It’s what the smoke was.”she explained slowly.  
“That was unwise of you.”Blue said almost scoldingly.  
“Oh, really? You wanna talk unwise, Bitch. Let’s talk.”she said defensively stepping up.  
“Alondra.”Henry said, drawing her back.  
“Don’t come at me, I know more than you think.”she said confidently stepping back to stand next to Henry. Graham stepped in between them, unsure of who he was protecting.  
“Arming him with magic can backfire on us.”David said after a moment.  
“Why does he want it?”Mary Margret asked.  
“To find his son, I ain’t worried.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Lets go.”Emma said suddenly on the move.  
“Wait, where?”Mary Margret asked as they followed.  
“To find Gold.”she said her face like a stone.  
“Wait, don’t you have question? You must have questions.”  
“The only questions I have are for Gold; Why’d he double cross Alondra, and what the hell did he bring to this town.”she said simply.  
“But don’t you want to talk about it?”  
“About what?”  
“All of it, please we’ve been waiting for so long.”  
“And so have I…”she said stopping and whirly around to them. The speech she gave had moved Alondra when she watched it, but now it kind of scared her. Seeing that raw emotion, knowing it isn’t an actor doing a good job. But it was a real person, really heartbroken.  
Then all too soon the moment is broken by Archie informing them that a group was going to kill Regina. Henry begged them to save her and so they were off.  
In many ways it was as though she was just re-watching the episode. An episode she had rewatched dozens of times. But in other ways it is as though it was a remastered version, and she didn’t know if she liked the changes just yet. And all too soon they were locking the cell door behind Regina, locking her in. “If the curse is broken, why didn’t we go back?”David demanded.  
“Because there’s nothing to go back to. That would is gone, Charming.”Regina answered.  
“I’ll take Henry back to the house.”Alondra said as they walked out into the street.  
“I think you’ve proven you can’t be alone,”Graham argued. “You’re staying with us.”he added sternly and she just shrugged in agreement; it made it easier for her to go through with her plan.  
“I’ll take him to Granny’s make sure he stays safe.”Red assured squeezing both Snow and Charming’s hands, the love triangle still kinda confused her but didn’t say anything because apparently it was normal; and soon they were saying goodbye to Henry in the back of Ruby’s car. Graham and Alondra stood back as Emma and her parents talked and again she was hit with the reality that fiction is sometimes better left fiction.  
In the shop she couldn’t help but smirk at Emma’s interaction with Gold and how the other’s reacted. Keeping his word, Gold didn’t mention that Alondra knew of his plan and agreed to it. He played his role of the villain well. The ground shook and everyone except for Gold and her lost their balance, Snow went to check on Emma and David went to the door. Graham was eyeing her suspiciously as Gold explained what it was. They ran into the station and Graham told her to wait in the front as they rushed to the bullpen.  
She of course looked on as they fought around the corner and pulled David out of the way of the flying desk. She looked on as they struggled to fight off the wraith. Snow was supposed to make a flamethrower with air freshener and a lighter. Then she remembered Graham had quit smoking cause of her, and they no longer used sprays cause it made her asthma act up. She ran into Grahams office and grabbed the cologne he had to mask the smell of beer that she doesn’t like. She found crayons that Henry had left and a box of matches, she set the crayon on fire and used that to burn the wraith, just in time to save Regina. She threw the crayon on the floor and stepped on it as Emma rushed to Regina. “How’d you know that would work?”David asked amazed.  
“I have a bunch of useless facts.”she shrugged going to where the wraith had been and picked up an arm. “Cool.”she said looking at it in awe like a child with a new toy.  
“Did you kill it?”Snow asked as she held it up to Graham as if asking for a high-five.  
“No, it’s just hurt, it’ll be back.”Regina said as Graham gave her a look and she lowered the arm and let it hang as if disappointed.  
“What was that thing?”Emma asked once she turned away from Graham and Alondra.  
“A wraith.”  
“And how do we kill it?”  
“You can’t kill something that’s already dead.”  
“Then we have a problem.”  
“No, we don’t have a problem.”David said suddenly. “She does.”he said pointing at Regina.  
“Way to set an example for your daughter, Charming.”Regina sneered making her smirk.  
“No, you don’t get to judge us.”he said angrily making Alondra smirk fall and step back.  
“We can’t just let her die. I promised Henry.”Emma said.  
“Then what do we do?”Snow asked somewhat proudly. That led them to City Hall; Emma, Regina, Alondra and Graham were in Regina’s office and they watched as she pulled out the hat, Jefferson’s hat.  
“That’s Jefferson’s hat.”Emma said. “You had it the whole time?”  
“What are you talking about, who’s Jefferson?”Regina asked playing dumb making Alondra roll her eyes, thoug no one saw her.  
“Torches, for when it comes back. I know it’s old fashion but so am I.”David said as he and Snow walked handing one to Emma and Graham each a broom.  
“Where’s mine?”Alondra asked.  
“You are staying here in the office with the doors locked where it’s safe.”Emma said.  
“Oh, c’mon. I saved all your asses at the station.”  
“Hey.”Graham warned.  
“Fine.”she groaned, throwing herself on the couch annoyed.  
“Stay here, we’ll be back soon.”Emma said sternly and they walked out.  
“I swear, if you leave this room you’ll regret it.”Graham warned, being the last one out.  
“Don’t die.”she returned simply scooting down to get comfortable closing her eyes and not even looking at him. Graham sighed and left, locking the door. “God, they stupid. I guess I got half of a brain from Tony.”she mumbled as she got up and went to the door, she unlocked it and went to watch from behind the door. Waiting for her chance to jump in. Knowing Emma and Killiam knew each other would change what happens in the forest. It was her fault they were going in the first place so she had to go too. She watched as David and Graham held it back for much longer than David had by himself on TV. She watches as Emma touching Regina made the portal open. Then Emma pushed Regina out of the way and was dragged down, Snow jumped in almost immediately and Alondra followed ignoring Graham’s warnings to stay back. Both David and Graham tried to jump in, David harshly hit the ground and Graham stopped himself as he jumped over the railing so that he didn’t jump on top of David. Then in a blink of an eye David went from devastated to angry demanding Regina gets them back. And Graham is right alongside him demanding the same. And just as quickly the tables turn and they’re both being held up against the wall being choked by tree branches. “Mom?”Henry’s small fearful voice saves them and they fall to the ground gasping for air. “Where’s my mom, and MaryMargret, where’s Alondra?”he asked heartbroken as Red runs to the men.  
“But where will you go?”They hear Regina ask once they recovered.  
“With me.”Graham and David said in unison.  
“He is his father.”Red murmurs to David he agrees begrudgingly. Graham then leads Henry out with David and Red following.

In the Enchanted forest the three females are stuck under debris. Emma and Snow are unconscious and Alondra is trying to push the wood off of them. Suddenly it's yanked off and she makes eye contact with Mulan. “Hi.”she greets nervously.  
“Who are you?”Mulan demanded as she’s pulled up.  
“I’m Alondra, that’s my mom Emma and my grandmother Snow White. We fell through a portal, sorry.”she said calmly not resisting her hold.  
“Snow White? She’s a princess.”Aurora said as she studied them.  
“Yeah, they were taken to another land where they were cursed. Emma broke it a few hours ago.”she agreed.  
“The same curse kept us frozen in time.”  
“You’re Aurora, right?”Alondra asked.  
“How do you know her name?”Mulan asked protectively tightening her grip.  
“I know you all as fairytale characters, stuff you read to kids at night.”she answered quickly trying to convince her to loosen her grip.  
“What is on your waste?”Aurora asked as Mulan loosened her grip.  
“A bag with my rescue inhaler.”  
“Rescue inhaler?”  
“I have this thing called asthma, I can’t run or do a lot cause them my lungs swell and I can’t breath, the inhaler saves my life.”she explained as Mulan pulled out.  
“How does it work?”Mulan asked inspecting it.  
“Well, don’t do it cause there’s a limited amount. You take off the white cap, hold it to your mouth, press the top and inhale the medicine.”  
“Why did the wraith come through the same portal?”she asked, pocketing it.  
“It was after someone and we had to send it here to save them. We thought this land was like an oblivion, didn’t think anyone would have to deal with it… could you maybe put it back, not just physical activity will set off an attack. Kinda need it to survive.”  
“You are our prisoners now. You can’t have anything.”Mulan said tying her wrists together. Then she pulled Snow and Emma up, finally waking them.  
“What’s going on? What are you doing?”Snow asked.  
“You killed our prince, we’re taking you prisoner to pay for your crime.”she said tying them up and leading them to the horses.  
“Alondra, are you okay? Did they hurt you?”Emma asked urgently as Aurora led her to the horses as well.  
“No, just took my inhaler.”Alondra answered.  
“Get on the horse, we’re going back to camp.”Mulan said, taking the rope holding Alondra.  
“But she might die.”Aurora said.  
“It doesn’t matter, they are the reason Philip is dead. They must be held accountable for their crime.”Mulan argued.  
“How will she be held accountable if she sofiscates to death?”  
“You told them about your asthma?”Snow asked quietly as they watched the two argue.  
“Ahuh.”she nodded.  
“Fine! She can ride with you.”Mulan relented angrily and Aurora helped her onto the horse. Alondra looked back confused and apologetic to the other two, who just seemed a bit relieved that there wasn’t any danger of her having an attack.  
Alondra sighed and shook her head at their attempt to escape, ultimately making them end up in the hole prison. She was treated much nicer than they were, since she had just watched the whole thing, knowing she wouldn’t get very far without her medication. This time however Snow wasn’t knocked out, but she did hurt her hand. “Do you need some help?”Cora asked, making them all step back.  
“Stay away from her, she’s dangerous.”Snow warned pushing them behind her.  
“Who is she?”Emma asked.  
“Cora, Regina’s mother.”she answered, throwing Emma off.  
“Mare, let me look at your wrist.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“I won’t hurt you.”Cora assured.  
“Alondra?”Emma questioned.  
“Uh, to my knowledge she won’t.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Let her look at your wrist.”Emma told Snow softly. “She’s not concerned, I trust her judgement.”she added when Snow hesitated.  
“Alondra, what an exotic name.”Cora commented, staying back.  
“Don’t answer her.”Snow said, making Alondra roll her eyes as she inspected the hand, she pushed down on it and made Snow gasp.  
“This is gonna hurt.”she said grasping her wrist and turning it making Snow gasp in pain. Then she took Snow’s scarf and wrapped it. “There.”she sighed.  
“Why the hell are you here?”Emma asked suddenly. “We told you to stay in the office.”  
“Really? Is now really the time? We’re at the bottom of a hole with an evil powerful witch, you pissed of Mulan, and Snow is hurt. Not to mention I don’t got any of my medications.”Alondra listed off slightly annoyed.  
“You wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just listened to us.”  
“Oh, for fucks sake. I’m here cause I want to be here. I know what happens, remember?”  
“But you being here makes everything different.”  
“Maybe, but I need to be here. But we wouldn’t be in the bottom of this hole if you two hadn’t tried to escape. I mean c’mon, your hands are tied we’re in the middle of a camp, the only way out is in the opposite direction you ran at. C’mon.”  
“Oh, that is-”Snow began.  
“A hundred percent accurate and true.”Alondra cut in.  
“She has a point, Snow, whatever were you thinking?”Cora asked.  
“Shut up, bitch. No one asked you.”Alondra said annoyed.  
“Enough…”a voice came from above. “Our leader requests an audience.”the man added dropping a rope and Cora moved away knowing they weren’t talking about her.  
“My name’s Alejandra.”Alondra whispered to them once they were told to wait.  
“What?”Emma asked confused.  
“Cora is the only one other than Mulan and Aurora who know my real name. Anyone ask my name is Alejandra.”she said quietly. “Trust me.”she added a moment before Lancelot appeared and hugged Snow, who for her part listened and introduced her as Alejandra. Soon they were sitting at a table eating as Snow and Lancelot talked. As Alondra ate and Emma inspected the food the conversation carried on eventually landing on the topic of them leaving to which Lancelot refused.  
“You are injured.”he said gesturing to her hand.  
“It’s nothing, really…”she assured and went on about how she had a plan, but didn’t want to talk about it cause of Cora nearby.  
“Can I have my inhaler and bag now?”Alondra asked as they were standing in front of a chest of weapons. “And sword, kinda have to get that home.”she added quickly.  
Mulan handed her the items and she quickly made sure everything was in her bag before clipping the sword to her waist and her inhaler on the other side. She snorted amused when Emma retorted Mulan’s question of ogres with “I’m pretty sure I’ve dated a few.” as they walked through the forest she and Emma made sarcastic comments to each other, as if forgetting the argument they had been having before. She noticed Aurora following them and while the others were busy she waved and smiled at her, discreetly of course.  
“They hunt by sound, right?”she asked distracidly as Emma pointed out they shouldn’t build a fire cause of the ogres.  
“Exactly,”Mulan said.  
“Right cause that’s common knowledge.”Emma commented.  
“How about me and Emma stay here while you two do all that.”Alondra commented quickly. “I’m tired and I doubt you want to leave me alone.”she explained.  
“She has a point.”Snow agreed.  
“It’ll go faster if you help.”Mulan told Alondra. “Emma can stay and keep the ground safe.”she added quickly, not wanting to imply she should be helping as well.  
“Hey,”Emma protested, making Alondra snort again. “What?”she asked her daughter.  
“You’re a city slicker, kinda outta your element in nature.”  
“And you’re an asthmatic arthritic, kind of in over your head.”she retorted.  
“These are the things I’ve lead with my entire life. I can survive. You have trouble adapting.”then she turned to Mulan. “I don’t know if you noticed, but Aurora has been following us, might want to deal with that.”she informed quickly, she was not in the mood to break up a fight or run from ogres, too much work for her tired body.  
“What? Impossible.”Mulan said looking around, then spotted Aurora.  
“Yeah, you deal with that, Snow and me will get some water, cause I need my meds. Emma, don’t use your gun.”she said quickly and she and Snow walked away.  
“I’m not stupid.”Emma called after them, slightly annoyed.  
The whole ogre chase was averted that night, but not the next. Though it hadn’t been Emma’s fault. Aurora had tackled her and the gun went off, no one was hurt because Snow killed it as soon as Emma tripped. Soon they were in the castle and Lancelot appeared out of thin air. Alondra quickly drew her sword. “Alondra, it’s just me.”Lancelot said softly making Snow draw her sword as well and Emma pulled out the knife. “Snow?”  
“I told you her name was Alejandra. We only told Cora her real name.”she said moving to stand in front of Emma and closer to Alondra.  
“My my, clever girl.”Cora said amused as she transformed back. The whole show down didn’t go much differently, the wardrobe was still burnt down and Cora escaped. And they were left to watch their hope of going home burn.  
“What are you doing?”Emma asked as Alondra put some ashes in an empty water bottle.  
“On the show Cora gets these ashes and she’s one step ahead of you two for a while. I think she can still get the ashes that I don’t get, but you know me.”she shrugged. They talked about what would happen now and Alondra followed Aurora and Mulan out, leaving Snow and Emma to talk. This time she didn’t listen or watch; it was too personal for that.  
“I don’t know how I feel about lying.”Aurora said as they neared the camp.  
“Lying is a necessary evil sometimes.”Alondra said.  
“You don’t see the morally wrong here?”  
“I’m a teenager, I lie all the time.”she shrugged.  
“No you don’t.”Emma protested.  
“I manipulate the truth, technicalities or I don’t tell the whole truth, basically the same thing.”she shrugged.  
“So you know it’s wrong, you admit it’s wrong and yet you still do it?”Aurora asked.  
“Yeah, pretty much.”she shrugged and Mulan shushed them.  
“Something is wrong. We always have people on watch.”Mulan said. And just as in the show they rushed in, horrified with the scene of corpses. Unlike the show when they pulled Hook out of the rubble he broke character and embraced Emma, kissing her passionately.  
“She didn’t react like that when she and Graham reunited.”Alondra quietly told Snow.  
“Henry was sick, they were focused on that.”she defended just as quietly.  
“Is that?...”he began seeing her next to Snow.  
“That’s her, Alondra, and our son is back home.”Emma answered and Alondra looked around uncomfortable seeing his loving eyes stare at her. “Alondra.”she urged over.  
“Hi.”she said awkwardly standing next to Emma.  
“Sorry to break up this happy reunion, but our people have been slaughtered, massacred.”Mulan said angrily.  
“She has a point.”Alondra agreed. “Obviously it was Cora.”  
“Yes, I was supposed to trick you, I thought working with her was my only way back to you.”he admitted as if ashamed. And so they talked and made a plan, he told them about the beanstalk and so they started the journey there. Alondra stuck to the back with Mulan, seeing and learning how to cover their tracks. He kept glancing back at her making her look down, though she usually looked at the floor as she walked anyway.  
“Are you not happy to find him?”Mulan asked quietly.  
“I don’t even know him. It’s complicated.”she sighed.  
“Do you trust him?”  
“I trust Emma’s judgment, but I wouldn’t freely offer to go with him on my own.”  
“Is that it?”Aurora asked when the tall beanstalk came into view. Soon they were talking about it at the base. Alondra stayed out of the conversation, knowing Emma would never agree to her going, so she stood aside and inspected the stalk. Her curiosity finally got the better of her and she just had to touch it, see what would happen. “Holy shit!”she yelled as her hand bonded it to it and she was being pulled up, following the path of the stalk and she was shot out at the top, being caught by the giant.  
“Oh, oh.”she commented nervously.  
“We’re going.”Emma said suddenly gesturing to Hook and herself.  
“Just be careful.”Snow agreed with a sigh.  
“She’s guarded.”he commented as they climbed, they had been silent for most of the journey, but they had to catch their breaths about half way up.  
“Yeah, hides behind sarcasm and charm; just like you.”she said teasingly.  
“Does she trust anyone?”he asked sadly.  
“Graham and her have a pretty good relationship. But her and Henry have a really strong one.”she answered thoughtfully.  
“That’s the lad? Henry?”he asked.  
“Yeah, you’ll love him. Great little boy, ten years old, almost eleven.”  
“Hopefully he’s more welcoming that she is.”  
“She can’t help it, she just lost her family she grew up with. Her mother made her go to Storybrooke alone with not much of an explanation.”she sighed.  
“We’ll just have to fix her.”he said after a moment.  
Meanwhile Anton the giant and Alondra were sitting across from each other both of their legs crossed and he was explaining to Alondra that she was special and that there were a lot of exceptions made by nature, man and creature for her. “So, you guys know who I am and are willing to help?”she asked.  
“Oh, yeah, it would be an honor to help you on your mission. Is there something I can do?”he asked excitedly.  
“I need a magical compass to lead us back home.”  
“Oh, here, this is it.”he said pulling it out and handing it to her.  
“Thanks.”she said happily and put it in her bag. “Just out of curiosity, is there anything I could have as a souvenir?”she asked hopefully.  
“Like what?”he asked.  
“I don’t, a coin, necklace, weapon, something to put on my keys.”she said holding up her van keys.  
“Oh, this would go well. It’s a magic bean, it’s dead, but it goes great on there.”he said handing her the dead bean and she clipped it on her keys.  
“You’re the best.”  
“And here, this book might have some information that might help you.”he said handing her a book that she quickly stuffed in her bag.  
“You hear something?”she asked, moving to look over the wall to see both her parents climbing the stalk. “Looks like my rescue party is on it’s way.”  
“Barely? We’ve been here for hours.”  
“Yeah, they try.”she shrugged amused and sat back down. “Woah that’s a cool switchblade.”she said grabbing it off the floor.  
“You can take it. It’s too small for my hands.”  
“Thanks.”she said excitedly just as Emma and Killian stumbled over the wall. They saw her and the giant and Killian quickly pulled out his sword.  
“Stay away.”he demanded and Emma rushed to her side.  
“What about any of this yells help me, I’m scared?”Alondra questioned making him drop his sword to inspect the scene. “There we go.”  
“You’re okay?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, Anton here and I were just talking. Right Anton?”  
“That’s right, quite a good time we had.”he agreed.  
“He gave me the compass.”she said holding it up to show them.  
“That’s amazing, lets go.”Emma said quickly.  
“Wait, I have a plan.”she said, stopping them and pulling Emma to sit next to her. “Even though I have magic, I can't use it, not yet. We need magic to make the portal.”  
“What are you suggesting?”Killian asked.  
“We need to make Cora think we backstabbed you. We left you up here cause we didn’t trust you. You get on her good side again, convince her of your loyalty by giving her the ashes.”she explained holding up the bottle. “She might not need them, but you stealing from your own daughter might convince her. She does the whole magic thing for us, and we hijack the portal.”she explained.  
“You really think that would work?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, in the show she makes the portal at lake Naustose? I think that’s how you say it. Of course she’ll have to think she’s won, and you might have to do some things..”she added unsure. “She’ll come after the compass, but if we can convince her that you’re loyal to her we can get home.”  
“It might be hard to pull off with Aurora’s bad acting.”  
“That’s why we keep it quiet. Just us three. We need to make them all believe that you’re a bad guy, a villian.”she said softly looking apologetically at Killian.  
“But you two know I would never betray you, right?”he asked after a moment.  
“Of course.”Emma answered and Alondra nodded.  
“As long as you know the truth, then I agree, this is our best chance to get home.”he agreed after a moment.  
“You sure?”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time I pretended to be someone I’m not. This is just falling into an old character.”he assured taking the bottle from her. Though saying it is easier than doing, they pulled it off. He had done an incredible job, never falling out of character, that it made Alondra doubt a bit. He saw it as he taunted them in the cell and winked at her, making sure she knew it was an act, he hadn’t gotten too far in.  
“What’s the plan now?”Emma asked after he and Cora disappeared.  
“You know what’s cool about having arthritis?”  
“You can use it as an excuse to not do anything?”  
“No, I have to do yoga, meaning I can do this.”she said squeezing herself between the bars to the amazement of the other women. “How does this thing work?”she asked inspecting the crank, before anyone answered she opened it. “Nevermind.”  
“Good job.”Emma praised as they ran out of the cell.  
“Now, lets go.”Snow added.  
“Wait, they have my heart, I can’t be trusted.”Aurora said. After the small discussion they left her tied up in the cell and they ran to the lake. Alondra pocketed the scroll with Emma’s name written on it, since it wasn’t used it might come in handy later. Maybe she was a hoarder. She thought to herself as they ran. They got there just in time to see Cora and Hook holding on tight to the compass.  
“The compass.”Snow told Emma once she shot it out of their hands. The parents eyed Alondra and she gestured for them to keep it going, they weren’t safe yet. But things didn’t go as planned this time. Alondra had gotten Aurora’s heart and gave it to Mulan.  
“Go, we got this.”she assured.  
“Here, a parting gift, it can deflect her magic.”she said fondly handing her the sword.  
“Thanks, now go save your princess.”she agreed and took off. Emma and Hook were still pretending to fight and it seemed as though they were having fun. They need to get rid of Cora so that they could all get together and jump in. but before she thought of a plan Cora magicly took hold of the compass and jumped in. “No!”they all yelled shocked as the portal closed and there was simply a pond now.  
“We failed.”Emma said, shocked.  
“We’ll find another way.”Killian assured, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
“Wait, but he-”Snow began confused.  
“It was a plan, to trick Cora into opening the portal.”Emma said.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“We had to keep it quiet so that it was convincing.”  
“What are you thinking about, Lasss?”Killian asked Alondra.  
“This water has properties that can heal, right?”  
“Yes, why?”Snow asked.  
“Cause I have a bean.”she answered holding up her keys.  
“The water can bring back it’s magical properties.”Killian elaborated amazed.  
“Yeah, always have a plan B.”she shrugged taking it off her keys.  
“My ship can be of assistance to us.”he added.  
“Ship?”she asked excitedly and he nodded. “Hell yeah.”she agreed.  
In Storybrooke Henry cried in Graham’s arms at the well. Either they had failed or Regina and Gold killed them. “I’m so sorry.”Regina said getting closer but Henry curled further into Graham who held him tighter.  
“Let’s go wake up David.”Graham said softly after a moment, picking Henery up then he and Ruby walked away. At the shop Ruby sadly woke David up and he gasped, shooting up after a moment, remembering what was happening. His hopeful eyes dimmed when he saw Ruby’s sad eyes and then saw Henry still crying in Graham's arms.  
“What happened?”he asked.  
“Regina, she and Gold stole the fairy dust and put some kind of curse on the well, to kill anything that went through it.”Ruby answered quietly.  
“Henry convinced her to remove it, but either we were too late or they didn’t go through the portal.”Graham added. The pregnant silence was interrupted by Henry’s phone ringing.  
“That’s Alondra’s ringtone.”he said excitedly making Graham put him down and he quickly answered. “Alondra?”he asked hopefully.  
“Miss me?”she asked cockily.  
“Alondra! It’s really you?”  
“Woah, don’t blow out my eardrums.”she said amused.  
“Alondra, where are you, are you okay? Is Emma with you? And Mary Margret?”Graham asked once he took the phone from Henry.  
“Yeah, we’re on Jones’ ship, sailing for the docks right now.”  
“He’s with you?”he asked shocked.  
“Yup, should be docking in a few minutes.”  
“They’re here, heading for the docs.”he told the group amazed. “We’ll be right there.”he said quickly before they ran out of the shop.  
“Kay, I’m hanging up now.”she said.  
“No, just keep it on, just to make sure you’re okay until we actually see you.”he said quickly as they ran.  
“Fine.”she sighed and shoved the phone at Emma “He said to keep it on until we get there.”she said then went to join Hook at the mast where he offered to teach her to sail. So as they sailed the phone was passed between Emma and Snow until they docked and they rushed off the ship to hug their family. She and Hook were the last ones off, but were still met with the same gusto as the other two had been met with. After Graham hugged Alondra tightly he moved to Hook allowing Henry to attach himself to her.  
And so the family basking in the feeling of triumph went to the Diner to eat some decent food. Unbeknown to them Cora lurked in the shadows waiting for just the right moment to strike.  
The next morning the family was having breakfast in Mary Margrets apartment, it was early and Henry was in the shower getting ready for school. “Why is the water freezing?”he asked, coming out of the bathroom in a towel.  
“There should be plenty of hot water.”Snow said confused and Red turned on the water.  
“No hot water here either.”Red said.  
“Really? No one gonna check the boiler?”Alondra asked as the adults just shared looks. “I guess I’ll do it.”she said standing biting into a piece of bacon and went to the back. “Mare, who maintains your heater?”she asked, coming back in as if trying to sound patient.  
“Marco.”Snow answered confused.  
“That thing is so dirty we need CDC in here.”she said simply and went back and all they heard was some laughing before they heard the boiler come on. “You good Hank.”she said simply sitting back down and eating her breakfast. Henry shrugged and went back into the shower and the room was left in silence.  
“So no one is going to ask what made her laugh?”Killian asked.  
“We’ve learned it’s best to just leave her be.”Graham answered as he passed by.  
“Well I haven’t, what was so funny, Lass.”he asked.  
“She gave them a great heating system, but no knowledge on how to maintain it and take it off the Demo. so they haven’t been using the full capacity of the heating. Just living like the lower middle class when they got the things of upper middle. And that is just a different type of evil of Regina.”she said slightly amused.  
“What do you mean?”Snow asked.  
“Yeah, your system is great, but you weren’t using it right. The maintenance was bad, so you know you had limited hot water. Now you can keep hot water running all day, but I wouldn’t recommend it, I’ve seen your bank statements,”she said simply. Then she took out her phone and looked around curiously before answering. “Hello?”she asked confused. “Yeah, oh, hey Marco.”she said understanding. “How many houses? Iaght, I’m down. Yeah, see you there.”she agreed, hung up and kept eating.  
“What was that?”Emma asked.  
“Apparently a bunch of houses are going on the market cause you know families reuniting. Marco is swamped with checking heating and plumbing and the like. Asked me to help.”  
“And you agreed?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I don’t know, maybe cause you’re a teen?”  
“A teen who knows bout all this stuff. Good money.”  
“How did you learn about all of this?”Red asked.  
“I was part of the engineering magnet program. And I was raised by a mexican.”she answered slightly amused.  
“What does race have anything to do with it?”David asked.  
“Look at history, it has everything to do with it.”she said standing and taking her plate to the sink that was filled with water and quickly washed.  
“I have no idea what that means.”he mumbled.  
“Well you were in coma so, you know, whatever.”she shrugged moving to the door.  
“Are you leaving?”Henry asked as he came out changed with his hair wet.  
“Yeah, got a job.”  
“Aw, I wanted you to take me to school.”  
“You almost ready ain’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hurry, I’ll take you.”she said and he ran to get ready.  
“Can we trust you to actually take him to school?”Graham asked.  
“That was one time.”she protested. “He’ll get to school.”she added holding up her hands.  
“On time?”Snow added.  
“That was twice, and one of them was your fault.”she argued right before she went into a sneezing fit. “Change the damn filter, please.”she added as Henry ran down the stairs his bag in hand and stumbled to get ready.  
“What filter?”she asked confused.  
“Ready?”she asked when he ran up to her.  
“Yeah,”he answered.  
“Alright, see y’all later.”she told them and opened the door.  
“Bye!”Henry called happily.  
“Check in every few hours.”Graham called.  
“Yes, sir.”she said sarcastically saluting him.  
“She’s not going to check in.”Emma said.  
“I know.”he sighed.  
A few hours later Alondra was leaving a house and quickly sent Graham a blank text with an amused smirk on her face. Then she got in her van and went to the next direction. As she drove she got a call. “Hello.”she answered through her bluetooth.  
“Ah, Alondra, I was wondering if you wanted to take a break for lunch.”Marco said.  
“Is it lunch time already?”she asked.  
“Yes it is, so Granny’s?”  
“I’m down.”she agreed.  
“Okay, I’m pulling in right now.”  
“Iaght, I’ll be there in a few.”she agreed and ended the call. She went into the diner and quickly found Marco in a booth, the whole town knew her favorite seat so he was sitting in the corner both leaving the seat that didn’t have their backs to anyone for her. “Hey, Marco.”she said sitting taking off her hat.  
“Wow, you got here quick.”he said.  
“It’s a small town.”she shrugged. “So how’s it going on you’re end?”she asked.  
“Quite well, not half way done, but almost there.”  
“Well, that’s where you want to be around lunch time, right?”  
“How about you?”he asked excitedly.  
“Uh, just got two left.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah, these are like the same house, so I know exactly where to go, what to look for, it’s supper fast. Plus, the same thing is wrong with all of them.”  
“What is it?”  
“Old, dirty filters, needs new faucets, and the wires are out of code. Not to mention the circuit box would give OSHA inspectors heart attacks.”she laughed.  
“Yes, I’ve been seeing that as well, it’s concerning how bad I was at my job.”he laughed.  
“Regina made you kinda lazy. To my knowledge you ain’t, though.”  
“You both want you’re usuals?”Red asked as she went up to them.  
“This ain’t your area.”Alondra answered.  
“So? You don’t want your grandma serving you?”  
“Graham told you to keep an eye on me?”she asked knowingly.  
“No,”  
“Graham and Emma asked you? Or did all three of them?”  
“Yeah,”she sighed. “Cut them some slack-”  
“I ain’t judging.”she assured.  
“So, usuals?”  
“Fine by me.”  
“Yes, thank you.”Marco agreed. “Me asking you for help didn’t cause any problems did it?”he asked slightly concerned.  
“Nah, me ditching them at the hospital to go fight a dragon did.”she said amused. “So, you’re looking for your son.”she added after a moment.  
“Yes, Henry told me what room he was in, but he was gone when I went there.”  
“He’s probably back to full wood.”  
“Oh, my poor boy.”he sighed sadly. Then looked up at her hopefully. “Do you have any idea where he might be or how to find him?”  
“I ain’t sure, but I’ll keep my eye out for him.”she assured softly.  
“Marco, Alondra, how’s it going?”Archie asked happily as he approached the table.  
“It’s going well, my friend, how about yourself?”Marco asked happily standing to hug him.  
“Oh, I’m doing pretty well myself.”he answered.  
“Ah, come join us for lunch.”  
“I’d love to. Is that okay with you?”he asked Alondra.  
“Sure thing.”she assured and they sat on one side of the booth.  
“So, what were we just talking about?”Archie asked.  
“I was horrible at my job under the curse.”Marco answered quickly.  
“No you were not.”  
“Oh, yes, bad workmanship on my part, lazy, just bad.”  
“Well what’s important is that you do a better job now.”  
“He’s got a point.”Alondra agreed. And so the three ate and talked freely and happily. “Sorry, Graham keeps texting me.”she said checking her phone slightly annoyed. “If I don’t answer he gets mad and tracks me down.”she explained quickly typing.  
“Oh, don’t worry about.”Archie assured. “A father’s job is difficult.”  
“Especially with a child as bright as you.”Marco said.  
“Is that your nice way of saying fun?”  
“Your mind is bright and active. You have your own car and you know a lot.”Archie said.  
“So reckless, alright, alright, I see how it is.”she said amused. “I’m kidding, I know what you mean.”she assured still amused.  
“I forget you are a fan of the teasing.”Marco said.  
“Yeah, yeah I am. Sometimes I forget who I’m with though.”  
“Why? Do you say somethings that upset people sometimes?”Arche asked.  
“Yeah, I’m still used to my brothers. Still adapting a filter for Storybrooke.”she admitted amused. “Some people have suggested I make an appointment with you.”  
“Really? Well he’s great.”Marco said quickly.  
“Yeah, I bet he is. But I work my problems out on my own.”  
“You know Henry still sees me.”Archie said.  
“Yeah, the trauma of being told he’s crazy and all of that is understandable. I might need it, but I know that it’ll still be a waste of time. You can go to therapy, but if you ain’t ready to talk you want even if you admit you need to.”  
“Well, my door is always open.”  
“Yeah, the draft will get to you so don’t hold your breath.”  
“Mental health issues are common among the bright, like yourself.”  
“Yeah, I know, I was the most stable in a room full of engineering students.”she said amused. “I’m good, don’t worry about me.”she assured the looked down at her phone. “Ugh, I gotta go. Need to go prove to Graham that I’m alive. I’ll finish the last two houses soon.”she told them standing, she slapped some money on the table and put her hat on.  
“No, no, I invited you, I pay.”Marco argued.  
“You’ll get the next one.”she said simply and left. Then she came back in. “Make sure you tell them I’m really okay. You were nervous and analyzed me the whole time. I know they asked you to check on me, see if I needed therapy.”she told Archie quickly with a smile that said got you then patted him on the back and left.  
“Did they?”Marco asked shocked.  
“They did,”he sighed.  
“Alright, Graham, I’m here, I’m alive.”she said as she entered the station. “Why you didn’t believe I have no idea.”she added.  
“Because I wasn’t sure if you were out fighting another dragon.”Graham said.  
“Nah, I was talking to Archie, you know the guy you sent to analyze me.”she said and they all looked down nervously. “Yeah, you ain’t slick. I’m gonna go.”she added and left. She quickly finished the last two houses then went to Regina’s house, making sure on lookers didn’t see her as she went up to the door.  
“What do you want?”she asked angrily. “Oh, sorry, I-”she began seeing it was her.  
“How’s it going?”  
“Is Henry okay?”  
“He’s fine, in school, I was checking on you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, I know about what happened yesterday… Can I come in?”she asked. She and Regina talked until Henry called asking her if she knew how to make taco and then pleaded her into agreeing to teach him so that they could take them to the potluck. She agreed, and went to the apartment and waited for them to get there. Emma and Henry had gone shopping and as they entered they walked into the uncomfortable scene that Alondra had thought was funny in the show, but when she part of it, it was horrible. They entered Granny’s. Again the scene of Regina showing up was uncomfortable, but unlike on the show, she wasn’t left alone. Alondra sat with her mostly the entire time, until the Jukebox burned out and Henry insisted she DJ’d the rest of the thing. Then he insisted she put on a song he had seen a video of on her phone so that she could teach him how to dance it.  
“You’re lucky I like.”she grumbled as she moved to the middle of the floor and dragged him with her to teach him the galloping dance and some of the adults joined in. “Alright, it’s gonna get faster.”she warned and the song sped up and so did they, some of the adults opting to sit down. “Oh god.”she groaned once it was over.  
“That was so cool!”he said happily.  
“Speak for yourself.”she grumbled sitting down tiredly.  
“No, c’mon, you can’t just dance one song.”he said pulling her up.  
“Have one of them teach you cupid’s shuffle or something.”  
“What?”they asked.  
“Of course you don’t know cupids shuffle.”  
“Well, you can teach us.”Snow said happily. So they roped her into teaching them several line dances until it was time for cake. The next morning Regina didn’t have an argument with Archie since she hadn’t argued with Emma. When she had left she was actually feeling pretty good. That’s why when Alondra was so shocked when Pongo ran up to them and lead them to Archie’s dead body. It just didn’t make sense, so much was different, what would Cora need with Archie? As she walked down the street she passed the pawn shop and was rushed by Bell, who told her about how a pirate had attacked her and about how someone broke into the shop and stole a chale. So they both went to the ship and they found Archie.  
“He’s nearby.”Archie said as they helped him out.  
“Go to Mary’s apartment, run.”Alondra said. “Bell, go with him.”  
“No, I need to find the chale.”she protested.  
“I’ll find it, I promise, go.”she said pushing them up the stairs. When she found the chale the hook grabbed her arm stopping her.  
“What are you doing, Lass?”he asked softly.  
“Why’d you attack Bell? Why was Archie chained up down there? Why’d you break into Gold’s shop?”she asked quickly, her voice trembling a bit.  
“It’s not what you think.”he said calmly.  
“It looks like you’re still hunting for revenge. It looks like you care more about that than you do Henry.”she accused, still not turning to look at him.  
“It’s not, I care for you and Henry, but I must protect the crocodile’s son.”he said firmly.  
“And Archie?”  
“I needed him for information.”  
“So you took him?”  
“He appeared and I took advantage of it.”  
“You’re working with Cora.”  
“It’s not what you think.”he repeated, not wanting to lie.  
“I sent Archie to the apartment, he’s gonna tell them what you did and what happened. This is going to look real bad for you, but it would look better if I walk out of here.”  
“You really think I would hurt you?”he asked hurt.  
“I ain’t leaving here without the chale and even if you’re faking caring bout me and Henry you care about Emma and Graham you don’t want to hurt them… so what’s it gonna be?”she asked and he released her hand. She nodded taking the chale and moving to the door.  
“Why are you helping the crocodile?”he asked before she left.  
“I’m helping you. I’m gonna give you an out, go with the story I say.”she said simply then left. She returned to the apartment, knowing they would be worried so she shoved the chale in her bag and went back, running into Graham and Emma as they ran down the stairs.  
“Hey, are you okay?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, it was Cora, used Jones's face just like with Regina to trick everyone. He’s on the ship checking she didn’t leave anything else.”she said quickly.  
“Go inside, we’re going to go talk to him.”Graham said and watched as she walked into the apartment before they left. She gave the same story to everyone inside who was holding the memorial for Archie. Hook returned with Emma and Graham and everyone was content with the story. Bell excused herself and Alondra offered to walk her home, saying she was still shaking and would have the adrenaline crash soon.  
She gave the chale to Gold simply saying “Eleven.”before leaving. Graham and she were in the house. Graham was watching TV and Alondra laid across the couch with her feet on Graham’s lap and she was on her laptop. He got a call and stood making her feet fall. “Something wrong?”she asked distractedly.  
“C’mon, there was a crash at the town border.”he said gathering his stuff.  
“And why am I going?”  
“You’re one of the only ones who can cross the line.”he said and she was dragged out of the house, having to put on her shoes in the cop car. Both cars parked almost at the same time; Emma, Snow, and David jumping out of the other. Alondra rushed to Bell who was near the line and was panicking.  
“Bell?”she asked concerned.  
“I’m okay.”she assured, making her sigh in relief. “But your father was hit by the car.”  
“I’m sure he deserves it… c’mon let’s get you away from the line.”she said leading her away and putting pressure on the wound on her shoulder, then lead her to the ambulance.  
“Rumple.”Bell said, making him stop choking Hook. David and Graham were able to pull him off of Hook and held him back.  
“Emma! There’s someone in that car.”Snow said.  
“Him, check on him, Hook can wait.”Graham said urging the paramedics to the car. In the hospital Leroy showed up cause of Bell, and there was this whole commotion that Alondra opted to stay out of. “Stay here, we’re going to go talk to Hook.”Graham told her softly to which she responded with a thumbs up, not looking up from her phone.  
“Make sure she stays put, please.”Emma quietly said to the group and they all looked at her as her parents left.  
“Don’t need to stare, just need to stay conscious, I ain’t a ninja.”Alondra said still not looking up from her phone and Red sat next to her.  
“What are you doing on there?”she asked after a moment trying to look at the screen.  
“Memes.”she shrugged. “You think the cafeteria is open?”she asked after a moment.  
“Probably, why?”  
“I’m hungry.”she said standing.  
“Just get something from the vending machine.”she said quickly pointing to the vending machine within view. She smirked, that’s exactly where she wanted to be, so that she could hear what they were talking about. She heard Hook explaining that he had known Baelfire and how he needed to keep Gold away from him, he had been aiming for Gold but hit Bell by accident. They believed him, she wasn’t convinced as she finally just got a random thing and went back to sit next to Red. “Took you a long time.”  
“Yeah, the snacks suck.”she shrugged uncaringly.  
“I heard what you told Bell.”she said quietly after a minute making her look up.  
“What I tell Bell?”  
“She told you Hook had been hit and you said he probably deserved it.”  
“You got a point?”  
“Don’t judge him, before you get a chance to know him.”  
“Bell was shot, he had the gun, not hard to infer what happened.”she said simply.  
“You weren’t even a little concerned?”  
“Nah, he’s a 300 year old pirate, I think he’s capable of surviving on his own. And he was still making snarky comments so, obviously he’s okay.”  
“So, just that simple?”  
“Yeah,”she said somewhat annoyed as Graham came out with Emma. Soon they were arguing over how to get into his phone. “You guys know that’s illegal right?”she commented not standing.  
“People get into other people's phones all the time.”Snow argued.  
“Right, but those two are law enforcement. They need a warrant, not that you guys were getting very far, but just thought you should know.”she shrugged.  
“But you aren’t.”Red said.  
“I don’t want to go through some guy's phone. Besides, Emma you were a bailbonds person don’t you got a key or something?”  
“They make those?”Emma asked.  
“We just want to make sure he’s not dangerous.”David said and she rolled her eye’s holding out her hand. They quickly went to her.  
“Apple charger.”she said and Emma gave her one and she connected it to her laptop. “Hold on.”she said, taking out her phone.  
“You can check your phone later.”Graham said.  
“I need internet,”she said, turning on the hotspot and locked it again. “Jeez you guys need to chill a little.”she said quickly typing and the phone unlocked. “Here.”she said disconnecting it and shoving it in the air for anyone to grab.  
“How’d you do that?”David asked amazed.  
“You ain’t ready for computer science.”she said simply and put on her head phones.  
“Well, I’ll keep looking, but it’s safe to say that what we have here is an average Joe… or Greg.”Emma said after a few moments. Soon Whale came out explaining that Greg had internal bleeding and would soon be drowning in his own blood. “You’re a doctor aren’t you? Fix it.”Emma said slightly annoyed and he went to Gold who was coming down the stairs.  
“Gold, you have magic. You can heal him, it will take you seconds and it will cost you nothing.”Whale said and he just studied the group.  
He made eye contact with Alondra who just shook her head, board and he said. “I don’t owe any of you anything. Oh and by the way, the driver saw me throwing around some magic, so instead of trying to save him you should be hoping he keeled over and dies.”he said simply before leaving.  
Then she was being dragged into a break room because Graham refused to leave her on her own, thinking she would run off. “If we let him die, it’s not murder.”whales said.  
“Pretty sure it is.”Emma said.  
“Of course we save him.”Snow said.  
“Well.”Leroy said, making Alondra snicker.  
“What?”she asked defensively when they turned to her.  
“What do you suggest we do?”Snow asked.  
“Uh, send his drunk ass in to operate on the dying man will mostly likely kill him, so do that, you guys can keep your moral compass in tact and we don’t gotta worry about anything.”she said simply.  
“I’m not drunk.”Whale protested.  
“Put him on an oxygen machine for a few minutes to sober him up, if you want to give him a chance of survival,”she said ignoring him.  
“I’m not drunk.”he repeated annoyed.  
“Okay, enough out of you.”Graham said and she shrugged putting on her headphones and leaning against the counter. She really didn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation or on how they decided to have Whale scrub in. They froze when the phone started ringing, but eventually went back to the lobby to wait. Her music paused just in time to hear David say they could track it if they answered.  
“She can track it with the finder phone app without us picking it up at all.”Emma said shocking the majority of them and she sighed standing and taking the phone and ignored them as she went to the cafeteria. “Hey.”Emma called as they followed.  
“You want to keep them from tracking it? Destroy it.”  
“But if he survives-”  
“He was in a car crash, it was completely destroyed.”  
“We are not destroying the phone.”Graham said and she started wrapping it in tinfoil.  
“It was worth a shot.”she shrugged as she continued to wrap it. “There, the foil disturbs the signal, no calls, no tracking of any sort, it’ll buy you some time.”she said shoving it back in random hands before going back to the lobby.  
“How do you know this stuff?”Emma asked confused, but received no answer. She fell asleep soon after on one of the larger chairs in the lobby as the other’s stressed over the stranger. She would momentarily wake up and hear parts of their conversations. “She’s still a kid, and with all her health complications, she needs sleep more than most.”  
“What do you mean you’re looking for him? Isn’t he operating?”  
“I don’t know why everyone was so worried. I was just stretching my legs…”  
“What is this green wobbly stuff?”she heard Hook ask.  
“Seriously?”Emma asked slightly annoyed.  
“Pirate, Love.”he responded joined with metal jangling and she heard Emma make him go back into the room then she stirred as Graham picked her up and took her to a room.  
“Shsh, it’s okay, just so that you’ll be a little more comfortable.”he soothed softly placing her on a futon bed in Hook’s room, courtesy of the hospital.  
Then she didn’t wake for a few hours until suddenly the bright morning light of the sun rising and the fluorescent lights of the room woke her. “Nice of you to join the land of the living.”she heard Hook say amused. She groaned, turning to him.  
“Where am I?”she asked, trying to open her eyes against the assault of the light.  
“The hospital.”he said and watched as she checked her wrist. “You’re not the patient.”he assured amused and that’s when she finally got back on track.  
“Right, the whole border thing, you got hit by a car, everyone is panicking over a stranger here. They’re all hopeless.”she said as if remembering.  
“I’m not sure about that last part, but everything else is true.”  
“Why are you handcuffed to the bed?”she asked, moving to the chair.  
“Emma and Graham want to make sure I stay put and don’t cause any more problems.”  
“Yeah, sounds like something they would do.”she agreed tiredly.  
“It’s still early, lass. Try to sleep a bit more.”he said after a moment.  
“Why are you awake?”she asked, seeing the time.  
“I’ve had hundreds of years of conditioning to wake at dawn.”  
“Damn, that must suck.”  
“Aye, sometimes it does.”he agreed as she took out her phone and seemed to be happy to be awake to be on it. “You seem quite fascinated with that brick.”he commented.  
“Most people my age are.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Cause this brick allows you to talk to people thousands of miles away within seconds, brings us world news and funny cat videos.”  
“So what do you use it for?”  
“All of the above?”  
“Well, Graham said you seemed detached from the rest of the world when you first came here. Why would you want to be connected to it in such form?”  
“I still talk to people from before I came here.”she admitted. “Not a lot, but the ones I do talk to are worth not completely disappearing. And I mean I like it here, but I can’t stay here forever.”she added thoughtfully.  
“Oh, why not?”  
“Cause I want to be an engineer, I want to travel and be successful and do the things I like.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“Like what?”  
“Riding roller coasters for one, uh travel in itself if one of my favorite things to do… going on adventures… arguing about current events with people… eating somewhere other than Granny’s, exploring, trying new things… concerts are nice. Get on as many boats as possible, start building up my sword collection. I like to do a lot of things that Storybrooke can’t offer.”she shrugged.  
“While that may be true it can also offer some things on there. I personally can offer a ship for you to board as you please.”he said softly.  
“Will you teach me how to sail?”  
“Aye, and I am quite handy with a sword.”  
“That would be awesome, Henry would also like that.”and so they talked for a while, and she began to believe that what he was doing was indeed for good reason. Until Graham and Emma walked in, looking tired and relieved. Then Emma led her out while Graham talked to Hook, probably warning him to stay out of trouble and then they were all walking into the apartment for breakfast. She choked on her water when Emma made a comment about Snow and Whale while Henry was saying that Frankenstien wasn’t in the book.  
So they fell into a routine the following week, Hook was staying with Graham and Alondra after his release. In the mornings the three would go to the apartment every other day for breakfast, depending where Henry had slept the night before. And on the other days the others would go to the house for breakfast. Then they would split off for the day, Henry would choose someone to take him to school (usually Alondra), Graham and Emma would drag Hook to the station, to keep him out of trouble, and David would join them since he had been helping Graham while they were in the forest. For the first couple of days Alondra had saved Hook and gotten him out of the station and they went on his ship. They had promised not to sail anywhere, so they just stayed docked, but he did start teaching her how to swordfight. Then they would pick up Henry and continue to teach him as well. But when Emma found out they had been using real swords she banned them and wouldn’t let Hook out of the station. He had argued that Graham had let them use real arrows while teaching them archery. Emma responded with that was why Snow had taken over for Henry. Alondra had just watched the interaction, slightly amused. “It won’t last.”she had assured him. So then she had more time to sneak to Regina’s house, she had been teaching her some magic, while she liked the lessons she was doing it more to make sure Cora didn’t get to Regina, she was also getting lessons from Gold, he had offered and she was wary at first not knowing his agenda made her untrusting. He said that since she was the only one willing to interact with him it was in his best interest she was capable of doing full favors for him, not just little side quests. Then she would go back to the house and video chat with some friends. Graham walked in one time to hear her speaking spanish and though he didn’t understand what she was saying he heard the glee in her voice. They had tried to get her to talk about what it was or who she was talking to, but she simply said she did have a life before she came to Storybrooke, but wouldn’t give the detail they wanted. Which lead to the current conversation they were having over breakfast.  
“Wait, you have friends?”Henry asked.  
“You’re learning.”she said somewhat proudly somewhat amused.  
“Yeah,”he said content.  
“Don’t be teaching him to be a sarcastic wit like you.”Emma said.  
“Has he said anything of the sort to you? No, I need a sarcastic wit to argue and joke with.”she said simply not looking up from her phone.  
“I’m going to start limiting you on your screen time.”Graham threatened, it was an ongoing discussion between the two since before the curse was broken.  
“Fine.”she sighed and locked the phone, shoving it in her pocket.  
“I don’t understand your obsession with that thing.”Snow said sitting next to her.  
“You think I’m obsessed but most people spend ten times more time on it.”  
“I don’t understand what you do? You have no social media.”Emma said.  
“I’m accessible to the people I actually give a shit about.”  
“Sailor’s mouth.”Hook laughed.  
“I don’t understand why you guys care so much.”Alondra said.  
“Why don’t you just tell them what they want to know?”Henry asked.  
“Cause there’s no reason for them to know.”  
“Other than us being your parents?”Emma challenged.  
“That ain’t even a reason. If I was caught with drugs, I’d get it. But I’m a decent human being, you got no reason to pry like this.”  
“So what are you hiding?”Red asked.  
“My secret family.”she deadpanned.  
“What?”  
“Never mind.”she sighed. “I ain’t hiding nothing. Just don’t like talking about it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Cause why the hell do you guys care?”  
“Boyfriend, that’s it isn’t it?”  
“What?”she asked, shocked at the allegation.  
“It is, spill.”she said excitedly.  
“What led you to that conclusion?”  
“Is it right?”  
“No,”she said as though it were obvious. She was lying of course, but she saw how Graham and Killian were reacting to the idea of her having a boyfriend, so she thought it best to put it off as long as possible. “You guys are worse than teens sometimes.”she grumbled tiredly and kept eating. She thanked some unknown being when a knock came from the door confusing everyone enough to pause the conversation. Graham went to the door, but stopped halfway when the door fell open.  
“Gold?”Graham said surprised.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I need a favor.”he said, but held power in his voice.  
“Wh-”Emma began to ask.  
“I need to find someone, my sons. I need your assistance.”he said, turning to Alondra.  
“Uh, I ain’t the bail person.”she answered a little shocked.  
“No, but you know them, you know one of them quite well. Finding him will lead to the other.”he explained factually.  
“I know a lot of people, I thought you had one son.”  
“Yes, well, I recently found out that you are not the only one the gods sent to save the universe. They sent another, with different… types parents.”  
“Right, okay. I still know a lot of people, gender don’t narrow it down.”  
“She’s not helping you do anything.”Hook said suddenly. “Get the hell out!”he demanded.  
“Well, Captain, I don’t think it’s your choice to make.”Gold said calmly.  
“Hook’s right, she’s not going anywhere with you.”David said. “None of us owe you anything.”he added stepping next to Graham.  
“Actually, I do.”Alondra said quietly standing and going to stand on Graham’s other side. This even surprised Gold, but he didn’t question it. “So, talk.”she added.  
“You were quite close to him.”he said calmly.  
“Was?”  
“Before you arrived here, yes you were. If you are still I do not.”  
“Names?”  
“Well the one I lost was named Baelfire.”  
“Yeah, no. Any nicknames, something he might go by.”  
“He would go by Bae.”  
“Yeah, and so do have of the teens in existence, it's slang. You got a picture or something?”  
“No, but I can make them stand out in your memory.”  
“How’s that?”Graham said stepping in front of her half a step; not to undermine her, just to protect her. David followed him unconsciously.  
“Just a simple tap of the head.”he said slightly amused making the gesture in the air.  
“Iaght, lets get it over with.”she said stepping from behind Graham and stepping closer to Gold. He studied her for a moment before lightly tapping her forehead. She subconsciously closed her eyes then in her mind’s eye she saw all the people she had ever met standing in straight rows and columns. Then they got narrower, people she had just come across by disappearing until it was just a group of people in the dark. Two spot lights appeared and she saw a man in his early thirties and she knew he was, she had seen him on a daily basis in the few months before she ended up in Storybrooke. The other spotlight was a teenaged boy, her age, skinny tall, with a long face. “Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me.”she said annoyed opening her eyes and glaring at Gold as if it were his fault.  
“I take it you know who they are?”  
“Yeah, I do.”she sighed.  
“And where they are currently?”  
“Yeah,”she said looking down at her phone. “It ain’t far from here, ‘bout a three hour drive.”she added still upset with the results.  
“We leave at noon.”he said and walked out the door.  
“Why hadn’t you told us you owe him a favor?”David asked suddenly.  
“Forgot.”she said simply, not intimidated by his stern tone.  
“You do not just forget that you owe the bloody dark one a favore.”Hook said.  
“Why do you even owe him a favor?”Red asked.  
“Ashely, he instead you would be the one to owe him a favor if he let her keep her kid.”Emma said remembering the events.  
“Yeah…”she agreed. “Look it’s fine. It’s just a three hour trip, we can leave and be back by dinner time.”she assured then paused thinking “No, probably later, late night at the latest.”she amended confidently.  
“You are not going alone.”Emma said.  
“Better yet you don’t go at all. Just tell him where to find them.”Hook said.  
“Guys, you need to calm down. I’ll be okay, we’re going to a school, not the hood. Even if we were going to the hood I wouldn’t be scared. He won’t hurt me.”  
“Don’t trust the crocodile.”  
“He wants to find his sons, I’m the only one that can get him that. He ain’t gonna risk it.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay with going?”Snow asked.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna go get my things ready.”she said and walked to her room, Henry quickly followed her and they heard the door close.  
“I don’t like this.”Hook said.  
“I don’t either.”Graham agreed.  
“I’ll go with them, make sure she’s okay.”Emma said.  
“No!”Snow protested. “The idea of her going with him is bad enough. Both of you going is… well it’s-”  
“I know, but it’s better than her going by herself. Me and Killian are the only ones that can leave and no way are we letting Killian go.”  
“Why the bloody hell not? She’s my daughter too.”  
“Yes, but you going will just cause tension and you won’t be able to control yourself, he gets to you too easily.”she explained calmly.  
“My memories were returned with my heart, I might be able to go.”Graham said.  
“It’s not worth the risk.”she protested.  
In Alondra’s room she was buzzing around getting a few things ready while the adults argued. “If you’re only going for the day, why are you taking close?”Henry asked. He was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard and he watched her.  
“Never know if we’ll have to stay the night.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“It’s this school for misfits I guess. It’s from middle school to college class, basics and majors. We stay there or can live off campus. The rules are really loose, almost non-existent. I’m technically still a student. I do some classes online.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause I like it. It’s kinda like college. Once you have the classes needed to graduate you can stay and take whatever classes you want, free if you’re a current or pass student.”  
“You don’t have to pay?”  
“There’s initial fees and you have to buy your own food, and annual fees to live there. I got in on a scholarship. Since I had gotten my GED already they let me in just so that I got a place to live. You don’t need parents or anything, they don’t ask questions either.”  
“You don’t need anything?”  
“Well there’s this test you gotta take to get in, especially me cause I was asking for a free place to sleep.”  
“So if you’re not smart you can’t go?”  
“No you can, they have different departments, some focus on art or other things were book smarts ain’t important. The test also has a lot of common sense, you kinda need that to live on your own. But if you got the money you can just go to gloat.”  
“Why’d you go?”  
“My mom sent me here early, I had three months to spare so I decided to get in.”  
“You and Sebastian, right?”  
“Yeah and Monse, we got in easily and were placed in the same house. All three on scholarships.”she said distractedly.  
“Why didn’t you tell them about him when they asked?”  
“I was gonna, but then I saw Graham and Hook, didn’t want to deal with it.”  
“But if he’s the guy Gold was talking about, he’s going to come here.”  
“I know, I’ll tell them after. They’re already pissy about me going, they find out it’s to get my boyfriend, well things are gonna get messy.”she sighed sitting next to him.  
“Why are you helping him?”  
“He’s not a bad guy, he just wants his son. He’s made mistakes and fell mad with power. Besides it’s better to have allies rather than enemies.”  
“You trust him?”  
“He won’t hurt me or you. He won’t hurt kids. He only hurts those who hurt him or someone he cares about. Bell sees the man behind the most, maybe others should too.”  
“Just like you said with my mom.”  
“They’re victims just as much as us. I mean Regina’s mother, oh my god. But she held out against her for a long time. They just need the right people to help.”  
“Maybe if Emma goes with you; Graham will let Killian and me spar with real swords.”  
“I don’t know, sounds a little hopeful to me.”  
“But not impossible.”  
“Just improbable.”  
“What are you doing?”he asked as she took out her phone.  
“Tryna text Sebastian, he hasn’t answered me the last two days.”  
“You guys don’t talk everyday though.”  
“We check on each other. I’ll just ask Monse, see if he’s okay.”she said unworried.  
“Does him being here mean you’re gonna spend less time with me?”  
“Nah, we ain’t that type of couple. You’re still my first pick partner in crime.”  
“It’s okay if it does, just want to know ahead of time.”he assured softly  
“You’re a good little brother.”she said fondly.  
There was a knock on the door exactly as twelve hit, the whole family had stayed to see them off, currently Alondra was taking a nap curled up into Killian, they had grown quite close despite the rough start. Graham was a bit jealous of how easy it seemed and how quick she had warmed up to Killian; it had taken him much longer and he still felt a reluctance on her part to relax around him like she did Killian. He was also happy for them; he liked to see her happy and free with someone even if it wasn’t himself. She stirred with the shifting of the couch as Graham got up to go to the door. In the corner there were three backpacks. As Gold walked in he saw Alondra, Killian, Emma and Henry get ready. “She owes me the favor, her alone, not you.”he directed towards Emma.  
“And she’s a minor; you might have a deal, but she’s not going alone. Either all four of us go or all four of us stay.”Emma answered.  
“Very well, just keep the pirate checked.”he agreed simply, he wasn’t going to push it, Alondra was lying to her family to help him so he would deal with whatever to get to his son and bite his tongue, even he knew he wasn’t running the show at the moment. They said their farewells; Graham kissed both Killian and Emma making Alondra feel a little awkward her mother had dated very little and even then wasn’t much for PDA. Had it been just Gold and Alondra they would’ve gone in his car, in fact that was his plan, but due to the larger group they went in Alondra’s van to make everyone much more comfortable. This however meant that she would be the one driving. Henry had talked most of the drive which was great because it filled the awkward silence. Soon she was pulling into a driveway with a security gate. She showed them an ID and entered. “This is where they are?”he asked.  
“Yeah,”she said parking. “Let’s go.”she said, killing the ignition and walking towards the building. “Bitch.”she mumbled as she looked down at her phone, then shoved it in her pocket and continued walking into the building.  
“What is this place?”Emma asked.  
“School.”she said simply walking down the halls expertly.  
“Ay, Alondra’s back. Hoops later?”a teen her age asked passing her a ball as they walked.  
“Ain’t here for long, sorry.”she said passing it back as they passed by each other.  
“Iaght, you just scared I’ll whoop your ass.”he teased.  
“When you can beat me once you can say that.”she said amused turning and walking backwards for a few steps and raising her hands as if challenging him. The group of guys laughed and she turned back continuing the walk.  
“What’s up, giiirll.”another male teen said and they did a homie greeting and then snapped with some attitude.  
“Stayin’ outta trouble?”she asked.  
“Yes.”he said rolling his eyes and she laughed.  
“Keep it like that.”she said amused, the whole time never stopping her advance.  
“Hey, Doc., think fast.”another male hollard throwing a football at her.  
“I actually have that capability.”she called back catching the ball and throwing it back.  
“Oh, okay.”he laughed as the group he was with produced a course of ‘oh’s.  
“Why do so many lads know you, lass?”Hook asked.  
“This is just the athletic hall, chill.”she assured as some cheerleaders ran up to her, some in uniform and others not.  
“We know you’re probably rushing off to somewhere but can you just tell us what’s better, a lift or a tumble routine?”  
“Tumble, but it’s more work.”she said quickly, not stopping. Most of them agreed and left happy with the answer thanking her.  
“They’re spray painting in there.”a girl warned as she reached for the handle of a door.  
“Thank you.”she said and turned to the door adjacent to it and they walked through the outside, seeing some track members practicing. “Use your legs, you’re gonna strain your arm.”she called over the fence, not stopping.  
“Thanks!”the girl called waving at them and a bunch of girls greeted her.  
“See, I know plenty of lasses too.”she told Killian sarcastically.  
“And just where are you taking us?”Gold asked.  
“Engineering hall, that’s where you’re boys will be.”she answered opening the door.  
“This is such a weird building.”Emma said.  
“Well, it’s a bunch of huge houses grouped together facing each other. Then they connected the front doors with a hall. It’s supposed to be weird, inspires creative thinking and what not.”she explained quickly opening a door and entering a hall, but stopped at the door and closed it again. “Let’s just go around.”she said and led them through a gate where they rounded the building that was connected to another hall making an ‘L’ shape and lead them to the door.  
“What was that?”Henry asked.  
“Chaos in the kitchen.”she answered walking into the hall.  
“Watch your head.”someone yelled and she was barely able to duck before a drone ran into her head. “Sorry.”they called as the drone flew away.  
“Why the hell are you flying in the hall?”she called somewhat angrily.  
“I was just seeing if it worked, my bad.”he called. She rolled her eyes and shook her head then continued walking by many teens building robots and circuits.  
“Shit.”she said stopping and looking at a door with a ty on the door.  
“Seriously, in a school?”Emma asked knowingly.  
“We’re unsupervised teens, what’d you expect.”she said pulling out her phone. “Hold on.”she added going to a computer and typing on it.  
“What are you doing?”  
“While I don’t know where one of them is, I can find the other.”she said distractedly. “Fucking shit.”she mumbled annoyed.  
“What is it?”Gold asked.  
“Your boy, Baelfire, is traveling with a team right now.”she said standing straight and looking around. She slid in front of a girl and waved her hand to get her attention then began to sign. “Do you know… uh… when … c...a...s….s...i...d...y is getting back?”she asked struggling a bit to remember the correct gesture. She was lowly whispering to herself.  
“Tomorrow at ten, is the scheduled time.”the girl signed back slowly for her.  
“Do you know… where… s...e..b..a.s.t...i..e..n is?”  
“On the trip.”  
“Do you know who is in there?”she asked, pointing to the door with the ty.  
“No.”she answered.  
“Thanks.”she quickly signed and went back to the group.  
“What’s happening?”Emma asked.  
“Uh, bad news, they’re both on a trip, competition, they’ll get back tomorrow around ten.”  
“So what’s going to happen?”  
“Hold on, let’s not talk about this in the open, give me a moment.”she said and stopped a boy in the hall. “Hey, Austin can you just make sure they don’t get kicked out real quick, please?”she asked quickly and the boy nodded. She ran into the door and walked in. “Ay, who’s fucking in here?”she asked into the air she was small and looked a little younger.  
“Is that Alondra?”a girl asked as she came out.  
“Who the hell you fuckin?”she asked shocked.  
“No one, just didn’t want people bothering me.”she said with a laugh. “What are you doing here?”she asked.  
“Looking for Sebastian and Cassidy.”  
“They’re out on competition.”  
“Yeah, I know, hold on let me get the people I came with.”she said and walked out. She arrived to see them struggling to explain what they were doing there. “The kid is interested, but uh you know, too young.”she said. “Their family friends, asked me to give them a little tour.”she added.  
“Alright, you do you, boo.”he said and walked away.  
“Boo?”Emma asked.  
“It rhymes with you.”she shrugged. “C’mon.”she added leading them to the door.  
“Oh, let me guess.”the girl said excitedly when she saw them. “Henry, of course, and Emma.”she said pointing to each. “I’m gonna go with Mr. Gold.”she added a little unsure pointing at Gold. “And you, I’m not too sure but Jones?”she guessed.  
“Yeah,”  
“Yes,”she hissed.  
“This is Monse a friend. I’ve known her since middle school.”  
“Nice to meet you.”she said politely.  
“A little young to have known each other in middle school.”Emma said.  
“Monse is a super genius, skipped a few grades.”Alondra said.  
“Well I started a year early and then skipped second and fifth grade.”Monse said.  
“How old are you?”Emma asked.  
“Fourteen.”she answered.  
“Cassidy is his son.”Alondra said pointing at Gold.  
“No way,”she said, shocked.  
“Yeah, anyway I was blowing up your phone to prevent exactly what’s happening right now.”she said. “I ain’t driving home just to come back tomorrow. So I’m gonna take you guys to a hotel nearby.”she explained.  
“And where will you be staying?”Hook asked.  
“Here, I’ll be here when they get here and drag them to the hotel, it’ll prevent a scene and give them time to process.”she explained.  
“Can we go sightseeing?”Henry asked excitedly.  
“There ain’t no sights to see, here, sorry.”she said slightly amused.  
“Why can we not go to where they are?”Gold asked.  
“Cause they’re in Cali, on the other side of the fucking country.”  
“Wait, they? I thought you were looking for Neal, who’s they?”Monse asked.  
“Oh, Sebastian.”  
“Les dijistes de tú y Sebastián?”  
“Todavia no, estoy un poco preocupada de cómo van a reaccionar.”  
“You guys don’t have to stay in a hotel, you can just stay here. I have the whole house to myself.”she said to the group.  
“Are you sure?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, fo’ su’, besides the flight got changed, they’ll be here by eight.”she assured. “You can use my room, and we got a spare room too. It’ll be great.”she assured.  
“Thank you.”Hook said.  
“No problem,”she assured.  
“Why do you have the whole house to yourself?”Alondra asked.  
“The guys are part of the team, Jen is staying with Bo, and turns out Clair was a run away. Her mom found her and dragged her back to Louisiana.”  
“She’s a run away?”  
“Yeah, but Tanner found out why she ran away and the school is tryna get her out of there. They want to… what’s the word?”  
“Get custody?”  
“No… help her… emancipate she’ll stay here and work in the cafeteria so that she has an income and is actually eligible.”  
“Oh, that’s cool.”  
“If you guys want to watch TV or something feel free.”Monse told the group who had been watching them talk.  
“Thanks.”Henry said and sat on the couch and started watching TV.  
“What’s this?”Emma asked, seeing a project on the kitchen table.  
“It’s a prototype hydraulic generator.”Monse answered.  
“I see what you did here, the solar panel is just to get the water going, the spout just keeps going moving the propeller. Very nice.”Alondra said impressed as she studied it.  
“It would be nice if it actually worked.”  
“Did you make sure all the components worked?”  
“Yeah, I learned my lesson.”  
“Calculate for the correct current?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What about power? The propeller is moving pretty fast, but it doesn’t look like it’s producing the right amount of watts.”she pointed out and they began to talk about what needed to be changed to make it work. They talked about material, and the amount of water and the heat transfer and everything under the moon. After a few minutes where the adults tried to keep up they went with Henry to watch mindless TV until he got hungry.  
“You got any food?”he asked them at the table.  
“Engineering student’s live off of coffee, junk food and cold pizza.”Monse answered.  
“C’mon, they don’t cook, I’ll take you to the cafeteria.”Alondra said amused, “What about you guys?”She asked the adults so they agreed to go with them, so Monse joined in as well.  
“Hey, little cuz, you want the special?”the man in the kitchen asked Alondra.  
“I don’t know, what is it?”  
“It’s your favorite.”  
“Hell yeah.”  
“What about you little man?”he asked Henry.  
“What is it?”  
“Uh, it’s waffles with chicken tenders.”Alondra answered.  
“What else you got?”  
“He’ll take a grilled cheese.”she told the man.  
“With ham?”  
“Ham?”Henry asked.  
“Yeah, he’ll take some ham.”  
“Iaght, what about you folk?”he asked the adults behind them.  
“I’ll take a cheese burger.”Gold said looking at the menu.  
“Some pizza supreme for me.”Emma said then turned to Hook who looked confused. “And so will he.”she added and the man went to prepare their food.  
“Of course you came over here.”Monse said amused holding a container of chinese food.  
“Jay is my boy.”she answered simply and they heard a snicker behind them.  
“Wh-”Monse began to say.  
“Monse, it’s good, just ignore her, ain’t worth it.”Alondra assured pulling her close to her to keep her away from the blond girl, then turned back to wait.  
“I see you came crawling back.”the girl sneered. “What are they? Your body guards?”  
“I don’t need an entourage like you.”she said calmly as the man gave her the food.  
“Hey, is that a cinnabons?”Henry asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, you want some?”  
“Yeah,”he said excitedly and ran over.  
“I got it.”Emma assured and followed Henry, then they followed.  
The girl stepped up and asked for a cookies, “Sorry, little man, got the last one with his meal.”the man said. “We got waffles though.”  
“I don’t want waffles.”she said rudely and stormed off after them.  
“We got trouble.”Monse whispered and Alondra turned to see the girl.  
“Oh boy.”she sighed and kept walking.  
“Hey, give me the cookie.”she ordered as the group followed her.  
“Nah,”Alondra said simply, turning to her for a moment then turned back.  
“Everyone knows I always eat the last cookie.”  
“Well too bad, you were late today.”she said simply.  
“You shouldn’t even be here, you orphan.”  
“That the best you got?”  
“There a problem?”Emma asked, coming up to them.  
“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it.”she assured as Hook took the food from her.  
“What’d you do to get back in?”the girl asked.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Oh, okay, your knees sore?”  
“I got in on a scholarship, I actually belong here, you’re little attempt to get me kicked out failed; you’re here cause your daddy has money, or should I say had? Hell you’re only here cause your specialty is being on your knees. Which reminds me, aren’t you late for your daily payment with the APs?”she returned confidently and the girls laughed.  
“Don’t laugh!”the girl snapped. “W-well, at least I have a daddy.”she stuttered.  
“One who sent you to this school cause he can’t handle your bitch attitude.”  
“Oh, Oh yeah?”she said unsure of how to respond.  
“That’s what I thought.”Alondra said and turned to walk away Monse held out her hand for her to slap and then bumped fists with the side of their fists. As they walked the girl ran up to them and yanked her ponytail. Alondra started falling back but on instinct used the momentum to punch her, knocking her back. “Bitch.”she mumbled. But the girl charged again, this time Alondra was prepared and just blocked her.  
“Should we stop them?”Henry asked.  
“Nah, she ain’t mad, she’ll just wait for the monitor to stop her.”Monse answered paying more attention to the fight as a crowd began to form.  
“Fight back!”one of the students yelled.  
“Okay, that’s enough.”Emma said stepping in between them.  
“Emma, just wait for the monitor to come.”Alondra said as she tried to hold the girl back. She was punched in the face and she dropped the girl. “I told you.”she said as she began to block and dodge again. Just then a guard came with an adult and they pushed through the crowd until they got to the girls and held the other girl down. “I’m good.”she assured as one of them went to keep her away from the girl.  
“Well, you’ve only been here a few hours and are already getting into a fight.”the guard commented somewhat amused.  
“Yeah, well, no se porque me busca tanto.”she said simply.  
“Porque no te a podido ganar.”he returned.  
“Okay, everyone carry on, the show is over.”another man said as he joined the center of the circle, he looked at the two girls and pulled out a tablet, then after a moment he sighed. “Nick, make sure the ring is ready.”he called over a radio.  
“Give me an hour.”another man’s voice came through.  
“Copy that.”he agreed then turned to the group. “You know the rules, three fights outside the ring gets you a fight inside the ring.”he said and the crowd cheered. “You girls have an hour to prepare.”he said and the crowd dispersed.  
“Fucking shit.”Alondra mumbled dropping her head. “You okay?”she asked Emma.  
“Yeah, what’s going on?”Emma asked.  
“She’s started a fight with me three times already so we have to go in the ring, fight.”  
“How often does this happen?”Hook asked.  
“More often than I care to admit.”  
“You really gonna fight her?”Monse asked.  
“I don’t got a choice.”  
“You need to borrow some clothes?”  
“Yeah, I got shorts, but I could use some spandex.”she sighed and they began to walk to the house. As they began to eat, Alondra began to get ready.  
“What kind of school settles a dispute with an organized fight?”Henry asked.  
“It’s this thing, they think that things won’t be settled until they fight it out.”  
“It usually works but Amanda is always starting shit with her.”Monse said.  
“Why?”Henry asked as she moved around gathering things.  
“She just hates me for some reason.”Alondra answered.  
“You’re telling me you didn’t do anything, lass?”Hook asked.  
“I corrected her one time, it wasn’t even a big deal, but she wants to be perfect, always right so she took it personally.”she sighed. “Monse, you got the squirty water bottles?”  
“Uh, yeah, I’ll get that for you.”she said and went to a room.  
“It’ll be quick, they’ve never lasted more than half an hour.”  
“How many times have you been sent to the ring?”Emma asked as they ate.  
“Uh, five?”she said unsure as Monse came back out. “Hey, how many times have we ended up in the ring?”she asked as Monse tossed her a water bottle.  
“Including this one, six.”she answered tossing her some long spandex.  
“These the only ones you got?”  
“Yeah, the other’s are dirty.”  
“Iaght, I’ll just take a pair from Sebastian.”she said tossing it back to her as she passed by and went into a room and quickly got a pair. “Hey, Monse!”she called and waited for her to come to the door. “What shoe size are you?”  
“Eight.”  
“Can I borrow a pair of sneakers?”  
“You have a shit ton.”  
“I know, but I took them when I left, remember? I only brought this pair and my sandlas. Can’t fight in either of them.”  
“You want ankle support?”  
“Yeah,” she agreed and Monse walked out. She quickly changed and stepped out into the living room. “Thanks.”she said as she was handed a pair of shoes. Soon after they went to the ring and a man started talking to them.  
“What type of fight will this be?”he asked.  
“MMA.”Amanda said quickly.  
“Nah, boxing, the last few fights I win with a technical cause you pull my hair. We do boxing so there’s none of that.”Alondra argued calmly.  
“Fine by me.”she agreed. A few minutes later Alondra was lightly bouncing on her feet as she and Amanda rounded each other in a boxing ring. Both were in shorts, sneakers and their hair was up in a ponytail. Amanda was just in a sport’s bra, while Alondra was in a tank top. Both of them wore boxing gloves of different colors to each other. Amanda was the first to attack, hastily at that, she swung in no pattern or form. Alondra dodged and counterattacked quickly, a little more form but more controlled. First she hit her abdomen then her face, she stayed guarded unlike Amanda. Then Alondra blocked a kick making the ref stop them. He told them there was no kicking then after checking with both he continued to match. Alondra picked up her past and quickly attacked with force, not giving Amanda a chance to counter attack. Then a bell rang, each set only lasted two minutes, since neither was part of the athletic hall.  
“You’re awesome.”Henry said excitedly as she sat on the stool and she smiled at him.  
“God damn, where’d you learn to fight like that?”Emma asked from the ground. Monse was wiping Alondra’s forehead and squirting water in her mouth.  
“Grew up with two brothers,”she shrugged.  
“Alright, you should be able to finish this in the next two minutes.”Monse said pumping her up. “Just keep doing what you do, move fast and then once you win I’ll buy you some sonic.”she promised.  
“I’m gonna hold you to that.”Alondra returned.  
“Blue, are you ready?”the ref asked pointing at Alondra who nodded then he went to check with Amanda who also nodded.  
“You got this.”Monse said with a lot of energy. Alondra stood and lightly bounced on her toes as she went back to the middle. They began to circle each other again, this time Alondra attacked first and quickly started attacking, she was now full of energy. To the surprise of most of the people present Amanda landed a punch on Alondra’s face, she quickly shook it off, too high on adrenaline to feel the pain. The victory was short lived because Alondra started again, faster and harder. With a minute left one last punch made Amanda fall and the ref pushed her back, Alondra ignored the cheers for her, she was focused on Amanda. She slowly stood and wavered on her feet.  
“Call it, Ref.”Alondra called seeing her.  
“She wants to continue.”he said after checking with Amanda who slowly went to the middle of the ring, her arms up ready to continue.  
“She can’t continue.”Alondra said seeing her slumped over form.  
“She can and she wants to.”he said a little concerned himself.  
“Iaght.”she agreed and squared up again. She waited for Amanda to attack this time, when she did it was slow and off to one side. “Ref, look at her, she has almost no coordination.”she argued.  
“Time out!”the girl in Amanda’s corner yelled and they helped her to the corner.  
“What are you thinking?”Monse asked as Alondra refused to sit and refused water.  
“I might’ve given her a concussion.”she said, studying her.  
“You really feel bad cause of that?”  
“I’m a decent human being.”she returned as she watched the medics check her. After a minute they said she was okay to continue and they were back in the middle. She obviously recovered to a degree because she moved faster this time and actually went in Alondra’s direction. One hit from Alondra, however, still made her drop to her knee and the ref started counting, but she stood again. “Amanda, call it, stay down, you might not have a concussion right now, but we keep going and you’ll get one. It ain’t worth it.”  
“I’m not quitting, I’m standing and that’s enough.”she said and attacked. “You don’t win until you knock me out.”she said as they rounded each other again.  
“Alright, I respect that.”she agreed feeling better about continuing. And so it went on into a third round, but it was looking like Amanda was running out of steam. She let her guard down and then she found herself face down. “Check her.”Alondra said when she got herself up at the ref reached eight. But she shrugged everyone off and got ready to fight again, her hair was a mess and she had blood running out her nose, bruises were already forming. “Amanda, call it, they won’t but you’re in no condition to continue.”Alondra said.  
“I’m standing… you… you don’t win until you knock me… out.”she said out of breath.  
“Ref, c’mon.”she tried to appeal to him. He shrugged and she sighed, then she took a knee. “Count it.”she said simply.  
“What are you doing? Get up!”Amanda said angrily.  
“You deserve this win, most people would’ve stayed down, I ain’t gonna put you in the hospital over a cookie for a kid, okay.”  
“Where’s your principal?”  
“This is it, I won’t continue to fight you, you can’t match me physically, but I can respect your will power enough to be the one to back down this time.”she said then looked at the ref, “Go ahead.”she assured confidently. Then suddenly Amanda took a knee.  
“I’ll beat you one day, and not because you gave it to me.”she said simply.  
“If both sides refuse to continue it’s a tie.”the ref said.  
“Then it’s a tie.”Alondra shrugged and got up and went to the corner.  
“You really didn’t beat the shit out of for because of principle?”Monse asked shocked as she helped out of the gloves.  
“If you don’t got principle, you ain’t got nothin’.”she said simply taking the hoodie and putting it on. “I respect myself enough to have principle.”she added while taking the bottle and walking out of the ring. In the house Emma began to fuzz over her, she only had a bruise under her eye.  
“Your father is going to kill you.”Emma said as she put ice to it.  
“Or is he gonna kill you for letting me?”she countered slightly amused.  
“Maybe he’ll kill Killian.”she teased.  
“Pardon me? I didn’t even understand what the bloody hell was going on until we got there.”he argued defensively.  
“I’ll tell him I ditched you guys, no reason we should get in trouble.”Alondra assured.  
“Well, as your mother I shouldn’t encourage you to lie to him or to lie in general.”Emma said thoughtfully as if really debating it.  
“Just go with it.”she laughed. “Oh, Monse!”she called the girl who just a bit away, “le acaba de prender el telefono a Sebastián, mira todas las llamadas y mensajes.”she said amused as Monse came closer and looked at the phone.  
“Yo necesito un hombre asi.”she returned.  
“How you feeling, lass?”Hook asked sitting next to her.  
“I’m pretty good,”she said as if surprised.  
“Yeah, wait for the adrenaline to wear off, you’ll be feeling that bruise real good.”Emma said knowingly.  
“Nah, she’s not going to she never does.”Monse assured as there was a knock on the door. “Alondra, make them go away.”she said annoyed.  
“Iaght.”she shrugged and stood. She went to the door “Oh, hi, how can I help you Mr. Johnson?”she greeted politely.  
“Miss Villela I’m here to give you your chip.”he said handing her a small medal.  
“It was a tie.”she argued confused.  
“Yes, well apparently because of the nature of the match there cannot be a tie, and since you had the most hits, and knockdowns you win.”  
“That’s dumb, but alright.”she sighed taking the pin.  
“Have a nice night.”he said with a nod.  
“You too.”she returned and went back inside.  
“Who was it?”Monse asked.  
“Johnson, I technically won the match.”she said holding up the pin. After a while Henry, and Killian were sleeping in Alondra’s room while Gold slept in a spare room, Emma would be joining Killian and Henry soon however at the moment she was sitting with Alondra in the kitchen talking naturally.  
“So, when are you going to tell them you’re dating Sebastian?”Emma asked.  
“You figured it out.”she said nodding as if agreeing.  
“You might’ve been able to fool the two fools, but you’re constantly speaking in spanish to Monse and even though they sound different ‘Sebastian’ and ‘Sebastián’ are similar.”she said mimicking a very bad spanish pronunciation of the name.  
“Well, when Ruby brought it up at breakfast I was suprised that well; one, she figured it out and two, that she didn’t think I was a lesbian, cause apperently that’s the first impression I give off. I was gonna tell you guys, but I saw how Graham and Jones were reacting so I thought I should wait a little to tell you guys.”she explained quickly.  
“I’m not mad.”she assured.  
“You’re not?”  
“No, I wish you had told me, but no, I’m not mad. But Killian and Graham might be.”  
“Ugh.”she groaned, dropping her head to the table.  
“Sorry, kid.”she said patting her back. “I suggest you tell them as soon as possible, the longer you keep it a secret the more mad they’ll be.”  
“I was gonna tell them once we got back to Storybrooke.”she sighed.  
“Maybe you should tell them now.”  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah, cause they’ll ground you either way, but if you make it seem like you just couldn’t wait because you felt guilty Graham will go a little easier on you.”  
“You’re a pretty cool mother.”she said amused.  
“Well, I already kinda told him about the fight, and might’ve suggested that-”  
“You told him you didn’t know what was happening.”  
“Well, I told him that you said you were going to forfeit it, but someone talked you into doing it and we couldn’t stop you.”  
“So what am I looking at? Two, three weeks maybe?”  
“I think if you call him now he’ll lean towards two.”she winked and got up. She paused when she saw her look down. “What’s wrong?”  
“I might actually feel guilty about lying.”she said as though it pained her to admit it.  
“You feel guilty about lying about not having a boyfriend?”  
“And other things too.”  
“You’ve lied about more?”she asked surprised. “How much more?”she asked a little upset.  
“A lot.”she said ashamed.  
“Feel like sharing?”she asked a bit more calmly after a moment.  
“Yeah… you think Killian will be upset if we wake him?”she asked tentatively.  
“Call Graham, I’ll go get Killian.”she agreed and walked off. She pulled out her laptop and quickly called Graham through a video chat. She had two of the same laptops because one of her brothers bought one that was just a newer model, she was supposed to sell one if money got tight, but it hadn’t and it was useful to have to when you’re into engineering and coding. So she left one for Graham to use while she was away.  
In the sheriff station Graham was sitting in his chair, his feet on his desk as he watched the laptop, Alondra had helped him use it for the station to make his job easier, but had also taught him how to have fun with it. For nights like this, when he had the night shift and would get board it was perfect. He was enjoying Netflix at the moment when it paused and the video chat came up, to his surprise, and he answered it. “Hey, is everything okay?”he asked concerned looking at half of Alondra’s face, the half without a bruise.  
“Yeah, no emergency… you busy?”she asked tentatively.  
“What’s going on?”he asked, still a bit concerned.  
“I need to tell you something…”  
“If it's about the fight, Emma already told me, let me see the bruise.”he said somewhat soothingly yet authoritative and waited for her to come into full view. “Oi, that’s a nasty shiner.”he grimaced while studying it.  
“Yeah, I know, but there’s something else I need to tell all of you.”she said nervously as Hook and Emma came in. They sat either side of Alondra with the laptop in front of them.  
“That’s a moving picture of Graham.”Hook said shocked.  
“It’s actually me, this a video chat.”Graham said slightly amused.  
“So you’re actually in there?”  
“No, I’m in the sheriff station, it’s like a call but you can see each other in real time.”he explained patiently more amused than annoyed.  
“What's this about, Lass?”he asked after a moment, still suspicious of the computer.  
“So, I’ve been lying a lot lately and I think it’s time for me to come clean.”she said looking down a bit.  
“Go on.”Graham prompted.  
“I guess I’ll start with the most trivial one…”she commented. “This morning when Ruby accused me of hiding a boyfriend… well she wasn’t wrong.”she admitted.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, it was dumb I know. I saw you guys were getting upset so I thought why admit it, I haven’t even been in the same room as if since I got to Storybrooke.”  
“Why are you telling us now?”  
“Cause you’re gonna meet him… he’s the one the gods sent with different types of parents.”she explained.  
“Why not admit it when Gold made them stand out?”  
“I knew you guys didn’t like the idea of me coming with him, and I thought that if you knew I was dating one of the guys he was looking for… well I thought you wouldn’t let me.”  
“Okay, that's fair, not right, but accurate.”Hook agreed.  
“You said you’ve been lying a lot, so what else is there?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“I don’t… oweGoldafavor.”she said starting slowly and closing her eyes and tensing up then ending quickly, making it seem like a bundle of words.  
“What?”all three asked shocked.

“I’m sorry.”she sighed looking down to not look at any of them. “I guess since the curse broke I’ve been treating you guys like… well like idiots, and I don’t explain anything to you but I should, I’m sorry.”she explained shamefully.  
“Then why are we here?”Emma asked.  
“Cause, I know his story, I know why he’s the dark one. Having Bell and his son makes him less dangerous.”she explained.  
“What else?”  
“Well, since he remembered I’ve kinda been making deals with him, I don’t owe him any favors, but he owes me a few.”she said.  
“How many is a few?”Graham asked.  
“Once I get Baelfire to talk to him… twelve.”  
“How did you get so many?”  
“Being the only one other that Henry and Regina that knew about the curse kinda gave me the upper hand, he needed me to do a few things and I wasn’t dumb so I did it for well, for several blank checks. It’s why I fought a dragon.”she explained.  
“Why didn’t you use one to make him heal Greg Mendell?”Emma asked.  
“I know more less whats gonna happen, so I knew that Whale had to save him to recover, so I didn’t use a favor.”  
“Okay, anything else? Or is this it?”she asked after a long moment.  
“One more thing… technically I didn’t lie, but I wasn’t forth coming either…”  
“Out with it, lass.”Hook said after a moment.  
“I’ve been practicing magic with… Regina and Gold.”  
“What the hell were you thinking?”Graham asked harshly making her flinch.  
“Well, you can’t help me and I needed to get control of it.”  
“Magic always comes with a price, lass.”Killian said.  
“I know, but I have it and I have to develop it. I’m not doing dark magic or anything.”she assured guiltily.  
“Why didn’t you tell us about it?”Emma asked.  
“Cause I knew you guys wouldn’t like me spending time with them.”  
“There’s a reason for that.”  
“I know, and I know none of the lying and hiding is right. I also know Regina is a good person and I only agreed to her teaching me so that she didn’t feel alone and Cora couldn’t get to her.”she explained. “You guys thought she killed archie, and he wasn’t even dead. Knowing I believed her helped.”  
“She did take it better than expected and she did help was the giant.”Graham sighed.  
“I know it doesn’t make it better or right, I do, but I know what I’m doing.”  
“Why is the crocodile teaching you?”Hook asked after a moment.  
“When he wanted the egg I told him since I was the only one willing to even be in the same room as him he had to tell me why he wanted something done. He said that I had a point and that it was in his best interest I could use my magic.”  
“He probably has a second agenda.”Graham said.  
“I know, but I’ve been careful.”she assured. “I know I should’ve told you all about all of this and I shouldn’t have lied.”  
“Why did you lie so much?”Emma asked after a moment.  
“I guess I didn’t trust you guys to trust me.”  
“But why not?”Hook asked.  
“I’m not used to parents like you guys.”she admitted.  
“Three of us?”Emma asked.  
“That part is a little weird, but no. I’m not used to parents who want to know everything about my day and what I’ve been doing. My mom gave us a lot of freedom, as long as she saw us in the morning and at night and we weren’t getting into trouble, she really didn’t care what we did or who we were with or who we were texting.”  
“She just let you roam free?”  
“I stopped asking for permission when I was ten, we just told her where we were going and that was all.”she shrugged. The parents looked at each other for a moment.  
“Okay, how about we come to an agreement.”Emma said after a while.  
“You give us that much, just tell at least one of us where you’re going and with who, just letting us know, not asking for permission.”Hook said.  
“And we’ll back off the phone and give you more privacy.”Graham agreed.  
“But no more sneaking around and hiding things, and definitely no more lying.”Emma said.  
“And we’ll leave this in the past, but from this point forward we need you to communicate with us.”Graham added emphasising the point by raising a single eyebrow. “Agreed?”  
“Yeah, agreed.”she said with a nod.  
“Good, we’ll deal with the magic stuff when you get back.”  
“Please, check your phone, is someone dying or something?”Emma asked suddenly, it had been buzzing non-stop since they began the conversation.  
“No, it’s most of the engineering hall demanding I go hang out with them. It’s the weekly get together.”she explained somewhat amused.  
“Any drugs or alcohol?”she asked for a moment.  
“Probably not, the computer science nerds are in another hall.”she said then turned to her “You do know you’re only a cop in Storybrooke, right?”  
“Yes, I know, I was just making sure before telling you it was okay for you to go.”  
“Really?”she asked surprised.  
“Yes, go ahead and go.”  
“You’re awesome.”she said, hugging her.  
“If there are any drugs or alcohol, however…”Graham began.  
“I won’t accept any.”she assured. “I’ll probably need my laptop.”she added.  
“Its a get together.”  
“With engineering students, we’re gonna end up building something amazing.”she said.  
“Alright, but don’t stay out too late”he said.  
“I won’t.”she assured and they said their last goodbyes. On her way to the meet up area she stopped at Amanda’s smaller personal house and talked to her about the fight. “I know this techniqually doesn’t mean anything and it’s kinda stupid, but hopefully this is an olive branch you take.”she said holding out the chip.  
“Olive branch?”  
“I don’t want to be fighting you every time I come here. I like friendly competition, but maybe we could stop the personal attacks?”  
“I don’t understand you, you’re the first person to not let me push you over and take whatever I want. I make your life hell because of that and you’re asking me to be friends?”  
“We don’t have to be friends, but we don’t have to be enemies either. Rivalry and hatred are different things, and I don’t think you hate me, I know I don’t hate you.”  
“Alright, no more personal attacks, but we’re not going to be best friends and braid each other's hair.”she said matter of factly.  
“No arguments here.”she said extending the chip out more.  
“Olive branch accepted.”she said, taking it. “Only because you were big enough to do it first.”she added holding her head up high.  
“I know it probably doesn’t mean much to you, just know that you might’ve not won the fight, but you got my respect, see you around.”she said and walked away. She had fun with her friends, as promised she didn’t accept any alcohol because she didn’t put past Emma to check or even have a breathalyzer on her. She wasn’t a heavy drinker, especially because of all the medication she took, but she did like some alcoholic beverages out there. Monse and her entered the house at two in the morning and they were still too hyper to go to sleep so they stayed in the living room and watched TV together. This is what led to them groaning when her alarm went off. They were still in the living room, Alondra on the ground and Monse on the couch both with a blanket over them.  
“Why do you have an alarm this early?”Monse asked.  
“I told Sebastian I’d pick him up.”she answered getting up.  
“So, how’s this gonna work?”she asked sitting.  
“Cassidy has to come here cause he’s driving the van, so I’m gonna pick up Sebastian and explain everything to him. Then I’ll come back and make Cassidy talk to Gold.”  
“But what if he leaves or something?”  
“I’ve traveled with him, remember, I know his routine, he’s gonna make sure everyone has everything, return the van, pay someone to clean it and he’s gonna go to his room and sleep for a few hours. He’ll be asleep for three hours unless there’s an emergency.”  
“It’s creepy how you know so much about everyone.”  
“Man, I don’t know why people like to talk to me.”she shrugged.  
“There’s just something about you.”she returned the shrug and stood. “So, you tell them about Sebastian yet?”she asked as they picked up the mess they had made.  
“I did… before I showed up at Davis’s I told them everything.”  
“Everything?”  
“Pues, no todo todo, pero lo más importante si. Les hice creer que me sentía muy mal por haberles mentido y todo.”she said amused.  
“Les mentistes mas?”  
“Ella me dio la sugerencia de decirles a ellos de Sebastián y hacerlo mirar como si estaba muy arrepentida.”she shrugged holding her hands up as if shrugging of the responsibility.  
“Lo de Sebastián, no todo…”she said amused. “Que hicieron?”  
“Nada, pence que me ivan a castigar, pero ni eso.”  
“Siempre agars lo que quieres.”  
“Porque se como agarrarlo.”  
“Mr. Gold, you’re an early bird.”Monse said seeing the man in the hall.  
“Yes, well I have been for several centuries.”he answered politely.  
“Don’t worry, Gold, they’ll be landing in a hour, I’ll be there to pick up Sebastion, I’ll explain everything to him, then I’ll introduce you two here. While you talk and get to know each other I’ll go find your boy and get him to talk to you.”Alondra assured.  
“And once you do, you will now have twelve favors stacked up. Tell me, Miss Villela, why are you saving so many up?”he asked.  
“Always prepared for a rainy day, isn’t that right Monse?”  
“Yeah, she is always prepared.”she said as though just realizing it. And as promised she did as she said she would; after a happy reunion between herself and Sebastion that is, including a heavy make out session. When he tried to take it further she had to stop him, both desired to take it further, but she had to tell him everything before they had a chance to make some tacos. Of course finding out he was the offspring of the villians in the Once Upon a Time story knocked the mood right out of him, to which she pointed out he was also the son of Bell and Robin Hood to make him feel better. She introduced them and Gold did a much better job at explaining than she had. Once things seemed okay she announced she would be going to find the other one. Since it was an older man and according to Gold a flight risk they all went, including Sebastion, Henry and Monse. They knocked on a door and waited for it to open.  
“Is it an emergency?”a voice asked over the intercom.  
“No, but I need to talk to you.”Alondra answered, then they heard loud noise come from outside the building, they looked out the window to see the man stumbling over some things outside his window as he ran away. “Crap he saw him through the camera.”she said as if having forgotten about the security system.  
“You need to catch him, I can’t run.”Gold said.  
“Monse, Sebastian come help me, you guys stay here, don’t need you getting lost.”she said simply before the three friends took off. “Emma, what the fuck?”she asked seeing Emma run along side them. “You need to make sure Jones don’t kill Gold.”  
“Henry will make sure.”she said simply.  
“I’ve never seen him run this fast.”Monse said tiredly.  
“Or this long.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Emma, you follow him into this alley, we’ll go through the other ways and corner him.”Alondra said and they split ways, each knowing how to get there quickly through different paths. Emma followed him until he turned and she went around a building to cut him and tackled him down.  
“Neal?”she asked shocked.  
“Emma?”he asked quietly and they stood.  
“Your Gold’s son?”she asked angrily, “Did you know, did you know this whole time, who I was where I was from?”she said raising her voice.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, who’s Gold?”he asked.  
“Rumplestilskin.”she said and he looked around as if scared.  
“You-you brought him here? What the hell were you thinking?”he asked angrily.  
“What the hell is going on?”Monse asked as the three arrived at the same time.  
“Guys, maybe don’t make a scene here where any student could overhear.”Alondra pointed out calmly. “You two know each other?”she asked after a moment.  
“What the hell is going on here?”Neal asked after a moment.  
“Wait, if you didn’t know Gold was here, why did you run?”Alondra asked confused.  
“You know about all of this?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah, now answer my question.”  
“I saw Hook.”  
“Oh, that also makes sense.”she commented quietly.  
“What the hell were you thinking bringing them here?”he asked, advancing on her.  
“Excuse me, but you do not talk to her like that.”Emma said protectively.  
“Again, do you two know each other?”Alondra asked. After that she wasn’t sure how they ended up in an empty class room and Neal was explaining to Emma why he had left her. Then the topic switched and he asked how Alondra knew and she explained her part and that he and Sebastians were brothers. Everything was so confusing and overwhelming Emma didn’t remember about Henry until after they were in Neal’s room.  
“Wait, mom? He’s your son?”Neal asked Emma then turned to Henry. “Hey, kid how old are you?”he asked him as if knowing.  
“I’m eleven, why?”he asked scooting closer to Hook.  
“Is he my son?”he asked Emma and everything froze, because no one knew the answer. Emma got pregnant from Neal, but with the God’s intervention was he still his father?  
“No, she said my dad was a firefighter, but that was before she found out about all the gods stuff and the curse.”Henry said after a moment.  
“Is he?”Neal asked Emma again.  
“If this were in a different circumstance I’d say yes, but I’m not sure.”Emma said after a moment still unsure.  
“They said they would have the same parentage, so I would think not.”Hook said.  
“Wait, you lied?”Henry asked Emma.  
“Not now.”Alondra said pulling his back against her front and holding him there.  
“So is he or is he not my son?”Neal asked again.  
“Oh, you can find out with the DNA comparator Harris built.”Sebastian said after a moment of awkward silence.  
“We’ll take Henry, your DNA is saved in there so we’ll let you know.”Alondra agreed and pulled Henry out of the room and the other two teens gratefully joined.  
“Why would she lie?”Henry asked as they walked, Alondra’s arm was wrapped around him.  
“Maybe cause Neal left her pregnant and alone at eighteen.”Monse said earning a look from Alondra. “Oh, c’mon, you’re made of brutal truths.”  
“Not with a kid though.”Alondra argued.  
“We’re still kids.”she countered.  
“Henry, Emma didn’t want to lie to you, but she didn’t want you looking for a guy who is obviously a flaker, she didn’t want you getting hurt.”she told the boy softly.  
“Why is no one sure if he’s my dad or not?”  
“Have you had the talk yet?”she asked after a moment.  
“What talk?”  
“Never mind, right now we’re talking about genetics. If it weren’t for the Gods changing shit on us making me and Sebastian and switching your parentage to match mine, well, we would know and everything would be much clearer.”she explained and quickly lead him into a room where they asked a girl to use the machine saying it was to explain something to Henry and to show him how smart the kids here were. The teens breathed a sigh of relief when it came back negative. That would’ve made everything so much more complicated, even more than Sebastian being not just Gold’s and Bell’s son but also Regina’s, that was going to take some getting used to. Sebastian and Henry were adoptive brothers but biologically Henry and her were brother and sister.  
“You think it’s calm enough to go back?”Sebastian asked.  
“I really hope so.”she sighed and they began to go back.  
“So, are you going to be going with her?”Monse asked after a moment.  
“I don’t know, you want me there?”he asked wrapping an arm around her and kissed her.  
“Dad’s not going to like you if you do that.”Henry said.  
“Right, you got two now, don’t you.”he said.  
“Yup, but you still need to meet your mothers.”  
“This is crazy.”he said, shaking his head.  
“Man, you guys can’t just leave me alone.”Monse said.  
“You want to come with?”  
“To an underdeveloped town, that has a supper low cost of life? You see the struggle, on one hand it’s easy to live, but on the other it doesn't exist.”  
“You just don’t want to leave Brook.”Alondra teased.  
“Man, you right.”she agreed, making them laugh. As they approached the door a boy ran out of it. “Marco, what’s wrong?”she asked and the boy just kept running making them rush into the door. “What the hell?”she said seeing Gold on the couch holding a shirt to his chest as the others worked to get him things.  
“Mister Gold are you okay?”Henry asked fearfully.  
“Henry, here, go see if you can find me a charger, my phone has been dead since last night.”Emma said handing him her phone and ushering him to the other room.  
“What happened?”Alondra asked.  
“A lost boy from Neverland had some unfinished business with Gold.”Emma answered.  
“Marco is from Neverland?”  
“Not what’s important here.”  
“Right, we need to get him to a hospital.”  
“No, no that won’t do any good.”Gold said inspecting the wound.  
“What is that?”Emma asked.  
“Dream Shade, nasty poison courtesy of Neverland.”Hook said.  
“They can’t do anything here.”Gold agreed. “We need to get back to Storybrooke. I have magic there, I have a chance of survival.”he added breathlessly.  
“Mom, you gotta see this.”Henry said, handing her her phone.  
“Let’s go then.”Sebastian said.  
“We take him out like this, anyone will stop us and call an ambulance.”Alondra said.  
“Doctor O’Brian can be intense.”Monse agreed.  
As they talked Emma asked Gold about a dagger and said that Cora was after it. They talked like in the show and Gold told her where it was. As they continued she went to another room to call David.  
“So how do we sneak a poisoned dark one out of a school full of geniuses?”  
“You three are part of those geniuses, I’m sure you can come up with something.”Neal said somewhat harshly as he ran to help clean the wound. They were momentarily distracted by two drones crashing outside.  
“A divergen.”Alondra said quickly as Emma came back.  
“You want to get into another fight?”Sebastian asked.  
“I have a plan, you’re gonna hear a crowd going to the east entrance, you guys to to the west exit, it’s close to where the van is. We’ll be there as soon as we can, you got ten minutes.”she said tossing Emma the keys to her van.  
“Lass.”Hook warned.  
“Trust me.”she assured and the three teens ran out.  
“So what’s the plan?”Monse asked as they went into the house.  
“Grab your drones, we’re going to have a drone war.”she said simply as they prepared everything. Sebastian took the liberty of packing a few things for himself, they had a go bag just in case since they didn’t know why they were sent away. So he just added a few things to it before they were running to the patio. “Hey! Who wants to have a drone war? Last drone flying gets a hundred bucks.”she yelled standing on a table. Several students jumped up at that some ready to join and others want to watch.  
“Go to the flying area near the east Entrance!”Monse added and everyone ran to the designated area. As they ran she looked at the window to Neal’s room and gave a thumbs up, most of the school was joining in making the crowd larger as they ran. Neal quickly helped Gold up and with Emma’s help they lead him to the van, Hook kept Henry near him since the boy had a tendency to get distracted.  
Soon Neal was driving down the road, only going five over the limit as to not get pulled over and have to go to the hospital. Emma called David and told him what was happening and he filled her in on what was happening in Storybrooke. Everything was a blur after that and somehow they had ended up in the shop, Bell was fuzzing over Gold. “Bell, I need you to get somewhere safe.”he said grabbing her hand and stopping her.  
“I’ll take her and Henry to Granny’s. Probably best if I’m not here when my mother shows up.”Regina said after a moment.  
“No, no I’m not leaving.”Bell protested.  
“Bell, please.”he said softly.  
“Monse, you go too.”Alondra added once Bell agreed.  
“What?”she asked shocked as if outraged.  
“You want to go up against an all powerful witch?”  
“Good point.”she agreed.  
“You two are going to.”Emma said pointing to her and Sebastian.  
“She’s the only one that has magic and can use it.”Regina pointed out.  
“She ain’t wrong.”Alondra agreed.  
“No absolutely not.”Graham protested.  
“I fought a dragon.”she argued.  
“Wait what?”Sebastian and Monse asked.  
“If you make her go she’ll just go after Cora herself.”Red said.  
“I mean you ain’t wrong.”Alondra agreed hesitantly.  
“You’re staying hidden.”he said sternly.  
“You should stay too, you can help fight her.”Henry told Regina.  
“Henry, there’s enough tension in this room as is, besides Cora wants to get to Regina she cares about you so you’re a target, someone needs to protect you.”Alondra said.  
“Sebastian, you should go too. You’re her son as well.”Bell said.  
“It seems to me like I’m in danger either way. I’ll just stay here, keep Alondra from doing anything dumb.”he argued.  
“He’s probably the only one with that capability.”Monse said.  
“Yeah,”Alondra agreed in a sigh.  
“I’ll call Granny and tell her to have a room for you to hide in.”Red said. Once the four were gone everyone got to work.  
“Do you remember how to use the chalk?”Gold asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, draw a line and it makes a barrier.”Alondra agreed.  
“Go do that out front.”he instructed. She turned in place looking for a jar that seemed empty and took out to the front with Sebastian following her.  
“Talk about an intense reunion.”Sebastian said as she drew a line.  
“Well not the type of intense I was hoping for.”she teased amused. They stood and stepped back, a few moments later a barrier was up.  
“Everything okay in here?”David asked as he came from the back.  
“Yeah, we got some protection now.”she answered and a few moments later they were in the back room again. “Hey, don’t I get a sword?”she asked seeing everyone with a sword except for Snow and Graham who had bows.  
“No, because you’re staying back here where it’s safe.”Emma said.  
“Oh, c’mon haven’t you heard of being prepared?”she asked receiving three scolding looks, “What about a bow and arrow?”she asked.  
“No,”Graham said simply and she sigh slumping and shaking her head.  
“What’s the matter with you?”David asked Sebastian who was looking back and forward between Alondra and her parents shocked and amazed.  
“Nothing.”he said simply wiping the look off his face and looking down so that they couldn’t see the grin on his face.  
“You have something to say?”Hook asked.  
“Woah, woah woah, dying man and a witch trying to possibly kill us all, is now really the time.”Alondra interrupted quickly.  
“Let’s just ease the tension a little.”Neal said moving Sebastian away from Alondra and with one hand pushing him down in a seat near Gold. “Now we can all calm down make sure Cora doesn’t kill us and then we can resume trying to kill each other with looks.”he said. Alondra sat in a stool on the opposite side of the room, because he had been right, it did seem to ease the tension a little.  
Snow, David, and Red went out front to keep watch, Hook was sent to the back door, while the others stayed with Gold. A buzz came from her phone and she looked down and snickered answered the message as Sebastian did the same. “Really? You’re texting each other?”Emma asked bemused.  
“Group chat,”Alondra answered simply.  
“Okay, now is not the time to be texting in a group chat.”Graham said after a few moments of small snickers and typing.  
“But Monse has anxiety, we need to keep her calm by letting her know that we’re still alive.”Sebastian pointed out. A moment later the shop shook.  
“Looks like we got company.”Emma said.  
“Stay,”Graham said quickly as they went out front.  
“I ain’t a dog.”Alondra muttered.  
“Damn, they really got you controlled.”  
“That’s what they think at least.”she said as a sword appeared in a puff of blue smoke.  
“That’s awesome.”he said. “How are you doing?”he asked, turning to Gold.  
“I’ll survive.”he assured through gritted teeth. A moment later the heard Emma and Red call for David and a small commotion outside.  
“You think we should go help them?”Sebatian asked.  
“They told us to stay.”she said sarcastically.  
“You would think Neal would mention we’re pretty good in a fight.”  
“Yeah, well with the way they’re acting I don’t blame him for keeping quiet.”she said and a moment later Emma, Red, Neal, Hook, and Graham ran in. “Need help?”she asked casually.  
“I got a barrier up.”Emma assured.  
“Where’d you get the sword?”Hook asked. She silently pointed to a corner full of swords.  
“Any bright ideas?”Red asked and Neal turned to the teens.  
“Well?”he asked.  
“We stay hidden and back here were its safe. We don’t fight.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Very funny,”Graham said sternly.  
“Well make up your mind; you want us to stay put or help?”  
“Now's not the time for your sarcasm.”Neal said as they prepared for a battle.  
“Sebastian?”she asked simply and he pulled out two drones. They quickly flew them out through the air vent and into the front where they began to shoot lasers at Cora.  
“Aim for the eye.”he commented calmly as the shaking stopped.  
“Oh, watch the fireballs.”she returned as Cora began to try to shoot them down.  
“Oh, if they were any powerful that would’ve killed her.”Sebastain said as though they were simply playing a video game.  
“Yeah, but regulations.”she shrugged and they continued. “You all better start a plan cause this is just buying us time.”she told the adults distractedly.  
Emma got a call and answered it quickly “David?”she asked concerned.  
“Are you safe?”he asked with a groan. “Are Mary Margret and Red okay?”  
“I thought Mary Margret was with you.”  
“She’s not with you?”  
“No,”she said searching the room as Red took the phone.  
“Then where the hell is she?”he.  
“No, no, no, shit.”Alondra and Sebastian said as the drones went down.  
“What’s going on?”David asked.  
“They were keeping her busy with some flying machines, but it looks like we just ran out of time. Go find Mary, we'll figure something out.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“You can’t get in here, go make sure she’s okay.”she assured. But they didn’t figure anything out by the time Cora broke the force field.  
“You brats.”she said angrily as they all squared off for a fight. She shot a fireball at them, but Hook quickly dodged it, even though Alondra could’ve done as well, she had done it at the lake after all. “Out of my way.”she said flicking her wrist and everyone was gone, leaving only her and Gold.  
“So much for a fight.”Alondra said as they ended up in the woods.  
“Where are we?”Sebastian asked looking around.  
“We’re in the woods,”Graham said.  
“But what woods, we’re still in Storybrooke right?”  
“Yes, now let's go.”he said and led them out of the woods. Once they got to a certain point Alondra started running in front of them. “Hey, where are you going?”  
“In the show Gold talks Mary into using a candle to swap his life with Cora’s, but she uses Regina to put Cora’s heart back in her chest. But now Regina is with Henry at Granny's.”  
“And not helping Cora, so she’ll go herself to stop Mary.”Sebastian said in realization.  
“We need to go help Mary she won’t be able to trick Cora.”she agreed and they took off. Alondra led them to the vault but stopped when they saw Mary crying on the steps and David trying to console her. “What the hell?”she questioned as Red ran to them.  
“Guess we underestimated Mary.”Sebastian said just as surprised as Neal went to the vault and looked in he slowly went down the stairs and saw Cora dead on the floor.  
“Yeah, but she still has a good heart, I don’t know if her doing it herself is going to make it worse or better.”she whispered back as the others stepped forward.  
“How’s Regina going to take it?”  
“I don’t know, I changed a lot.”she said concerned.  
“Well she wasn’t tricked into killing her own mother so there’s that.”  
“And Cora wasn’t able to get to her.”  
“She didn’t work with her either.”  
“But she was still her mother.”  
“But she won’t be alone; I’ll be there and she likes you, maybe you can convince them to let Henry spend some time with her.”  
“Let's hope so.”she agreed. It took a lot of convincing but they did agree to her and Henry staying with her a few hours after they told her. Sebastian talked to Bell and Gold and they agreed on him spending his first night in Storybrooke with her. After that everything seemed to calm down too much, it made most of them uncomfortable. Mary didn’t get out of bed all day concerning the whole family. Alondra was in the apartment in the morning a few days later waiting to take Henry to Regina’s, she was taking it a lot better than they had expected in the beginning.  
“Seriously? Breakfast in bed?”Emma asked making her look up from her spot on the couch, it was much more intense in person.  
“What happened is really tough on Mary Margret.”he argued protectively.  
“You can’t love away depression.”Alondra said as though the idea was idiotic, surprising even herself. “She’s the only person that can save herself.”she added softer.  
“What would you know about this stuff?”  
“A lot more than you.”she returned in the same tone standing. “Or else you wouldn’t be doing this shit that made her guilty about not being able to pull herself out of it. Stuff like this is what makes people hide their depression.”she added harshly.  
“Everything okay?”Henry asked as he went down the stairs.  
“Yeah, you ready?”  
“Yup, just need my jacket.”he said in kid fashion. “Bye, Gramps, Bye mom.”he called going out the door not waiting for Alondra.  
“Codling ain’t helping, not the way you’re doing it at least.”she said sadly before leaving.  
“She’s right, breakfast in bed and foot rubs aren’t going to help. The only way to help is to get her ass out of and get her to move on.”Emma agreed. That was the last Alondra as she left, she probably shouldn’t have said anything because now they were going to be asking her questions about what she had said. To her surprise they didn’t, she guessed that since she was actually agreeing with Emma who was too busy telling off David to really understand she didn’t see it worth mentioning. They were in Regina’s house now learning how to make turnovers. Monse, Sebastian, Henry and herself were the students and they followed Regina’s instruction. Even though Henry did have a little more practice Monse’s and her own pastry turned out better than the two males’.  
They were cleaning up with music on blast, the three teens had gotten both Henry and Regina to enjoy mexican music and so they danced around the kitchen as they cleaned.  
Sebastian pulled Alondra by the arms and began to spin her around, both moving their hips to the tune and dancing quite well. “And to think Henry had to force you to dance at the pudluck.”Regina teased as they went back to cleaning.  
“She actually danced?”Monse teased.  
“In public?”Sebastian added.  
“What can I say, Henry’s just that much better than you.”she shrugged then went to Henry and they danced like she and Sebastian had, but she took the lead.  
“Oh, okay,”He agreed, accepting the challenge and held his hand out to Regina. “May I?”he asked when she gave him a questioning look.  
“You may.”she said, taking his hand and they danced. Somewhere in there they ended up switching partners, but since Henry and Regina were both followers and couldn’t lead the dance they ended up stepping on each other a lot. The good thing is that all of them were in their socks so neither got hurt. They ended the song laughing at their inability to dance to the fast pace song while Sebastian and Alondra naturally danced to it.  
“Maybe we shouldn’t have switched like that.”Sebastian laughed holding Alondra close.  
“It’s hard to stay away from your teammate for too long.”Regina said.  
“We are a pretty good team.”he agreed looking over at Alondra.  
“Eh,”she shrugged then smiled and kissed.  
“I need a man.”Monse sighed.  
“Don’t you worry you’ll find him, you’re still young.”Regina laughed.  
“While you find him, I’ll dance with you.”Henry assured.  
“I don’t know, it’s gonna be hard to find one who lives up to you if I agree to that.”Monse said as if thinking about it.  
“Yeah, finding a guy as mature as Henry, that’s gonna be tough.”Alondra agreed.  
“Honestly, they’re not exaggerating.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Oh, the turnovers.”Regina said remembering and running to the oven. “Well, I’d say these look pretty good.”Regina said as she pulled them out. “Sebastian, yours needs some work, honey.”she said slightly teasing.  
“Wow, you too? Okay, I see how it is.”he said acting hurt.  
“It’s okay, you can cook actual food.”Alondra assured.  
“So can you.”  
“Yeah, but my desserts are better.”  
“See perfect balance.”Monse said as Regina plated the turnovers.  
“Oh, hush, if you were really ready for a relationship you’d have one already.”  
“How long did this take again?”she returned.  
“Yeah, but we were both just too introverted to hint at it.”Sebastian argued.  
“You know what I need?”Henry said.  
“What?”Alondra asked amused.  
“Ice cream to go with this.”he said pointing at it with his fork. Suddenly a carton of ice cream appeared, no cloud of magic, just like a child’s imagination it just appeared.  
“Woah.”Monse said shocked after a moment in which they all just stared at the ice cream on the counter.  
“Did I do that?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah, it was you.”Alondra answered.  
“Awesome.”he said excitedly bouncing up and down. That’s how they started magic lessons, every day after school Alondra would take him to Regina’s so that they could have a magic lesson together and with Sebastian. Emma, Graham, and Hook had been very suspicious at first but they had to agree, Henry’s imagination combined with Magic was dangerous, he had to control it or else a strong emotion could make anything pop up. Something else that happened was her and Hook constantly going on the Jolly Roger, sometimes they even slept in there, to the annoyance of Emma and Graham. They were trying to spend more time with her and Henry, and while Henry gracefully enjoyed it and agreed to anything, she didn’t. She would much rather spend her time with Monse and Sebastian, building stuff or practicing magic, and spend time on the Jolly Roger than doing little activities with them, like a movie night. It wasn’t anything against them, it was just that their styles were much different and the movies they liked were cringy. She had even started cancelling archery lessons with Graham, she prefered a sword because it didn’t hurt as much as archery did. She was having so much fun spending her days care free with Henry, her friends and relaxing on a boat that she hadn’t paid much attention to Tamara showing up on Neal’s request. Sebastian mentioned it to her, because he spends a lot of his time in the shop and in the library, but they were busy playing a video game and it was more small talk in between warnings and planning.  
On some occasions she was forced into family time, this time Red had guilted her into a game night with them when she was in the dinner waiting for Monse to come out of her room. “So, what are you doing tonight?”Red asked, sitting in front of her.  
“Oh, we’re gonna build a computer.”she said excitedly.  
“Why?”  
“Cause we’re nerds okay.”she said somewhat defensively.  
“Do you parents know about this?”  
“Yeah, I think I mentioned it to one of them.”she shrugged.  
“You don’t think you’ve been spending a lot of time with your friends?”  
“Nah,”she shrugged.  
“You don’t think that-”  
“Just tell me what you think.”she interrupted.  
“You haven’t been spending a lot of time with Emma and Graham or any of us to be honest. They just want to be close to you.”she said softly.  
“Well why don’t they say that?”  
“Because they know you, and they know how you would react to them saying that.”  
“See the problem ain’t I don’t want to spend time with them, the problem is they give me options, with Jones he goes with the flow. Our styles are just different.”  
“So you’re saying that if they asked what you wanted to do you would say…”  
“Hiking in the woods, or Emma could teach me how to track people. But I ain’t one for planned family time.”she said with a shrug.  
“What would make planned family time more appealing?”  
“Maybe something we all like,”she shrugged.  
“We all like the movie night.”  
“Henry is a great kid, but it’s hard to sit through those cringy movies with bad CGI and horrible scripts, even for him.”she said honestly. “In my opinion when it comes to family time with a family as diverse as ours, spontaneous is better than planned.”  
“You’re saying you didn’t have any planned family time?”  
“When we planned trips…”she said and Red gave her a look. “Me and my brother would watch our shows together every friday.”she amended.  
“See, that’s what we want to do too.”  
“Even that was spontaneous though. And it was TV shows, only one episode a week.”  
“We don’t care what we do as long as we get to spend time together, we thought about movie night because we thought that’s something both you and Henry would enjoy.”  
“Again, it would be okay if the movies weren’t so bad.”  
“Okay, what do you suggest we do?”  
“I don’t know, I don’t do plans.”  
“You have plans later today.”  
“We literally just came up with them an hour ago.”  
“Okay, what about game night?”  
“What games?”  
“We’ll see what games Mary Margret has stored away.”  
“It’s hard to find a game with so many people.”she pointed out.  
“You gotta put some effort in too.”  
“Fine, I got headbands, family feud, Uno, and just regular cards.”she sighed.  
“Was that so hard?”  
“No, just stupid.”she said simply.  
“You’ll have fun, I’ll tell them we can have game night tomorrow.”she said standing.  
“Don’t get used to it.”she said simply almost a warning.  
“You’ll make them happy.”she said before leaving. So the next night she was stuck in the apartment, they weren’t even playing games yet and they had been there for an hour. Currently they were talking about snacks and when they finally agreed on what they would be having everyone got up to help.  
She sat waiting so that she wasn’t part of the crowd, she didn’t like big groups. David noticed and sighed sitting next to her. “Can you at least pretend like you want to be here?”he asked softly after a moment.  
“You don’t know me.”she said slightly amused.  
“Maybe because I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you.”  
“And that’s my fault?”  
“I’m not saying that,”  
“Oh, I hate beating around the bush bullshit, that’s all you people do.”she groaned.  
“We’re just trying to be a family.”he said softly. “We’re trying to learn about each other and build a bond.”he explained calmly.  
“Go take some science classes, you force a bond and it’ll explode.”she said and stood.  
“Okay, then.”he said, that had not gone the way he had expected; though he didn’t know what to expect, it certainly wasn’t that.  
“It’s okay, Grandpa.”Henry assured sitting next to him. “She says we’re just not sarcastic enough and that we take everything too seriously. It’s just hard for her since it wasn’t too long ago that her family disappeared.”he explained patting his knee before returning to the kitchen leaving David stunned. That was true, they were all working on building a family for the first time they didn’t stop to think that she had already had one, and it hadn’t even been a full year since she lost them. She was still grieving the loss and maybe it was still too soon for her to move on. So he found himself constantly studying her as the night went on, she would shake her head and mutter in spanish under her breath whenever they were having trouble understanding something about a game. She rolled her eyes sometimes and made comments under her breath, or just in her head making her snort quietly. She waited for them to decide what to do next or how to do something, she didn’t give input, but he could see she thought they were stupid for the way they were doing it. She would glance at her phone constantly as if expecting something to be there each time, but she did that a lot, even before the curse broke. She would slightly nod her head to a tune only she could hear, music he found was important to her. If she did try to input something she would give up on trying to explain and just told them to carry on like they had been doing. That’s something else he noticed, she had trouble just speaking in general, trying hard not to fall into spanish with them. She also got goosebumps a lot, making him think she wasn’t comfortable in the apartment, next time he’ll suggest doing this at Grahams house, or even on the ship, he would see her sometimes as she got off it. She was always happy and relaxed, so maybe that would make it easier for her.  
At the moment they were taking a break from the games and were preparing for the next game. She sat next to him and didn’t even look at him as she said “Could you stop staring so much, it’s making me uncomfortable.”in a tone that said she was annoyed.  
“Sorry,”he said guiltfully and looked down, maybe it was just him that was making her uncomfortable this whole time. Now that he thought about it maybe he was the whole reason she didn’t want to do any of this in the first place. She had a good relationship with everyone other than him, it wasn’t bad or hateful it was just non-existent. His mind went back to the potluck, she sat next to him as he watched everyone dance, he suspected he had a longing look when his eyes would fall on Emma, but he honestly didn’t care because he felt that way, just as he was feeling now with his non-existent relationship with his granddaughter. She had told him that the easiest way to get Emma to trust him was through Henry. “You get the kid to like you and any mother will like you too.”she said before standing and going to talk to Regina. It had shocked him to say the least; why had she given him that advice, how did she know what he was feeling? It was a short conversation, but the first one he had with her as his granddaughter.  
She had been right, he could see it on Emma’s face when she saw him interact with Henry, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Something was holding her back from fully accepting him as she had accepted Snow and Red. Then it hit, that thing holding Emma back was Alondra; his inability to get Alondra’s trust and maybe even respect made her question him. Henry was easy, he was a kid that had been longing for a family, but Alondra was harder to show affection to and to gain trust in. She knew that just as well as he did, he realized, that’s why she had specified Henry to him. And as he thought his thoughts spiraled until he reached the conclusion that Alondra didn’t like him, then his determination hit; he would get her to like him. Up until then he hadn’t made much effort, but now he was determined to build a relationship with her. “It's fine, just stop it.”she said as though she had heard his thoughts and got up.  
The next morning when he mentioned it to Red and Snow they looked at him as though he had uncovered a great mystery. “So you think I’m right? I’m the reason she doesn’t want to spend time with all of us?”he asked.  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”Red said.  
“But think about it, she has spent time with all of you alone and in small groups, but not me, I’ve only had a few conversations with her.”  
“You can’t blame it all on yourself.”Snow said. “She’s not the easiest to get to know.”  
“But I’m the one failing.”  
“Well, yes, but you’re busy a lot.”  
“Maybe try talking to her more, find things you have in common.”Red said.  
“That’s the thing, I don’t know how to talk to her. I feel like an old man trying to talk to her, it’s like we speak different languages when we’re both using english.”  
“Well, we are her grandparents.”Snow shrugged.  
“Try being grandfatherly, you’ve done great with Henry.”Red said.  
“Henry is excited to spend time with me, Hook is teaching her how to use a sword, I got nothing I’m a one trick pony.”he protested.  
“You both have experience on a farm, maybe start there.”Snow suggested.  
“And Henry is always a low hanging fruit.”Red added.  
“That’s right, that boy can get her to do virtually anything.”  
“I think he has that power over all of us.”  
That led him to the docks where he was hoping to run into Alondra, which he did. She was walking with her headphones on and she was bouncing to the beat of her music as she walked. “Hey, Alondra.”he greeted cheerily as he stepped slightly in her path.  
“Sorry, you say something?”she asked pulling them off her head.  
“Just a greeting.”he assured.  
“Oh, hello.”she returned and moved to continue walking.  
“Actually, I was wondering if maybe we could talk, spend some time together. I feel like we haven’t really gotten to know each other.”  
“Yeah, I told you that last night.”  
“I know and I want to fix that, you are my granddaughter after all.”  
“Maybe some other time.”she said and moved to keep walking.  
“Are you going somewhere? I could walk with you.”he offered desperate fo anything.  
“I don’t need a chaperone.”  
“No, I wasn’t-”he began to say.  
“David, look if you took my comment hard I’m sorry. I was said it cause you obviously don’t know my little quirks. Like I have a resting bitch face, and I like to be the last one out or to get up cause I don’t like having a lot of people behind me. I got nothing against you.”she assured slightly annoyed.  
“I just want to get to know you, you know be your grandfather like I am Henry’s.”  
“Don’t hold your breath.”she warned.  
“Why not? We’re not completely different, you and I. Snow told me you have experience on a farm like me, maybe I can take you out to the stables and we can go horseback riding.”he said hopefully.  
“Look, I get you’re just trying to fill your role of grandfather, but stick to Henry.”  
“But-”  
“No, I already had a grandfather that I loved more than anything in the world. He was the best man I ever met, he’s what kept my faith in humanity alive for so long. I won’t replace him, not him.”she said.  
“I’m not trying to replace him or anyone. Just like Emma isn’t trying to replace your mother or Snow and Red aren’t trying to replace your grandmother. We just-”  
“Want to be family I know, but I don’t need labels to be part of a family. We’re family and we can be close but you are not my grandfather.”  
“Then a friend.”  
“I don’t believe in friendships, they’re fake and are never true. There’s always a reason for a friendship. If it is then I don’t consider them friends I consider them family.”  
“Like Monse.”  
“Yeah,”  
“So-”  
“Where is this coming from?”she asked interrupting him. “You seemed fine the way things were before yesterday.”she added.  
“I didn’t realize how… non-existent it our relationship was. If I fix that then maybe you’d feel better spending time with all of us.”  
“Emma still don’t trust you, I told you the way to get her to is through Henry, not me.”she said reading him so well it scared him. “Like I said, stick to Henry.”  
“But why?”he asked stopping her again from leaving. “Why is it so hard for you to give me a chance to prove to you that I’m not a bad guy. I’m someone you can rely-”  
“God dammit just let me walk in peace!”she snapped.  
“Everything okay?”Archie asked.  
“Yeah, Archie, maybe you can give him some tips on rejection.”she said and walked away. “I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”she said, walking back to apologize to him. “I didn’t mean you have experience accepting rejection you have experience dealing with people who do, so sorry.”she explained and left.  
“Oh, it’s okay?”he said unsure and confused. “Do you want to talk?”he asked David.  
Alondra didn’t finish her walk as she just went to Marco’s shop to see if he needed help with anything. She worked the rest of the day, cooling down quite well before going home, she needed to sleep after thoughts and images plagued her all day. She hadn’t even eaten all day and when she got home Graham asked her what she wanted for dinner she responded with she had eaten just an hour ago with Monse and that she had been working and was just tired. Without waiting for him to say anything she went to her room, closed the door and laid down on top of the covers, she pulled out her favorite blanket and covered herself, not even taking off her shoes. Graham looked on concerned and confused as she walked away. He went to her room and tapped on the door. He called out to her, but still no response so he slowly opened the door giving her a chance to tell him she was changing or something, but he opened to see her with her feet hanging off the bed. He could see she still had pants on and it concerned him that she took out her blanket and pillow that she had come to Storybrooke with. He quietly exited the room and called Hook to see if something had happened between them, he said that she hadn’t even gone to the shipe the entire day. This concerned him because this morning she had been as happy as ever to go out on the ship, she said she was going to make Jones take her out which made him laugh because she didn’t need to make him do anything, he was spending most of his time there just in case she wanted to sail. She hadn’t had plans to go with Emma but he called her anyway just to see if maybe Henry was the same way.  
“No, Henry is fine, you think she’s sick?”  
“No, I’ve seen her sick, she’s not like this. This is different.”  
“Maybe she and Sebastian had a fight.”  
“No, no, I don’t think so, I think she might be home sick. She changed into the old blue jacket and she didn’t get under the covers she just covered herself with the blanket she brought when she first got her and she’s hugging the small pillow too.”  
“She shower?”  
“No, didn’t even change.”  
“Oh, something really must be wrong. I’ll ask Henry and let you know.”she assured before they hung up. “Just the boy I wanted to see.”she said as the door opened and he and David walked in, each with a wooden sword.  
“Cause I’m your favorite and you got me the game I wanted?”he asked hopefully.  
“No,”she answered amused.  
“Oh, okay,”he said, his expression falling. “Then what?”  
“Did Alondra seem off when she picked you up?”  
“Oh, Sebastian picked me up from school.”he answered.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, Alondra got busy at Marco’s shop and asked him to pick me up.”  
“What about the lesson?”  
“No, I haven’t seen her all day, why is something wrong?”  
“No, go wash up for dinner.”she said and he shrugged and did as told.  
“Everything okay?”David asked concerned having heard everything.  
“Just a little concerned about Alondra.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Why is that?”he asked a little shocked.  
“She didn’t have dinner and didn’t even take a shower before going to bed.”  
“And that’s what’s got you concerned?”  
“You don’t understand, this is Alodnra, she showers everyday before she goes to bed it’s a must for her.”she said. “Maybe she’s just homesick.”she added after a moment.  
“Who’s homesick?”Red asked as she and Snow walked in.  
“Alondra,”  
“Something’s wrong with Alondra?”  
“She didn’t even shower before getting into bed.”  
“What about washing her feet?”Snow asked.  
“Nope, Graham said she just changed into that old blue jacket she has, covered herself in her blanket and hugged her pillow and went to sleep.”  
“Wow, there really is something wrong, maybe ask Sebastian or Monse.”  
“Just cause she lacked on her personal hygiene one time?”David asked.  
“You don’t know her, in the forest she had to wash her feet every night. It’s like something she needs, like her medallion.”Snow explained.  
“Remember when left it here and she came in the middle of the night to get it?”Emma agreed remembering the event clearly.  
“If she changed into the blue jacket maybe she just misses her grandfather. It was his jacket after all and she said they were close.”Red said.  
“Her grandfather’s jacket?”David questioned.  
“Yeah, why?”Red asked suspiciously hearing his heartbeat nervously.  
“No, no reason, just thought I missed heard.”  
“Do you know what’s going on with her?”Emma asked.  
“It might be my fault.”he admitted as though it hurt him. So he explained what had happened quickly and waited for them to respond or maybe even yell at him.  
“Why were you even at the docks?”  
“I was looking for her.”  
“Why?”  
“She made a comment last night and it made me feel guilty because I haven’t really gotten to know her like I have Henry. But I think I pushed a little too far.”  
“You think?”she asked angrily.  
“Emma, it’s not his fault he was trying to get to know her.”Red stepped in.  
“If she hasn’t reached out to him it’s for a reason.”  
“What good reason would she have to not reach out to her grandfather?”Snow asked.  
“Her mother stopped being her mother to take care of her grandparents, she loved her grandfather so much she never said anything and just loved the time she spent with him. Obviously she’s not ready to be close to David.”  
“I got that much at the docks.”David agreed guiltily.  
“Henry!”she called getting her jacket.  
“Where are you going?”he asked concerned.  
“I’m going to go talk to my daughter.”  
“Let me talk to her, it’s my fault she’s upset.”  
“You’ve done enough.”she said as Henry walked down the stairs.  
“Yeah?”he asked.  
“We’re spending the night at Graham’s, go get your stuff, quickly.”she said and ran up the stairs to get his things ready.  
“The whole night?”Snow asked.  
“Yeah, just to make sure she’s alright.”she answered softly.  
“Wait, but-”  
“I know we were going to go out, but Alondra is hurting.”she sighed.  
“Don’t worry about it, next week.”she assured as Henry ran down the stairs excitedly.  
“I tried to make it better, but I just made it worse.”David sighed once they were gone.  
Emma and Henry had dinner with Graham quiet contently, when Emma and Graham started washing the dishes and talking Henry got bored and he was tired from sword fighting with David so he changed and got ready for bed, then he snuck into Alondra’s room. Graham said she wouldn’t be joining them for dinner because she was really tired, so he quietly entered the room and slowly moved to the bed through the dark. “Henry, what are you doing here?”she asked bleary eyed.  
“We’re spending the night, can I sleep in here with you?”he asked and she silently lifted the blanket for him to climb in and he snuggled close to her. It took awhile for the parents to notice Henry was missing, they only noticed because Hook came and had asked where the children were. They panicked only for a minute before they looked in her room and looked on loving at the image of Alondra holding Henry tightly as they both slept peacefully. They all knew neither one had nightmares when they were together so they closed the door and took the time to be together.  
In the next week everything went back to normal, Alondra was back to herself and the parents were not very worried about it. David still felt guilty and decided it was better for him to focus on the beans rather than upset Alondra again. They had talked to Emma about going home, but she was sure on her decision; Alondra wouldn’t and couldn’t go so neither would she. So they knew Henry wouldn’t either and most of them would stay. Regina hadn’t been causing trouble so there was no reason for them to go nor stay. David was still excited to go though, he missed his home and was sure he could convince them all to go. Emma started getting suspicious of Tamara, but didn’t do much this time because Snow didn’t believe her, and she knew no one else really would either. Currently Alondra and Graham were in the woods each with a bow, to his relief she hadn’t lost complete interest in lessons with him, just prefered swords, but he was okay with that because he still got to teach her. “Man, it ain’t like riding a bike.”she said disappointed as one of the arrows missed the target completely and went into the woods.  
“I’ll get it.”he said amused and went to retrieve the arrow but then heard ruffling and a panicked escaped and loaded his own bow.  
“Graham?”she called following him.  
“Stay here, I’m going to go see if there’s any danger.”he said distractedly and left.  
“You can’t just leave me alone in the woods.”she protested and followed him.  
“Alondra, I don’t know if there’s something dangerous out there, please just stay while I make sure it’s safe.”he said stopping and turning to look at her.  
“What if the things goes back and you ain’t there to protect me?”she countered with a proud smile on her face knowing the logic worked. She wasn’t scared and definitely didn’t rely on him for protection, but the idea that she did always softens him.  
“Stay behind me.”he relents and continues, she did stay behind him until they reached the RV that is and she went to inspect it. “Stay here.”he said and went to open it and he went in, she waited for a minute then followed walking in to hear Graham tell August his father has been looking for him.  
“August?”she questioned and stepped closer to him then hugged him, he had been a great help to her during the curse. “Man, why you hiding out here?”  
“I can’t let anyone see me like this.”he said ashamed. They talked and agreed to find Marco for him and they left in search of him. Then everything happened so fast. Snow and Emma joined them and though Snow hadn’t slapped Marco she said some things that shocked them and she promptly apologised. August was gone when they returned and before she knew it they were at the station. Marco was holding a wooden August, then Henry figured out he should be able to be saved, Blue did save him and August was Pinochio again. Emma practically begged him to remember what he had been trying to warn them about, but he couldn’t. Everyone was affected differently and so Alondra found herself curled up into Hook’s side on Graham’s couch. They were all feeling quiet protective of the children after what happened so they just sat watching TV being as close as physically possible with each other. The next day Emma and Alondra set out to prove Tamra was the one August had been warning them about. It pissed off both Killian and Graham, even more so when Neal accused Emma of being jealous, he said he had every right to move on just like she had. After that it was hard for anyone to listen to Emma, Graham and Killian felt hurt because maybe he was right and maybe Emma was jealous.  
So Sebastian and Mose took Emma’s place and started to help Alondra find evidence against her. Then Henry got in on it as well. But then Alondra over heard David trying to convince Graham about how good it would be to return to the enchanted forest. It pained her that Graham was seriously considering it and she left and she told the group that they were on their own to prove that Tamara was dangerous. They suggested Hook could help them and so while Sebastian went to talk to Gold and Henry went to talk to Regina Alondra went to ask Hook. Monse opted to go with Henry. Alondra went to the Jolly Roger and was pleased when she heard Hook tell David that there was no way in hell he would leave, because she needed to stay in this world for her medication. She waited for David to leave before entering. Hook was hesitant to agree, but she convinced him and so they had a team now, the four children, Hook and Regina, since Gold thought it best not to get involved since it was his son’s girlfriend they were talking about. But then the beans were burnt down and Regina got kidnapped and everything changed and everyone was quick to jump into action to help save her. And so they did with Snow’s help, Neal was shot by Tamara and sent through the portal. Tamara was the one who burnt them down. Once Regina had recovered she told them that they had found the self destruct trigger and what they planned to do with it. Hook, Graham, and David went to try and get the beans from Tamara and Greg, Regina and Emma went to slow down the demand and the rest gathered the people. Then Emma told them that Regina was sacrificing herself for them. “We have to save her.”Henry protested and talked Emma and Graham into trying to send the diamond into a portal, and she had to talk Hook in who seemed okay with it.  
“If she want to die for us, I say let her.”he said simply, he wasn’t going to risk the safety of his children, Alondra could see the difference in his eyes from the show, Neal’s death hit him hard and he would do anything to protect herself and Henry.  
It seemed Emma’s speech wasn’t doing much good, “Jones, it’s okay, we’ll make sure everyone survives.”she said softly pleading him to trust her.  
“You’re confident in this plan, lass?”he questioned and she nodded. “Very well then.”he agreed and handed her the bean. She gave him a thankful smile and even hugged him, she trusted him and didn’t doubt him to do what had happened in the show.  
She regretted her blind trust in the mines as Graham held her close off to the side and Emma paused shocked. He had lied to her, tricked her and worse she knew he would but hadn’t trusted her mind and let it happen. She looked up at Graham fearfully and they shared a pained look, they were both heartbroken and scared. She was the first one she had trusted after her family disappeared, and he would be the last, it was poetic in a sense that they were together like this. “Dad?”she questioned fearfully and he hugged her tightly. Henry joined them momentarily and she reassured him that she would take care of him with silent eyes. He trusted her to do so and he hugged Graham tightly, they all felt the betrayal by Hook. Henry looked at Regina and Sebastian, he was hugging her and Monse was too, they were close. Monse stepped aside when she saw Henry and nodded for him to go to Regina and he did. She hugged Graham tighter dipping her head and pressing her ear to his chest were she could hear his heart beating, would this be happening if she hadn’t returned his heart? She was too scared to think about how the show went on past this point, until Regina apologized to Henry for not being strong enough. She pulled away quickly “You’re not the only one with Magic, me and Sebastian can help, maybe we can stop this.”she said quickly and Graham led Henry away, he didn’t have enough control over his magic to help yet, but Emma could if she put her mind to it.  
“Just focus on what you want to do and let it happen.”Regina instructed and the two teens and Emma nodded. Before they knew it the four of them were strong enough to split the work and deactivate the self destruct and they were thrown back from the blast.  
“Henry,”Alondra gasped when she shot up and Sebastian and Monse did the same. Silently they got up and ran out in search of the boy, but they were tricked. Greg quickly captured them and led them to the docks as well.  
“Alondra?”Henry asked fearfully when he saw her.  
“We’ll keep you safe.”she promised, they were too tired to fight and to use magic. Then they heard their family calling out to them, but they were too slow and the minors were pushed through the portal. Since there was four of them they easily escaped Tamara and Greg, she used her switch blade to cut them free even before they realized they were tricked by Pan. “Everyone okay?”she asked once they were safe.  
“So tired.”Sebastian said leaning over.  
“Me too.”she agreed.  
“You think they’re looking for us?”Henry asked.  
“I don’t know, and I don’t care. Never wait to be saved.”  
“So what’s the plan?”Monse asked.  
“I have basic survival material and can kinda navigate, I say we do what they did on the show.”she said thoughtfully.  
“Trap the shadow and sail away?”  
“Exactly.”she agreed.  
“One thing for sure, we need to stay away from Pan and his boys.”Sebastian said. That was easier said then done, they caught only a few minutes after that because they were too tired and worn out, they needed time to recover. It took longer than expected and soon a boy was shoving a mirror in Henry’s hand and he was talking to Regina and Emma. It helped them because they had started to doubt they would find a way to save them, because that would mean Hook had gone back.  
But all too soon they were in skull rock, Pan’s plan was different, he needed Henry’s heart, but only to give him time for Alondra and Sebastian to have a kid. They had a plan of course and they waited for the parents to show up. Pan thought he had gotten to them, but they were just good actors “Do it Henry.”Alondra encouraged, to the shock of the parents. “It’s the only way.”she added and he turned to Sebastian.  
“She’s right.”Sebastain agreed and Monse nodded and he started moving as though he was going to rip out his own heart and Pan turned to him excitedly. Alondra and Sebastian grabbed his arms and held him as Henry quickly took out his heart instead.  
“Go,”Alondra said, taking the heart and pushing him to the parents. “Monse, the box.”she said and Monse ran to the box and grabbed, sliding out of the way of a fireball.  
“Sebastian.”Monse called and he caught the box, Pan went in his direction.  
“Looks like you have a choice Pan; your heart or the box.”Alondra said and he growled moving to her away from Sebastian, but she tossed it to Monse and he gasped as she caught it. They kept him distracted as Sebastian opened the box and let Gold out.  
“Sebastian.”he said fondly and hugged him.  
“Hey, Gold!”Alondra said and he suddenly saw beyond his son to the scene before him. While this was happening Henry forced the adults to leave, he only couldn’t convince Graham to go, but it was better than nothing. “I think you deserve this.”she said and tossed him the heart as she and Monse ran past him and went to Graham.  
“Go, get to safety, I’ll meet you on the ship.”he said menacingly through his teeth, staring at Pan with hatred in his eyes.  
“You sure?”Sebastian asked worriedly.  
“Yes, go. I’ll be shortly behind.”he said and they did, they got on the raft and rowed away; Henry and Alondra hugged Emma, Sebastian and Monse hugged Regina, while Hook and Graham rowed them to safety. Not long after they arrived on the ship Gold appeared and they sailed away. Hook led Henry to his quarter since the boy was tired. Regina put a spell on his heart to keep it safe and the parents of the boy stayed until he was asleep.  
“You must be tired, go lay down, you’re safe now.”Graham said softly holding Alondra tightly. She had hugged him tightly and stayed there for a few minutes.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed and led Monse down to the quarters joined by Sebastian as well. “I’m just gonna check on Henry.”she said and went to where Henry was sleeping. The walked in to see Pan plunge his hand into Henry’s chest and jumped into action. Monse ran out to go get the parents while Alondra and Sebastian attacked. They ripped his arm out of Henry and Alondra continued to beat the crap out of him while Sebastian got Henry to to the door, then he doubled back to get Alondra under control, beating him to death wouldn’t do her any good. Soon the parents ran in and pulled her off of Pan and Gold trapped him in the box, but Alondra hadn’t calmed.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, everyone is okay.”Emma soothed hugging her and she calmed and stopped fighting but she pulled out of her grasp and went up the stairs. Hook was the only one brave, or stupid, enought to go after her.  
“Get your hands off of me.”she snapped whirling around on the steps.  
“Hey, it’s just me.”he said calmly sure that she would calm down with him.  
“I know, stay away from me pirate.”she spat angrily.  
“Lass?”he asked concerned reaching out to take her hand.  
“Don’t touch me. You left us, you should’ve stayed gone, bloody pirate.”she said snatching her hand away and stocked up the stairs. She was angry at everyone, because they hadn’t been competent enough to save them, they saved themselves, the others were merely the getaway drivers. But she knew she would eventually forgive them, everyone except Hook, he was the reason they were taken, he betrayed them, and even though it seemed like everyone else had forgiven him, she wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. She sat in the back corner of the ship and curled her legs up to her chest.  
“You okay?”Monse asked sitting next to her.  
“Yeah,”she said but they both knew she wasn’t. Monse just wrapped her arm around her and she scooted closer to her, Sebastian sat on her other side and they both held her.  
“It’s okay, we’re safe.”he assured, wrapping an arm around her.  
“Because of you, you saved us.”Monse agreed and they sat there holding each other. They had become very close after they were sent away, but after having to survive on there own in a place that seemed like time was stopped they were even closer than before. The four had become a team, and they seemed to relax that much more when Henry went to them and sat in between Alondra’s legs with his back against her chest. Monse and Sebastian wrapped an arm around him and they were finally able to rest.  
“They got really close.”Gold commented as the parents watched from afar.  
“Well, closer.”Emma agreed.  
“They’re mad, mad at us for letting them be taken.”Graham said.  
“It was a traumatic experience, they’re still children. They’ll be alright, we’ll help them get back to their old selves.”David assured softly.  
“That’s easier said than done, they lost their trust in us.”Emma said.  
“They don’t think we can protect them anymore.”Regina agreed. And they were proven right, the teens didn’t confide in them anymore, didn’t trust them to make the nightmares go away, didn’t trust them to make anything better. Though it pained all the parents they had to agree to let them all sleep in the same room, after a few nights of moving around they just settled in in Monse’s room at Granny’s. They were promised by Granny that she would make sure they were okay. They spent their days together, Henry was the first to start falling back into his old habits and routines. He would agree to going off with one of his parent’s or grandparents and he started trusting them again. After a while the teens stopped sleeping at Granny’s and opted to stay in Regina’s house. All three were comfortable with her and they spent a lot of their day with her as well. Alondra at this point only trusted Emma, and they all knew it, if Emma wasn’t there, neither was she. David had been trying to convince everyone that going back to the enchanted forest was the best, so she didn’t trust him. Graham hadn’t flat out rejected the idea even though he knew she couldn’t survive there, so she wasn’t sure she could trust him either. Mary and Red seemed willing to leave Emma, and if they weren’t loyal enough for their daughter, then they wouldn’t think twice betraying her so she didn’t trust them. But she heard David tell Graham Emma wouldn’t go because of her and that he could convince her, so she trusted Emma, she trusted her to stay and to fight for her when she couldn’t. Hook tried several times to talk to her but she always told him to get the hell away. Graham had tried to convince her to forgive him while Emma said she had every right to be mad. Another reason why she prefered Emma over Graham now. Emma was able to step back and let them come to their own terms, she was more understanding and supportive than everyone else, probably because she had gone through the same thing herself, she understood.  
For Sebastian he trusted Bell and loved spending time with her, but he knew she was dependent on Gold. In a dangerous situation he would need to protect her, she couldn’t protect him so he was cautious with his time with her. They were still paranoid, still scared that it wasn’t over, that they were still in danger, ready for the next fight. He trusted Gold’s and Regina’s ability to protect him, Regina had been willing to give her life for everyone else. He had only ever known her as a good person who was an amazing mother, so he felt safe in her house, safe, accepted, and understood. Gold was hard to bond with, he was as guarded as him, but he loved the boy, he knew that much. He was willing to teach him a lot to protect himself. He’s not as sentimental as the women, but he was a fierce protector, so he was okay spending time with any of them; as long as he knew where the others were of course and that they were okay.  
Monse was much more fearful, or showed it more at the very least. She was scared to be alone, she was always with either Alondra or Sebastian. They were convinced that she had to be part of the story somehow, her family had disappeared too, there had to be a reason. While they were adampt on finding it, she was scared to find out. She was pretty close to Regina, and because Regina knew she offered her a spare room in the house, she was practically living there anyway. Regina was convinced that she would slowly gain her confidence again and was more than ready to help. They were just looking for protection, a place to feel safe, and even though it surprised her they all felt that with her, so she was more than willing to provide. Monse had helped Henry make a schedule for him to follow, he was more willing to trust again so he would make sure to give everyone a fair shot to prove they could protect him. Even then, he had scheduled most of his time with Regina, upsetting his other parents, he knew, but the others had assured that it was up to him, it was for him and he owed them nothing, they got what they got.  
As a group they were confident in each other, they could do anything as long as they were together, they trusted each other, each willing to die for the others. So they liked to spend most of their time together. Currently Monse laid on the couch, her head on Alondra’s lap and feet on Sebastian’s as they read books and she watched mindless TV. They were trying to figure out Monse’s role in the story, but were struggling to do so. Sebastian and Alondra made small comments to each other as they read. Regina walked in after dropping Henry off at Graham’s and sat on another couch. “What’s going on here?”she asked seeing the scene.  
“We’re trying to figure out why Monse’s family disappeared with ours.”Alondra said taking down a note on a not pad she had resting on the arms rest.  
“I say they need a friend to keep them sane.”Monse said watching the TV.  
“Maybe you’re supposed to be our sidekick.”Sebastian teased he was left handed so he had his notepad on the arm rest too.  
“I’m not qualified to be your sidekick.”she laughed.  
“I don’t know, you were pretty good in Neverland, at the very least the chairperson.”  
“I like the chairperson idea more.”  
“Maybe she’s your daughter.”Regina said teasingly. “You two treat her as such already.”she said gesturing to their seating.  
“Yeah, Mom.”Monse agreed with a laugh looking up and Alondra.  
“See what you started?”Alondra asked Regina.  
“Don’t be like that, Mom.”she protested. “Your sarcasm is rubbing off on Grandma Regina.”she said making the teens laugh.  
“Excuse me,”Regina protested slightly shocked.  
“You started this.”Sebastian said. After that Monse started calling them Mom and Dad, it started sarcastic, but just became natural after a few days. It got to the point where they started responding nonchalantly to the titles. A week later they were in a similar position as they had been when the joke started, but this time she was leaning against Sebastian with her feet on Alondra’s lap as she slept. “You need help?”Sebastian asked as Regina walked in with a bag of groceries.  
“No, this is all.”she answered and went to go put them away. “Still nothing?”she asked once she finished and sat down on the adjacent couch once more.  
“Nah, it would help if we didn’t need to google translate elfish though.”  
“Well maybe it’s not time for you to know.”Regina suggested taking one of the books.  
“Yeah, but when the time does come we won’t magically find out, maybe we need to spend a few weeks looking for us to get to the right time.”Alondra pointed.  
“Good point.”she agreed.  
“You know elfish?”she asked seeing her reading one of the books they put aside because of the language barrier, they would eventually translate it.  
“Yes, I do. Where’d you get this book from?”she asked looking up.  
“Uh… that’s the one Anton gave me when I was at the beanstalk. Why?”  
“It says she’s your daughter.”she said seriously.  
“Very funny.”Sebastian laughed making Monse stir.  
“I’m not joking.”she said seriously and they looked at her.  
“What’s going on?”Monse asked tiredly, not sitting up right.  
“Regina, c’mon we ain’t stupid.”Alondra laughed.  
“Look for yourself.”she said handing her the book  
“Holy shit.”she said once she had translated it to English.  
“No, no way, it has to be wrong.”Sebastian said.  
“Okay, no one answer me then.”Monse said slightly annoyed.  
“A book is saying you’re our daughter.”he said.  
“No way.”she protested.  
“I wouldn’t doubt this book, especially if Anton gave it to you.”Regina said.  
“Let’s just go to the hospital and check it. You might be translating it wrong.”Monse said and they did just that. Whale checked it, then when he saw the results he checked it again before going out to see them again, they were pushed to the front of the list for a reason and didn’t have to come back to get the results.  
“You said you wanted to see if you were siblings, correct?”he asked the three.  
“Or just related in general.”Alondra agreed.  
“I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I checked twice, and both tests say… it says you two are her parents.”he said slowly pointing at them then at Monse. They had him check it again, then they dacily went back to the house, walking in a shocked silence as they sat on the couch in a silent unison, Monse in the middle.  
“What happened?”Regina asked coming to stand in front of them.  
“They’re my parents.”she said finally, the shock wearing off and her mind started analyzing all of the things they had in common. When she accepted it to a certain degree a ball of light engulfed her. Three rods of energy hit the other three and everything went black, they were knocked unconscious.  
“Sebastian, Sebastian my boy, wake up.”Gold said coaxing him awake.  
“Huh?”he asked confused as he senses started coming back. Once his vision cleared her heard a small child crying, someone trying to sooth it, someone calling out to Alondra, someone else calling out to Regina. Then everything came back to him and he shot up.  
“Are you alright?”Bell asked worriedly tentatively reaching a hand out to him.  
“What's going on?”he asked looking around and saw a small frightened little girl crying as Snow and Red tried to calm her, Alondra shot up just as confused then finally Regina did as well, but was more composed than the other two.  
“I felt a surge of energy and we came here.”Gold said.  
“What happened?”Alondra asked confused.  
“Mommy!”the little girl cried and tried to move past Snow and Red.  
“Who’s your mommy?”Snow asked softly.  
“Where’s Monse?”Sebastian asked and they froze staring at the little girl.  
“I remember now, Monse must have transformed and she used us three as pillars to stabilize herself.”Regina explained.  
“But why?”Emma asked checking Alondra who was still frozen.  
“Mommy!”the girl yelled as she attached herself to Alondra’s waist once she escaped.  
“Lass, did she just call you mommy?”Hook asked shocked, he was the first to recover.  
“Uhah.”she said shocked, her voice trembling; she was frozen still and tense.  
“What’s going on?”Bell asked after a moment.  
“I don’t know anymore.”Sebastian said paling. Bell assured him to the kitchen and Emma did the same with Alondra, they were in shock. Regina explained what had happened as Sebastian and Alondra ate some toast, they didn’t say anything their eyes wide and shocked staring into the space in front of them. Monse sat on Sebastian’s lap and also enjoyed some toast, happily bouncing and humming a bit, oblivious to the fact that her parents were not truly there at the moment.  
“Gama!”Monse cheered as she sat in a chair adjacent to where they sat.  
“Hey, sweety, can you tell me how old you are?”she asked softly.  
“Five!”she said happily shoving her hand in Regina’s face. Then she started to choke and that snapped the teens out of their shock and they quickly came to her rescue.  
Sebastian did the hymelick and she coughted up the food then started crying, turning into his chest and he instinctively held her tightly. “It’s okay.”he soothed. After a while she fell asleep and was softly placed on the couch as they finally started having a mental breakdown “How the hell did this happen? What the hell are we going to do?”he questioned as they paced behind the couch and the parents looked on not knowing what to do.  
“It’s okay, we’ll figure this out, we always do.”Gold assured.  
“Why is this happening?”Alondra asked, turning to them shocked. “I mean, why did they do this? Why is she our daughter?”she asked.  
“This must be part of their plan to change the future.”Graham said.  
“Wait, why is she now a five year old?”Henry asked.  
“Well, it seems that she began to accept it so she was reverted.”Gold answered.  
“But why?”  
“Maybe she was supposed to be a five year old, but certain things had to happen, you wouldn’t have taken a five year old like you did when she was only three years younger than you.”Bell pointed out.  
“She wouldn’t have been able to go to the school.”Alondra agreed a bit calmer. Then she snapped to Sebastian “I can’t be a mother.”she said panicking again.  
“What are you worried about you practically raised your brother.”he said back and they started arguing over which one was more qualified.  
“I think you’re both perfectly capable of raising Monse.”Regina said cutting them off.  
“And you’re not alone, we can all do this together.”Emma agreed. It turns out that they were perfectly capable of raising Monse and they did so gracefully. It seemed she had a lot of the knowledge she already had and knew a lot about engineering. She loved Henry, her uncle, and loved playing with him. Neal was also a favorite of hers and so were Bell, Regina and Emma. Much like she had originally when she first met everyone as a young teen. Things settled again after that, they had a good system going, Alondra and Sebastian were doing a wonderful job of being parents. They very rarely left her with anyone other than Regina, since they were now living there. When father’s day rolled around Henry had made Alondra agree to spending it with him and their fathers. Emma had gotten the courage to ask David to spend it with her as well. Sebastian took Monse to the shop so that he could spend the day with Gold, with Neal joining in as well.  
David took the chance to do a lot of things with Emma that he had missed out on. Gold took them out to eat, he actually enjoyed spending time with them and Monse and they spent the day together doing small activities. Graham had taken them out to the woods for some archery, it was something they used to bond together. Alondra hadn’t agreed to going out with him since Neverland and so they enjoyed her company as much as possible. Hook had also been there shocking them when he proved he wasn’t a bad shot himself. Then they went to the ship and sailed for a few hours, watching the sunset. He used that to bond with them. Alondra enjoyed it, she was skeptical of going out to sea with them, there would be no escape if things took a bad turn. But everything worked out so she enjoyed her time on the ship she had missed so much. The fathers were hoping this would help mend the broken relationship they had and since she seemed relaxed and content they allowed their hopes up. Henry got tired soon after the sun set and she led him to the quarters so that he could sleep while they sailed back. She froze seeing her room was exactly as she left it the last time she was there. “This room will always be waiting for you.”Hook said from the door as she inspected the room while Henry slept. He was hopeful so he asked for forgiveness.  
“No.”she said simply no doubt in her eyes.  
“Lass, it was a mistake.”he tried to appeal to her.  
“No, forgetting to pick up Henry from school is a mistake. You made a choice and you left us; you doomed everyone to die and left me and Henry to be orphans.”  
“I came back, I helped save you, I’m sorry I left.”  
“We saved ourselves, you guys were just the ride back. The fact that you came back… That don’t change the fact that you left, you didn’t care enough to stay. We wouldn’t have needed saving if you had stayed, if you had let us go through with the plan. But you did what a dirty cowardice pirate would do and left, left us. How do I know you won’t change your mind one day and leave and not come back?”  
“I won’t, I had poor judgment, Lass, give me a second chance to prove to you-”  
“I gave you a second chance when you had Archie chained up here, I gave you a second chance when you shot Bell. You’re lucky I even gave you a chance, pirate.”she spat out.  
“Still too soon, I see.”he said looking down disappointed and hurt. “Take all the time you need, Love, I’ll be waiting.”he assured and left. After they docked she left, not saying a single word, too wound up to talk.  
“She’ll get there.”Graham tried to reassure him as they saw her leave.  
“I know.”he assured.  
“Let’s go home.”he said adjusting a sleeping Henry over his shoulder.  
“I’ll meet up with you later, I’m just going to make sure she’s in ship shape.”he said with a grin slapping a post.  
“Don’t take too long.”he said, kissing him. Once Graham was gone he went back to the sleeping quarters, when he missed her he would sit in her quarter.  
He froze when he walked in, her things that she had left there were gone, it looked like merely a plain room. He sat on the bed devastated eyes searching for anything of hers. The only thing he saw was the jacket he had gifted her and he began to sob.  
The next day Graham went to see Alondra at Marco’s shop “Why are you so hard on him? It's like you want to hurt him.”he said protectively once Marco left them.  
“You think I should just forgive and forget, forget that he lied to us and left us doomed?”she asked slightly outraged.  
“He came back.”  
“That means nothing!”she yelled angrily. “He left, he made his choice and can’t take it back. I don’t owe him anything.”  
“He’s your father, I’m your father.”  
“Then start acting like it.”  
“You won’t let us.”  
“No, fuck you. You don’t get to blame this on me. I’m the only one allowed to be mad here. If you want to forgive him that’s fine, but I don’t have to. You ain’t nothing to me, actually. Cause you care more about the pirate than you do me. You don’t care that I was hurt, you don’t care that I was confused and hurt. I had to protect Henry in Neverland because he left. And all you care about is me hurting his feelings. That ain’t right.”  
“Alondra,”he said softly stepping closer to her but she stepped back as if scared. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“Get out, just get out. You’re as dead to me as he is.”  
“Wait, I was just-”  
“No, I don’t trust you. I heard you and David talking about going back home, he mentioned I couldn’t go and you didn’t reject the idea of leaving me. So no, I ain’t taking a chance on you, I learned my mistake with the pirate. Get out.”  
“I did reject it.”he defended. “No way in hell was I going to leave you.”  
“I didn’t care enough to see what you said. You thought about it, you considered it, I saw it on your face. I don’t know if you’ll change your mind one day.”  
“I won’t.”  
“I don’t know that, so just leave.”  
“Okay, take all the time you need, I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready to talk.”  
“Don’t hold your breath, Sheriff.”she said simply. That stung, she had called him dad once, but only because he was about to die and she was about to become an orphan, but she had called him dad and now she didn’t even address him by his name.  
“No matter how long it takes, I’ll be there.”he promised then left. That night Sebastian and she disappeared and it broke all the parents’ hearts. They had gone to bed and everything seemed fine according to Regina and Henry, but the next morning all their things were missing, including the van and they were gone. They had left with Monse in the middle of the night and hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye. Henry was the most heart broken, but then he found a note in his bag.  
‘Their time here is up and they must move onto the next chapter in their life. You will meet again one day.’


	2. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a little different than her first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter chapter. I don't own the character of Supernatural, but you already knew that.

Alondra and Sebastian were getting ready for bed when all of a sudden a light engulfed them and they appeared in the bunker and froze. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, Jack and Rowena jumped up from where they were having dinner and prepared for a fight. The teens tensed up at this and prepared for a fight themselves. “Who are you?”Bobby asked.  
“Where are we?”Sebastian asked.  
“You showed up here, we ask the questions.”Dean said.  
“Wait, you’re Dean Winchester.”Alondra said.  
“And who are you?”  
“I’m Alondra, I’m your daughter.”she said relaxing enough for Monse to come into view.  
“What?”Sam asked shocked.  
“You have a daughter?”Jack asked.  
“And I’m your son.”Sebastian said pointing at Rowena.  
“You must be Sebastian.”she agreed unsurprised.  
“What the hell is going on?”Bobby asked.  
“And why is there a child behind you?”Catiel asked. They sat down again and explained what the gods had done and why and what they had to do as well.  
“I haven’t seen your mother since they took her away.”Dean said in awe.  
“I was hoping she was here, but I guess not.”she said a bit disappointed.  
“Wait, Angela was pregnant?”Sam asked.  
“Yeah, but then the gods took us, didn’t give us an option and took her.”Dean said.  
“Wait, you’re my father?”Jack asked, still confused. “But I thought Lucifer was my dad.”  
“Well, technically a Lucifer is one of our fathers, just not the one here.”Alondra said.  
“Right, the one from here is my father.”Sebastian said.  
“No, his vessel is your father, not Lucifer.”  
“So that’s why I’m a nephilim, I’m Lucifer’s son just not the one we know.”Jack said.  
“This is a lot.”Bobby said leaning back.  
“How many parents do we have?”Jack asked.  
“Uh…”Alondra said, then started counting names written in her journal “17.”  
“Wait, that’s an odd number.”Sam said.  
“Right, uh, Captain Hook, the Huntsman and the daughter of Snow White and Prince charming are a love triangle.”she explained.  
“Fairy tales? They gave you fairy tale characters as parents?”Dean asked annoyed.  
“Calm now, Dean.”Ronwina said.  
“Wait, so are you a nephilim?”Bobby asked Alondra.  
“Oh, god.”she sighed rubbing her temple.  
“Does it count? It’s only one seventeenth of your genetic makeup.”Sebastian said.  
“Yes, it does.”Castiel said. “I can feel the angelic power you have.”  
“What happened to your mother?”Dean asked suddenly, surprising them.  
“Uh, both of our families just disappeared.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“She survived your birth?”Castiel asked surprised.  
“Well she raised me so yeah.”she said as Monse jumped off her lap and went up to Sam.  
“Right, explain the child.”Rowena said.  
“Uh, so somehow she’s our daughter.”  
“We actually met her when she was eight.”Sebastian added.  
“They said you would have siblings, how many more kids are out there?”Dean asked.  
“Uh,”she said and silently counted holding up a finger for each. “Not including Jack, four.”she answered after a moment. Things were much different than they had been in the Once Upon a Time world, they didn’t impose or try overly hard to get to know them. It happened without them really knowing it was happening. Dean was loving and kind, but in a way that didn’t show it. He gently prodded, very gently but he gathered her little tells and signs quickly. She didn’t know how he ended up knowing her so well, her likes and dislikes; and she found she knew him pretty well too. They found similarities that helped them bond in a natural way, there were no awkward moments not even in the beginning.  
Rowena had explained that Nick was dead, and Sebastian didn’t take it too hard; sure he would’ve liked to have met him, but what he had gathered from the show, they wouldn’t have gotten along well, especially if he was dependent on Lucifer. Rowena was kind, but didn’t show love well. There was a mutual respect between them, an unspoken agreement to just let it happen naturally, with small interactions. She was not mother material and they both knew it to a certain extent, she was a good teacher though; so their relationship wasn’t very parental, but more of a teacher student relation.  
Bobby took a liking to both of them and even spent some time with Monse. He started seeing Alondra as a granddaughter and started acting like a grandfather. He would take her with him when he went on grocery runs and buy her stuff, secretly spoiling her much like a grandfather does with a young child buying them candy and telling them not to tell their parents. He gave her insight on some behaviorisms Dean and Sam had and it helped her understand them much more. They often had fun making fun of Dean and Sam while they talked over a meal or while taking a break from research. He also gave Sebastian advice on how to understand Alondra more when to give her attention and when not to; and also told him certain things that helped him understand Rowena, why she wasn’t mother material and why she was hesitant to open up to him. He liked having more people around, he liked having people to talk to, much like an old man he liked it when someone would sit and listen to his stories. He liked how they asked him to teach him how to research and find the right information for a case like he did. He taught them how to read several languages within a month, though their bright minds helped out in that.  
Jack enjoyed spending time with them as well, Alondra was much better at explaining things to him than the men were. He felt more human with them, like a teenager who was just figuring out who he was. In the show he was in his early twenties, but in actuality he was fifteen and looked much younger than he had on the show. They helped him discover his likes and dislikes and got him to be his own person, not just someone imitating the people around him. The fact that Alondra understood how being a nephilim felt made all the difference. They talked about how they could feel the power and how it made them feel. They, in the safety of their room, confided how sometimes it scared them how powerful they were and how it was sometimes hard with the other because they didn’t understand, you need the powers to understand. It was new for both of them to have someone who understood them at the level they did. Alondra had had that to a certain extent, she had been close to one of her older brothers and he understood her more than anyone else, but he didn’t understand her fully. Many days and nights growing up she felt alone and confused or even upset with the feeling. She and Henry had been close, but she felt a responsibility with him, but with Jack, they co-existed and just knew and understood, neither depending on the other, but giving the silent support regardless.  
Castiel was hard to get to know, he is an angel and still finds human interaction somewhat weird. He was used to being alone for hours at a time at night and he didn’t understand a lot of the human behavior. He knew that he liked it when Sebastian or Alondra would find him at night and talk to him. Alondra had always loved sleeping, and could do it all night and day, but she never struggled to stay up either; that was her nephilim side fighting her human side to be dominant aspects of her. So sometimes she would find Castiel and talk with him for hours at night, only going to bed for an hour. He liked it, he hadn’t realized how much he didn’t like the silence until she started hunting him down at night. He started hoping at night she would find him and just talk; he didn’t really care about what and she found anything to talk about and it gave him a different insight on the human mind and adaptations. Monse brought out a different side of him that made him almost human, he cared for her like he cared for Jack. he started watching her more while Alondra and Sebastian were working on their skills or training. Sometimes he would just find them and offer to watch her, even if they weren’t busy. Monse started calling him uncle and he liked it. He had been skeptical of them when they first arrived, but now he couldn’t imagine the bunker without them.  
Sam also took a liking to them, they were smarter than he was and he liked that. He had someone to talk, as Dean would say, nerd with and he loved it. They had educated, mind stimulating conversations and discussions. It was refreshing compared to Dean’s teasing and immaturity. He enjoyed the teasing they did, because it was educated teasing, not just about his hair or height. It amazed him how they seemed to just fit in with all of them, they knew how to talk and interact with all of them; educated and teasing with him, kind and understanding with Jack, immature and fun with Dean, teasing and attentive with Bobby, confident and educated with Rowena. They molded to each situation and easily combined them when they were together as a group.  
A month, that was all it took for them to completely assimilate to their new lives with the aspects of hunting and monsters and demons. It was as if they were these missing puzzle pieces and they found their home in this new place, as though they belonged there. It was natural for them to be there, they found home. Alondra and Dean were in his room watching old horror movies, sitting on his bed with their back against the wall with popcorn in between them; Alondra wasn’t one for scary movies, but because they were old and had horrible CGI it was almost comical. Dean loved that he had someone to enjoy them with and he chershired the moments like these; Alondra should’ve grown up with him, he was her original father, the first one. She was a product of himself and the only woman he had been willing to imagine a life without hunting for. He had been ready to retire and become a normal person when he found out he would be a father; he wasn’t going to abandon his kid and he would not raise them into the hunter’s life. He was brought out of his thoughts when she flinched and instinctively scooted closer to him, making him laugh. “I thought you said the quality was so bad it was funny.”he teased, wrapping an arm around her.  
“Well, I gotta admit this one is pretty good.”she admitted resting her head on his shoulder. She trusted him, even what happened with Graham and Hook hadn’t affected how she felt safe with Dean, had things been different he would’ve raised her and something about that simple fact changed a lot. But he also did a good job of maintaining it.  
They felt comfortable with each other and both of them liked that. “Yeah, I like this one.”he agreed contently grabbing some popcorn.  
“You like all of ‘em.”she countered amused. “Even though they’re kinda stupid.”  
“They’re awesome.”he argued.  
“Your life is a scary movie, I would think you would want to consume something different.”she countered.  
“That’s what makes it so awesome, I know how to kill all of these things.”  
“Whatever.”she said, shaking her head.  
“Would you rather watch something else?”he asked.  
“In general I’m more of a comedy/action type person.”  
“Comedy?”he asked as if disgusted.  
“What’s wrong with comedy?”she asked, sitting up to look at him.  
“It’s stupid, they have bad jokes that are forced.”  
“Not sitcoms, comedy done right is the best.”  
“See done right.”  
“Scary movies are the same way, it is just as easy to ruin scary movies as it is to do comedy wrong.”she said.  
“That’s why you stick to the classics.”  
“The classics are old, like you.”  
“Woah, I’m not that old.”  
“Fourty-”  
“Thirty-”he corrected as if warning her.  
“Really? You expect me to believe you’re in your thirties?”  
“As a matter of fact I am.”he said, pulling out his wallet and showing her an ID.  
“Okay, Ritchie Blackmore.”she said and flicked it at his chest.  
“I’m serious.”  
“I believe you.”she said dismissively, sitting back an amused smile on her face.  
“Where are you going, this is the good part.”he said when she started getting up.  
“I’m gonna go ask Sam.”she said and he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back, making her laugh as he dragged her across the bed, spilling the popcorn. “This just proves it.”she said as he began to tickle her.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll admit, I’m thirty-six.”he admitted releasing her.  
“I’ll let you keep living the illusion.”she relented.  
“Oh, this is the best part.”he said sitting correctly and then excitedly pulled her to sit correctly next to him then he grabbed random pieces of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth as he stared at the TV intently. As they started another movie she fell asleep with her head on his chest and he held her tightly, looking at her as she slept, it shouldn’t mean this much to him, it was a chick flick moment, but he felt the love in his chest explode as he watched over her. It should just be one in a million of these types of memories, but it wasn’t, it was only one in a handful.  
Everything had been going great, until those who lived in the bunker went on a hunt; except for Sebastian, Alondra and Monse went on it, sometimes they would take Monse and one of them would stay in the hotel room, but this time Alondra and Sebastian stayed with her in the bunker. The hunt in itself was great, easy and quick. They were on their way back when Sam got a call from Alondra, he answered it happily but stopped when he heard Sebastian yell “You stay away from her you son of a bitch.”angrily at someone.  
“Mommy!”Monse cried.  
“Alondra, what’s going?”Sam asked concerned and everyone in the car sat up at attention, tensing at the thought of them being in danger.  
“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt her.”a voice assured.  
“Alondra?”he asked again, ignoring the questions from the others.  
“Let her go.”Alondra said in a dangerous voice.  
“No, as long as I have her you won’t fight, we might not be able to kill you but we can certainly kill her.”the man said.  
“What do you want?”Sebastian demanded.  
“Her.”the man said pointing at Alondra; they were in an alley, they had just gotten out of a movie and were on their way to the van when they were ambushed and pulled into an alley, they had put up a good fight, but stopped once they grabbed Monse.  
“Okay, just let her go.”Alondra said confidently.  
“That’s a good nephilim.”the man teased as another man put cuffs on her.  
“Where’d you get these cuffs?”she asked shocked.  
“The Whinchesters aren’t the only ones with fancy toys.”  
“Vamps, always so coy.”  
“Alondra,”Sebastian protested.  
“Just take care of Monse.”she said as she was dragged away. He moved to fight, but was promptly knocked out.  
“Monse, stay with daddy, wait for him to wake up, don’t go anywhere.”she said quickly as she was shoved into the car they had.  
“Mommy?”she asked fearfully, curling into Sebastian’s side.  
“Stay.”was the last thing she said before the door closed and they drove off. She curled up on top of Sebastian and began to cry.  
In the impala Sam was intently listening “A group of vamps took Alondra.”he told the other males in the impala.  
“But, she could easily beat some vamps.”Jack protested.  
“They had Monse she had no choice.”  
“Where are they?”Dean asked.  
“Where are you taking me?”Alondra asked loud enough for the phone to pick up. “What do you want from me?”she asked.  
“We want your information.”one of them answered.  
“And possibly a snack.”another said as they pulled into a barne.  
“Really a barn in the outskirts of town? Could you be any more stereotypical?”she judged them out loud. “I mean this would be the first place a hunter looks.”  
“Shut up.”one said pulling her out of the car and shoving her towards the barn.  
“And I mean by the river too, c’mon you ain’t being careful now are you? Obviously you ain’t the best either, you did need to use a five year old to beat us. That whole strength in numbers things is complete bullshit.”she said as her arms were hung above her head.  
“Do you want us to turn you?”one of them threatened.  
“Okay, fair, but just saying you know who my dad is, you know he’ll hunt you down and kill y’all, is taking me to your nest really the best idea?”she pointed out. “Gotta admit I didn’t see the angel cuffs coming, and the warding in here is really good at this point I’m just immortal, no powers to save me now.”she said and was slapped across the face. “Damn, okay, I get I’ll shut it.”she said.  
“Good, now tell us where their base is.”one of them said calmly. “Answer!”he ordered when she didn’t say anything.  
“You want me to shut up or speak, make up your mind.”she said and was slapped again “Really? A bitch slap?”she questioned bemused.  
“Answer.”  
“Nah.”  
“You have a lot of guts.”  
“You and I both know you can’t kill me.”  
“But I can hurt you.”  
“I sersiously doubt that you can torture me into telling you, you and your 30 friends don’t got the brain for it.”she said and an older one growled and went up to her, then he searched her and found the phone.  
“She’s been talking to someone.”he said angrily.  
“I told you to check her.”a woman told a younger guy.  
“He searched, but focused more on my boobs more than anything else.”Alondra said.  
In the impala the men panicked “They figured out she was talking to us.”Sam said worriedly and Dean sped up.  
“They’re hurting her, hurry.”Jack urged, panicking.  
“Now’s not a good time Rowena.”Castiel said through his phone.  
“I know, I just found Sebastian unconscious and Monse crying over him.”she said through the phone worriedly.  
“Take him to Jody’s, the vampires that did this want the location of the bunker.”  
“Are you going after Alondra?”  
“Yes, I’ll call when we save her.”he said then hung up. They stopped near the barn and got their weapons and ran to the barn, taking out any vampire keeping watch.  
“Told ya.”Alondra said smugly as they heard the commotion outside, she was dangling from the chains, she was in bad condition, she couldn’t use her powers to heal herself or save herself. After a few minutes of tortuer she was drained. The males rushed in and quickly worked on killing all the vampires and she relaxed and let herself fall unconscious. She woke up when she felt herself being set free, she fell towards the ground but was caught and adjusted to be carried bridal style. “Dad?”she asked tiredly, peeling her eyes open just enough to watch him as he carried her.  
“Hey, you’re okay, everything’s okay.”he assured.  
“I know.”she said relieved. Soon she was being placed in the back seat, she leaned against Jack and her feet on Castiel’s lap. He silently reached out and started healing her. When they arrived at Jody’s she was still extremely weak, her body still recovering from both the torture and the cuffs and warding that had supressed her powers. Jack helped her out and Dean automatically picked her up.  
“Is she okay?”Jody asked, walking out to meet them. She led them into the house and set up the couch for her to lay on. “What happened?”  
“Mommy!”Monse exclaimed and ran to her.  
“Woah, there, little missy.”Dean said, grabbing the girl and holding her. “Your mommy is tired and is hurt, you need to be gentle.”he explained softly and she nodded so he set her down next to Alex and she curled up into her.  
“Where’s Sebastian?”Alondra asked.  
“He’s in the other room with a concussion.”Jody said.  
“Are you alright, darling?”Rowena asked sweetly as she gracefully sat in the one person couch adjacent to where Alondra laid.  
“Yeah,”Alondra answered.  
“Care to explain what happened?”Dean asked.  
“We took Monse to watch Frozen in the movies, and we were on our way out when they ambushed us. We were doing pretty good, but then one of them grabbed Monse.”  
“Why’d they attack you?”Jody asked.  
“They said they wanted my knowledge, they asked me where the bunker was and where Bobby lived. I don’t know why they took me.”she answered.  
“How you feeling.”Sam asked after a moment.  
“Tired.”she answered.  
“We’ll go make sure it’s safe to go back to the bunker. Will you be okay here for a while?”Dean asked softly after a minute.  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”she agreed.  
“We’ll be back soon.”he said moosing her hair before they left, leaving Jack to make sure she really was okay and that they were protected if it was needed.  
“Is Sebastian okay?”she asked Rowena.  
“Don’t worry about him, deer. He’ll be just fine, he’s just beating himself up for letting them take you.”Rowena assured.  
“Do you need anything? Water, blanket, snack?”Jody asked.  
“No, I’m okay.”she assured a bit in pain, she was sore.  
“Monse, why don’t you come here, with me darling.”Rowena said, holding her hand out.  
“No.”Monse protested and snuggled in deeper.  
“It’s okay.”Alondra assured. After a while the three males came back and with Jody’s help they got everyone back home. Castiel healed Sebastian’s concussion and all five males waited outside Alondra’s door while she showered. They were worried, still in protective mode even though she was immortal it showed she was still vulnerable, she could be hurt and her powers could be dampened to the extent they had been didn’t help calm their worry. “Woah,”she said, surprised as she opened the door. “Y’all just standing there?”  
“Yes, how are you feeling?”Dean asked.  
“I’m okay, my powers did their thing, I’m recovered.”she assured.  
“Are you sure?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yes.”she said definitely. “I’m just hungry.”she added.  
“I’ll get dinner started.”Sam said and rushed off to the kitchen. After they ate Dean followed her back to her room.  
“Dad, I’m okay.”she assured slightly amused as she got in under the covers.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I promise.”  
“I don’t like that they were able to take away your powers.”he said sitting.  
“I’m not just a nephilim, I have a lot of other powers. But they couldn’t kill me.”  
“But they could hurt you.”  
“I knew you guys were on your way, I wasn’t scared.”  
“You shouldn’t have let them take you.”  
“They had Monse, I had to.”  
“I know.”he sighed. He felt powerless, she had been taken and he wasn’t there to prevent it, it took him too long to arrive and they had been able to hurt her. “You did good today, making sure we knew where you were and prepared us for the fight.”he praised.  
“Learned from the best.”she said smugly as she laid down properly. “You gonna stay in here?”she asked through a yawn. “What? You ain’t gonna tuck me in too?”she teased.  
“Okay, I get it.”he said standing up and heading to the door.  
“Dad?”she called before he opened the door.  
“Yeah?”he asked, turning around.  
“Thanks for saving me.”  
“No, chick flish moments.”he said after a moment making her snicker. “I’ll always save you.”he promised after a moment then walked away. It turns out Supernatural the show took more creative liberties with their story. The show was supposed to end in season five, but they kept going so they didn’t want to just have a show where they went on hunts. Some things were the same, like Jack’s story, but there were more differences than there were similarities. They liked that, there was no bigger thing happening, it was just traveling and going on hunts. Sometimes something from the past came up, but there were no leviantans nor was the darkness going after them.  
The next week everything was still calm, they were always looking through the news to find a case, but it was a norm, just something that was happening no big deal. Jack and Alondra were constantly working to advance and control their powers or they were sharpening their skills with Dean, Sam or Bobby. When she wasn’t doing that she was learning magic from Rowena and Sebastian. Sometimes she decided to take a break and would spend the whole day with Monse playing and watching TV. She liked the climate more here than in Storybrooke, nothing was forced, it was natural. They were all calm about everything. Or maybe they just didn’t talk about what they wanted or how the felt ‘chick flick’ moments were teased because they were all awkward and felt silly talking about feelings or the like. They were much more compatible and they got along well.  
One day Crowely appeared in the middle of the night, there was a storm outside so Sebastian and Alondra were playing board games with Monse, Jack had joined in almost immediately and Castiel just watched them. When he appeared in the kitchen he made Sam drop the pan and he quickly grabbed a knife and swung. “What the hell, Crowley? What’s wrong with you.”he yelled once he realised it was just him and not a real threat.  
“Uncle Sam?”Alondra asked as they rushed in. “Crowley?”she asked as they all relaxed.  
“Yes, yes, that’s me, don’t wear it out.”he returned board.  
“Why are you here, Fargus?”Rowena asked.  
“Nice to see you too mother.”he said overly sweetly.  
“Why are you appearing in our kitchen in the middle of the night?”Sam asked.  
“I’m working on something and need help.”  
“Help?”  
“Yes, will you help?”  
“I would like to know what before I agree to anything.”  
“A torute device.”he answered.  
“Don’t you have enough of those?”  
“No.”he answered simply. “I want something for the masochists.”he explained.  
“And how would I help?”  
“Wait, you came here cause you want help making a torture device for masochists?”Alondra asked halting the conversation.  
“Yes.”he said nonchalantly.  
“How often does this happen?”  
“Not often at all.”  
“He gets lonely and will find a random project so that he has an excuse to come here.”Dean explained slightly annoyed.  
“Well, have fun with that.”she said and walked out of the kitchen.  
“What are you all doing anyway? It’s eleven at night, don’t you people sleep?”Crowley asked, checking his pocket watch as the other followed Alondra.  
“The storm has scared Monse, so we’re playing games.”Castiel said.  
“What game are you playing?”  
“Monopoly.”  
“Isn’t she five?”  
“She’s a genius.”  
“I’ll play.”he said and followed the group. So they played Monopoly until Monse fell asleep on the floor. Soon after they all went to sleep and Crowley left, not recieving any help for his new torture devices, because no one remember. The next morning they were having breakfast when Bobby walked in.  
“Hey, Bobby.”Sebastain greeted as he served some food for Monse on a child’s plate.  
“Hey,”he returned. “Where’s Dean?”he asked looking around.  
“Right, here.”he said walking in in his hotdog pajamas.  
“What in god’s name are you wearing?”he asked judgingly.  
“I know you’ve heard of pajamas, you’re not that old.”he teased slapping his shoulder as he entered further into the kitchen and started preparing his breakfast.  
“Nope.”Alondra said, taking the beer bottle from his hand as she passed by him and distractedly put it back in the fridge paying more attention to her phone.  
“What’d you need?”he asked, not fighting for his beer.  
“I got a case, you wanna join?”  
“What is it?”  
“Vamp nest in Virginia.”  
“Virginia?”  
“Yeah, they’ve been praying on little children. I think it’s a pretty big one.”  
“Let me just get my stuff.”he said walking away, as he passed the fridge he grabbed the beer and quickly walked out of the kitchen.  
“He took the beer.”Monse told Alondra.  
“His liver, eat.”she said distractedly not looking up from her phone.  
“Can I go?”Jack asked.  
“Probably best if you stay here.”Castiel said.  
“Why?”  
“Because,”Castiel said, giving him a look before leaving.  
“Okay?”he agreed, still confused. “I don’t understand why I can’t go.”he mumbled sitting next to Alondra with a bowl, cereal and milk.  
“That’s bad for your teeth.”Sam said taking the cereal and he sighed slumping.  
“You know you’re technically my uncle and the uncles are supposed to be the cool ones.”he said, making Alondra choke on her apple juice as she tried not to laugh.  
“Well, Dean is a child, so I have to pick up his slack.”he said confidently.  
“Bobby and Dean are going on a hunt, in case you wanna join.”Alondra said.  
“Yeah, you want to join Sam?”Bobby asked.  
“What is it?”  
“Vamp nest in Virginia.”Bobby said, giving him a look.  
“Yeah, let me just pack my things.”he agreed somewhat confused and left the kitchen.  
As Sam left Bobby walked to the shelfs and grabbed the box of cereal, and placed it on the table as he walked out of the kitchen making Jack smile happily. “Uncle Sam said that’s bad for your teeth.”Monse told him.  
“Well, uncle Sam isn’t here, is he? Besides Bobby gave it to me, and he’s like their dad, so he's like my grandpa.”he justified as he ate his cereal.  
“That makes sense.”she agreed.  
“So, what are you doing today?”he asked the other teens.  
“Uh, there’s an amusement park a while away, we’re gonna go there.”Alondra answered looking up from her phone momentarily. “Wanna come?”  
“What’s an amusement park?”  
“Remember roller coasters?”  
“Yes,”  
“It's a park full of them.”  
“Is it fun?”  
“That’s where the name comes in.”she answered slightly amused.  
“Then yes,”he answered.  
“Good, cause I was gonna drag you there anyway.”she said standing with her plate.  
“Why are we going to an amusement park?”Monse asked.  
“Today is mommy’s birthday, so we’re going to have some fun.”Sebastian answered.  
“Today is your birthday?”Jack asked.  
“Yeah,”Alondra answered.  
“Does Dean know?”  
“Probably not.”  
“You should tell him.”he said standing.  
“Nah, it’s fine, really. It ain’t a big deal.”she assured.  
“But-”he said, staying half sitting, half standing.  
“Jack, it’s okay, I haven’t really celebrated it in a while. They need to go keep little kids safe.”she assured pushing him back down.  
“Why don’t you want to tell him?”he asked after a moment.  
“It ain’t like I just don’t want to tell him, I just don’t want them to make a big deal.”  
“But it’s them, they won’t.”  
“They’ll just feel guilty about leaving.”she said simply.  
“When are we leaving?”Monse asked.  
“Just in a few, c’mon, lets go get your stuff ready.”Sebastian said, picking her up from the bench and setting her on the floor to lead her out.  
“Do we need stuff?”Jack asked.  
“We might end up spending the night in a hotel if it gets late, just take a change of clothes.”she answered.  
“And Pajamas?”  
“Yeah, just a small bag like a quick hunt, but no weapons.”she explained. A few minutes later they were heading up the stairs to exit the bunker when Dean stopped them.  
“Hey, where are you going?”he asked from the ground floor.  
“Oh, there’s an amusement park we wanna check out.”Alondra answered.  
“Where?”  
“An hour out.”  
“Be careful.”he agreed.  
“Good luck on your hunt.”she returned and they kept going up the stairs.  
“Oh, another group of hunters took them out already.”he said.  
“So you ain’t going?”she asked as they stopped again.  
“Unless we find something, we’ll be here.”he said as the other men joined him.  
“You guys wanna come with us then?”Sebastian asked.  
“Where to?”Bobby asked.  
“Amusement park.”  
“Sounds awful.”he said gruffly frowning and knitting his eyebrows together.  
“We’ll have to pass.”Sam said in a kinder manner.  
“Iaght, we’ll probably be back tonight.”Alondra informed.  
“We’ll let you know if we’ll take longer.”Sebastian added and they left. They got three hours at the park before a sudden storm rolled in and it was shut down.  
“It was fun while it lasted.”Alondra sighed as she dried off Monse in the van. She sat in the back while Sebastian drove and Jack rode in the front with him.  
“It was a small park anyway, we got on most of the rides.”Sebastian said.  
“You like your first amusement park, Jack?”Alondra asked.  
“It was quite amusing.”he said contently. “So yes.”he answered, making her snort. They arrived at the bunker and ran inside, it was raining there too.  
“Where’d they go?”she asked as they entered the dark room.  
“Hey, where’s the lightswitch?”Sebastian asked after a moment.  
“Uh, it’s down there.”she answered and handed Monse to Sebastian. Once she hit the foyer Dean came out into the hall holding a cake with candles one and eight on it, he started singing happy birthday and was joined by the other men and Rowena; Crowely was also there, singing quite unamused.  
Sam turned on the lights and they saw that the foyer had lame party directions. Even though Jack and Sebastian didn’t know they had been planning this they jumped in singing along too. “You have to make a wish, dear.”Rowena informed. Alondra had been surprised and just stared at them confused and touched as they sang. She closed her eyes and blue out the candles after a moment and they clapped and cheered.  
“Happy birthday!”Sam said, hugging her as Dean put the cake on the table.  
“So you guys knew?”she asked with a smile.  
“Of course we did.”Dean answered hugging her tightly, he held her with one arm around her shoulders, keeping her in his arms.  
“How?”  
“Well, I knew you had to be born in September, but I wasn’t sure which day.”  
“We heard you and Sebastian talk about it last week.”Sam explained.  
“So was there really a vamp nest?”she asked after a moment.  
“No,”Bobby said simply.  
“Can I have cake?”Monse asked, staring at the cake, making them laugh. They all sat down with a slice of cake in front of them and ate.  
They talked as they ate, bringing up any topic that came to mind; a casual and random conversation, the kind Alondra liked. Natural, friendly, not forced and awkward. At one point Sam stood, took the plates and went to the kitchen. When he came back he had a few gifts in his arms and set them down in front of her. “You guys didn’t need to get me presents.”Alondra said, shocked.  
“Shut up and open them.”Bobby said, it wasn’t kind, but not harsh either. Dean gave her a bracelet that was enchanted, (supposedly) if she ever got lost it would lead her home. She promptly added it to her collection of bracelets on her wrist. Everywhere she went she got a bracelet, it was an atlas at this point and she couldn’t wear all of them at, she only wore her favorite all the time. Sam gave her a new journal; she had one that was just for general purpose and one that was for monsters and summary of hunts she had been on. It was full now and Sam knew it so he went out and bought another leather journal, her initials burned in on the inside cover. Crowely gave her a pocket watch saying the one she had was not appropriate for a bad ass hunter; it was one that had gears on the outside cover, it had been like a donut but she filled it with rosin and made it look like a scene of a ship with a gear frame; it was cheap, only cost ten dollars. The one he gave was older, but worked wonderfully and looked sophisticated. Bobby gave her a pocket knife and a regular hat, like his. Before she was sent away she had quite a collection of snapbacks, and her brother had a collection of pocket knives she took with her too. The pocket knife had a scratched out ‘Bobby’ engravement and right next to it was her name. He said it wasn’t new but it was the best one he had. She loved it, because it was like a hand me down almost a family heirloom. The hat was identical to the one he always wore, new and not worn out, yet. Rowena gave her a charm, for protection she said it was. She explained that she felt the power from her medallion and made another one with a chain so that she could wear them as necklaces. Castiel gave her an angel blade, but her name was carved in it. He had been awkward about it, in Castiel fashion. All of them, except Rowena's, were horribly wrapped, so she inferred they had done it themselves making the present more valuable to her. They had been personal, small gifts, that had had a lot of thought put into it.  
Her birthday came and went, and for the first time in years she had genuinely enjoyed it and had fun. She had certainly used the pocket knife, because after her birthday they had several back to back hunts; it started off with all of them going on a hunt for a wendigo, leaving Monse in the bunker with Rowena. Then they got two calls and the group split in half; Sam, Castiel and Sebastian went north for a wraith while Dean, Alondra, Jack, and Bobby went after a vampire nest down south. Then Bobby got a call about a demon possessing back home as Dean got a lead on some witches so the split ways. Castiel took off on his own for a gin while Sam and Sebastian went to take care of some crossroads demons going off book and taking it too far.  
The witches had been more of a problem than they thought, they had hexed Dean and he turned on Jack and Alondra. They were in the hotel room and they were dodging his assault with a machete. “What do we do?”Jack asked as he held the bathroom door closed. Dean was on the other side trying to break it down.  
“There has to be a hex bag somewhere.”Alondra said.  
“It has to be on him, or else we would be hexed too.”  
“How do we search him without getting stabbed?”  
“Does it matter? A machete can’t kill us.”  
“Yeah, but if he’s constantly stabbing us we won’t be able to search him properly.”  
“So we have to knock him out.”  
“Yeah,”  
“How do we do that?”  
“Uh, if I get my bag I could make a spell.”  
“Where’s your bag?”  
“Out there.”she said and they paused. “I got an idea.”she said.  
Outside Dean was starting to break down the door with the machete when all of a sudden it opened and he stumbled in. Jack pushed him into the tub, making him fall in making him catch himself. He stood and started charging at them, but Jack closed the door and held it close while Alondra went to her backpack. She got out a spell book and quickly followed the instructions for a sleeping spell. Once it was done she ran to Jack.  
“Is it done?”he asked.  
“Yeah, open the door, when I throw it in close it again.”she instructed and they prepared. She nodded and he opened it for a moment, long enough for her to throw in the powder then he closed it before Dean could even think of yanking the door open.  
Dean kept yelling and banging on the door until the powder took effect and he went down unconscious and everything was quiet. “Did it work?”Jack asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, hurry.”Alondra said and they rushed in and searched for the hex bag.  
“Found it.”Jack said, holding up the bag.  
“Burn it.”Alondra said and it caught fire in his hand.  
“OO, hot.”he said, dropping it on the floor. Alondra grabbed it and dropped it in the trash can and let it burn before dumping water on it. Jack picked up Dean slung him over his shoulder and set him on the bed. They sat on the other bed and waited for him to wake up. When he did he shot up confused and turned from side to side as if lost.  
“What happened?”he asked once he saw them.  
“You were cursed.”Jack said simply.  
“Did I try to hurt you?”he asked concerned swinged his feet over the edge of the bed.  
“You tried, but your old man-body couldn’t move fast enough.”Alondra teased.  
“You two okay?”he asked, giving them a look.  
“Yes,”Jack answered.  
“Good,”he sighed, nodding his head then stood and stopped as if seeing the room for the first time. The room was a mess, completely trashed and he looked at them again.  
“Yeah, you did that.”Alondra said and he just quirked his head as if agreeing. They took care of the witches and Alondra took a book from them.  
“You sure that thing ain’t dangerous?”Dean asked. It was dark as he drove, she used the flashlight of her phone to read the book next to him. Jack was in the back enjoying the phone Alondra had gotten him. He liked playing Candy Crush, because of the colors.  
“Yeah,”  
“Why’d you even take it?”he asked, biting into a hamburger.  
“So you know how I was living with fairytale characters before I came here?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Well I ended up in the fairytale world for a while, met this giant who gave me a book…”  
“And?”he asked when she paused for a while.  
“It’s the first part to a series of books.”she said, amazed.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, so he gave me the first one. Rumplestilskin gave me the second one, this is the third one.”she said as she inspected the book.  
“Of how many?”  
“I don’t know.”she admitted.  
“Who’s Rumplestilskin?”he asked after a moment.  
“Fairytale character, makes deals, wants your first born?”she said as if he should know.  
“Like a crossroads demon?”  
“Not really, but sure… they don’t ask for first borns, do they?”  
“No,”he said, shaking his head. They fell silent after that, Dean only occasionally took his eyes off the road to look at his food and glance at his children. He would inwardly laugh sometimes when he thought about it; it hadn’t been long since he had said that he was not father material and that he was not made for this type of life. Sam and Bobby teased him, constantly reminded him of that and how he for someone who doubted he could ever be a responsible father he was a natural at it. If he were being honest he felt comfortable in his new skin of father, he loved both of them more than anything, even if it was sappy. He looked over at Jack, who was asleep, then looked over at Alondra, who was struggling to stay awake, her eyes falling close but she would wake up and keep reading. Keeping his eyes on the road he reached out and took the book from her.  
“Hey,”she protested.  
“Go to sleep.”he said simply, putting the book next to the door so she couldn’t reach it.  
“I ain’t a little kid.”  
“Yeah, but watching you try not to sleep is making me sleepy, so go to sleep.”he said not looking at her, but through the corner of his eye he could see her rolling her eyes.  
“Whatever,”she sighed then grabbed his jacket from the middle of the seat and covered herself with it as she got comfortable in the seat.  
The next few days seemed to be calm, they had all arrived at the bunker again and they simply went on about life. But the two teens started distancing themselves from their respected parents. They didn’t go out and spend much time with any of them for a matter of fact. They seemed to be locking themselves in one of their rooms everyday, only coming out to eat but didn’t talk much to anyone. “Should we be worried?”Dean asked Rowena one day as they sat in the foyer.  
“I’m not sure.”she admitted.  
“You were a mother,”  
“Yes, but I didn’t care for Fargus at the time.”  
“And you do now?”he questioned doubtingly.  
“Well, certainly more than I did then.”she said.  
“What are you two talking about?”Sam asked as he sat next to Dean.  
“Have you noticed Alondra and Sebastian acting a bit odd lately, Samuel?”  
“They’ve been a little quiet, but they’re teens.”  
“So you think it’s just a temporary thing?”Dean asked.  
“Unless you two did something, I don’t think there’s much reason to worry.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know, kids get mad at their parents sometimes. As long as you two didn’t do something to piss them off they’re probably just taking some time to recover from two weeks of being on the road and away from each other.”he said then looked from one parent to the other. “You guys didn’t do anything did you?”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think so. But Dad never seemed to know what he did when he pissed us off.”Dean answered trying to remember if he did anything to upset either one.  
“I’ll be honest, I’m not exactly the best mother.”Rowena added.  
“Do us all a favor and talk to them, cause while they’re mature and parents themselves, they are still teens and won’t talk about problems with their parents without being prompted.”Sam said, before standing and leaving.  
“Do you think he has a point?”Rowena asked after a moment.  
“He would know about struggles with parents.”Dean sighed. This led them to the room the teens were currently in. Monse was asleep on the bed, Sebastian and Alondra were sitting on the edge of the bed while Rowena and Dean were standing.  
“So what’s this about?”Sebastian asked after a moment.  
“Well we’ve noticed-”Rowena started.  
“Did we do something to piss you two off?”Dean asked cutting her off.  
“No, why?”Alondra asked.  
“Because it seems like we did.”he said and the two teens looked at eachother.  
“Tell them.”Sebastian said quietly. She sighed and turned back.  
“We’ve been kinda isolated because… when we showed up here it was the day after I got the second book and we both got into arguments with our parents. We think that if we start a conflict we’ll be shipped to the next world.”she admitted slowly.  
“We don’t want to leave, so if we don’t want to do anything like what happened in the other world. No interaction means no possibility of conflict.”Sebastian added timidly.  
“So we didn’t do anything to piss you off, you just don’t want to piss us off?”Dean asked.  
“Yeah,”Alondra agreed.  
“But how can you be sure that is what caused you to leave?”Rowena asked.  
“It’s worked so far.”Sebastian shrugged.  
“You got two books from the other world, you’ve only received one here.”  
“What Rowena means,”Dean cut in when they looked confused. “Is you don’t know for sure what’s going to happen or why it’s going to happen. Even if it is a pattern it had only happened once, too soon to notice the pattern.”  
“You ain’t wrong.”Alondra agreed after a moment.  
“Of course we aren’t, dear.”Rowena said smugly. Things went back to normal after that, they were no longer scared to spend time with them. If their time together was limited why waste it trying to extend but not enjoying it?  
Three days later they were enjoying a movie day in Bobby’s house. Alondra and Sebastian are between Dean and Rowena who were on the edge of the couch. Monse sat on the floor at their feet, Jack and Castiel were on an adjacent smaller couch and Bobby was in a smaller single person couch on the other side. “I do not understand the point of this.”Castiel said glaring at the TV.  
“You watch and enjoy a made up world.”Alondra said.  
“Why?”  
“Cause the real world sucks and everyone wants to escape it for a few hours.”  
“Hey,”Sam said walking in and automatically sitting on Jack’s other side.  
“What took you so long?”Dean asked, reaching for the beer.  
“There was a line.”  
“So all alcoholics ran outta beer today?”Alondra said.  
“Beer is essential for a hunter’s survival.”Bobby said.  
“We’re watching Fast and Furious, not destroying a vamp nest.”  
They all looked down when Monse started glowing. “What the?”Bobby asked standing and everyone followed, as the brightness increased they took cover behind the couches.  
“What’s going on?”Sam asked.  
“Last time she turned into a five year old.”Sebastian said.  
“What’s going on?”the heard Monse ask confused and they stood.  
“Monse?”Alondra asked shocked as the others froze seeing the teenaged girl.  
“Yeah?”she said and the two other teens ran and hugged her. “What’s going on?”she asked after a moment and they pulled away.  
“What do you remember?”  
“We were at Regina’s house, we just found out I’m your daughter…”she said thoughtfully then everything came back. “Holy shit, you’re my parents. We were transported to… and we’ve been…”she said, never completing a thought. “Holy shit,”she finally mumbled.  
“Someone want to explain what the hell is going on?”Dean asked.  
“Yes, someone please explain.”Monse agreed.  
“Rowena?”Alondra asked turning to her.  
“How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?”Rowena asked.  
“You are the magic expert.”Sam said.  
“So you are Monse?”Castiel asked.  
“Yeah,”Monse said as though it were obvious.  
“Should we be concerned?”Jack asked.  
“How do you feel?”Sebastian asked Monse a bit concerned.  
“Confused and in need of a therapist.”Monse answered.  
“Therapists are thieves that don’t do anything. They’re quacks.”Dean said.  
“I mean you ain’t wrong, but do you have to say it so harshly?”Alondra asked.  
“Okay, well, I think as long as Monse is okay and feels okay we don’t have to worry too much about anything.”Sebastian said after a moment, eyeing her with concerned eyes; and so they didn’t, in fact not much changed after that. They still went on hunts, and Monse simply stayed in the bunker ready to research if needed. She was a fully capable teen and didn’t need to be babied. Though they always made sure she had everything she might need so she didn’t have to go out for anything. She still called Alondra and Sebatian ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ and maintained a pretty good relationship with them, balanced between friends and parental. Castiel was more hesitant to interact with her, but she didn’t let him completely disappear still calling him uncle Cas. Jack and she still had a good relationship, both were childish around each other and they had a fun playful relationship. She and Dean bonded better over scary movies, obviously the aging helped him interact with her a bit more. Sam and her would compete sometimes, seeing who could hack a camera system first, or who could find the best information for the case they were working. Sometimes they forgot that she was their daughter, but sometimes they would walk in and find her napping against Sebastian or Alondra, or in between both and there was no forgetting it then.  
But to everyone else out there they saw three friends walking down the street sometimes with one of their fathers chaperoning them and or sometimes alone. One day Sebastian and Monse were walking down the street to go get some snacks when a few guys, no older than Sebastian, started catcalling Monse. Sebastian wrapped a protective arm around her and ignored them. They kept walking until one of the guys started following them. He reached out to grab her ass but Sebastian grabbed his arm and twisted. “Bad idea.”he said simply holding him in a chicken hold. “Don’t ever try to disrespect her like that again.”he said holding him up against a wall.  
“What she your girlfriend?”the guy asked.  
“Doesn’t matter, you don’t touch her understand?”he said, pushing him harder. After a moment he let the boy go and lead Monse away. For the next few days it was fairly obvious that they were her parents. Especially when she woke up from a fitful nap sweating and scared, all three had been on a bed reading stuff when she got tired and fell asleep.  
“Hey, hey, you’re okay.”Alondra soothed holding her tightly and she felt Sebastian rub soothing circles on her back and she calmed.  
After a moment she calmed and she pulled out of Alondra’s arms. “We don’t have a lot of time here.”she told them sadly, looking at each then down.  
“How do you know?”Sebastian asked tentatively.  
“I was talking to Zeus, he said that we had a few minutes here before we would be sent to the next world. Jack is going with us so that Lucifer can help you with your powers. They said we’ve been taking too long and we need to speed things up.”  
“What do you mean speed things up?”Alondra asked.  
“To go onto the next world we need to find the books and you two need to be ready to move on. Once you’re okay with leaving we’ll be transported to the next world.”  
“We have to go tell them.”Alondra said, looking up at Sebastian and they shot up and out of the room and ran into the foyer.  
“Woah, where’s the fire?”Dean asked amused. They were all sitting in the general area and looked up when they ran in.  
“We’re going to be sent to the next world any minute now.”Monse hugged Dean.  
“What?”he asked, dropping his smile.  
“You’re leaving?”Rowena asked sadly.  
“Yeah, we have a mission remember?”he said just as heartbroken.  
“We’re going to go to the world with Lucifer, Jack is coming with us so that he can help us with our nephilim powers.”Alondra said.  
“But I don’t want to go.”Jack said.  
“Once we move on you’ll come back here, but we’ll go onto the next world.”Monse said.  
“How do you know?”Castiel asked.  
“Zeus told me.”she said, hugging him tightly and he returned it.  
“Will we get to see you again?”Sam asked hugging Alondra.  
“We’ll finish the mission and find a way back.”Alondra promised once she pulled away.  
“You better.”Dean said, hugging her tightly and Rowena hugged Sebastian. Monse hugged Sam, and Bobby before going to go hug Rowena as she refused to let go of Sebastian.  
“We’ll be back, Mom.”he promised quietly as Jack went to hug Dean, making a group hug.  
“I’ll be waiting.”she said, allowing Monse to squeeze in between them and hugged her too.  
“You three take good care of each other.”Bobby said sadly as they pulled away from their parent. All three looked around and nodded, as if enacting a spell all four disappeared in a single instant in a shining star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were happier here, so there wasn't much to write about.


	3. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters from Lucifer, but you already knew that.

In Lucifer’s penthouse he and Chloe were heavily making out on the couch, Chloe went to straddle him just as two shining lights appeared bringing with them Jack and Alondra. “What the bloody hell?”Lucifer asked standing defensively as Chloe reached for her gun.  
“Woah, we’re not enemies.”Alondra said quickly, holding her hands forward as if to stop them from stepping closer and Jack did the same both defensive.  
“You must be Alondra and Jack.”Chloe said relaxing and holstering her gun.  
“Hello,”Jack greeted in his usual manner standing straight and relaxing.  
“Yeah, we are.”Alondra agreed after glancing at Jack.  
“Why are you so late?”Chloe asked.  
“Uh, we didn’t know you were expecting us, we didn’t even know we had to leave until a few minutes ago.”Alondra said and looked around, no Sebastian and Monse.  
“Yes, well, we were expecting you this morning.”Lucifer said unamused as he grabbed his drink from the coffee table and drank it.  
“Sorry?”she said, shrugging not knowing how to respond. “So you know who we are and why we’re here?”she asked confused.  
“Yeah, we do.”Chloe asked.  
“And you know he’s actually Lucifer?”  
“Yes?”she asked confused.  
“Like the actual devil?”  
“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”  
“On the show you didn’t believe him until… well it took a while for you to believe.”she began to explain but then thought better of it.  
“Have you never seen an elevator?”Lucifer asked as Jack inspected it.  
“Is this your front door?”Jack asked amazed.  
“Jack was just born a few months ago, some concepts are still odd to him.”Alondra explained. The elevator opened and Jack jumped back ready for a fight.  
“Who are you?”Maze asked, matching his posture.  
“Mazaquine, this is Jack.”Lucifer said but neither relaxed.  
“Jack,”Alondra said.  
“She’s a demon.”Jack said stiffly.  
“Yes, but a nice one.”Lucifer said.  
“Like Crowely?”  
“Who’s Crowely?”  
“Yes, like Crowely.”Alondra answered and he relaxed.  
“Hello,”he greeted in his usual manner.  
“What’s wrong with this kid?”Maze asked.  
“He’s only a few months old, where’s Sebastian?”Alondra said.  
“Who?”  
“Your son didn’t appear where ever you were?”  
“No?”she said confused.  
“Have you guys met Cain yet?”she asked the three adults.  
“Well of course I have.”Lucifer answered.  
“I mean recently.”  
“No, I haven’t seen him recently.”Lucifer answered.  
“Where are they?”Jack asked.  
“Who is they?”Chloe asked.  
“Sebastian, her son, and Monse…”she said trailing off.  
“Your daughter.”Jack told Alondra.  
“Yeah, I just didn’t want to explain it.”Alondra sighed looking at him.  
“Woah, you have a daughter?”Maze asked amused.  
“Yeah, but I don’t know how, she’s fourteen and I met her when she was eight.”  
“Wow, that is something.”Chloe said, a bit shocked.  
“Wait, so you two are their kids?”Maze said pointing at the teens then at the parents.  
“Yeah,”Alondra answered, looking around still confused.  
“How many times have you done this?”  
“Uh, well I drove to the first ones, then appeared in the last one and this is my second time being transported. Last time all our stuff came over two, but apparently it ain’t how it’s gonna happen all the time.”  
“We’ll be the last ones that know beforehand about all of this.”Lucifer said, pouring himself another drink a bit annoyed.  
“Lovely,”she said slightly upset, things were tough with them already knowing, but now having to explain it to them too was not great. “Jack, try Monse’s phone I’ll try Sebastian, let’s make sure they’re alive.”she sighed, taking out her phone.  
“Have you two had dinner?”Chloe asked.  
“Nah, we were barely getting ready for lunch.”Alondra answered before pressing her phone to her ear as Jack did the same. “Nothing?”she asked once they both dropped their hands.  
“No,”he answered.  
“I’m sure they’re okay, he is part demon after all.”Maze said board as she threw herself on the couch and put her feet on the table.  
“Did you need something, Mazackine?”Lucifer asked.  
“Yes, I did.”she answered and stopped abruptly.  
“While you two deal with that, I’ll take them to get some food.”Chloe said understandingly and led them to the elevator. They sat in a hamburger joint to wait for their order. “So, uh, tell me about yourselves.”she said after a moment.  
“I like hunting.”Jack said.  
“Hunting?”  
“Yes, I’m a hunter, I hunt demons and monsters.”  
“Monsters?”  
“Yes, like wolves-”  
“Jack, shut up.”Alondra said, stopping him as some of the people around them started staring at them. “Video games. It’s the only thing the poor kid can talk ‘bout.”she told the onlookers laughing and they nodded understanding turning back to their own thing. “In the other world, our dad is a hunter and well we kinda joined.”she told Chloe quietly.  
“Oh,”she said as if understanding.  
“So, where are we staying?”she asked after a moment.  
“Well…”Chloe said unsure.  
“We’re okay in a hotel.”she assured.  
“No, no of course not.”Chloe said quickly. “I’m just not sure if you’re better off with me or Lucifer.”she explained.  
“Since he is going to teach us… you know, it would make sense if we stay with him.”Jack said, learning what to talk about and what not to in public.  
“Right, but his place isn’t kid friendly.”  
“As long as he don’t bring in random girls it’s fine. We ain’t little kids, we’ve been exposed to plenty.”Alondra said.  
“All legal?”  
“Sure,”she shrugged. “We’ll stay with him. Something tells me you need to explain some things to Trixie.”she added.  
“Oh, she knows completely about all of this, kinda hard to hide it when she sprouted wings.”Chloe said, lowering her voice at the end. “Are you really worried about Sebastian and Monse?”she asked seeing she kept checking her phone.  
“A little.”she said, shoving the phone in her jacket pocket.  
“That leather jacket is going to kill you in this LA heat.”  
“Haven’t felt much of anything since I got my powers.”she shrugged.  
“She means the elements, we do feel pain.”Jack said.  
“Lucifer is vulnabral when he’s around me, do you have any weaknesses like that?”Chloe asked concerned.  
“Nothin’ we know of.”Alondra answered.  
“Are you sure you want to stay with Lucifer?”  
“Yeah, we’ll start there and see if we need to switch later.”she assured. Their number was called and Chloe stood to get the order.  
“Why are we staying with Lucifer?”Jack asked.  
“Cause, he’ll be easier to ditch if needed.”she whispered.  
“Why would we need to?”he asked, mimicking her whisper.  
“Zeus told Monse we need to speed things up, first we need to get the book then we need to be mentally and emotionally ready to leave then we’ll be on our way.”  
“And why are we keeping it from them?”  
“We need to find Sebastian and Monse first. You’re used to Dean who is super care free, but a cop as a parent is a little hard to work with. Trust me I’ve had two, it’s way easier like this.”she whispered quickly before Chloe came back.  
“If you two are really hungry you can eat in the car, but Trixie should be at Lucifer’s already.”Chloe said, gesturing for them to go. They entered the penthouse to see Lucifer struggling to control Trixie who was flying around. “Trixie.”she said sternly.  
“Sorry,”she said sheepishly and landed, stumbling onto the floor. “Are you Alondra and Jack?”she asked excitedly when she saw the two teens.  
“Yes,”Jack answered. She squealed and ran to them.  
“Okay, then.”Alondra said, slightly surprised as Trixie flung herself into her.  
“Yes, she's an excited one.”Lucifer said while drinking yet another drink.  
“This is so awesome, I’ve been wanting a sister forever.”Trixie said.  
“How old are you?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“Eight,”she answered excitedly. “This is great, we can braid each other’s hair and have makeovers…”she said and went on and on about what they could do.  
“Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t do all that.”  
“Oh,”she said disappointed.  
“But, uh, once I find my daughter Monse, she’ll happily do all that with you.”she said quickly, trying to make her feel better.  
“Your daughter?”she questioned.  
“Yeah, it’s complicated but, uh, I have a daughter that’s fourteen and she’s been trying to find someone to do all of that with.”  
“Really?”she asked excited again.  
“Yeah,”  
“Where is she?”  
“I’m trying to figure that out.”  
“Okay, Trixie come eat so that we can go.”Chloe said from where she and Lucifer were already eating and watching the interaction.  
“C’mon.”Trixie said pulling both to sit with them and they ate with Trixie constantly talking and asking questions. “Am I ever gonna meet the others?”she asked.  
“Uh, I’m supposed to unite everyone, so yeah. You and Henry are gonna get along great.”Alondra answered.  
“Who’s that?”  
“Uh, one of our brothers, he’s ten.”  
“You say ‘uh’ a lot and you talk funny.”  
“Borne and raised in Texas.”she said simply.  
“Why are you always checking your phone?”  
“Habit.”she shrugged.  
“Okay, c’mon Trixie you have school tomorrow.”Chloe said standing.  
“Aren’t you coming with us?”Trixie asked.  
“We are staying with Lucifer.”Jack said.  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s-”  
“Supposed to help us with our powers, don’t want something to happen and have know one qualified to help.”Alondra interrupted naturally.  
“Oh, okay.”she said a bit sadly.  
“I am sure we will see you soon.”Jack said.  
“Okay, bye.”she said happily, then she hugged them then Lucifer before running to the elevator to wait for Chloe.  
“See you at the precinct.”Chloe said, giving Lucifer a look before following Trixie.  
“See you there, Detective.”Lucifer said and waved as the elevator closed with a smile.  
“You don’t need to keep us here.”Alondra said knowingly once the door closed and he sighed slumping and turning to them.  
“Of course I do.”  
“I can tell you’re out of your element, you don’t really want us here.”  
“And what makes you so sure?”he asked intrigued.  
“Am I wrong?”  
“No, but you’re not correct either.”  
“Alright, so what part am I wrong about?”  
“While I am out of my element, I do not not want you here.”  
“So you want us here?”Jack asked confused.  
“If you do not want to go with the Detective you are welcome to stay here.”  
“Where are we sleeping?”Jack asked.  
“We’re fine on the couch.”Alondra said when he struggled to answer.  
“Very well, uh, well go to sleep.”he said and awkwardly tapped her head a few times before basically running to his room.  
“He is worse than Dean.”Jack told Alondra.  
“Dean raised Sam, Lucifer is a bachelor.”she said preparing the couch for them.  
“Bachelor?”  
“What Dean was when you were born.”  
“Oh,”  
“But at a much higher degree, cause Lucifer can do drugs and drink alcohol without side effects.”she said sitting.  
“Will it get better?”he asked sitting next to her.  
“Less awkward?”  
“Yes,”  
“Uh, I’d say in a few days they’ll either get confident and start asking questions, or will get better at hiding how awkward they feel.”  
“Should we be doing something to make it better?”  
“Just focus on Trixie, trust me, it’s better that way.”  
“Why?”  
“Stop asking questions.”  
“Okay,”he agreed with a nod and just looked around.  
“Go to sleep.”she sighed laying on the couch.  
“I’m not tired.”  
“Then lay down and go on your phone.”  
“Okay,”he agreed, doing as told. “Can I ask one more question.”he said after a long moment in which Alondra was falling asleep.  
“Sure,”she sighed tiredly.  
“Do you think Sebastian and Monse are okay?”  
“I think so, we’ll find them soon.”she assured.  
The next morning Lucifer woke them up by banging on the piano and they shot up. “Oh good, you’re awake.”he said, adjusting his ty.  
“It’s seven, why are you waking up us like it’s noon?”Alondra asked annoyed.  
“We have to be at the precinct by eight.”he answered.  
“Why?”Jack asked.  
“Because the Detective is expecting us.”  
“Why do you call her the Detective?”  
“She is a detective for the LAPD.”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Jack, sometimes you just have to go with it.”Alondra said.  
“Okay,”he agreed, confused.  
“Do you have a kitchen?”she asked after a moment.  
“Why would I want that?”Lucifer asked.  
“For breakfast.”  
“Even Dean cooks sometimes.”Jack said.  
“I don’t, so we’ll just bye something if you want food. Now get on, get ready.”he said and rushed off to get the rest of his suit. “I said get ready.”he said when he came out and saw them in similar clothes to what they had the day before waiting on the stools at the bar.  
“We are.”Alondra said.  
“This is the best you have?”he asked judging their plaid shirts.  
“Yeah,”she said in a tone challenging him to say something offensive.  
“We’ll have to work on your sense of style.”he said and rushed them out. He led them to his car and rushed to the drivers' seat.  
“Just jump over.”Alondra told Jack who jumped into the back seat as she got into the front. “Seat belt.”she added and Jack listened without a fuz as she clipped her own belt.  
“You’re so much fun.”Lucifer said before speeding off. They got to the precinct and followed him out through the parking lot and into the building.  
“Hey, Lucifer, who you got there?”Ella asked cheerily.  
“This is Alondra and Jack.”Lucifer answered.  
“Oh, the long lost kids, awesome.”she said happily then hugged them. “I’m Ella Lopez and I’m a hugger.”she introduced herself.  
“Nice ta meet ya.”Alondra returned.  
“Very nice to make your acquaintance.”Jack added politely.  
“Oh, I can tell I’m going to love you both. I gotta get these results to the captain, I’ll see you later.”she said before leaving. They followed Lucifer to Chloe’s desk.  
“Detective douche.”Lucifer greeted as he passed by Dan who just sighed bemused.  
“Why-?”Jack began.  
“Don’t question it.”Alondra interrupted.  
“Ah, Detective, good morning.”Lucifer greeted contently.  
“Hey, Lucifer.”Chloe greeted distractedly.  
“Do we have a case?”he asked sitting on the corner of her desk.  
“No, I’m just finishing the paperwork from the last one.”she answered.  
“Hey, Chloe, the Captain gave you a case.”Dan said, handing her a file. “Shouldn’t those kids be in school?”he asked after a moment.  
“GED.”Alondra said simply.  
“Both of you?”  
“He’s twenty.”  
“He looks like he’s fifteen.”  
“Actually I’m- Ow.”Jack said, stopping by Alondra stepping on him.  
“They’re the kids I was telling you about.”Chloe said, slightly amused.  
“Right, and you’re not going to enroll them in school? Even to keep cover.”Dan asked.  
“Probably should.”she said thoughtfully looking at them.  
“I seriously got my GED.”Alondra said.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, my mom made me before she sent me off.”  
“It will help keep suspicion low, I would get started on that case if I were you, Captain is in a mood.”Dan said before leaving.  
“He has a point, you can’t be going on cases with us and you can’t be roaming around.”Chloe said with a sigh.  
“We could just stay at the penthouse, trust me it’ll be hard to get Jack to seem like a normal kid.”Alondra warned, sitting in the chair behind Lucifer.  
“Maze could look after them.”Lucer added.  
“I don’t want her taking them on bounties.”Chloe protested.  
“Bounties?”Jack asked confused.  
“Like hunting, but instead of monster it’s for criminal humans.”Alondra explained.  
“I thought killing humans is illegal.”  
“Nah, she just turns them in, she don’t kill them.”  
“Oh,”he said nodding.  
“You two can stay here for today, stay here, please.”Chloe said standing. “Come on, Lucifer, let's go see what Ella has for us.”she added and led them to the forensics lab.  
“I’m hungry.”Jack told Alondra who was slouched on the chair.  
“C’mon, lets see if we can find a vending machine.”Alondra sighed and stood.  
“But she told us to stay here.”he protested.  
“Yeah, well, Lucifer didn’t feed us, so whatever.”  
“They won’t get mad?”  
“Nah, c’mon.”she said and led him away. They were walking back to the desk when they saw a part of surveillance video Ella was showing them and Alondra barged in, Jack simply followed her. “Play that again.”Alondra said quickly.  
“Excuse me, I told you to stay at my desk, you shouldn’t be in here.”Chloe said.  
“Play the video again.”Alondra said quickly.  
“Why?”Ella asked.  
“Cause, I know who’s under the mask.”  
“Who?”  
“Play it again.”she said and Ella quickly did.  
“That looks like Sebastian.”Jack said as he ate, not flinching when he shot the guy in the head. “But Sebastian is left-handed.”he added.  
“Why is it so glitchy?”Alondra asked as she inspected the video.  
“It’s an old camera.”Ella answered confusedly.  
“No, it was modified.”  
“No it wasn’t. IT already took a look at it.”Chloe said annoyed.  
“May I?”Alondra asked holding out her hand for the tablet and Ella confusedly gave it to her. She quickly tapped on it then connected it to her laptop and continued tapping. “There, he put one video over the real one and left an opening for me.”she explained and they watched both videos play side by side. In the real video Sebastian goes up to the man, talks to him and the man changes into a woman then points at the camera and Sebastian takes it then the video dies.  
“Woah, how’d you do that?”Ella asked, amazed.  
“I know a thing or two.”she sighed as she inspected the video.  
“No way this is real,”  
“Is that a shifter?”Jack asked.  
“Yeah, apparently there are monsters here.”Alondra answered, then looked at Chloe, “This ain’t police work, this is hunter business.”  
“Why is he pretending to kill people?”Chloe asked after a moment. And Alondra watches the video again, grabbing some paper and a pen from her jack and starts writing.  
“They have Monse, they want to power her up. Forcing him to kill monsters and… feed organs to her.”she said once she read the paper.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Look right here, he’s using his left hand to sign to me.”she said pointing at his left hand.  
“That’s why he’s shooting with his right hand.”Jack said, understanding. “But who has them?”he asked concerned.  
“They should’ve ended up with Cain… who’s your captain?”she asked.  
“Uh, his name is Markus.”Chloe answered confused.  
“That’s Cain.”  
“What?”  
“It’s Cain, he might be doing this.”she said thoughtfully.  
“He doesn’t tell you?”Jack asked.  
“No, Chloe, if it’s him you can’t let him know we know. You have to keep working this case like if you don’t know any of this.”  
“Wait, that’s a big allegation, all of this is crazy.”Chloe said.  
“You said the same thing about me.”Lucifer said.  
“You gotta trust me on this.”Alondra said.  
“No offence-”  
“I know you just met me and I’m a kid, but you wouldn’t know about this if it wasn’t for me.”she interrupted, almost begging her to listen.  
“I can’t let you go out there and do whatever hunters do.”  
“Jack has literally been doing it since birth, and I’ve been doing it for the last couple of months.”she argued.  
“This isn’t that world, you’re going to go to the penthouse and wait for us to take care of this.”Chloe said sternly.  
“Fine,”she relented angrily, making Jack look between them suspiciously.  
“We’ll drop you guys off on our way to the site.”Chloe said and they were off.  
“You’re really going to listen to her?”Jack asked as they entered the penthouse alone.  
“Course not,”she said going to the bar and taking out her laptop.  
“You kept the video?”he asked looking over her shoulder.  
“Yup,”she said, taking out a spell book. She waved her hand over the screen and the image altered again. “He told me what spell to do too.”she said smugly as they watched as he wrote on a paper and gave her an address and explained that it was black market dealers who took them and they were trying to get Monse to unlock her angelic side so that they could sell her, they made him do the dirty work for obvious reason and that she would be going onto the market the next day.  
“The report said that he had been dead for 36 hours.”Jack said.  
“Yeah, and he knew that, that's why he gave me the address of the auction.”she said, writing down the address and closing the computer.  
“What’s the plan?”  
“First we gotta get past Maze, then we’re going to go to the auction site and bust it, we gotta get them out.”she said as she put her things in her bag.  
“Should we tell Chloe?”  
“What’s Dean rules with cops.”  
“Don’t fully trust them, they’ll do their job before they do what’s right.”  
“Exactly, Chloe plays by the book.”  
“Shouldn’t we do that too?”  
“Nope, the only way to survive in life is to make your own book.”  
“How do we get past Maze?”he asked eagerly to learn. Just then the door opened.  
“Lucifer knows the video was altered by magic too, so what's the plan?”Maze asked.  
“Wait, you’re gonna help us?”Alondra asked, shocked.  
“What Chloe doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”she shrugged.  
They snuck into the auction by holding onto the bottom of one of the trucks that was carrying the cargo that was going to be auctioned. “Okay, you know the plan, find them, only radio if you’re caught or you find them.”Alondra said, handing the other two a walkie-talkie and the split ways.  
Meanwhile on the floor Lucifer and Chloe were all dressed up trying to bust the auction. Maze made eye contact with Lucifer over Chloe’s head and he just made a face signalling for her to be quick while Chloe was talking to him. She noticed and looked, but didn’t see anyone “Is Maze here?”Chloe asked angrily.  
“Always the observing one.”Lucifer answered somewhat nervously.  
“Who’s watching Alondra and Jack?”  
“I haven’t the slightest clue.”  
“Are they here?”  
“I would think so.”he admitted.  
“And you knew?”she asked after dragging him into one the restrooms.  
“Well, I didn’t know they would be here. I just knew something else was going on.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because, my dear Detective, you would be upset.”  
“No kidding.”she said annoyed. “Find them and take them to the car.”she ordered and they went out and she shooed him off, but as they went to split ways they heard a commotion in the main area and ran out to see Maze and Alondra fighting while Jack helped lead Sebastian and Monse out a side exit, a few moments later they started going to the side exit themselves, almost unnoticeable. The lights went out and when they turned back on both women were gone. “Where’d they go?”she asked confused.  
“They got what they came for and now you can arrest all of these people for their crimes.”Lucifer said smugly. She did, she called in the swat and they arrested everyone, then she dragged Lucifer out and he drove them to the penthouse where they found Alondra magically healing some of Sebastian’s wounds while Maze cleaned some of Monse’s minor scratches and injuries. Jack looked on studying Alondra as she worked.  
“What the hell?”Chloe asked and everything froze.  
“Hi, I’m Monse.”Monse said, standing and holding out her hand.  
“Oh, uh, I’m Chloe.”she answered, shaking it.  
“Chloe, I can explain.”Alondra said standing and going to her. “When you shut me down I didn’t tell you everything about the video, it wasn’t just altered by computing it was altered by magic too, a safety precaution to make sure I get the information I need to save them. I know you didn’t want us out there, but we had to because if we hadn’t gotten them out before you made the bust Monse and Sebastian would’ve been taken too and I couldn’t let that happen. I know this ain’t the best way to start a relationship, but I had to make sure my daughter was okay.”  
“It's hard to be mad when you're so honest and sincere.”Chloe said after a moment.  
“We are nephilim, we’re immortal.”Jack added.  
“And they kick butt, I was not expecting that.”Maze added amused.  
“You,”Chloe said, turning to Lucifer, “You lied to me and went behind my back.”  
“I never lied to you, detective, I simply did not mention the fact that she didn’t show you the entire video. And I only did it so that you could go about your job without having to lie about the case.”Lucifer defended quickly with a charm.  
“You still went behind my back and told Maze to help them.”  
“Would you have prefered they went on their own?”he argued, making her pause.  
“Definitely your dad.”Monse whispered to Alondra, making her snort.  
“This doesn’t happen again, understood?”she told the group.  
“Understood.”Jack said happily as the others nodded.  
“Good, come on, Lucifer, we’re not done yet.”she said heading towards the elevator. Lucifer slightly bowed and winked at the group of children before following Chloe.  
“That went better than expected.”Maze said once they were gone.  
“Are you okay?”Alondra asked Monse wrapping an arm around her.  
“Definitely need a therapist now.”Monse answered softly.  
“Linda is great.”Maze said matter of factly.  
“What about you?”Alondra asked as Sebastian came up behind them and put a hand on his girls’ shoulder keeping them close.  
“I’m good.”he assured, kissing her and squeezing Monse’s shoulder.  
“So you two are…”Maze asked, gesturing between both teens.  
“Yeah, I guess we haven’t properly met. I’m Sebastian, your son.”  
“And I’m Monse, your granddaughter.”Monse said happily.  
“So, they appeared here, where did you two appear?”Maze asked after a moment.  
“We appeared in the woods behind Cain’s house, something interfered with transportation pulling us away from the original destination.”  
“We’re still not sure what, but they found us and took us.”Sebastian added.  
“How did they get you?”Jack asked.  
“Tranquilizer.”he sighed, disappointed. He sighed then grunted his hand going from Alondra’s shoulder to hold his side. “I’m gonna be sore for the next few days.”  
“No, it won’t be that long, you are part demon.”Maze assured.  
“So I’m part angel and part demon?”Monse asked confused.  
“Yeah, no wonder Pan wanted your heart.”Sebastian sighed, tightening his grip on her.  
“Maze, I got your message, what’s wrong?”Linda said as she rushed in.  
“Oh, sorry, apparently Alondra is a better doctor than you.”Maze said.  
“I’m not that kind of doctor.”she said, exaggerating the point.  
“Hello,”Jack said in his greeting.  
“Hi,”Linda returned confused. “Is everyone okay?”she asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, hi, I’m Alondra.”she said holding out her hand.  
“You’re Alondra?”she asked shocked.  
“Yeah, I ain’t a doctor, just have the experience of one.”  
“You’re Lucifer’s daughter, are you Jack?”she asked Sebastian.  
“No, that’s him, I’m Sebastian.”he answered, pointing at Jack.  
“Sebastian is my son.”Maze said.  
“The one you share with Cain.”Linda agreed, “I need to sit down.”she said slowly sitting on the bench at the piano. “So who are you?”she asked Monse.  
“I’m Monse, their daughter.”she answered pointing up at her parents.  
“You okay, you need water or something?”Alondra asked.  
“I’m okay, you know… knowing about this stuff is one thing, but actually seeing you and meeting you, well that is a whole different experience.”she said breathing heavily.  
“Here, drink that.”Jack said, handing her a glass of water.  
“Thank you.”she said, accepting the glass with shaking hands. “How-how old are you?”she asked Monse after a moment.  
“Fourteen,”Monse answered.  
“We met her in the sixth grade when she was eight.”Alondra added.  
“And you two are nephilims?”Linda asked.  
“Me and Jack, yeah.”  
“And you grew up with powers?”  
“No, Jack was born a few months ago, I grew up normally, didn’t get my power til I showed up in the last world I was in where I met Jack.”  
“Wow, and to think not that long ago I was simply a therapist listening to rich people's problems.”she mumbled, moving the glass to her lips and drinking the water a bit dazed.  
“Hey, Alondra,”Jack said and waited for her to turn to him. “I’m hungry.”he said, a bit concerned once she looked at him.  
“I’ll order some pizza, everyone okay with that?”Maze asked and the group agreed. They ordered the pizza and talked while they waited and while they ate.  
As they were finishing Chloe, Lucifer, Trixie and Markus came in through the elevator. Markus seemed lost and stayed back while the other three walked in. “Pizza!” Trixie said happily as she sat next to Maze and grabbed a slice.  
“Sebastian, we thought you might want to meet your father.”Chloe said, making him look up and around as Chloe gestured for Markus to get closer.  
“Hi,”Markus said quietly as he stepped closer and Sebastian stood.  
“Hi…”he returned awkwardly, “I’m Sebastian.”he added when Monse pushed him a little.  
“I’m Cain… but I go by Markus now.”Markus said. “Sorry, this is so awkward, I never thought I’d be sharing a son with Maze of all demons.”he laughed.  
“But any other demon would’ve been okay?”Maze questioned making him turn to her.  
“You know what, I never thought I’d have 20 and a half parents.”Sebastian said.  
“20 and a half?”Markus asked, confused turning back to him.  
“Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow are kinda the same person.”he explained awkwardly.  
“Okay, then.”he said puzzled, then saw Monse, “I’m guessing you’re Monse.”  
“Yup, nice to meet you.”she said standing and moving next to Sebastian.  
“Well, if having a son was a surprise, finding out I’m a grandfather as well was… staggering.”he tried to express the feeling.  
“Yeah, that’s most of y’alls reaction.”she shrugged.  
“Why is everyone so awkward?”Trixie asked, making them laugh. They all talked for a while until Trixie got sleepy and they decided it was time to call it a night and the topic of where they would be staying came up. Both Chloe and Maze agreed all the children could stay at their apartment, Lucifer said they could stay in the penthouse even though there was only one room, and Markus offered his house as well once Sebastian said that after what happened they would feel better sticking together. Once Trixie practically begged the four teens agreed to stay at Chloe’s, so that’s where they were getting for bed.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”Alondra asked concerned as she and Monse changed into their night clothes in the restroom, Monse groaned in pain as she changed her shirt.  
“I’m just sore.”she answered tiredly.  
“Okay,”she agreed, eyeing her for a moment before they finished and walked out.  
“Are you sure you all want to sleep out here?”Chloe asked the group as they set up the couch bed and Jack prepared the smaller couch for himself.  
“Yeah,”Alondra said simply as Monse got in the middle of the bed and the parents sat on the edge of the bed on either side of her.  
“Jack, what about you? Are you sure you don’t want an actual bed?”  
“Yes, I’m sure, I don’t sleep much.”Jack answered standing to talk to her.  
“It’s a nephilim thing.”Alondra explained as she laid down and Monse scooted closer to her almost immediately, seeking comfort from her.  
“Okay, well I’m right down the hall and Maze is across from me.”Chloe said and walked away into her room, but left the door open.  
“She thinks it’s weird.”Monse mumbled sleepily resting her head on Alondra’s lap.  
“It is, she’ll get used to it.”Alondra said, taking out one of the books.  
“Still weird to see you willingly read.”Sebastian teased.  
“I could say the same about you.”she returned as he took out another book.  
“I still read more than you.”  
“Yeah, but you prefer video games over books any day.”  
“I prefer video games over books.”Jack said as he laid on the couch with his phone.  
“That thing has made you act more natural.”  
“Isn’t that why you gave me the phone?”he questioned.  
“Yup, mission accomplished.”she said distractedly. They fell silent after that the only real sound was the house’s appliances and Monse’s occasional snore that was sometimes echoed by Sebastian when he called it a night.  
The next morning they were having breakfast when Markus showed up followed by Lucifer not long after. Everything stopped when Jack reached for the refrigerator and it shocked him, his powers shocked it back causing everyone to jump. “Jack!”Alondra and Sebastian scolded shocked.  
“It hurt.”he defended.  
“It was a shock, static electricity.”Alondra countered.  
“A shock made him break the fridge?”Chloe asked, shocked.  
“Awesome.”Maze said amused.  
“Does that mean we have to eat all the ice cream before it melts?”Trixie asked hopeful.  
“I’ll replace it, Detective.”Lucifer said, pulling out his phone.  
“I can fix it.”Alondra assured as she inspected it, effortlessly pulling it out of the knook it was in and turning around to inspect the back then disconnected it. She quickly did a few things that most of them didn’t understand before plugging it back into the outlet and inspecting it, making sure it worked before placing it back in it’s spot. “This ain’t the fridge in the bunker, it won’t survive another shock.”she warned Jack before sitting back down.  
“Just like that you fixed a fridge?”Markus asked, being the first to react.  
“Yeah,”she shrugged.  
“After living for centuries I thought I had seen it all.”he mumbled into his mug.  
“I think you should start your lessons.”Chloe told Lucifer quietly after a moment.  
“Yes, about that. I really do think Amenadiel is more suited for the job.”Lucifer said.  
“You’ve been doing great with Trixie. You’re doing it.”she said simply before moving to sit next to Trixie and Lucifer sighed but didn’t argue.  
“Are we having lessons today?”Trixie asked Lucifer as they started picking up.  
“No, Monkey, Lucifer has to start with Jack and Alondra. You’re taking a break today.”  
“Yes, wouldn’t want to make them feel pressure trying to keep up with you.”Lucifer agreed with a wink at her, making her giggle.  
“Okay, Monse, Alondra said you liked to do hair and make up.”she agreed, turning to Monse with a smile.  
“Uh, yeah, I do.”Monse answered, taken off guard.  
“You’re going to love my equipment. C’mon.”she said excitedly and dragged her to her room, Monse dumbfoundedly following.  
“Maze,”Chloe sighed.  
“I’ll go make sure she survives.”Maze assured and followed the two girls.  
“We should get going, you have to drop me off at the precinct.”Chloe told Lucifer.  
“I could give you a ride, I’m heading there too.”Markus offered.  
“It’s quiet fine, I forgot something there last night.”Lucifer said with a forced smile.  
“What did you forget?”Chloe asked confused.  
“My phone.”he answered after a moment.  
“You took out your phone earlier.”Alondra pointed out, slightly amused.  
“I bought a new one.”  
“So why do you want the old one?”  
“No, silly girl,”he said, stepping closer to her, “I’m using the old one.”he said happily and then whispered “Callate.”in a warning tone but held his fond smile.  
“Estas celoso de el?”she asked, amused.  
“You speak spanish?”Chloe asked.  
“I was raised by a mexican.”  
“Sebastian, would you like to come with me?”he asked tentatively.  
“Uh, you know I would, but I would feel better staying with Monse, she’s still a little worked up over what happened.”Sebastian answered apologetically.  
“That’s perfectly fine. Well then, I guess I’ll see you at work.”he said and let himself out.  
“Let’s go Lucifer.”Chloe said and led Jack out the door. Lucifer followed and waited for Alondra at the door as she turned to Sebastian. They had a silent conversation before she turned, hooking her backpack over her shoulder and going out the door.  
“Hold on, hold on.”he said, stopping her as he closed the door. “What was that about?”  
“Uh, what?”she asked confused.  
“That there with Sebastian.”  
“Nothing really.”she said, still confused.  
“It’s similar to what you did with Jack yesterday. Is something else going on?”  
“Nah, not really.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means it’s not really important, we ain’t gonna break in anywhere or somethin’.”  
“Let’s go.”he said suspiciously and followed her to the car. She jumped over the door and sat in the back next to Jack as he went around to the driver’s seat. They dropped Chloe off who seemed to forget why Lucifer was the one dropping her off and they went out into the woods where he lead them to a generally hidden but open area.  
“Hey, there’s no signal out here.”she told him.  
“Are you expecting a call?”he said sarcastically.  
“If they need us they’ll just pray to me.”Jack assured her and she begrudgingly agreed.  
“Now our first goal will be to unlock your power.”Lucifer said after a moment.  
“We already got them.”Alondra said.  
“You have your general power, but because you are my children you will have a special… Well let's say niche. All angels have something specific to them.”  
“Right you got that weird eye thing to get people to admit their deepest desire.”  
“Precisely.”he agreed.  
“What power does Trixie have?”  
“She can… persuade others to do as she wishes.”  
“So we know who rules the playground.”she mumbled. She tensed when Lucifer started circling them as he studied them, Jack turning side to side to look at him.  
Suddenly her hand shot up to stop his attack from behind and she needed his ribs. “What was that?”Jack asked, shocked.  
“You don’t use your angelic powers often do you?”He asked as if nothing happened.  
“Uh, I mean when there's danger yeah.”she answered confused.  
“You were born with your power unlocked, that is why you don’t feel the need to use the others.”he said thoughtfully.  
“Do I? Cause I got no idea what the fuck you’re talkin’ about.”  
“Yes, but you do not know how to control it. It’s so powerful it simply creates a bubble around you that affects humans.”  
“And what is it?”  
“People tell you their secrets; fears, wishes, darkest of thoughts, everything really.”  
“That’s my power?”she asked annoyed “So I should be a therapist?”  
“Oh, it is a powerful weapon.”he said, amused. “With that power you do not need to control others, nor get them to tell you what they desire. Knowing a person’s secret holds great power. You’re so powerful you sometimes know it before they spill their guts to you.”  
“It's called being intuitive.”  
“Something many people lack these days.”  
“People lack common sense.”  
“Yes, well nothing we can do about that. We’ll have to get you to control it’ use it at will, not simply while conscious.”he said then studied Jack.  
“Are you going to attack me too?”he asked.  
“No, no, that’s not necessary.”he said thoughtfully, taking a swig from his flask. “You lack this aspect, I’m guessing due to the conditions of your birth.”  
“So what now? I already have my power unlocked and Jack don’t have one. What do we do now?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“We’re waiting.”  
“For?”  
“The expert.”he said and a moment later Amenadiel landed next to Lucifer.  
“Woah, that’s so cool.”Jack said, amazed.  
“You can fly too.”Alondra pointed out.  
“But you can see his wings.”  
“Bring out your wings.”Amenadiel said, confused and Jack did almost blinding them from the light he admitted. “Okay, that’s enough.”he said and Jack retracted them. “What species are you?”he asked after a moment.  
“They are my children.”Lucifer said.  
“He’s not that powerful, Luci.”  
“We’re right here.”Alondra said.  
“Do you know how to fight?”Amenadiel asked after a moment.  
“Yes,”Jack answered.  
“Trust me brother, you don’t want to do this.”Lucifer said as Amenadiel lead Jack to the center of the opening and Lucifer pushed Alondra back to the side.  
“You’re not putting up much of a fight.”Alondra pointed out as he took out his phone and started recording them.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”Jack said as Amenadiel squared up.  
“Don’t flatter yourself.”he said and Jack turned to Alondra as if asking for permission.  
“Don’t hold back.”Alondra said, simply pulling Lucifer further back.  
“Don’t be scared.”Amenadiel said and Jack held out his hand, sending the larger and older man flying back into a tree. “Okay, I was not prepared for that.”he said standing and returning to where he was and gesturing for him to go again.  
“You got a gun?”Alondra asked Lucifer as they watched.  
“Why would I?”  
“Just wondering.”she said blindly reaching into her bag and pulling out a handgun.  
“Don’t let the Detective know you have a gun.”he said, simply glancing at her as the fight escalated and Jack was severely injuring Amenadiel.  
“Jack, that’s enough.”she called but he didn’t stop. “Iaght.”she sighed and loaded the gun then shot him in the back a few times.  
“You shot me.”he said, turning to her.  
“Well, you can’t kill our uncle after meeting a minute ago.”she said, making him turn to the man on the ground as if only now realizing what had happened.  
They got Amenadiel cured and continued with the lessons for the next few hours and the next day they returned to do the same. Monday morning they thought it was going to be the same, but as they were having breakfast and Trixie was getting ready for school the four parents turned to the four teens and told them they had to go to school. “Uh, while Jack could use the interaction and practice, we do not need school.”Monse said.  
“Yes you do.”Chloe said.  
“What could your school system possibly teach us?”Alondra countered.  
“How about things from this world?”Markus said.  
“That’s why we got the internet.”Sebastian said simply.  
“We need to have you guys in school. You need to keep cover.”  
“We ain’t undercover cops.”Alondra said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“You two are the children of cops, most of us spend the day at the precinct. We have to keep things normal.”Chloe said calmly.  
“Lucier, Maze you two agree with this?”  
“Uh, I think Trixie needs help.”Maze said and both hurried to the room.  
“It will be good for you.”Chloe assured them.  
“And you’re gonna fill out the paper work for us? Including Monse who is also a senior even though she’s fourteen?”  
“Monse might have to be part of the freshmen class.”she admitted.  
“No, way!”Monse protested.  
“You’ll be in the same class as Jack, which will be good so that you can help him.”  
“Fine, we’ll enroll.”Alondra said after a moment making the other teens look at her. “No dije que vamos a ir.”she told them simply in a stern voice.  
“Whatever.”Monse said angrily, keeping the act going. They were dragged to the school where they were enrolled and left for the first day. However by the end of the first period they were half way across this city. “What are we looking for?”she asked tiredly.  
“The book, the faster we get it the sooner we’re outta here.”Alondra said.  
“And we’re gonna find it by walking around aimlessly?”Sebastian asked.  
“Something else you’d rather be doing?”she teased.  
“Yeah…”he said, wrapping his arm around her and whispering in her ear “You.”  
“Could you not?”Monse asked, discussing faking a gag.  
“What do you mean?”Jack asked.  
“I’ll leave that one to the boys. Ask them when you get back.”Alondra said.  
“Okay, but seriously, what’s the plan for finding the book?”Sebastian asked.  
“Well the last few have been in the possession of something surrounded by magic.”  
“We’re in LA, how are we going to find real shit in the middle of all the fake bull shit?”  
“You can feel the difference.”Monse pointed out, and suddenly Alondra pushed them into a mall. “What was that?”she asked confused.  
“Truancy officer, let's not get caught.”Alondra answered.  
“How’d you know?”  
“A van with the words ‘Truancy Officer’ is a dead give away.”  
“Why do you think Markus is calling me?”Sebastian asked, staring at his phone.  
“Answer it, tell him we’re at lunch.”she shrugged and he answered it casually.  
“Oh, I don’t know, the teacher made me show him my schedule… yeah he knew I was there, I don’t know why he counted me absent… no, we’re at lunch it’s really noisy.”he said with just a hint of nervousness on his face. “Uh, I can barely hear you sorry, I’ll get that taken care of, but I gotta go.”he said before casually hanging up.  
“You two are bad influences.”Monse teased.  
“My mom would literally tell me to misbehave when she dropped me off at school.”Alondra said as they started walking around the hall.  
“You don’t think they would track the phone do you?”Jack asked.  
“Nah, they ain’t smart enough to do it on their own, and if they use the police things, that using work equipment for personal shit, it's wrong. And if they do, I’ll just throw that in their face, don’t worry.”she assured with a smirk.  
“I doubt we’ll find the book in a mall.”Monse said.  
“I know, but who says we gotta be all work?”she said and so they went to the movies and saw Deadpool as they ate junk food, then they played in the arcade and even did some other activities before they caught the bus to go back to the school.  
“Why are there a bunch of cops?”Monse asked as they saw the school surrounded by cops including the swat.  
“Hide.”she said pulling them behind a tree.  
“Some kid showed up with a gun, going around the school.”Sebastian said looking at his phone as the others looking on at the scene.  
“Oh, no, we got trouble.”Alondra said as they saw the four parents talking about what to do. “We gotta get in there.”she added as she saw Lucifer send Chloe away.  
“How?”Jack asked as if reading her mind.  
“Quick, show me your schedules.”she said and they pulled out the paper. “Imma teleport you to the bathroom, Monse, stay in there. Don’t come out until we text you.”she said and waited for Monse to agree before waving her hand and the younger girl disappeared.  
“What about us?”Sebastian asked.  
“Lets go take care of the problem.”she said simply and they appeared in the middle of the hall and the kid with the gun ran into them. “Woah, woah, woah.”she said stopping him as he drew the gun. “Why you doing this man? What do you gain from this?”  
“I don’t need to explain to you.”he said, holding the gun.  
“Yeah, but you haven’t killed anyone yet, you turn yourself in and you can still come back from this. It ain’t too late. Why you doing this?”  
“I’m done feeling powerless around them, I’m done letting them step all over me. They’re gonna pay for what they did to me.”he said angrily.  
“Bullies?”Sebastian asked.  
“Four of them, the world would be better without them.”  
“And better with one more killer?”  
“It’s not like that.”  
“Look, we’re new here, so we haven’t seen them or know your story, but we’ll listen.”Alondra said and he dropped his arm.  
“I’m gonna go to jail.”he cried.  
“Promise you won’t ever do something like this?”  
“Yeah,”he said ashamed.  
“C’mon.”she said and pulled them all into a closet. She took the gun, unloaded it and wiped it down, tossing it into the ceiling tile then dragged them into a closet.  
“But the cameras will see you helping me. It’s better if I just turn myself in.”  
“Don’t worry about the camaras.”Sebastian said, he and Alondra did quick work on the system and put everything away a moment before Lucifer, Maze, and Markus rushed in through a side exit and they started looking for their group of teens.  
Maze threw the door open and was almost attacked by Alondra who was pretending to be on guard. “Are you all okay?”she asked pulling them out.  
“Yeah,”  
“Why aren’t you in your classes?”Markus asked.  
“Is now really the time?”  
“Who’s this?”Lucifer asked, pointing to the kid.  
“We don’t really know, we just pulled him in when they made the announcement.”Alondra said. “We haven’t been able to talk to Monse though.”she added, finging concern.  
“We’ll find her. What’s you’re name, kid?”Markus asked.  
“Buford Williams.”he answered and the adults paused.  
“They said that you were the suspect.”  
“He was with us the entire time.”Sebasitian lied naturally.  
“Must be a kid that looks like you, Maze get them out of here.”  
“Wait, what about Monse?”  
“We’ll find her and make sure she’s okay.”he assured.  
“I’ll go with you, she must be scared outta her shits.”Alondra said.  
“No, go with Maze. We’ll find her and make sure she’s okay.”Lucifer said and Maze led them out. Monse did a good job for her part, when she heard Lucifer and Markus bickering about who should go check the girls restroom she waited for approaching footsteps to get nearer to her and she let out a frightened gasp.  
“Monse?”Markus asked tentatively.  
“Grandpa.”she almost cried relieved, throwing the stall door open and rushing into his arms, willing a few tears to come out as she pretended to be relieved and frightened.  
“Hey, hey, everythings okay.”he cooed, holding her tightly. He led her out into the hall and carefully handed her over to Lucifer. “Get her to the others, I’ll find the kid.”he told the other man who held the crying girl tightly.  
“Are you sure you don’t require assistance?”Lucifer asked.  
“Get her to safety, I’m just as immortal as you.”he said and they split ways. Monse ran into Alondra’s and Sebastian’s arms once they saw them and Maze took them to safety. Lucifer and Markus did a sweep of the entire school, but they didn’t find the threat. Once they assured everything was okay they let the school out and Chloe came back, really only to pick them up and take them to the house. The school was shut down for the rest of the week to allow everyone to properly cope and prepare for the rest of the school year. Lucifer continued the long lessons with them for the rest of the week, sometimes only the teens and other times with all three. Sebastian spent more time with both Maze and Markus and has gotten to know both of them well; Marukus was more outgoing and more wanting while Maze was okay with being around him but didn’t seek him out. Alondra and Jack spent some time with both Chloe and Lucifer; Chloe tried more than Lucifer who seemed a bit uncomfortable around them if they weren’t training. All the teens however prefered to spend time with Trixie over anyone else.  
Monday came and the teens decided to actually attend school that day, Monse basically baby sat Jack in class making sure he didn’t say something or do something that grabbed attention of others. At lunch all four defended Buford from some bullies and he started hanging out with them more. They felt a need to go to school to help him, and since they hadn’t gotten any closer to finding the book, they figured they would eventually find it. One day Buford invited them to his house and they were shocked to find that he was rich, he lived in a huge mansion with his parents, butler and maidens. They were in his room when he took them to a study to show them a sword his father had.  
“Quite a beauty, ain’t she?”a man asked from the door making them jump. “I’m sorry, I’m William, Buford’s father.”he introduced himself.  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Williams, I’m Alondra,”she introduced herself politely then introduced the others gesturing at them as she did.  
“So, you kids like swords?”he asked carefully picking up the sword.  
“I have a collection myself.”Alondra answered.  
“I’m more of a bow and arrow person myself.”Monse said.  
“I prefer knives.”Sebastian added.  
“What about you?”William asked Jack.  
“I’m not one for weapons,”Jack answered thoughtfully.  
“He’s good hand to hand.”Alondra explained.  
“So you have a collection?”William asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, one from different places I’ve been to.”  
“You have any training?”  
“A little,”she answered moddesly. Hook had taught her quite a bit, Gold gave her some pointers, and Bobby added onto her knowledge.  
“Where’d you learn?”Buford asked.  
“Oh, you know, here and there.”  
“So you can do more than hacking into camera feeds?”  
“She’s the girl that helped you?”William asked, shocked. “Oh, well we owe a million, you saved our boy in more ways than one.”he said shaking her hand.  
“Don’t mention it.”she assured. They talked for a long while, and they ate a very nice lunch until Lucifer arrived to take them home. They returned the next week to work on a research project. Alondra and Buford were partners while Sebastian and Monse were another group, Jack didn’t have that class with them but he joined them anyway.  
“Oh, we have an old book we could use for this.”Buford said standing and running out of the room and came back with the book a moment later.  
“What’s it on?”Sebastian asked.  
“Uh, there’s a lot of folk tales and legends.”he said, handing it to him.  
“Alondra, check this out.”Sebastian said, handing it to her.  
“Where’d you get this book?”Alondra asked, identifying it as the fourth book.  
“Uh, family heirloom I think.”Buford answered unsure. “It’s super old.”he added.  
“Master Buford it is time for super.”the butler said standing at the door.  
“Thanks, Nile, we’ll be down in a minute.”he said and the man respectfully walked away.  
As they ate a nice dinner Buford asked if they could use the book for the research and they learned that the book had been gifted to William’s father by an old lady he had given shelter to during a storm. When Alondra asked if it meant a lot to them he answered that they felt no real connection to it, as they were asked to look after it until the rightful owner appeared.“Then how is it a gift, if you have to give it to someone else?”Monse asked.  
“It brings good fortune to those who possess it, that good fortune will increase if you assist in delivering it to the rightful owner.”William answered.  
“What if you want to keep it for yourself?”Alondra asked.  
“That good fortune turns bad, and you are cursed until you undo the damage done.”  
“How do you know who you’re supposed to give it to?”Jack asked.  
“They will have at least one more book of the series.”he answered.  
“So are you into all this stuff? Good fortune, curses.”Alondra asked.  
“Well, everyone needs something to believe in.”  
“So you would give it up if the person had one book of the series?”  
“Why yes, of course, it’s not mine to keep. But I’m not sure the person exists.”he said thoughtfully and froze when Alondra pulled out the other three books she had.  
“I like to think I’m real.”she shrugged.  
“May I?”he asked, holding out his hand in her general direction. She passes the books to Sebastian so that he could hand them to the man.  
“Well, the book is rightfully yours… I’m curious, who are you? Why do you need the books?”he asked after a long moment of inspecting the books.  
“To be honest, I don’t know. I’m just following the clues.”  
That weekend the teens and Trixie were walking into Chloe’s house from the beach when they overheard the parents talking about how much better it was before everything happened, but how they couldn’t do anything to change it simply because the future of the world depended upon it. Lucifer told them how they were lucky they didn’t need to teach them anything really, expressing how horrible the process was with Alondra and Jack. When they started talking about how weird Jack was they had enough and barged in. How long have you been there?”Chloe asked concerned.  
“Enough to sincerely say fuck all of you. If you didn’t want us here you could’ve said that, I told you we were fine in a hotel.”Alondra said angrily.  
“I don’t know why you tried so hard if you didn’t care, good news you don’t have to try anymore; we don’t need to be here, good riddance.”Sebastian and they quickly grabbed the little things they had and went to the door, leaving Trixie by the back door.  
“Wait, let us explain.”Markus said, trying to stop them.  
“Nah, we got everything we need…”Alondra said then turned to Trixie “Sorry to leave you like this, but we gotta go.”she told her little sister softly before they left.  
“I can’t believe you guys would say that about them.”Trixie said angrily.  
“Wait, Trixie.”Chloe said calmly, stepping closer to her.  
“I hate you.”she said and ran to her room and slammed the door shut. The next morning Trixie was getting ready for school, not talking to any of them when she pulled out a note from her bag telling her they had to leave and go to the next world. “They’re gone and it's all your fault.”she yelled angrily when they asked her why she was crying. She crumbled up the paper and threw it on the ground before running to her room.  
In the bunker Jack and Monse appeared and were immediately embraced by Sam and Dean. The two teens explained what happened and that after discussing with the other two they had decided that Monse was better off staying with them until they finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Lucifer characters, and it was hard to write them mean, so it was kinda weird. They decided to send Monse back to protect her from being hurt again. They're teens, but good parents too.  
> (I don't know why that second note is coming out, but it's lying, next is Flash and Arrow.)


	4. Flash and Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the shows are so close together I made it one chapter. I don't own the characters from neither Flash nor Arrow, but you already knew that.

Alondra appeared in Central City and shivered a bit when the cold breeze hit her, despite not really feeling the elements her body still sensed temperature and it’s changes, she was in front of Joe’s house or at least that’s what she gathered from her knowledge of the show. Again she was separated from Sebastian, but figured it wouldn’t take long for them to reunite since Barry and Caitlin worked together. She felt the surge of energy and next thing she knew she was running full speed into a tree. “Damn, and I thought the angel powers were extreme.”she said, pulling herself up and dusting herself off. She sighed and walked to the door, she hesitated for a moment before knocking.  
“Can I help you?”Joe asked after a moment in which she froze.  
“Sorry, I’m looking for Barry Allen and Iris West.”she answered after a moment.  
“And you are?”he asked, confused as to why a teen was asking for them. Before she could answer a burst of energy made her speed into the house, only stopping in time to not bulldozer through the wall instead just running into it.  
“Sorry.”she said after gathering herself.  
“You’re a speedster?”Iris asked, shocked.  
“Yeah, that ain’t even the craziest thing that’ll come from me being here.”she said trying to steady herself but she then ran and tripped onto the stairs.  
“Who are you?”Barry asked.  
“Are you in danger?”Cecile asked concerned.  
“No? Not that I know of…”she said slowly standing. “I’m Alondra… So this is gonna sound crazy but, uh, I’m your daughter.”she said slowly, gesturing between Barry and Iris.  
“W-what?”Barry asked after a moment.  
“Yeah, it’s crazy I know.”she said before once again she was speeding off and she crashed into the couch, flipping over and falling on her feet. “Meda human damper, do you have one, please.”she said desperately, Cecile quickly put her in cuffs.  
“It’s the only ones we have.”Cecile said apologetically.  
“Better than running into things, how did you learn to use this.”she asked Barry as though it were impossible. “Yeah, I know you’re the flash, cause I ain’t from this world.”she said when they all froze at the knowledge of her knowing their secret.  
“What earth are you from?”Barry asked.  
“The one were all of this…”she said making a circle with her hands “Is just a TV show.”  
“Excuse me?”Joe asked.  
“Yeah, where I grew up y’all are just characters on a show.”  
“So you’re not our daughter, our doppelgangers are your parents?”Iris asked.  
“Nope, you two are my parents. I don’t even know your doppelgangers. So here’s the deal, I grew up a normal… Well semi-normal child until a few months ago my family disappeared, my mom made me go to Maine, you guys have states right? Never mind, don’t matter. Anyway I find out I’m the daughter of a bunch of different… like heroes, and now I’m traveling to all these different universes to find them all.”she said quickly.  
“You’ve been traveling across the multiverse?”Barry asked, shocked.  
“That’s what you got from all of that?”she asked as though it was stupid.  
“So you’re my granddaughter?”Joe asked.  
“Yeah, uh, ask Caitlin and Ronnie about this. Their kid should’ve appeared somewhere near them.”she said slowly trying to piece together what she was trying to say.  
Before she knew it they were all in Star Labs, she was sitting next to Sebastian, both of them in power dampening handcuffs, on one side of the hospital bed while the others argued over what they should do. Cisco got fed up and went to them he wordlessly grabbed a machine and pricked Sebastian's finger, collecting a sample of blood. “Ow.”he complained.  
“Baby,”Alondra said as he started sucking on his finger. “You ain’t gettin’ blood from me.”she told him as Cisco struggled to get blood from her finger.  
“Why not?”he asked, frustrated.  
“I’m part angel, I don’t bleed.”  
“What?”he asked as though it was preposterous.  
“Yeah, just take some hair or something.”she said nonchalantly.  
“Open.”he said simply, bringing a swab to her mouth, she did and he sweeped it on her cheek then went back into the foyer to a computer to analyze their DNA.  
“You think it’ll work?”Sebastian asked her quietly.  
“Why wouldn’t it?”  
“Demon,”he said, gesturing to himself, “Angel.”he added gesturing to her.  
“It shouldn’t interfere, he’s only checking to see if we’re really related to them.” she shrugged as they watched them freak out over the results.  
“Don’t they check… like something else to see powers?”he asked trying to remember.  
“Yeah, molecular vibration or something like that.”she agreed as Cisco went to them again, this time followed by the others.  
“What are you?”Cisco asked.  
“Well, I’m part demon, she’s part angel and we’re both magical.”Sebastian said.  
“Other than that, we’re human.”Alondra added.  
“So you’re our son, but also someone else’s son?”Ronnie asked.  
“We have multiple other parents, not just one.”  
“How, why?”Iris asked as they started freaking out.  
“To what we understand, actually I don’t understand much, Alondra?”Sebastian said.  
“To my understanding, everything is gonna be destroyed in the future. The gods to prevent that made me, but instead of sending me to the like 2202 they sent me to 2002, so they just gave me a shit ton of hero parents so that I can fix the future from here. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do that, or why they made Sebastian. Though I think it has something to do with our daughter.”Alondra explained thoughtfully.  
“Daughter? You have a daughter?”Caitlin asked.  
“Yeah, don’t know why or how, we met her when she was… what was she ten?”Sebastian said then turned to Alondra unsure.  
“Eight,”she corrected.  
“Eight,”he repeated to the adults. “Yeah, she’s like fourteen now so yeah, we don’t know, we’re just following the clues.”he added awkwardly.  
“I need to sit down.”Joe said quietly then slowly walked out of the room.  
“Where is she?”Iris asked concerned.  
“With one of my other fathers and a brother who is also a nephilim.”Alondra said.  
“Part angel is that what that means?”Ralph asked.  
“Yeah, he is also your son.”she said, gesturing to Barry and Iris.  
“OH god.”Barry whispered “How many are out there?”he asked after a moment.  
“Uh, not including me? Five.”she answered thoughtfully.  
“This is…”he said quietly into his hands, trailing off.  
“What about you, do you have any siblings?”Ronnie asked concerned.  
“Yes, but I’m the only kid you all share.”Sebastain said.  
“So we only need to worry about you showing up out of the blue?”  
“Yeah,”  
“So not only are we parents, we’re also grandparents?”Iris asked. When they confirmed she mumbled under her breath for a minute.  
“So, uh, look, we just need to learn to control our powers and find a book, we’ll go over to Star City, meet our parents there, maybe find a book there and we’ll be on our merry way.”  
“Star City, who’s your parents from there?”  
“Uh, one of my fathers is Curtis.”  
“And my parents from there are Oliver and Felicity…”Alonra said, then quickly added “William is my brother, also one of your sons.”  
“You only have Curtis?”Ronnie asked.  
“Yeah, apparently him and my original mother were a thing, I’m going based on what I know.”Sebastian said unsure.  
“I have a set that is literally a love triangle.”Alondra commented bemused.  
“Is how crazy this all is a competition now?”he asked, turning to her.  
“No, but if we’re comparing your’s is more normal than mine.”she said and they started arguing in spanish over this fact.  
“Callensen!”Cisco yelled and they quickly shut up and turned back to them.  
“Should we call them and tell them?”Iris asked the other adults after a moment.  
“We probably should.”Barry agreed.  
A few minutes later all of the Arrow team was also in the lab “You okay?”Alondra asked Diggle who was throwing up in a trash can.  
“You’re my sister?”William asked, amazed.  
“Yeah,”she agreed.  
“Why are you in cuffs?”  
“Cause I almost broke everything in Joe’s living room.”she admitted.  
“Have you seen the lab?”Sebastian laughed as he had done quite a number on it.  
“Wait, Amy is your mother and she was in another world?”Curtis asked.  
“Yeah,”Sebastian agreed.  
“Pense que era joto.”Alondra whispered to Sebastian who simply shrugged.  
“Oh, my god.”Curtis said as if realizing something.  
“Okay, still trying to wrap my head around this. I thought meda humans were crazy.”Felicity began to ramble “I’m going to shut up now.”she said after a moment.  
“Take all the time you need. We’ll just sit here handcuffed cause we can’t control our powers while you all just stare at us.”Alondra said sarcastically.  
“I’m confused, was my mom not my mom?”William asked.  
“How old are you?”  
“Twelve.”  
“She gave birth to you, but wasn’t biologically your mother. Uh, biologically we have several mothers and fathers for that matter.”  
“How many is several?”Oliver cut in suddenly.  
“Hold on, give me a minute.”Alondra said and started counting on her fingers. “Eight mothers and…”she said pausing again. “And nine fathers, that is including you guys.”  
“Wait nine fathers? How is there nine?”Felicity asked.  
“There’s this love triangle with fairytale characters, it’s weird.”  
“Do you guys have something a little less constraining?”Sebastian asked, holding up his hands that were in cuffs. And they were quickly switched to bracelets. “Thanks.”he said as both messaged their wrists.  
Before they knew it Alondra was in the speedlab with her four parents and some of team arrow while Sebastian was with his three parents, Cisco, Ralph, and some of team arrow. “Okay so we’re going to start simple. You're just going to go in there and do a lap, we gotta see what we’re working with.”Barry explained softly.  
“Let's start simpler with how do I stop without breaking my neck?”Alondra countered.  
“Can you break your neck?”he asked confused.  
“Well, I don’t know, maybe? I don’t want to find out.”she said, starting slowly then finishing quickly a bit defensively.  
“You’ll do great.”he assured her before taking off her bracelet and speeding to the computer before she could respond. As if her body had a mind of it’s own she took off and started doing laps around the track they had.  
“You can stop now!”Iris yelled up at her. She crashed into a wall making Barry speed up there to check on her as everyone else looked concerned.  
“Are you okay?”he asked concerned.  
“That was kinda cool.”she said laying on the floor.  
“Maybe we should’ve started with how to stop.”he said as he helped her up.  
“Maybe I should’ve started with archery.”she sighed as they walked back down.  
“You’re faster than Barry when he first started.”Iris informed them.  
“Yay?”she said unsure of how to respond. Barry quickly explained how she is supposed to stop and she looked at him confused. “That don’t make sense, you’ll topple over it’s basic physics.”she argued a bit confused.  
“Let the nerd talk begin.”Rene sighed, he was right, after that they started talking in semi-large terms to explain what she should do and using different analogies. Sometimes Joe would jump in with a simpler analogy but they kept it pretty sophisticated  
“Hacking into a government satellite is simpler than this.”Alondra said when they went into a very in depth explanation of controlling her speed.  
“I’d beg to differ.”Felicity argued.  
“Well, my world is kinda stupid, so it’s probably harder here.”she shrugged.  
“Maybe you need a break, you’re not running into walls anymore and that was the urgency right?”Cecil suggested softly.  
“Thank you,”Rene said as he, Oliver, and Diggle dropped the mats they were holding up.

Sebastian was out in a private field with his parents both; Ronnie and Caitlin unsure how to start. “Just tell me what affects the powers.”Sebastian said after a moment of silence.  
“Well, mostly emotional and mental state.”Caitlin said.  
“In the lab you were obviously scared so they went out of control.”Ronnie added.  
“So stay calm, got it. Anything else?”he asked and waited for a moment. “Alright.”he shrugged when they didn’t answer and took off his bracelet, placing it on a table and going out into the field.  
“You’re just gonna let him try it out without knowing what it is?”Curtis asked.  
“It’s how we work, Curtis.”Cisco said as they studied him. Sebastian held out his hands, ice shot out of his right hand and fire shot out of his left, the force from both sent him flying back. “Are you okay?”he called out and Sebastian held out a thumbs up as he stood.  
“Plant your feet, kinda dig your heels in.”Ronnie called out and the teen nodded. He tried again, but the force was still great and this time his top body flew back throwing him on the ground. “He’s too skinny, that’s the problem.”he told the others.  
“Even a fly weight like him should be able to control his power.”Dina said.  
“It’s his posture…”Caitlin said then yelled out “Do you know a basic sports stance?”she called out to him.  
“Yeah,”he answered confused.  
“That should help you stay on your feet.”she called out and he nodded, positioning himself to try again. It worked and he was able to hold it for a few seconds without being thrown back. He stopped and looked at them happily, he dropped his hands and he was shot straight up and landed harshly on the ground. “That had to hurt.”she said before they ran to check on him, they created a circle over him.  
“No one tells Alondra.”he said simply letting his head drop on the ground.  
“Are you okay?”Curtis asked.  
“I never thought I’d be happy to be a demon.”he answered then slowly stood.  
“That’s going to take some getting used to.”Caitlin mumbled as she checked him.  
“Okay so I have ice in my right arm and fire in my left hand, now what?”  
“Your feet.”Ronnie answered.  
“Feet? Seriously I’m gonna have that too? Okay, what do I do?”he asked and Curtis placed a helmet on his head.  
“You’re going to fly.”Ronnie said.  
“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”Curtis asked, handing him an earpiece.  
“Nah, let’s get this over with.”he sighed and stepped back into the field.  
“Isn’t he just a ray of sunshine?”Ray said as they went back to the table.  
“His life got turned upside down, what do you expect?”Caitlin said as they set up some machines to analyze and record.  
“Don’t kick your feet, stay calm and control it.”Ronnie told him through the earpiece.  
He successfully took off and was able to fly around for a minute before they heard his voice through the earpiece “How do I land?”he asked them a bit concerned.  
“You’re going to want to slowly reduce power and lead yourself to the ground, once you’re just barely hovering completely let go, make sure to bend your knees on impact.”Ronnie instructed calmly. They watched him do as told until he was close to the ground and he leaned over staring at his feet and he fell face first.  
“Forgot to mention to not look at my feet?”he asked through a groan.  
“Sorry,”Ronnie said quickly with a grimace.  
“Hey, so on the show Killer Frost can make like a spear with ice, is that thing or is that just TV show BS?”he asked as he inspected his hand.  
“It’s real, but that’s an advanced thing.”Cisco said.  
“If we’re talking video games, what level?”he asked quickly.  
“Thirty five.”he said after a moment. They watched him shrug and try it anyway.  
“Awesome.”they heard him say as he inspected the spear he transferred it to his left hand and it automatically turned to water. “Awe man.”he sighed looking at the puddle disappointedly then turned a bemused look at them when he heard them laugh.  
“Did you think you could hold it with your fire hand?”Ronnie asked slightly teasingly.  
“I was hoping, since I am left handed.”  
“You’ll get there.”Caitlin assured him.  
“So, what now?”he asked.  
“We’ll keep working on it, get you ship shaped in no time.”and so they continued for several hours until he got tired.  
“Are you okay?”Curtis asked when he fell and stayed on the ground.  
“Just tired.”he assured them through a heavy breath. “Magic is way easier than this.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, it’s kinda like school, more reading and mental stuff.”he sighed as he got up.  
“How about we take a break, go back to the lab and see how the others are doing?”Caitlin offered, seeing he was moving slowly.  
“Yeah, I like that.”he agreed and started slowly walking to them. They met him half way and started walking back to the lab, the field was like their backyard.  
“So, uh, you like video games?”Curtis asked after a moment.  
“Uh, yeah, haven’t really had time to play lately, but yeah.”  
“What console do you play?”Ronnie asked.  
“Anything really.”he shrugged.  
“Why haven’t you played?”  
“Well between constantly moving, having new abilities unlocked, trying to please the gods, and spending time with Alondra and Monse, there’s just not enough time in the day.”  
“Monse?”  
“Oh, uh, my daughter.”he said a bit awkwardly. “Still weird for us, don’t expect you to be chill about it.”he added when they looked away.  
“I still don’t understand why you have a daughter.”Curtis said.  
“I don’t know either, but it has to be for a reason. We got taken by Peter Pan and he wanted our child’s heart to make him immortal.”  
“Peter Pan as in the fairytale character, wears tights and hangs out with fairies?”Cisco asked confused.  
“Yeah, though the original play is much more accurate to the truth.”  
“So some fairytale characters are evil now, okay.”Ray said.  
“Yeah, things are crazy like that; like Lucifer, not such a bad guy. Not great but not like the devil we’re taught about.”  
“And Demons…”  
“Are pretty chill. Some angels on the other hand are the worst.”  
“What about us?”Dina asked after a moment.  
“He died pretty early on in the show,”he said pointing at Ronnie. “You got rid of your vibe powers.”he said pointing to Cisco “You went off to be a Legend, time traveling through space.”he said pointing at Ray. “You struggled a lot with Frost, kinda having the other personality in your head wasn’t great for you.”he said pointing at Caitlin.  
“What about me?”Curtis asked excitedly.  
“I can’t see much of a difference to be honest.”  
“Really they portrayed me perfectly?”  
“Uh, depends. In the show your gay,”  
“They had a gay black man on a TV show?”he asked, shocked yet happy.  
“Yeah,”  
“Iconic,”he said contently as they walked into the building.  
“You survived.”Alondra from her seat in the lounge said when she saw Sebastian.  
“Was there any doubt?”  
“A little.”she shrugged as he sat next to her.  
“You all survived.”he commented to the group that had been with Alondra.  
“Were we in danger?”Iris asked.  
“Yes,”he said simply heavy with seriousness. “A lot.”he added.  
“So, uh, which Wells are you?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“I’m from earth two.”Harry answered.  
“Right, cause all earths have assigned numbers.”she agreed sarcastically.  
They started talking for a long time. They didn’t notice how late it was until Iris looked outside and saw the sun was going down. Team Arrow said they needed to get back home and the topic came up of where the teens would be staying. They insisted on a hotel, they learned their lesson; they would give them a chance to adjust and get to know them, but they would not stay with them this time; they would not just go with what they said they would stay together in a separate place not choosing one parent over the others. The parents didn’t push hard to argue the decision a lot, they did need some time and space to wrap their heads around everything. That night the two teens had some much needed alone time, to ‘make tacos’, that they haven’t had for a long time. The next day Alondra and Sebastian spent the day looking for the book and trying to find out if there would be one or two books they needed to find. Being in their own space proved to make them slightly inefficient and it took them a long time to get anywhere. They would work for a short period of time then get distracted with each other, anywhere from a heavy make out section to slow passionate love making. They were teens over all else after all. But they did get some work done and identified some places in both cities that the book may possibly be in. The next day after that they had gone back to Star Labs and were greeted enthusiastically. They assured them that they had simply gotten caught up with the research and that they hadn’t been upset with anything any of them did or say when they asked about their absence the day before. “Looks like they both have your allses work methods.”Cisco teased.  
“How long does it usually take you to find it?”Ronnie asked.  
“Uh, couple of weeks on average. The longest we’ve stayed in one place was a few months at the beginning, but the gods are kinda rushing us now.”Alondra answered.  
“Do you need any help?”Joe offered.  
“Uh, well you know the city, we found a few places that seem like they have magical properties, but we’re not sure of where to start.”Sebastian said.  
“Magic?”Cecil asked.  
“Yeah, or like places that have really old stuff.”  
“There’s an antique shop down on fifth.”Joe commented.  
“Half of their stuff is fake.”Caitlin added.  
“The one up on eighth is more legit.”Ronnie added.  
“But before you go on your hunt, do you want to maybe work a little more on your powers?”Iris asked quickly before they could move.  
“Both of you caught on quickly, but you’re not exactly experts either. Some more training would do you both some good.”Barry added.  
“I know you half ass training but now we have more powers, and they have a point.”Sebastian told Alondra when they turned their heads to look at each other.  
“Yeah, probably shouldn’t half ass learning to use all our powers.”she agreed with him. “We’re down for some training.”she told the adults.  
“Great, let's get started.”Barry said happily and excitedly.  
They trained for a few hours and made great progress; Alondra could already run up walls, faze and even shoot out lightning bolts and Sebastian could now fly with ease, stay steady while shooting, use his spear and fire at the same time, and gain speed by using making the slide to glide on. They took a break at lunch time and had a nice meal before the teens dismissed themselves saying they needed to start looking for the books. The parents offered to help, but they politely declined. “This is our mission, we need to do this ourselves.”Alondra explained softly and they respected the decision. They checked out the shops that they had found online and the ones Team Flash told them about, but they were all dead ends. They decided to go to Star City and check out what they had found online there, when that was also fruitless they went to the bunker. “Hello.”she greeted the unsuspecting team and they pointed their weapons at them, she stepped in front of Sebastian just in case one of them did fire. “Just your friendly new found children.”she assured sarcastically and they lowered their weapons.  
“How’d you get in here?”Curtis asked.  
“Apparently the TV show wasn’t wrong about everything.”Sebastian answered.  
“We’re a TV show on their earth.”Curtis informed the group happily.  
“Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?”Rene asked.  
“Oh, uh, you know how we need to find a book? Well we were wondering if you guys knew of any magical areas or places that have old stuff.”Alondra said as they fully entered.  
“Like a museum?”Dina asked.  
“Probably wouldn’t be in a museum, more of an antique store.”Sebastian said.  
“Well, here are a bunch of antique stores.”Felicity said after quickly typing on her computer and they quickly looked over her shoulder.  
“We already checked those out, a legit store like the one we need probably won’t have a lot of marketing.”Alondra said leaning on the railing.  
“I know a few places, but they’re not exactly a place you want to be going into, and they have a lot of books. It'll take a long time to find them.”Oliver informed them.  
“Nephilim,”she said pointing at herself “Badass wizard slash demon.”she added pointing at Sebastian. “We ain’t worried.”she added with a shrug.  
“Despite being immortal, you can still get hurt.”he argued softly.  
“No, it’s physically impossible for her to get hurt.”Sebastian said.  
“How do you even know one of those books is here?”Rene asked.  
“That’s literally why we’re here. Meet them, learn to use powers, find book, repeat.”  
“What happens when you find all the books?”Curtis asked.  
“No clue.”Alondra answered with a shrug, crossing her arms.  
“Then why do it?”Rene asked.  
“If a god appeared to you and told you you had to do something and the fate of all that exists depends on it would you shrug it off?”  
“Well, when you put it like that.”he said thoughtfully.  
“So places to look, go.”Alondra said, turning to Oliver.  
“I don’t feel comfortable telling you.”he said apprehensively.  
“Why?”  
“The places are brutal, they're not the best places to be poking around, even if you physically can’t be hurt… can you show me what you’re looking for and then maybe I can help narrow the search.”  
“You just said that the places have a lot of books, a place could have it, but you wouldn’t know cause of the abundance of books.”she countered cockily.  
“You did walk into that one.”Felicity told him with a grimace.  
“Trust me, you’re not going to win.”Sebastian warned with a sigh.  
“Even if I did tell you, they won’t let you into all the places.”Oliver said.  
Alondra laughed quickly before she saw his face “You’re serious? Trust me we can get in.”she added, slightly amused.  
“Trust me you can’t, and a nephilim would go well in the black market.”  
“So you ain’t gonna help us?”  
“Wow, this is taking a weird turn.”Diggle said, crossing his arms.  
“What’s weird about it?”Alondra questioned.  
“Go back to harassing Oliver.”Sebastian said quietly through a cough.  
“It would be easier with your help, but we can find it one way or another.”she said, turning to Oliver with a blank face that oddly scared them.  
“No you can’t, these places are well hidden and heavily guarded.”  
“Wardings?”  
“Sure,”  
“Magical protection?”  
“Yeah?”he said unsure where this was going.  
“That’s all we really need, thanks.”she said standing up right.  
“I told you man,”Sebastian sighed. “There’s no winning with her.”  
“There really ain’t.”Alondra agreed as they started walking to the elevator.  
“Wait, just like that you’re leaving?”Diggle asked.  
“Yeah, staying would make it weird.”Sebastian said just as the lights went out.  
“For fucks sake.”Alondra sighed when she heard the elevator stop running.  
“Looks like you’re staying after all.”Diggle said when the emergency lights came on.  
“The power is out in a… six block area.”she said thoughtfully.  
“She can sense it for some reason.”Sebastian said when they looked at them.  
“Yeah, nothing makes sense anymore… The area is increasing.”she agreed.  
“What’s going on?”William asked as he walked out of a hallway.  
“Powers out, we’ll be stuck down here until they fix it.”Felicity answered.  
“I should’ve learned to make portals.”Alondra sighed.  
“We can still transport with magic.”Sebastian said.  
“Wait, are you for real?”William asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, I’ll just transport everyone upstairs.”he said and closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, “Nothing happened did it?”he asked without opening his eyes.  
“Yeah,”  
“You try.”he said, turning to Alondra she did the same thing and again nothing happened.  
She snapped getting an idea then closed her eyes and snapped again, a cake appeared on one of the tables. “What are the walls made off?”she asked the group.  
“Concrete?”Curtis asked.  
“My guess, there’s just enough sulphite in the walls that it limits our magic.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, so we can make things appear, but can’t make us disappear.”Sebastian sighed.  
“Is this cake edible?”William asked as he looked at the cake.  
“Yeah,”  
“Can I have some?”he asked excitedly.  
“Sure?”Alondra agreed and he dug in happily.  
“So, uh, you guys know how long we’ll be stuck in here?”Sebastian asked.  
“Well, power is out all over the city, so a few hours at least.”Felicity said.  
“Should we be concerned about someone causing trouble?”William asked around a bite of cake he was thoroughly enjoying.  
“Unless Lance calls us we don’t have to worry.”Oliver assured. None of them were sure how, but they ended up gathering around the cake with a plastic fork for each of them.  
“So, what have you two been up to?”Curtis asked to fill the silence.  
“Just looking for the book.”Sebastian answered.  
“So you guys have a shit ton of forks, but no plates?”Alondra asked amused.  
“They’re from when we grab a bite to eat and don’t use the fork.”Dina answered.  
“This is really good.”Felicity said.  
“So magic that’s a real thing now?”Diggle asked.  
“You know about medas, is magic really that different?”Alondra said.  
“She has a point.”William agreed.  
“Well medas are a new thing, magic is an ancient art.”Sebastian countered.  
“We ain’t having a debate right now.”Alondra said simply taking another bite of cake.  
“Never thought I’d see the day.”he teased.  
“Shut up.”she said, slightly amused.  
“How long do you think this will take?”Sebastian asked the group.  
“Are you in a rush?”William asked.  
“The sooner we find the books, the sooner we leave, repeat the cycle until we can be with our daughter again and hopefully get back to normal.”  
“Or as normal as it can get.”Alondra added.  
“But there has to be something else right?”Felicity asked. “This seems a little too much, you two are powerful and have all these abilities, obviously to prepare you for something.”  
“Well, it won’t be over once we get the books, we know that much.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Yeah, all of you are supposed to unite and all.”Alondra added.  
“So you aren’t preparing for a larger battle?”Curtis asked.  
“We’re guessin’ this is our prep.”she shrugged.  
“Can’t prepare something you don’t know anything about.”Sebastian elaborated.  
“So once you leave it’s not goodbye forever, right? We’ll see you again?”William asked.  
“That’s what we’ve been told.”  
“So are you the only one with powers?”he asked Alondra excitedly.  
“No, so far what I know is; Jack and Trixi are both nephilims, and Henry has magic.”Alondra answered thoughtfully.  
“And to what we know Peter is a superhero.”Sebastian added.  
“Though, we haven’t met him yet.”  
“So, so far what type of places have you guys been to?”Diggle asked.  
“Uh, first was a town filled with fairy tail characters.”  
“Then a world with monsters and all the things you tell kids to make them behave exists.”Sebastian added. “Basically a scary movie.”Sebastian added.  
“Then the world where the devil is in LA working with the police to solve crime.”  
“And finally here where superheroes aren’t just comic books.”  
“We have two more worlds to go.”  
“And in every world you have to learn something?”Oliver asked.  
“Yeah, we unlock some sort of power or ability and have to learn to use it.”  
“That’s super cool, you guys are traveling across the multiverse.”Curtis said excitedly.  
“Yeah, guess it is.”Sebastian shrugged. Both would have prefered to keep their families and be normal teens, they had been content with their lives before everything happened.  
“Do you have any cool tricks?”William asked excitedly.  
“Like magic tricks?”  
“Yeah, anything.”  
“Uh, well…”  
“You know what I think you would like? Sebastian here is a very good gamer.”Alondra said cutting in after they didn’t know what to do.  
“Really?”William asked happily.  
“Yeah,”  
“I haven’t played in a while. I’m rusty.”Sebastian said.  
“The backup generator should allow you PS4 to run.”Felicity informed them.  
“You wanna play some Halo?”William asked.  
“Uh, sure.”Sebastian hesitated before William pulled him away.  
“So, you don’t have any cool tricks?”Curtis asked.  
“We do, but I don’t think you guys would appreciate us throwing knives and what not. It could get reckless sometimes.”Alondra answered thoughtfully.  
“So, what do you know to use?”  
“Anything really.”she shrugged. “I did hunt monsters for a while.”  
“Are you any good with a bow and arrow?”Felicity asked.  
“Uh, one of my fathers is the huntsman from Snow White, so I got some experience. I prefered learning sword fighting with Captain Hook in my time there.”  
“Do you want to maybe practice a little?”Oliver offered nonchalantly.  
“Sure,”she agreed.  
Alondra and Oliver were in a corner shooting tennis balls with arrows. He had started with a stationary target, but she had proven that she was quite adapted to that. Felicity looked on from her monitors with a smile on her face watching Oliver morph into a good father, just like he always was with William. “It’s a sweet sight, huh.”Curtis commented softly, making her jump a little. “Sorry.”he added sitting next to her.  
“What are you doing?”Felicity asked, breathing heavily.  
“I don’t want to bother Sebastian while he’s having such a good time with William.”he admitted, somewhat disappointed. “How are you handling all of this?”  
“Finding out that not only William is my biological son, but I also have five more kids out there that I never gave birth to? I’m doing fine.”she fibbed.  
“I’m not taking it in strides either.”he sighed as they watched the father daughter pair.  
“So you had a girlfriend?”she asked after a moment.  
“She was my fiance,”he admitted. “I thought she had left, but apparently not.”  
“It must be hard, Oliver and I have each other, but you…”  
“I’m alone, I know.”he gave a small laugh.  
“Well, not completely. And now you have Sebastian, a reminder of her.”  
“Right, but I have to share him with all these other people.”  
“Well, we’re not too thrilled about that part either.”  
“Not to mention we grandparents.”  
“Don’t remind me. I was struggling to be William’s stepmother, now I’m his real mother and I have other kids and I have a granddaughter.”she agreed.  
“Before she left, or she was taken… we were moving in together. The day before she disappeared she called me, telling me she needed to tell me something important. But I was competing in the olympics, I heard her voicemail later, but decided to go out for drinks instead of calling back. I didn’t call her back until I was waiting for her at the airport the next day.”he said sadly.  
“Oh, Curtis.”she grimaced.  
“I know, I always said I messed up. Now I can’t help but wonder if she was calling to tell me about this, about him.”  
“Well, now you know she didn’t just leave.”  
“Right, but it still took seventeen years to meet my son.”  
“And now he’s not just your son, you have to share him with a lot of other parents.”  
“And he has a life of his own, one I’m not part of.”  
“Well, you can change that.”  
“They’re in a rush to leave, they don’t want to stay.”  
“Because they have a daughter of their own.”she said softly.  
“Does that make us family?”he asked after a moment a smile slowly spread on his face.  
“Well, we share a granddaughter.”she sighed thoughtfully.  
“So, we’re like in laws.”  
For a few hours Sebastian and William played video games Alondra and Oliver trained on some stuff, sparing and archery and such. Everyone else did their own thing until the two young males came out of their den to see the group gathered around a sparring mat watching Oliver and Alondra wrestle. “How did this happen?”Sebastian asked as he went to stand in between Curtis and Diggle, no one taking their eyes off the match.  
“I’m not sure.”Curtis admitted.  
“How long have they been sparring?”  
“Not long,”he answered. “Why?”  
“She doesn’t like sparring with normal humans, she's scared she’ll hurt them.”  
“Yeah, Oliver annoyed her into it.”Diggle informed him.  
“He can handle himself.”Curtis assured him.  
“Or not.”Diggle laughed as Oliver tapped out. Alondra released him and helped him up.  
“You just got beat by a teenage girl.”Rene laughed.  
“You think you can do any better?”Oliver challenged.  
“Don’t even try, you’re so short I’d probably break you.”Alondra warned seriously, making the group laugh and tease Rene.  
“Don’t do the man like that.”Sebastian complained, amused.  
“What? I almost killed Sam one time, and he’s a giant.”  
“I know, but c’mon.”  
“Who’s Sam?”William asked.  
“Uh, our uncle.”Alondra answered as she got off the mat.  
“Super tall, and strong and well trained by his marine father.”Sebastian added. “Oddly enough, he’s the sweetheart of the two brothers.”  
“So, how’d video games go?”Dina asked after a moment.  
“I was certainly rusty.”he admitted with an accepting nod. “I take it everything was good out here since nothing is broken and everyone is unwounded.”he added.  
“I ain’t that mad.”Alondra protested.  
“Eh,”he argued and quickly pushed William in front of him.  
“Why me?”William asked.  
“She wouldn’t hurt a kid.”he admitted sheepishly.  
“Finally,”Alondra said as the power came back on.  
“Are you really going to go look for these places?”Oliver sighed.  
“Uh, looks like not today. Well actually later today, it’s midnight.”she sighed.  
“Just avoid the Glades, you don’t want to be out there at night.”Rene warned.  
“Again, not really worried.”  
“Look, obviously finding the book is important. So if you want to stop by tomorrow I’ll take you to all the places I know.”Oliver said after Felicity slightly pushed him.  
“Thank you.”Alondra said with a nod.  
“Now, we should go. We’ll see you tomorrow.”Sebastian added and the two teens went to the elevator and left with not much else.  
“Are you really going to take them to these places?”Diggle questioned as the group dispersed, most of them getting ready to leave.  
“They just need to think I did.”Oliver answered quietly.  
“Really? Lie, is that your best option?”Diggle challenged.  
“Well, they can’t be going to these places, Diggle, I need to keep them out of there.”  
“Right, but you just met your daughter. Is lying really how you want to start?”  
“No, but she didn’t leave me any other choice.”Oliver said defensively and Diggle held up his hands in a silent surrender.  
“Your kid, your choice.”he said simply before leaving.  
“You shouldn’t lie to her.”William said, making Oliver whirl around quickly.  
“Didn’t see you there, buddy.”Oliver said with a nervous smile.  
“Sebastian and me talked a lot. They don’t mind you refusing to help, they just don’t like lying, like at all.”he said seriously. They stayed silent for a moment before he rolled his eyes and walked away leaving.  
“Hey,”he began strongly “don’t give me that attitude.”he added quietly, quite disappointed when William didn’t even turn back and ignoring him.  
Alondra and Sebastian entered the hotel room happily. “That was awesome.”Sebastian said his hair messed up since Alondra had sped them to the hotel room door.  
“I know, it’s the best. And to think a few months ago I couldn’t run over a mile.”she said, dumping herself in the middle of the quiet content.  
“All of this means a lot to you, huh?”he said quietly, lying next to her.  
“I thought my life was gonna be short. Thought it was over with all my health problems. I didn’t know if I could lead forward with it without my mom.”she admitted interlocking their hands gently swaying them back and forward.  
“Well, you did wonderfully.”he said softly, turning his head to her.  
“You think we’ll ever get them back?”she asked after a long moment.  
“I really hope so.”he sighed sadly. “You think they’ll hurt us?”he added after a moment.  
“Hope not, but if they do we’ll handle it.”  
“Cause we got each other?”  
“Cause we got each other.”she agreed amused.  
“You think they actually care or are they just pretending?”  
“You know I would prefer them just out right telling us or not even try to get to know us, I don’t want a repeat of last time.”she sighed.  
“Yeah, that one stung.”he agreed sadly.  
“Just wish Monse didn’t have to go through that.”  
“We’ll take care of her. No one's gonna hurt.”he assured.  
“We already failed, didn’t we?”  
“We learn from our mistakes.”  
“I miss her.”  
“Me too.”he sighed, turning to stare at the ceiling.  
“You think Oliver is actually gonna take us?”  
“He said he would.”  
“But what changed his mind?”  
“Maybe it was spending time with you, showed him you can take care of yourself.”  
“How do you feel about Crutis?”  
“Oh, that he’s my Dean? Kinda weird.”he said quickly, making her snicker.  
“Yeah, would not have thought it was him.”she agreed, turning to him.  
“Cause I’m hella white?”  
“Eres guero.”she shrugged.  
“C’mon, it’s late, we should get some sleep.”he said after a moment and stood.  
“I need a shower.”she said standing and going to prepare her stuff.  
“Of course you do.”he teased.  
“Wanna join me?”  
“Uha,”he said quickly and followed her to the bathroom.  
The next day the two teens got a late start, sleeping in quite a bit. They had more of a brunch before checking Central City again.  
When once again their search was fruitless they decided to go to Star City. “Should we be looking so much for them? The last few times they came to us naturally, by just living life.”Sebastian whispered to her as the walked down the street to Oliver’s and Felicity’s apartment.  
“You really think that enrolling in school here is gonna get us the book?”  
“Not necessarily. All I’m saying is they’ve come to us when we’re not looking.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to waste time, it’s not like they’re gonna let us go on missions with them or something.”she countered.  
“Alondra, Sebastian what are you doing here?”William asked at the door of a building.  
“Oliver said he would help us look for the books.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”Sebastian asked.  
“Half day, probably why a truancy officer hasn’t pulled you over.”he answered then nodded to the door. “C’mon, the door man won’t let you in easily. I don’t know if Dad is home though.”he added as they walked into the building.  
“Thanks.”Alondra said as they entered the elevator.  
“So, what’s the deal with these books?”  
“Don’t know,”  
“But like what’s in them?”  
“Oh, some have spells, lore, legends, all sorts of things that was big centries ago.”  
“Cool,”he said as the door opened and they got out. He stopped at a door and was getting out his keys when his phone buzzed. “Bad news, they just texted me. They’re out doing something, won’t be home for while.”he sighed disappointed.  
“Well, mind if we stay with you?”  
“You don’t have to. You should go look for the books.”he assured them with a smile.  
“We already checked out a bunch of places. I need a rematch though.”Sebastian said. William got excited and let them quickly going to his room to drop off his stuff.  
“They made lunch, are you guys hungry?”William asked as he came out.  
“Uh, what we got?”Alondra asked as they followed him to the kitchen.  
“Mac and Cheese, childish, but it’s pretty good.”he said, serving a plate that had macaroni and cheese with meat bits in it. “Plates are up there.”he added, gesturing to a cabinet before sitting at the bar stool. The two teens shrugged and served themselves a plate before joining either side of him.  
“You’re right, this is pretty good.”Sebastian agreed.  
“So, how long have you two been dating?”  
“Uh, for just over three years now.”he answered amused.  
“You guys are so obvious, you were holding hands while you walked, you bicker like an old marry couple, plus you have a daughter.”he said when the two teens looked at him shocked.  
“Guess you don’t have to be a detective to know we’re dating.”Alondra agreed.  
“So you’re twelve, you’re in the sixth grade?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah, but I’m taking advanced courses.”  
“How you liking that?”  
“It’s alright.”he shrugged.  
“So how are you handling all of this?”Alondra asked.  
“Finding out my mom wasn’t my mom, Felicity is my mom and have a lot of other parents out there too. Not to mention I now have a sister?”  
“So decent?”  
“Better than them.”he said slightly amused.  
“Yeah, her siblings seem to be better at this.”Sebastian said.  
“So what are they like?”he asked after a moment. “Our siblings I mean.”he added.  
“Well Henry is ten, he’s a pretty cool kid. Not a bad kid, but he causes some trouble.”Alondra answered thoughtfully. “Likes superheros and what not. Really sweet kid. Jack is fifteen, kinda odd since he’s actually only a few months old.”  
“When he was borne he had to age quickly for safety. He’s a nephilim, some human stuff just aren’t natural to him.”Sebastian explained.  
“Trixie is eight, she is also a nephilim, but has been spending a lot of time with his mother, a demon.”  
“Like a literal demon, not figurative.”  
“She knows how to work someone real good. She’s kinda girly, but she’s pretty badass. The only one I still have to meet is Peter.”  
“Do you all have powers?”William asked after a moment.  
“Yeah… don’t feel bad if you’re the only one without powers.”  
“It’s okay, dad doesn’t have powers and he’s still a superhero.”  
“Exactly, plus being a chairperson is the ideal thing.”Sebastian said.  
“Guess I’ll just have to start learning from mom.”he shrugged. A moment later the door opened and they all turned to see who it was. “Diggle, what are you doing here?”William asked when they saw the man walk in.  
“Your parents asked me to check in on you, they felt bad leaving you alone.”Diggle answered. “Obviously you’re not alone.”he added nodding at the two teens.  
“We were here looking for Oliver, he said he was gonna help us.”Alondra said.  
“Uh, well something came up.”he said apologetically as he stepped forward.  
“It’s fine, we were just spending some time with Will.”she said as he went to stand on the other side of the counter. They turned to follow him as they did Sebastian bumped a glass off the counter and it fell to the floor. William caught it in a blink of an eye. “Was that? William, do you have superspeed?”Diggle asked shocked.  
“Apparently.”William said, just as shocked.  
“That was unexpected,”Sebastian said.  
“What should we do?”William asked, a bit concerned.  
“We should probably get you to Star Labs.”Alondra said.  
“I can’t get a hold of Oliver and Felicity. I’ll take you and fill them in later.”Diggle agreed as they stood.  
“Wait, are they okay?”  
“Yeah, just mayor stuff.”he assured them as they went to the door.  
“Uh, it would be faster if I speed everyone there.”  
“No, it would be faster if I transport everyone there.”Sebastian said.  
“I like that one better.”Diggle said, pointing to Sebastian. They made sure everything was okay in the apartment before Sebastian transported them to Star Labs.  
“What the hell?”Joe asked being the only one in the lounge.  
“That one is way better.”Diggle said happily.  
“What the hell?”Joe asked again.  
“Sorry for just dropping in, but we got a situation.”Alondra said, gesturing to William who just waved at his acknowledgement.  
“What is it?”Joe asked standing from his spot on the couch he placed his papers on the table knocking over a cup that William caught. “I’ll go get Barry.”he said, simply rushing off out of the room as William set the cup on the table and stood.  
“Looks like he has more control than you.”Sebastian teased before Barry sped in.  
“What’s going on?”Barry asked the group as the others ran in.  
“I have speed?”William said quietly.  
Before they knew it they were in the speed lab just as they had done with Alondra. Caitlin took a drop of blood to analyze it while they worked with William. “Where are Oliver and Felicity?”Iris asked from her spot at the monitors.  
“Unexpected mayor business to attend to.”Diggle answered next to her.  
“And you two where with him?”Ronnie asked from where he stood near Sebastian.  
“Oliver said he’d help us find the books, we were waiting for him when all of a sudden William had super speed.”Sebastian answered studying William who seemed nervous.  
“I don’t know if I can do this.”William told Barry and Alondra who were with him in the center of the room near the entrance to the track.  
“You got this, you’re doing way better than me.”Alondra assured.  
“Yeah, how are you not crashing into stuff?”Barry asked confused.  
“Really? Is now the time?”she asked, turning to him bemused.  
“Right, you’ll do great. Just remember what we told you about stopping.”  
“You got this.”Alondra assured him before they went to join the group.  
“No I don’t.”William said, causing Sebastian to jump the railing and go down to him.  
“Look, it’s just like a video game. It’ll take some getting used to, but with some practice you’ll be doing it expertly.”he said softly.  
“I’m just moving a character in a video game, I’m not a physical activity guy.”  
“And you think Barry was, look at him.”Sebastain said and he looked at Barry who didn’t know what was going on. “Hell, Oliver was a rich kid who could only throw a punch. Now he’s jumping off of roof tops. No one starts good, we practice to get there. Look at it like if you’re the character on the screen and you have the controller to navigate yourself.”  
“Okay, I got this.”he agreed, a bit calmer.  
“Go for it.”Sebastian said, slapping his shoulder before running back to the group.  
William waited for a second before he ran into the track doing a few laps before coming back to where he had been. “That was awesome.”he exclaimed shocked.  
“Wow, he has way more control than you.”Sebastian whispered, shocked to Alondra.  
“What’d you tell him?”Barry asked Sebastian quietly.  
“Just spoke his language.”he shrugged.  
“I understand science, Will understands video games.”Alondra added.  
“Good to know,”he said, then turned to Cisco. “Cisco you’re with me.”he said then led the other man to William while explaining why he would be assisting.  
“So you guys were going to work with Oliver?”Caitlin asked.  
“Uh, yeah. He knows about some magic rich places and refused to tell us.”Alondra said.  
“Oh,”  
“So how is your search going?”Iris asked.  
“Fruitless,”Sebastian answered.  
“You don’t seem too worried?”Ronnie commented.  
“No, it usually takes a while.”  
“Yeah, if we’re here over six weeks then we’ll get worried.”Alondra added.  
“Then why are you working so hard if you know you won’t find it right away?”Ronnie asked.  
“Cause it’s who we are.”she admitted.  
“Plus if we fail, it won’t be from a lack of trying.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Fail?”Iris asked.  
“That’s not in the cards for us. The only way we do fail is we blow it off and never find it.”Alondra explained as they watched William.  
After a while of practicing they once again ended up in the lounge eating quite happily. “Hey, we just heard what happened.”Felicity said as she and Oliver rushed in.  
“I have powers now, isn’t that cool.”William said happily.  
“Yeah, super cool. How did this happen?”Oliver asked, uneasy with the development.  
“Uh, my best guess if finding out about all of this is what started up the powers. It took Trixie a while to get powers too, and Henry too. They came in when they found out.”Alondra explained gently she could see they were concerned.  
“Seems like ignorance is bliss.”Sebatian added.  
“And you two were with him when this happened?”Felicity asked.  
“Yeah, we were gonna see if you Oliver could help us when we ran into Will outside the building.”Alondra answered.  
“Oh, okay. Barry, Iris can we…”Felicity asked gesturing to the hall.  
“You think they need a mediator?”Sebastian quietly asked Alondra.  
“Nah,”she shrugged.  
“So, both of you have powers now, how’s it feel?”Cisco asked the siblings.  
“Pretty cool.”William asked.  
“It ain’t an unwelcome development.”Alondra agreed.  
“You talk so weird.”William said.  
“Yeah, I know.”she sighed.  
“What do you think they’re talking about out there?”Joe asked quietly.  
“Probably about what to do now that Will is a meda.”Alondra answered.  
“Man, is this bad for me?”William asked.  
“Depends,”  
“On?”Caitlin asked.  
“How good they can communicate and work together to be on the same page.”  
They talked for a while, the parents deciding that the best option was to make a schedule for William to follow so that he can work and develop his abilities. Alondra had told him that was the best he could get so William happily agreed. Soon after the two teens asked Oliver if his offer still stood; when he hesitated they assured him it was fine. He told them that the next day was for sure, and they agreed before leaving. They doubted he would actually go through with it now, so they went on a search themselves. Sometimes when people tried to hide behind warding it was a dead give away. When they could sense everything except a certain they knew that’s where they had to look.  
They went to three places that night, the third was a close call so they called it a night and went to the hotel room. They hadn’t gotten a single lead on a book. The next day when they went to look for Oliver they were preparing for lunch. William excitedly dragged them in. The parents insisted they join them. “We’ll eat and head out,”he promised with a smile so they agreed. When they were done they were quickly cleaning up while Oliver got ready to leave when a knock came from the door.  
“Curtis, is everything okay?”Felicity asked when she opened the door.  
“Uh,”he said, slightly confused.  
“I invited Curtis, hope you don’t mind but I thought he could join us.”Oliver said as he came out into the living room ready to go.  
“Is that okay?”Curtis asked the two teens hopefully.  
“Yeah, sure.”Sebastian agreed; they didn’t really care as long as Oliver could help find the books. “We don’t mind at all.”he assured the man softly.  
“Be careful out there,”Felicity warned Oliver, kissing him goodbye.  
“Of course,”he agreed before going to the door. “William don’t spend too much time on video games, get your homework done.”he ordered before they left.  
“So, we’re going on a mission.”Curtis said excitedly. “I’ll be cool.”he added self consciously when the three gave him a judging look.  
“Yeah, okay. So where to?”Alondra asked as they walked down the sidewalk.  
“There’s a shop not too far from here. Exactly what you’re looking for, so I thought we’d check it out.”Oliver answered leading them across the street.  
“And this shop is legit?”Sebastian questioned.  
“Yup,”he agreed, leading them into an alley.  
“I really like your jacket.”Curtis said to fill the silence.  
“Tell him who picked it out.”Alondra said amused.  
“Her little brother.”Sebastian said annoyed.  
“He wanted them to match.”Alondra said, amused.  
“Awe, that’s cute.”Curtis said.  
“I prefer my jackets and hoodies.”Sebastian informed.  
“What’s wrong with that jacket?”Oliver asked.  
“It’s like the one he had as a little kid, that his mom used to make him wear for special occasions.”Alondra answered when he just grunted.  
“It’s the only one I have since our stuff no longer transfers with us.”Sebastian added.  
“Stop the crying will you.”  
“It will actually help you blend in.”Oliver said as he pointed to the door.  
“See, it’ll help you blend in.”Alondra repeated making him roll his eyes.  
“Alright, kids going in will already draw attention. Act in a professional manner we don’t want to much attention, it can be dangerous.”Oliver warned quietly.  
“No problem.”she assured him before he opened the door and led them in.  
“Split up, look for the book, don’t look at or talk to anyone or cause a scene.”Oliver said and the group of four dispersed. A while later he found Curtis in a book aisle. “Anything?” he asked quietly, keeping them hidden in the aisle.  
“No,”Curtis answered.  
“I don’t think it’s here, lets find them and get out. Being here too long won’t do us any favors.”Oliver said and looked around. “What the hell.”he said when he saw the two teens talking to the clerk at the front of the store.  
“Is this bad? This looks bad.”Curtis said nervously. The man had a stone cold face and looked angry for a long moment before he laughed and joked with them.  
“Come on.”he said and went to the two teens.  
“Oliver, Nicoli here was just telling us about his daughter’s sweet sixteen.”Alondra said as the two men stocked up to them and the man stiffened.  
“Really?”he asked with a force smile.  
“Yeah, before that he had told me about the book. He had it once, but it was stolen from him when someone broke into the shop a long with the necklace he was supposed to give his daughter for her birthday.”she added and he looked shocked.  
“I’m sorry to here that.”he addressed the man politely.  
“He was about to tell us who he knows did it.”Sebastian added nodding to the door.  
“Don’t take up too much of his time, we’ll be waiting outside.”Curtis said and pushed Oliver out the door and away from the dirty window.  
“We can’t leave them alone in there.”Oliver protested angrily.  
“Seems to me like they have it handled.”Curtis said.  
“They think that, but Nicoli is a dangerous Russian.”  
“They seem fine to me.”he said as the two teens walked out and quickly found them.  
“Hey,”Alondra greeted, tilting her head up.  
“Turns out a competing dabbler of the dark arts has been his arch nemesis for years. We should probably look there.”Sebastian said.  
“Uh, Alexei. You know him?”Alondra asked.  
“Yes, I also know he doesn’t like random people showing up on his doorstep.”Oliver said.  
“He has a shop, his likelihood depends upon clueless unsuspecting random people.”  
“It’s a very exclusive bar, no way you’re getting in.”  
“Well let’s go,”she said, going to move out of the alley.  
“Did you not just hear me?”  
“Oh, we did, but you doubt it will be that hard.”Sebastian answered following Alondra.  
“Can’t be that hard.”Oliver repeated sarcastically to Curtis before they followed.  
Once they were outside the well hidden bar hidden from sight the men challenged the teen’s words. “Watch.”Alondra said simply as she and Sebastian went to the door.  
“You’re lucky she can’t be killed.”Oliver told Curtis as they watched hidden from the eyes of onlookers. “What the hell?”he asked outraged when the man let them in.  
“Looks like you shouldn’t doubt them so much.”Curtis said.  
“Five minutes, if they’re not out in five minutes we’re busting in.”  
“How are we going to get past Hulk over there?”  
“We’ll figure it out.”he said thoughtfully.  
“Why are you texting me, I’m right here.”Curtis said, holding up his phone.  
“How’d she get my phone?”he asked, confused.  
“You’ve just been pickpocketed by your daughter.”  
“What does it say?”Oliver asked, irritated.  
“If they’re not out in twenty minutes they need help.”  
“No, that’s too long, tell them they have ten.”  
“You should really work on your negotiation skills, you never start at the value you want.”  
“Curtis.”he warned.  
“Okay,”he said looking down at his phone.  
Inside the two teens sat at the bar drinking some soda out of a liquor cup. “You sure you don’t want anything stronger?”the man asked.  
“No way, we can’t get you trouble with Ester.”Alondra said amused.  
“I wouldn’t mind getting in trouble for you two.”the man said sweetly.  
“You’re too kind, Alexei.”she laughed.  
“So, what can I do for you two wonderful beings?”he asked, wiping down the counter.  
“So you know who I am,”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you know what we need?”  
“Yes, yes, the book.”he said sadly.  
“Do you not have it?”Sebastian asked.  
“Look, I only took it from Nicoli because he didn’t understand what he had. He was going to sell it. I know I couldn’t let that happen. I had it under my care for many years.”  
“What happened?”Alondra said softly.  
“A blackmarket dealer came in and demanded I give it to him. He had my sweet Ester. I had no choice. I'm so sorry.”he pleaded for forgiveness.  
“When was this?”Sebastian asked.  
“Last month, the auction will be tomorrow night; starting at 9 a this address. I’m so sorry, how can I make it up to you?”he said writing it down on a napkin.  
“Did you also take Nicoli’s necklace?”  
“Yes, yes I did.”he said sadly.  
“Go ahead and give it back, maybe patch things up between you two.”  
“I’ll try.”he promised with a nod.  
“Thank you so much.”Sebastian said, downing his soda as they stood.  
“We have to go, sorry for bothering you.”Alondra added.  
“No, no, you are not a bother. Come back any time.”he assured. They politely nodded before leaving and going back to the hiding spot.  
“Only needed five.”Alondra said smugly.  
“What happened?”Oliver asked.  
“A black market dealer took it from him. The auction is tomorrow night.”Sebastian said holding up the paper. “We go there, we get the book and get out.”  
“No, that’s too dangerous. We’ll go in and get it.”Curtis assured as Oliver took the paper.  
“Oh, c’mon. We’re the ones that got the information.”Alondra protested.  
“Yes, you got lucky. No way are we letting you guys in here. You’re still a nephilim you’d be valuable in a blackmarket deal.”Oliver said studying the paper.  
“We don’t need you guys to take over for us, we can handle ourselves.”she said, going to grab the paper but he shoved it in his pocket.  
“We’ll get for you.”he assured.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, we’ll get it to you.”he promised.  
“Fine.”she agreed before storming off.  
“You fail she’ll never trust you with anything.”Sebastian warned.  
“What?”  
“You took our mission, said you will finish it. You fail and she won’t ever trust you with even the knowledge of a mission.”  
“A little extreme don’t you think?”Curtis said.  
“Same goes for you. This is important to us, to getting us back to our daughter. We can do this, but you don’t trust us to. You fail and we don’t trust you either.”he said before following Alondra down the sidewalk.  
“We will get it, right?”Curtis asked nervously.  
“We don’t have a choice now.”Oliver said.  
“Alondra, babe,”Sebastian called as he ran after her down the sidewalk pulling her to a stop. “Do you really trust them to do this?”  
“No, they’re gonna fail.”Alondra said confidently.  
“Then what’s the plan?”  
“We’re going there ourselves. Let them try, but work our own angle. They fail we’ll be there to succeed. They succeed we’ll thank them.”she said simply.  
“Let’s go rent a tux.”he agreed and they walked down the street.  
“Woah, hold on.”she said, stopping him in the hallway of their hotel room.  
“What?”  
“Iris thinks she has a lead on another book.”  
“When’d you get her number?”  
“What? C’mon.”she said and dragged him out of the building. They went to the building The Citizen was stationed in and quickly found the room.  
“Hey, you made it.”Iris said, welcoming them in.  
“Yeah, how’d you get a lead?”  
“I’m a journalist.”she said simply.  
“Wow, everyone is here, okay.”Sebastian commented when he saw the entirety of team flash in the little room. “So what’d you find?”he asked.  
“We’re looking into this man, he’s a meda, look at what he’s holding.”Camila said, handing them a photo of a man in dark clothing walking down the street.  
“A book,”Alondra said as she studied it.  
“My source says he came across it in a highst, and is looking to sell.”Iris added.  
“Where?”Sebastian asked.  
“Our best guess is a balckmarket auction.”  
“That’s great.”he said excitedly, turning to Alondra.  
“Two books in one go.”she agreed happily.  
“Wait, what?”Barry asked.  
“We were with Oliver today, we found the book was taken to auction off.”  
“Well, CCPD will be there, this is going to be a big bust.”Joe said.  
“Wait, no CCPD can’t be there.”  
“They bust the auction, everything gets taken to process, that’ll take months, plus they won’t give it to us cause we have no proof of ownership.”Sebastian added.  
“I’m sorry, but we’ve been after a lot of the people who are going to be there for a long time. We can’t turn a blind eye.”Joe said.  
“Look, if Oliver is going to be there we might be able to take the books before CCPD steps in.”Barry said softly.  
“How are you getting in?”Alondra asked after a moment.  
“We have a plan.”Ralph said simply.  
“Let us help. You guys can focus on your meda and saving the day, we’ll focus on the book.”she said confidently.  
“Why aren’t you doing that with Oliver?”Ronnia asked after a moment.  
“Cause he doesn’t think we can handle ourselves.”  
“We have to agree with him on this one. You two shouldn’t be going in there.”  
“Someone finds out what you are and you’ll be auctioned off.”Caitlin agreed.  
“Son asi todos entonces.”she said angrily to Sebastian.  
“Look, you guys are still kids despite all of this. You won’t blend in well.”Cisco said.  
“The more of us there, the better. You guys would help more if you stay in with William.”Iris added softly.  
“Iaght, fine, whatever.”Alondra angrily agreed.  
“You’re not going to try something on your own, are you?”Joe asked worriedly.  
“If you’re there you will be arrested.”Barry added in the same tone.  
“Yeah, we know.”  
“Thanks for telling us about this and limiting our ability to do shit.”Sebastian added and the two teens left angrily.  
“That did not go as expected.”Barry sighed.  
“So, what’s the plan?”Sebastian asked Alondra at the end of the hall.  
“Hey, guys wait up.”Ralph said, running up to them. “Look, we get that you two are badass invisible warriors who do everything on your own… but they just want to keep you safe, they’re your parents. They just want to help.”he said softly.  
“If they wanted to help they’d treat us with a little respect.”Alondra said.  
“This is our mission and both teams are highjacking it. How’d you like it if another PI came in and took one of your cases.”Sebastian added.  
“And told you you ain’t qualified to handle a case you’ve been working on?”  
“I see your point… cut them some slack, they’re new parents and they don’t know how to do any of this. They’re good people.”he sighed desperately.  
“You know what, you’re right.”she agreed with a sigh after a moment.  
“Really?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah, we just met them. They’ve been pretty cool until now, lets see how the mission goes then we’ll decide if we’ll keep coming by.”Sebastian agreed with a nod.  
“Wait, what?”he asked quickly.  
“Yeah, this mission decides how we carry on our relationship with them. We were just gonna stop talking to ‘em all together, but you made some good points.”Alondra said.  
“Yeah, either they were a bunch of hypocrites who ruined our mission cause they thought they were better than us. Or they had a point and we can trust them.”Sebastian said.  
“That’s a little harsh don’t you think? To depend everything on one mission?”  
“You think it’s harsh?”she asked Sebastian who shook his head. “I don’t think it’s harsh, he don’t think it’s harsh. In fact they should thank you, they got a chance now. Of course if they fail we’ll just steel the books from CCPD and leave.”she shrugged.  
“No, that’s not what I meant. You shouldn’t decide something like this based on one conversation.”he said nervously.  
“We’ll see you later, Ralph… maybe.”Sebastian said, patting him on his shoulder before they left. “That was a little mean don’t you think?”he asked in the stairwell.  
“Well, now he thinks he got them a chance.”she shrugged.  
“Right, but we’re not really gonna give them a chance.”  
“We’ll be there. If they fail we’ll be there to pick up the slack. They succeed, no one will have to know we were there.”she shrugged.  
The next night the two teens were left with William and Cecil in the apartment. They were in William’s room briefing him on they’re plan so that he could play his part. A moment after he agreed a knock came from the door “I can tell you two are upset.”Cecil said softly as she came in after William called her in.  
“No, we were. We stayed up most of the night just pissed off actually. Now we’re just tired.”Sebastian lied simply.  
“If they succeed great, if they don’t we’ll figure something out.”Alondra agreed.  
“Good, good. I knew you two were mature.”she said proudly.  
“Actually, if you don’t mind we’re gonna go back to the hotel.”  
“We only came cause we thought Will was going to be alone.”Sebastian added.  
“I thought we were gonna have a rematch.”William complained.  
“Don’t you have school tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“Your parents did ask me to make sure you were in bed early.”Cecil said.  
“We’ll be here tomorrow after school.”Alondra assured.  
“We’re pretty tired, I’ll play you tomorrow.”Sebastian promised.  
“Fine, whatever.”he said angrily.  
“Sorry, bro.”Alondra said as they left the room.  
“You sure you don’t mind?”Sebastian asked once all three were in the living room.  
“You two go on. Me and William will be fine.”she assured.  
“Thanks, can you make it a little fun for him, we feel bad.”Alondra sai.d  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks.”she said before the two teens left.  
Later at the auction the two teens were mingling, blending in quite well and staying out of sight of the two teams which was easier said than done. Before they knew it things took an odd turn and they were hiding behind a table while the superheroes were fighting off a bunch of bad guys and getting the civilians to safety, or outside so that they could safely be arrested by CCPD. “Alondra? Sebastian?”Curtis asked when he saw them.  
“Don’t worry about us, we’re going for the books.”Sebastian said simply.  
“No, you’re going outside.”he said sternly.  
“You got no authority to order us, man.”  
“What’s going on?”Cisco asked as he joined them, making breaches as he kneeled by them.  
“Nothing, you guys focus on catching your meda.”Alondra said simply as she planned her way to get to the books, that someone was trying to get to safety.  
“You shouldn’t be here, your parents are going to kill you.”  
“Yeah, sure, whatever.”Sebastian said no longer paying attention.  
“They’re splitting up, you go for the one on the left, I got the right.”Alondra said.  
“No, no, no.”Curtis said.  
“You guys are heroes, you ain’t gonna put us over the bust. You don’t care enough, no one is going after them. That’s why we’re here.”Sebastian said, annoyed.  
“Our priority is keeping everyone safe.”  
“Not ours. Forget about us.”Alondra said simply before they ran off.  
“Oh, oh. Guys we have a problem.”Felicity said over the commes. “Sebastian and Alondra are here. They’re going after the books.”she said as she watched them from her hiding spot. “I’m going after them, make sure they’re okay.”she added.  
“No, stay put.”Oliver said.  
“Wild Dog and I got them.”Diggle assured them as the two men made their way to follow the teens. None of them were sure how it happened but the bad guys got the upper hand and everyone was down, well most of them anyway. Both the teens were so close to the books but when they heard the distress and figured out they were in trouble they made a tough call and returned.  
“I’ll get them to you, you transport them to Star Labs.”Alondra said to Sebastian as they hid behind the stage looking on.  
“Alright,”he agreed and they did as planned. First was Felicity and Rene who had been shot, then Barry what had been hit by Frost’s ice by accident, Dina was stabbed, Frost was burned, Cisco was beaten up, and last was Diggle who got his shoulder dislocated but was saved from a beating when Alondra got him out. Ralph, Oliver, Ronnie, Iris, Ray, Harry, and Curtis were the only ones left unharmed. CCPD was able to go in soon after and relieve the heroes who went straight to Star Labs.  
“What were you two thinking?”Oliver said angrily once he saw the two teens.  
“We were just there in case you guys got sidetracked and couldn’t get the books.”  
“The books, that’s all you two care about.”Iris said angrily.  
“Excuse me? We let the books go cause yall were in trouble.”Alondra said defensively.  
“We were in trouble because we got distracted with you two.”Ronnie said.  
“Okay, everyone just calm down.”Ray tried to cut in.  
“Everything was okay until you two showed up.”Harry yelled.  
“We were there the entire time. Don’t blame your failure on us.”Sebastian said.  
“You got everyone hurt trying to protect you.”Oliver said.  
“Bitch please, we weren’t even there anymore when we heard Joe telling the cops that they needed to get in there quickly.”Alondra said angrily.  
“Look, we didn’t go to cause trouble, we went cause we knew that the books aren’t important to you. We were doing our own thing while you all did the hero thing.”Sebastian added in a low voice.  
“You should’ve been with William, not out there.”Ronnie said angrily.  
“Look, you know what be angry with us, we don’t care. We lost the books cause you all couldn’t hold your own. We can heal everyone right now if that makes you feel better.”  
“No, you caused enough trouble today.”  
“Oh, for fucks sake-”  
“Go, leave.”Ronnie said angrily.  
“Just your presence altered the mission and got everyone hurt. He’s right, you two need to go.”Oliver agreed in a calmer voice.  
“You really gonna blame us for this? We saved them.”Alondra said.  
“You’re not heroes, you’re not ready to be out on the field, this is exactly why I didn’t want you out there.”he said in a low threatening voice.  
“And because of this our guy got away.”Iris added angrily.  
“We don’t need any of your approval.”Alondra said calmly. “We’ll just say goodbye to Will and you’ll never have to see us again.”sha added before they walked away.  
“Hey, what’s going on, where are you going?”Joe asked as he rushed down the hall.  
“It was nice meeting you, Joe.”Sebastian said respectfully.  
“Nice meeting me, what are you talking about?”he asked confused.  
“Our presence isn’t welcomed. They blamed us for what happened.”  
“But you two got them all to safety.”he protested.  
“They don’t see it like that. Told us to leave.”Alondra said. “We’re just gonna get the books, say goodbye to Will and be out of your hair in no time.”  
“Wait, no, give them a little bit of time to calm down. They’re all still hyped up and scared because a lot of them got hurt. Once they see everyone is okay and everything is okay, they’ll see that it’s because you two were there.”  
“They’re blaming us for their mistakes, we know a toxic relationship when we see one.”  
“We don’t need that in our lives or in our daughter’s life.”Sebastian added.  
“We don’t like that either, we gotta go. Don’t want to piss them off more. Thanks for everything.”Alondra said then quickly hugged him before they left.  
“I’m pissed.”Sebastian said as they walked. “We didn’t get the books and they’re blaming us for their dumbass shit.”he said, kicking some trash on the ground.  
“We ain’t heroes, but we don’t ruin missions. We always get the target.”she agreed.  
The next morning the two teams were still in Star Labs when the two teens walked in and threw a man on the floor in front of them. “Your mission didn’t fail cause of us.”Sebastian said angrily before anyone could answer. “Our mission failed cause of you.”  
“You’re right, we ain’t heroes, but we don’t fail on a mission. We get the target with as little injury as possible. This ain’t our fault, and this guy wasn’t hard to get.”  
“Even two kids could do it. We’re here cause we’re supposed to learn from our parents how to be heroes, we’ve learned a little of that from everyone except you.”  
“So don’t hate on others cause you ain’t the heroes you think you are.”Alondra said before they left leaving all the adults shocked.  
The next day the two teens were yet to find a way to get the book. They were trying to see how to get into the lock up when Alondra got a text from William saying if they were still there that something happened and he needed them at Star Labs ASAP. The two teens dropped everything and appeared in the hall. They made their way through the building until they found everyone where the monitors were. “What’s wrong with Will?”Sebastian asked quickly seeing he wasn’t there.  
“Nothing, you two were ignoring us so we took his phone.”Felicity admitted holding up the phone with a sheepish smile.  
“What the frick man.”Alondra said irritated.  
“Look, we just wanted to say that we are sorry. What we said was out of line.”Iris said.  
“You were right, you two didn’t cost us our mission. You are more hero than we’ll ever be.”Oliver added somewhat painfully.  
“And to thank you and show you that they really mean what they’re saying now.”Cisco added trailing off handing each a wrapped box.  
“Gifts really?”Sebastian asked annoyed.  
“Open them.”Cisco said excitedly.  
“Roman originals, thanks. These are actually pretty cool.”Alondra said as they pulled out supersuits, they were a combination of all of their parents' suits.  
“They’re awesome. They can resist and contain-”  
“Cisco.”Sebastian interrupted gently.  
“Thanks, but no thanks. We ain’t heros.”Alondra said as they gently handed the suits back to him.  
“Yes you are. What I said came out of a place of anger. I had no right to say that. You two have proven more than once that you are heros.”Oliver said.  
“We ain’t though, we’re just two kids tryna get home.”  
“We don’t want to be heros, thanks for the suits, but we ain’t gonna take them.”Sebastian added politely.  
“We accept your apology, but that don’t change how we feel about you.”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but we hope to leave without seeing you again.”Sebastian said and they both gave a small nod before turning to leave.  
“Wait, let us make it up to you.”Caitlin said quickly.  
“We’re good.”he said gently.  
“You were right, we caused you your mission, let us help you get the books.”  
“You all are gonna incriminate yourselves to break the books out?”he said doubtfully.  
“We seriously doubt that, and no offense but we don’t want to work with yall.”Alondra added with a shrug. “We just don’t trust you.”she added sadly before they left.  
“Wait, wait, wait.”Joe said as he ran after them and stopped them at the elevator. “They apologized, they owned up to their mistake. It wasn’t even all of them that did it and they all wanted to make it better. Be mature and give them a chance to prove to you they do care about you two.”he said gently as they pressed the button.  
“Look we get that you’re just tryna stand up for them, but we have dignity.”  
“You two need a team, we’re family, family doesn’t walk away from family.”  
“Yeah, we agree. But we also don’t seek approval or lie about how we feel. We’re the only team we need. We’re the only family we need.”Sebastian said, taking Alondra’s hand.  
“We respect you coming out here to talk to us, but we gotta go.”Alondra added as they backed into the elevator. They watched as the doors closed and Joe stood there watching them disappointed and watched through the small crack as he turned away.  
That night they broke into the evidence room and were looking for the books when Barry sped up to them stopping them in their tracks. “What are you doing here?”Sebastian asked, looking around confused and worried.  
“You did good with the cameras, but not the sensors. It was triggered.”he said and the two teens panicked for a second. “Joe turned it off and asked me to make sure it was just you two.”he assured them gently.  
“Well, it is.”Alondra said simply.  
He sighed and sped to a box and back in a blink of an eye “Here, go ahead and go. I’ll make sure you didn’t leave any evidence behind.”he told them, handing them the books.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“I wasn’t there when they went off on you, but Iris was and she feels bad. We all do, William told us how the others have messed up and we did the same. We didn’t mean to hurt you guys and honestly if we had been a better team you wouldn’t need to be breaking in here.”he said honestly looking down as if ashamed.  
“We’re not mad,”Sebastian said after a moment.  
“You just don’t trust us.”he finished for the teen acceptingly. “This probably won’t change your mind, just know that we didn’t mean for it to end like this.”  
“Thanks.”Alondra said quietly.  
“Sebastian, if you could talk to Curtis before you go it would mean a lot to him. He was the most understanding of you two. He actually was mad at us for how we acted before the auction because he believed in you. Don’t punish him for our mistakes.”  
“I’ll talk to him.”Sebastian agreed with a nod shocked by Barry.  
“You should go before the guard comes back.”  
“Thanks again,”Alondra said before they disappeared.  
Sebastian kept his word and stopped by to speak to Curtis after they packed their bags. That was the only relationship between the parents and the teens that was left on a good note. Curtis was very happy when he opened the door to see Sebastian there and he was relieved when Sebastian told him they knew how he had defended them and thanked him for the confidence and trust. Sebastian left with a hug and the two teens meat up on the sidewalk and kissed before they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the MCU.


	5. Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet their MCU family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters from Marvel comics nor the MCU, but you already knew that.

Alondra appeared in an old worn down apartment confused and feeling odd. She looked down to see she was holding a leather book, like a personal assissantance book. She opened it to see a note. This was a long haul mission, to get to her parents she would first have to meet Peter and gain his trust. She was enrolled in his school apparently and had a schedule to follow, also in her binder. She was a new student so it would be easy to make contact with him. She had her cover story written down; after memorizing it she burned the paper and sped off. She entered the school and started looking around. She and Sebastian had talked about how he’d most likely ended up in another place since his one set of his parents were Galaxy warriors and the other was a god with a human; statistically he had a higher chance of ending up off world. So she wasn’t worried about finding him, he was supposed to find her this time. She saw Peter tiredly standing at his locker and went up to him “Hi, sorry to bother you but I’m new and can’t find anythin’.”she laughed. “Can you help me?”she asked, hopefully holding out her schedule that she had folded and treated it to seem as though she was nervous so that he would take pity on her.  
“No problem.”he said, taking the paper and studying it. “Your locker is actually right there.”he said, pointing across the hall and leading her to her locker, right across from his.  
“Thanks, sorry, I ain’t used to being the new kid.”she added with a small smile.  
“No worries. Your combo is right there.”he said pointing to the combination on the paper.  
“Amazin’, you must be a super hero.”she said as she opened the locker and put some heavy looking books in there, he looked down and laughed nervously.  
“Just your friendly neighborhood locker neighbor.”he laughed.  
“I’d hate to ask for more, but could you point me to my first class.”she said, finging nervousness holding out the paper with an iron grasp.  
“Uh, we actually have a very similar schedule.”he said after he took it. “I’ll take you to our first class, chemistry.”he added and gestured for them to walk.  
“Thank you so much. I’m Alondra by the way.”she said holding out her hand and he shook it politely.  
“Peter, Peter Parker. So Alondra where are you coming from?”he asked as they walked.  
“Uh, down south.”  
“Like Texas down south?”  
“How’d you know?”  
“Uh,”he said unsure of how to continue.  
“I know, I have a drawl. I just like teasin’ a bit.”she laughed lightly.  
“Oh, okay,”he laughed quite relieved.  
“Really, though, thank you. I don’t know what I’ve done if you hadn’t helped.”  
“Really, no problem.”  
“So, be honest how crazy is New York?”  
“Well, it depends where you are really.”  
“Is it dangerous?”  
“No, there are a lot of superheroes who work hard to keep the streets safe.”  
“Right, uh, the Avengers.”  
“Yup,”  
“And I’ve heard about this one spider guy who works more with like petty crime than like world ending crime, is that true?”  
“Yes, Spiderman.”  
“Cool, that’s cool.”  
“So, I couldn’t help notice on your schedule that you live in Queens.”  
“Yeah, probably shouldn’t be showing it around to just anyone, huh.”she laughed.  
“Well, I only asked because that’s where I live.”he said quickly.  
“Oh, cool.”  
“Actually in the same building.”he added.  
“What a coincidence.”she said amazed, because she truly didn’t know that part.  
“And I hope this isn’t overstepping, but you don’t have an emergency contact.”  
“Yeah, uh, I’m an orphan, quite new actually. I didn’t want to go into the system so I emancipated. Got in here on a scholarship.”she said sadly.  
“I’m sorry,”he said quickly.  
“No problem,”  
“I live with my aunt, my parents died when I was really small.”he said quietly.  
“Now I know something about you, Parker.”  
“This is it,”he said pointing to a door.  
“How is this class?”  
“Uh, fun?”  
“So, it's super boring?”  
“Mr. Bruch could use some pizazz.”he agreed.  
“Hey, Peter, who’s this?”Ned asked as he came up to them.  
“Names Alondra.”she said, holding out her hand.  
“I’m Ned, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”he said, shaking it and bowing a little.  
“Why are you all standing out here?”MJ asked joining them. “What’s up, I’m MJ.”she said, seeing Alondra and nodded up a little.  
“Alondra.”she returned with a nod.  
“Why are you hanging with these losers?”  
“New, you?”  
“They’re my friends.”  
“Cool.”  
“I like you.”she said simply before pushing in. The bell rang and they all entered.  
“So, is there assigned sitting?”she asked looking around.  
“No,”MJ said from her seat in the middle of the class.  
“Cool.”she said and automatically went to a back corner.  
“Good morning class.”the teacher greeted after the bell rang. “Today is quite different because we have a new student.”he added, gesturing to Alondra at the back of the class. “How about you introduce yourself and tell us two facts about yourself.”he added.  
“Uh, I’m Alondra. I just moved from Texas and I’m in this class.”she said simply earning some snickers from her response.  
“Okay, then. We have a test today, so just give it a shot and don’t worry too much about it. We’ll get you caught up.”he said after a moment.  
“Why don’t you slow down, Texas, it ain’t a race. You got somewhere to be.”Flash teased when she was the first to turn in the test.  
“Not yet, I don’t see your dad until later today.”she countered, making the class laugh as she continued to her seat.  
“Jokes on you, my parents are in China all week.”  
“And they left you here, is that really something you want to be gloating about?”MJ said.  
The teacher went up to Alondra and her test back without a word before going back to his desk. She looked at it and saw the hundred before shoving it in her bag uncaring. When the bell rang Peter automatically walked with her to their next class. This time they sat together and again she was called on to introduce herself. “I take it by your name that you’re hispanic.”the woman said. “Do you know spanish?”  
“Claro que si, señora Sierra.”she agreed.  
“Well, this class should be easy for you then. Shouldn’t it?”  
“I hope so.”  
The rest of the day up to lunch wasn’t much different, she was looking around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit with her tray until she saw Peter and Ned waving her over. “You don’t want to sit here, it’ll ruin your chances.”MJ said simply.  
“At?”she asked as she sat.  
“Being cool.”  
“I have more dignity than that, thanks for the concern though.”  
“Suit yourself.”she said uncaringly.  
“So, what’s Texas like?”Ned asked excitedly.  
“Uh, big.”she said simply.  
“How’d you do on the test?”MJ asked suddenly. “I saw you shove it in your bag, can’t be good.”she added when Alondra turned a questioning look to her.  
“See for yourself.”she said, simply pulling out the paper.  
“How’d you get a hundred?”  
“Uh, I know my shit?”she shrugged.  
“No wonder he was so upset.”she said, shocked.  
“So, what are you doing after school?”Ned asked.  
“Uh, going home to sleep.”  
“If you don’t have any plans you could come with us to the movies.”he offered, making Peter cough quietly and kick him.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to be seen with them.”MJ said.  
“What do you think, Parker?”she asked the teen.  
“Uh, MJ is probably right, we’re not cool.”he lied nervously.  
“So you don’t want me to go?”  
“No, no, we’d love it if you’d go, but if you want any shot of not being the laughing stock you wouldn’t.”he said with a nod. She was about to answer but her hand got stuck to a water bottle on her tray and she couldn’t let go.  
‘This is not the time for my powers to kick in’ she thought angrily. “Uh, just remembered I do have something to do today, maybe next time. I gotta go.”she said quickly standing and walked away throwing away her tray but the bottle.  
“Way to go Ned, now she thinks we’re jerks.”Peter said.  
“What do you care? You like her or something?”MJ questioned.  
“Not like that, but she’s nice.”  
“Good,”she said simply.  
“Can you go make sure she’s not upset?”he asked after a moment.  
“Fine,”she agreed and got up. She went to the restroom and found Alondra there looking at her phone, the bottle still in her hand. “Are you okay?”she asked, uncomfortable.  
“Yeah,”  
“Ned is an idiot. It’s just me and Peter who are going to the movies, he’s not even invited.”she said simply crossing her arms.  
“Yeah, I figured he was asking me on a date, guess a double date?”she asked, raising a single eyebrow questioningly.  
“Yeah,”she sighed.  
“I have a boyfriend, didn’t want to make things awkward.”  
“Do you really?”  
“Yeah,”she said, showing her a picture of herself and Sebastian with Monse.  
“Who’s the other chick?”  
“Little cousin, his.”she said naturally. “Look I’m not upset, you can go back.”  
“Kay,”she said and walked away.  
After school she walked out of the building and started walking back to her new apartment. She wasn’t going to look for Sebastian but she could start looking for her books, and if she just so happened to see Spiderman that would work too.  
It was getting dark when she was walking down the street in search of an antique shop when she heard her name being called out. “Oh, hey,”she greeted Peter and MJ. “How was the movie?”she asked politely.  
“Hilarious.”MJ answered.  
“None of the titles seem like comedy, but okay.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I heard there was an antique shop around here.”  
“Why are you looking for an antique shop?”Peter asked.  
“Oh, that’s the stuff I like, I don’t got anything up in my apartment.”  
“Down the street to your left.”MJ said, pointing down the street.  
“Thanks.”she said and left.  
The next day MJ sat next to her in chemistry. “Hello.”Alondra greeted, thrown a bit.  
“Did you find something at the shop?”  
“No, nothing really.”she sighed.  
“What are you looking for?”  
“Uh, not sure, I’ll know when I find it.”she shrugged.  
“Here, it’s not old, but maybe you’ll like it.”she said, handing her a poster.  
“A spiderman poster, thanks.”she said, opening it half way.  
“It’s from Peter, he felt bad about yesterday.”  
“Thanks, unnecessary, but thanks.”she said before  
“Hang out with us today.”  
“Uh,”  
“At Peter’s, aunt May is making tacos, not cause of your race.”  
“I really like you, thanks.”  
“So you’ll come?”  
“I’ll be there.”  
“We’ll go there together.”she said simply before standing and going back to her own seat.  
After school the four teens got on the bus to go to Peter’s apartment. “So, I’ve never seen you on the bus, how do you get to school?”Ned asked as they walked.  
“She has a boyfriend.”MJ said, slapping him on the head.  
“It was just a question.”he complained.  
“Cab.”Alondra answered.  
“You get a cab everyday?”MJ asked.  
“Yeah,”  
“That’s expensive.”  
“I know.”  
“Are you rich?”  
“Okay, not a good question.”Peter cut in.  
“If you must know no I am not rich, I have an allowance from my father’s death.”  
“Sorry.”MJ said sheepishly.  
“So, how long have you two been together?”  
“We started dating this summer.”Peter answered.  
“Cool,”  
“How about you and your boyfriend?”Ned asked.  
“Three years.”  
“Wow, that's a long time.”he said, forcing a smile to cover his disappointment.  
At the dinner table they ate tacos and made small talk. “So, Peter tells me you’re from Texas.”May said politely.  
“Yeah,”  
“How are you liking New York?”  
“It is definitely different. Though I thought the people would be meaner.”  
“So people have been nice to you?”  
“Uh, well I only really talk to them, so yeah.”she shrugged.  
“I can see why MJ likes you.”she smiled.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“So, what made you move here?”Peter asked.  
“Uh, impulse decision… that and you’d be stupid to turn down a scholarship to one of the best high schools in the nation.”she answered.  
“So that’s how you got in.”Ned awed.  
“Yup,”  
After that it was quite common for the four teens to hang out together in any of their houses. It only took two weeks for her to be fully accepted as one of their own. She felt bad for Peter, she didn’t know how finding out May really wasn’t his aunt was going to affect him. William had taken it well, but his mother had been dead for a while now. She figured all three knew about Peter’s secret and so she had to find a way to tell him she knew too and to tell him about everything as well. She thought that maybe proof was a necessity in this case so she took a strand of Peter’s hair and had it tested, along with May’s so that she could have all the proof she needed. She had gotten good with her webs and controlling her stickiness. She didn’t know if Peter’s web slingers were mechanical or biomedical, but she didn’t need to make her’s in a lab like he did in the movies. When the results came in she was nervous to say the least. It was a Saturday and she figured it was best if she did it now instead of waiting; having both Peter and May there would either break it or make it so she shrugged and went to the apartment. “Hey, what’s up?”Peter asked when he answered the door and let her in.  
“Alondra, what a nice surprise.”May greeted.  
“Uh, hi, I need to talk to you both.”she said nervously.  
“Is everything okay?”May asked, gesturing for her to sit at the table.  
“Well, for me yeah, nothing really changed for me. But this is gonna affect both of you.”she said, placing the unopened envelope on the table.  
“What is this?”she asked, confused.  
“Open it, please.”she said simply and they did.  
“You’re my sister?”Peter asked, shocked.  
“No, that’s impossible, I was there when Peter was born.”May protested.  
“This is going to sound crazy, but just remember this fact; I know Peter is Spiderman.”she said simply.  
“How?”Peter asked, shocked.  
She explained everything and the two were shocked. “If you need more proof you have access to them. Get a sample and I’ll send it in for testing.”she said after a long moment of silence in which they seemed lost. “I’m sorry,”  
“Why are you sorry?”May asked.  
“Usually finding out that the people you thought were your family aren’t biologically your family people tend to get upset.”  
“May raised me, as far as I’m concerned she’s my aunt.”Peter said simply.  
“Wow, that went easier than expected.”Alondra said.  
“So that’s why you picked me out in the hall, you were actually looking for me?”  
“Yeah, it was easier than I thought to kinda get in with your group.”  
“We wanted more friends.”he sighed.  
“So what now?”May asked after a moment.  
“I need to get to them so that I can tell them. They’ll probably not believe me, but I’ll find a way to get them two.”she shrugged.  
“So what happens when you find the book?”  
“Uh, I need to meet our parents, find Sebastian, find the book. When we’re both ready to leave we’ll be transported to the next and final land.”  
“And Peter?”  
“Stays here, eventually you’ll meet everyone else.”  
“So, how do we get you to them?”Peter asked.  
“Can you get me in?”  
“Mr. Stark gave me a pass, I can come and go as I please, but I can’t take anyone.”  
“Alright, well, it would be better if you’re there so here’s the plan. I’m gonna get to the balcony when they go to kick me out, you vouch for me.”  
“Seems super easy.”  
“Yeah, well it’s easier said than done. How likely are they to listen to you?”  
“They’ll probably be more open to the idea of listening to what you have to say.”  
“Good enough, all I need as a little doubt, they test us and see we’re legit.”  
“When do we do this?”  
“Do you know when most of them will be in the tower?”  
“We’re having a get together tonight.”  
“Then tonight it is.”  
“What happens if you get caught?”  
“I’ll find a way to get to one of them at least. Don’t mention anything until you see me, please.”she said.  
“Okay… so you’re my sister?”  
“Coming back to that?”  
“Maybe,”  
“I’ll let you two talk about it, text me if you need anything.”she said standing and taking the test. “This might help prove my point.”she explained before leaving.  
Peter showed up to the top of the tower a little bit late and was greeted with gusto by the avengers. “Ah, little spider, good to see you.”Thor greeted hugging him.  
“You two, Mister Thor.”Peter returned as he was squashed.  
“We made sure to get you soda, Peter.”Pepper said, gesturing to the bottles of soda.  
“Oh, wow, thank you.”he said nervously.  
“What’s going on with you? I thought we were past the awkwardness.”Tony teased.  
“N-nothing.”he lied. “Hey, look there's someone out on the balcony.”he said in a monotone voice, pointing to Alondra who was standing there, her eyes wide when she heard Peter.  
“Who are you?”Steve asked as Nat dragged her inside.  
“Haha, this was a bad idea.”she mumbled nervously. “Fuck it, I’m Alondra, your daughter.”she shrugged thinking it was too late to back down and everything froze. “Go ahead and test me, I don’t bleed so a cheek swab will do. I’ll be a match to you, Nat, Stark and Pots.”she added just not caring anymore.  
“I thought you had a better plan than that.”Peter sighed.  
“You knew about this?”Tony asked shocked.  
“Just found out today, she’s my friend from school.”he admitted.  
“He’s your son, go ahead and test him too.”Alondra added with and idiotic smile and nod.  
“What?”Clint finally asked, breaking the silence.  
“Oh, is it true that you’re like 80% deaf?”she asked Clint who nodded shocked. She signed a short explanation to him and he just sat and drank his beer.  
“This can’t be true,”Pepper finally said.  
“It is, she tested herself against me,”Peter informed the group.  
“Yeah, results are in my pocket if you want to check.”Alondra agreed and Nat took the results and handed them to Steve.  
“They are siblings.”Steve sighed.  
“And you’re our parents.”  
“Tony, can’t you just do a test?”Bruce asked.  
“I can do a test, I can do a lot of tests.”Tony agreed and left. “Nat you’re supposed to follow me with her.”he said as he got into the elevator, and everyone followed.  
“Cuffs, really?”Alondra asked as Nat cuffed her.  
“We don’t know if you’re lying, you could be dangerous.”Steve said.  
“Fair enough.”she sighed and fazed one hand out, brought them in front of her body and cuffed herself back. “This is more comfortable.”she explained.  
“So the cuffs are useless, okay, great.”Clint nodded in agreement. The door opened and they walked into a lab where they tried to draw blood from her.  
“Don’t bleed, cheek swab is your best bet.”she said simply and they complied.  
“You too kid.”Tony said and Peter let them draw blood from his arm.  
A few minutes later Jarvis announced the results of each test individually. “Congratulations.”Thor said excitedly hugging the four new parents.  
“He is enthusiastic.”Alondra commented as she watched.  
“Okay, explain how this is possible.”Nat said once Thor released them.  
“You are the profit?”Thor asked, shocked once she explained everything.  
“Come again?”she asked, confused.  
“It is well known among the gods that a profited warrior would appear and save the world. However, we imagined you much larger.”he said, lifting her arms.  
“Thanks,”she said, still confused. “Loki is your brother, right?”she asked quickly.  
“Correct, what has he done?”  
“Nothing? Where is he?”  
“In Asgard with Jane Foster.”he said happily.  
“Crap.”she mumbled.  
“Language.”Steve said instinctively.  
“I’m sorry; fesus.”she corrected herself.  
“She’s definitely your daughter, Tony.”Steve sighed.  
“So now that you know I’m tellin’ the truth can I get out of these?”she asked, holding up her cuffed hands.  
“I don’t know why you still have them on.”Clint said and she fazed out of them.  
“So, you’re Alondra, our daughter who knows who we are because of a movie.”Pepper said.  
“Several movies, but yeah.”she agreed with a nod. “Look, I get it, this is a lot to take in and digest. But I need to meet you to get everything going.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Well, I ain’t staying forever, only a few weeks.”  
“What?”Tony asked.  
“Me and Sebastian, your nephew.”she said pointing at Thor. “Have to meet our parents, find these books then go to the next world. Last one on the list. We’ve done this a few times.”she explained nonchalantly.  
“I have a nephew?”Thor asked happily.  
“Yup, he’s either in Asgard with Loki, or on a ship with Star Lord and Gamora.”  
“Yes, I know them well.”he agreed happily.  
“So now we have two kids, that’s nice.”Steve said, still processing.  
“And they’re both teens.”Nat added.  
“Still processing got it. I’ll let you process in peace.”she said standing.  
“W-where are you going?”Bruce asked.  
“Uh, to my apartment.”  
“Wait, we just found out we have a son and daughter and you’re just going to leave?”Tony asked, stopping her.  
“You really want me here?”  
“We would like to get to know you.”Pepper said.  
“Rogers has been mumbling the same thing under his breath for the past five minutes.”  
“We might need some time to process.”she agreed after a moment.  
“Have fun with that, I live in the same building as Parker, and go to the same school.”she informed me before she disappeared.  
“She can teleport, aww man that's so cool!”Peter exclaimed, amazed.  
“I’ll give you a ride home.”Tony sighed.  
“No, no need, I’ll just sling home.”he assured the man moving to the elevator.  
“Peter, it’s dark outside.”Pepper sighed.  
“I’ve done it before.”he argued as he entered the elevator. He pressed the button and waved at them as the door closed.  
Alondra didn’t hear from anyone until Monday when she saw Peter at school. “Peter said you’re his sister.”MJ said simply as she walked up to them in the hall.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know if people could know and since they know… you know-”  
“Peter, shut up. It’s fine,”Alondra assured him.  
“So how are you doing?”he asked after a moment.  
“Well, spent the weekend lookin’ for a book again, so not much has changed for me, you?”  
“I didn’t do anything, I just sat home and thought about it.”  
“Yeah, it gets to you like that.”she agreed, slapping his shoulder.  
“So you didn’t hear from any of them?”he asked as they walked to her locker.  
“They have someone tailin’ me, but other than that, nah.”she shrugged, grabbing some books before closing the locker again.  
“Hey,”Ned said as he ran up to them.  
“Are you okay?”they asked as he bent over out of breath.  
“The avengers are here.”he wheezed out.  
“Why?”Alondra asked shocked.  
“They’re your parents shouldn’t you know?”MJ asked.  
“I talked to them once.”she said.  
“Peter Parker and Alondra Villela, report to the front office immediately.”a voice said over the intercom and they were sure it was Tony.  
“What the hell.”she said confused.  
“We should go,”Peter said and they bid farewell to the other teens as they went to the front office that was bombarded by students. “Hey, Happy.”he greeted the man guarding the door, holding back all the students and even some teachers.  
“Hey, Peter, go ahead and go in.”Happy said and let them in.  
“There you are, we’re pulling you out for the day.”Tony said as a greeting.  
“Ain’t that illegal?”Alondra questioned.  
“We cleared it with the school.”Nat said.  
“I don’t really care, I was gonna skip anyway.”she shrugged.  
“That’s nice, lets go.”Tony said and led them out, Happy had to push the students back as they walked down the hall.  
“It would’ve been easier if you had just told us to meet you somewhere.”Peter pointed out before they were pushed into a limo.  
“This way we know for sure you’ll show.”Tony said simply as they drove off.  
“Where are we goin’?”Alondra asked, confused.  
“To talk.”Pepper said, she had been waiting in the limo for them.  
“Right, right, just wondering did you guys have someone tailing me?”  
“You saw him?”Steve asked.  
“I did, I was about to give him a good scare, but I thought better of it.”  
“It’s hard to scare a super soldier.”Tony said.  
“Holy shit, it was Bucky?”she asked shocked.  
“Why did you have Bucky trailing her?”Peter asked.  
“Precaution.”Pepper answered.  
“Huh?”Alondra asked.  
“We received a threat, we’re used to them, but this time they specified you two.”Steve informed them with a sigh.  
“That don’t make sense, the only people I told was Parker, May and you guys.”  
“How did you get into that school with that grammar?”Pepper asked.  
“I can be professional when I want to.”she shrugged.  
“Her essays in English are flawless.”Peter agreed.  
“So someone is targeting us?”Alondra asked.  
“Yes,”Tony said, snapping his fingers as though he had forgotten. “So we’re going to put you in a safe house until we figure out who it is and how they found out.”  
“I’m immortal, so you don’t have to worry about me.”she said simply.  
“That’s not fair.”Peter complained.  
“Are you the one traveling across the multiverse? Didn’t think so.”  
“You’re immortal?”Nat asked unbelievingly.  
“Yeah,”she said, taking out a knife and slitting her throat.  
“Don’t do that!”Pepper said mildly disturbed.  
“People don’t believe me until I slit my throat.”she shrugged, putting the knife away.  
“You took a knife to school?”Peter asked, shocked.  
“Brah, that ain’t even the dumbest thing I got.”she laughed.  
“Wow, that is concerning. Anyway, it won’t be for long we just have to find out who it is and how they found out about you two.”Tony said quickly.  
“Yeah, okay.”she sighed.  
“We’re here.”Happy said through the window before getting out and opening the door.  
“Wow,”Peter said when he saw the beach house they were in.  
“We’re going to need access to all of your social media accounts.”Pepper said as they entered the house and led them to the living room.  
“Why?”  
“It will be easier to bring them out.”she said, handing him a notepad and pen.  
“I don’t have social media.”Alondra said when they tried to hand her a notepad.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,”  
“And we thought it was hard to find you because you just arrived.”Steve said.  
“No, I hate humans, don’t want to have more contact than I already have.”  
“You are human.”Peter pointed out, handing back the notepad.  
“I’m more nephilim than anything else, but sure.”she shrugged.  
“So we know Peter well, tell us about yourself.”Nat said once they all sat  
“Good luck,”Peter snorted.  
“What do you want to know?”Alondra asked after a moment of trying not to laugh.  
“Anything you feel comfortable sharing.”Steve assured her gently.  
“So you know how Loki has a son and I know him? Well there’s this girl that we met when she was eight, turns out she’s our daughter.”she said amused, she had grown to enjoy how her new found parents react to that knowledge.  
“Hold up, what?”Peter asked, shooting up to sit straight, somewhat amazed.  
“Yeah, Monse.”she said amused.  
“You said that was Sebastian’s cousin.”  
“Had to keep cover.”she shrugged. “Too much?”she asked, seeing their shock expressions, similar to how they reacted to finding out about her.  
“No, not at all.”Pepper said after a moment shaking her head as if to clear it.  
“She’s fourteen now.”she added as if trying to overwhelm them.  
“It's like you’re trying to break them.”Peter said.  
“What, nooo.”she said as though it was preposterous.  
“How old are you?”Nat asked after a moment.  
“Eighteen.”  
“Hey, you said it normally.”Peter said amused.  
“Sorry, I thought you guys were gonna find out who was targeting us.”  
“We have a team taking care of that.”Tony said.  
“Cool… a thing you should know is that I have a lot of powers, so yeah.”  
“What do you mean?”Steve asked, sitting straighter.  
“I have magic,”she said, making an apple appear, “You already saw me slit my throat, that would be my angelic powers, and speed.”she said, making her hand vibrate. “Oh, and this.”she said excitedly, throwing the apple and shooting out a web to trap it on the wall.  
“Woah, what?”Peter said amazed.  
“Took me a while to get a hang of that,”she said amused. They started to geek out about her web slinging abilities and how she could combine her powers to be extra powerful.  
“Woah, woah, woah, chill out.”Tony said, stopping them.  
“Sorry,”Peter said quickly.  
“How do you have so many abilities?”Nat asked.  
“Every place I go to I get another ability.”she shrugged.  
“Well, powers are useless if you don’t know how to use them.”Tony said simply.  
“I know how to use them, I’ve been on plenty of missions.”she assured him. “If you don’t believe me I’d be happy to spar.”she added after a moment.  
“Steve, spar with the lady.”Tony said simply.  
“I’ll spar with you.”Nat said when Steve hesitated.  
“So, just hand to hand?”Alondra asked as they stepped onto a mat and everyone else watched from the sidelines. “Cool,”she agreed when Nat nodded and they began to circle each other, each holding a different ready position. Nat attacked first and swiftly found herself on the ground.  
“I gave you that one.”Nat said simply as she stood.  
“You fight, just like in the movies.”Alondra said as they circled each other again.  
“Good to know.”Nat said before Alondra attacked, again Nat ended up on the ground.  
“Or was it, now I siked you out. You think you need to change how you fight in the middle of it. Maybe I was lying.”she shrugged as Nat stood.  
“How many styles do you know?”Peter asked, shocked.  
“First stop was with fairytales, all of them had a different style…”she said pausing as she once again took Nat down. “Learned about eight different styles there, then I went to the next world, Dean, one of our dads, taught me more of a marine style and some others added on; hunters all have a unique style. Lucifer, yes the devil…”she said then attacked Nat who had been distracted by her talking, this time it was a little harder but once again she was on the ground. “Lucifer and his brother taught me more of an angelic warrior style, that one was fun…”she shrugged as Nat attacked and she ended on the ground in record time. “Then came in another superhero universe; DC this is Marvel. Anyway, I learned quite a bit there too… some oriental, speed over branse and military stuff there.”she said as once again Nat was on the ground. “You good, you need a break?”she asked when Nat was slow to stand.  
“Never have I been on the floor so much.”she admitted.  
“Once I got my speed I have more stamina and learn super fast.”she said with a smile. “I only spent like a week with the other heroes, never learned quicker in my life.”she added.  
“Wow, that was awesome.”Peter said excitedly.  
“Thanks,”she nodded, getting off the mat. “As you can see I’m trained and more than capable of takin’ care of myself.”she added putting on her shoes.  
“And what happens if your powers are taken from you?”Tony asked.  
“Uh, it happened a few times… they've never been able to take my immortality, haven’t been on the verge of death since I was fifteen.”she informed with a shrug.  
“How do you feel about going on missions?”  
“Stark, you are not making her an avenger.”Steve protested quickly.  
“I don’t care enough about humanity to be one.”she agreed.  
“No, I wasn’t going to-”he said annoyed then stopped and turned back to Alondra. “You’re not going to be an avenger.”he just stated plainly pointing at her.  
“Didn’t want to be.”she agreed.  
“You can help us draw out whoever is targeting you.”he added.  
“Iaght,”she agreed.  
“It means alright,”Peter whispered to Steve who was confused by the slang.  
“Please speak in full terms you’ll confuse the captain.”Tony teased, slapping Steve on the back as he walked past him.  
Before she knew it she was walking down the street with an earpiece in her ear. “Are you certain of this plan?”Thor asked.  
“We have eyes everywhere, she’ll be fine.”Tony assured him.  
“But she’s so puny.”  
“I can hear you.”Alondra said, annoyed.  
“Sorry,”Thor said.  
“I don’t understand why I’m not out there.”Peter complained, making her smirk.  
“I can feel eyes on me,”Alondra whispered looking nonchalantly.  
“Where?”Tony asked, looking around. Pepper and Peter were in the safe house looking on through cameras while the other avengers and some agents roamed the streets.  
“Six O’clock, staying hidden, blue cap.”she said, stopping and looking at a window of a store as if she were window shopping. “He ain’t gonna make a move while I’m out in the open.”she added after a moment and kept walking.  
“Stick to the plan.”Steve warned.  
“You know me so well.”she teased.  
“You’ve already changed the plan five times.”Nat said annoyed.  
“This guy has been following me for a while, if my action seemed planned he’ll know something is up.”she said as she entered a store and the man followed.  
“Don’t enter stores, god dammit.”Tony said annoyed.  
“Six times.”she said simply and she felt a gun to her back. “Is that a gun or are you happy to see me? Please say it’s a gun.”she said not turning.  
“You cause a scene and I shoot.”the man said simply.  
“Breath mint, man, boy that nasty.”she said, deeply exhaling.  
“Walk,”he ordered and pushed her to the door. He walked her to an alley.  
“Now hold on, who are you?”she said but was telling the team to wait.  
“Shut up, and get in the car.”he ordered.  
“Better idea, and just spitballing here; you get on the ground.”  
“Why would I-”he said angrily, she took the gun from him and flipped him onto the floor.  
“Cause you have a gun pointing at you.”she said smugly and the team rushed in.  
“Stay on the ground, hands where we can see them.”one of the officers said as a bunch of men with guns surrounded him.  
“Have fun with that.”she said, taking out the magazine and tossing one part to Steve and the other to Tony as she walked out of the alley.  
“That was so cool.”Peter said before she took off the ear piece and tossed it at Nat.  
“I’ll be eating some street meat if you need me.”she said simply before walking away. She was enjoying a burger when a group of men surrounded her, putting guns to her. “He wasn’t the main guy was he.”she asked as she ate.  
“Decoy, now you’re all alone.”a big man sitting next to her said smugly.  
“Well done, playing the long game, very nice.”she praised enjoying her burger.  
“Too bad we knew the whole time.”Steve said as the men were surrounded by the heroes.  
“Well, isn’t this a turn. Now we have your girl and you have us. The thing is we have your girl, so if you’re smart you’ll let us leave.”the man said simply.  
“Go ahead, shoot.”Alondra said, shocking them. “You won’t, bitches.”she added amused. “You, you seem like a trigger finger, shoot.”she said, calling out one of them. “Chicken,”she teased when all he did was tense. “I’m bored now, can I leave Cap?”she asked calmly.  
“Are you stupid?”the man asked, nudging her head with his gun.  
“Are you?”she asked amused. “They just met me, man. Why do you want me anyway?”  
“Nephilim goes good in the market.”he shrugged.  
“So that’s just universal, huh? Cool, so you know I can’t die.”  
“We have special bullets, they can and will hurt you.”  
“Silver bullet, weird symbols in it?”  
“Yeah,”he said confused.  
“That’s for demons dipshit.”she laughed. “They took that bait too.”she added.  
“You have no leverage, put the gun down.”Clint ordered. The man growled and shot her.  
“Nope,”she said as the bullet fell out of her back and the wound closed. She stood and took the gun from him, he went to fight but she broke his arm. “Just give up.”she said simply and the other men slowly got on the ground. “When did criminals get this stupid?”she asked the group, making them look at her annoyed.  
“Go with Charles.”Tony said, simply pointing to the man behind the grill.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”she sighed and followed the man out the back. “If this whole secret agent shit don’t work, you could be a chef.”she told him as they walked out.  
Later she was sitting in the living room of the safe house with Peter, Happy, and Pepper when the three parents walked in. “So was that it?”Peter asked.  
“They gave up the rest of their little gang, they’re all put away.”Tony informed them.  
“How’d they find out about me and Parker?”Alondra asked.  
“We’re not sure, neither of you have told anyone?”Steve asked.  
“Uh, I did tell MJ and Ned.”Peter admitted sheepishly.  
“You already know who I told,”Alondra added.  
“We’ll have to check your apartments, make sure there aren’t any bugs.”Nat said.  
“OH there are a lot of bugs… you mean taps not the living kind got it.”  
“We’ll take you both home and check.”Steve said and they all got in the limo again.  
“Ah man, May is going to freak when she finds out.”Peter said nervously.  
“We’ll talk to her.”Pepper assured him, patting his knee.  
“The limo seems so out of place here.”Alondra said as they got out and walked into the building Steve held the door open for the group.  
“We’ll start with your apartment, then go to May’s.”Tony said as they went up the stairs  
“You live here?”Pepper asked as they entered the worn down apartment.  
“Harsh,”Alondra said, though it wasn’t defensive. “Watch out for Fred, he ain’t a fan of people.”she said pointing to a squirrel that came out of a whole in the wall and attacked Steve’s leg, making them scream.  
“Oh, oh my god.”Pepper exclaimed fearfully practically jumping on Tony.  
“Hey, Fred.”Peter said calmly, holding out his hand and the creature climbed it. “See, no big deal.”he said softly petting the animal.  
“I’ll wait in the hall.”Pepper said simply.  
“The mafia is out there,”he warned.  
“It’s a family of opossums, not the actual mafia.”Alondra clarified pronouncing the ‘o’.  
“You don’t pronounce the ‘o’.”  
“I do.”she shrugged.  
“You know what, it doesn’t matter if there are bugs in here or not, you’re not living here.”Tony said factually as they exited the apartment.  
“What? You gonna buy me a better apartment?”she said doubtfully.  
“You’ll live in the tower, the whole world knows you’re our daughter now.”Steve said.  
“You’ll be a target now, it’ll be better for you anyway.”Nat agreed.  
“Get your stuff packed while we go talk to May.”Tony added.  
“I’ll stay with her and meet you up there.”Steve said and they left the two behind.  
“I don’t need you guys to take care of me.”she protested.  
“You want to live here?”he challenged.  
“Fred is good company.”she shrugged.  
“Look we get it, you’ve been living on your own, you have all the freedom you need. We won’t restrict you.”he promised gently. “It is much safer in the tower than it is here. Do these doors even lock?”he asked seeing the rusted locks.  
“That’s what the brick is for.”she said pointing to the cinder block.  
“Please don’t argue this. You’ll love it in the tower.”  
“Fine,”she sighed, shoving some things in a small gym bag, slung her back pack over her shoulder and gestured for him to go.  
“Wait, that’s it? That was like three changes.”he said shocked.  
“We don’t stay in a place too long, most of our stuff is in the second world we were in.”she shrugged and they left. They walked into the apartment since the door was open.  
“We’re fine here.”May protested.  
“There is a family of opossums in the hallway getting ready to expand.”Tony protested.  
“Thank you for the concern, but the mafia are really sweet… as long as you don’t get too close and you give them spam when they’re angry.”  
“Oh, May, you just gave them more material.”Alondra sighed.  
“I’ve been living here my entire life, we’re fine.”Peter said.  
“You’ve had to get three tetnus shots a year since you’ve been living here.”Nat said.  
“Did you go through my medical record?”he asked shocked.  
“Maybe… look this isn’t a good place to live. The tower is close to school, and your job.”Tony said pointing to Peter then May.  
“No, no. I like it here.”Peter protested.  
“Alondra are you letting them move you?”May asked.  
“Uh, yeah, but I don’t really care where I go to sleep.”she shrugged.  
“We are out most of the day everyday.”she agreed with a sigh.  
“Can you two give us a moment to talk?”Steve said gently to the two teens.  
“We ain’t little kids,”Alondra said.  
“We’ll probably hear you, the walls are super thin.”Peter added. “We’ll go and pretend not to hear anything.”he said when they received warning looks.  
“Why are all adults like this?”Alondra asked as they went to his room. They did hear the conversation that went something like this; ‘Peter is our son and we’d like to take care of him’ ‘I’ve been doing a good job of that’ ‘And now it’s our turn’ ‘we just want to get to know him a little better’ ‘it’s safer for both of you to go’ ‘you’ll share a whole floor with just Peter and Alondra’ ‘lots of privacy and it’s your place’.  
“Guess they care more than they let on.”Peter whispered a bit shocked.  
“That’s nice,”she shrugged from where she layed on the bed.  
“Do you?”he asked after a moment.  
“I have lost faith in humanity, I don’t care.”she shrugged, paying more attention to her phone than to him.  
“You said Dean didn’t mess up like everyone else; maybe they won’t either.”he said after a long moment, almost hopeful.  
“At this point they just need to let me do my thing, find the book and Sebastian and we’re all good.”she sighed annoyed.  
“They messed up that badly, huh?”  
“With me at least, wait to meet them before you make up your mind.”she said gently.  
“If your eighteen-”  
“The gods wanted me close to you to get your trust.”she said simply. “That’s why I’m here, I’m taking freshman classes, and we basically have the same schedule.”  
“Peter.”May called as she entered the room. “You’re moving in with them.”  
“Wait, what? I’m not leaving you.”he protested.  
“You’ll spend the weekends with me and the rest of the time in the tower.”she said gently almost apologetically. “It’s better that way.”she added.  
“But what about you?”  
“I’m staying here; you two and your friends can still come and hang out with me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, give them a chance. If next month you decide you don’t like living in the tower you can come back and will have an escort with you at all times.”she informed him sadly.  
“Okay,”he agreed after a moment and hugged his aunt. May looked at Alondra silently asking her to look after him and she gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.  
A few hours later they were walking into a floor just above where all the avengers lived. “Two rooms, one for each of you. A kitchen and living room. You can do whatever you want to this space, it's yours.”Tony said as they looked around.  
“You can come and go as you please, we’re not here to patrole you.”Nat added.  
“If you want you can join us for dinner, the whole team will be there. Or you can stay here and get settled in.”Pepper said softly.  
“Thanks.”Alondra said quietly as they looked around.  
“Dinner is in an hour, if you do decide to join.”  
“We’ll be there.”Peter said, shifting the bag on his shoulder. The parents nodded and left, leaving the teens to settle in. “What room do you want?”he asked after a moment.  
“Don’t matter, I won’t be stayin’ here for long.”she shrugged.  
“Do you really have to leave?”he asked sadly.  
“Yup, don’t worry we’ll see each other again. I only got one world left after this.”  
“I wish I could go with you.”  
“Then you’d really leave May, and no Spiderman.”  
“New York doesn’t need Spiderman.”he shrugged.  
“I think they need you more than you think.”she said with a soft smile. “Pick your room,”she added nodding her head to the doors. They waited for a few minutes and went down to the avenger floor fifteen minutes before dinner started. “Woah, okay.”she said when they walked into the kitchen and saw Pepper putting out a fire on the stove.  
“Everything okay?”Peter asked, a little concerned.  
“Yup, we were just deciding what type of pizza we should get.”Clint said amused.  
“Okay then,”Alondra said, trying not to laugh.  
“It’s like I never left aunt May’s.”Peter whispered to her amused.  
“So, what kind of pizza are we getting?”Tony asked, pulling out his phone.  
“Hawaiian.”Nat said.  
“Pineapple don't belong on pizza.”Alondra said simply.  
“I agree.”Tony said pointing at her. This started an argument of pineapple on pizza and somewhere in there Tony just ordered as if knowing what everyone would like. He was correct, he ordered seven pizzas and the only one that wasn’t finished was the Hawaiian since not everyone had a slice of that one.  
“Okay, it’s late and you two have school tomorrow.”Pepper said once ten struck.  
“I thought you weren’t patrolling us.”Alondra challenged cheekly, but it wasn’t a protest.  
“Well we did promise May some things wouldn’t change.”she admitted as they began to pick up the mess they had made.  
“Like no Spiderman on school nights.”Steve said.  
“Got it.”Peter agreed.  
“We’ll pick up, you two go to bed.”he said gently.  
“No objections.”Alondra agreed as he took the trash she was holding. The two teens said goodnight and went up to their new apartment. “Hey, do you know Dr. Strange?”she asked in the elevator once the door closed.  
“Yeah, why?”Peter asked, picking his teeth.  
“He might be able to help me find the book. And maybe communicate with Sebastian.”she said, offering him a toothpick as the door opened.  
“Thanks,”he said, picking his teeth. “I can take you tomorrow after school.”  
“You sure? That’s the only time in the week when you can be spiderman.”  
“I’ll drop you off as Spidey and swing off.”he shrugged.  
“Cool, thanks.”she said before going to her room.  
They did exactly that, after school Peter changed and carried her as he swinged and landed in front of the building. “This is it.”he said, opening the door for her.  
“Peter, what do I this pleasure to?”Strange asked as he went down the stairs.  
“Uh, this is my sister Alondra, she needs your help.”he answered, taking off his mask.  
“Nice to meet ya.”Alondra said with a nod.  
“If you’re good here I’ll leave you to it.”Peter said and waited for her to nod before he put the mask back on. “Strange.”he said nodding and held up his hand before leaving.  
“What can I do you for?”Strange asked.  
“Uh, you’re a man of magic, right?”she asked and waited for him to nod. “I am lookin’ for a book like this.”she said showing him on of the books she had found.  
“There is something similar to this in the archives, what do you need with these?”he asked walking down the hall and she followed.  
“Uh, I need to find them, I don’t know man, the gods give the orders I follow them.”  
“I knew you were here, just didn’t believe it.”he said as he went through some files.  
“You know who I am?”  
“Everyone who dabbles in the art does.”he said simply.  
“So, if I got your story right, you used to be like an actual doctor, right?”  
“Yes, I was the best surgeon in the nation.”he agreed sadly.  
“Don’t tell the others, but you were like my favorite superhero.”she said childishly.  
“Thank you.”he said with a smile ready to throw it in Tony’s face. “Here we go, it was moved to one of our other facilities.”he informed her. “In Salem.”he said, handing her a paper that she took a picture of.  
“Can you maybe open a portal for me?”she asked hopefully.  
“Sorry, no can do. The master there isn’t my biggest fan.”he admitted bashfully.  
“Thanks, mind if I look around?”she asked.  
“I’d be happy to give you a tour.”he said and he gave her a tour of the building and all the cool items in it, the cape at one point took over. He gave her a quick lesson of opening portals that she loved. “You’re a natural.”he praised.  
“This is awesome.”she agreed, letting the portal close. “It’s getting late, I should go. Thanks for this.”she said giving him the ring.  
“If you want to keep practicing you can always come back. I might even let you keep the ring if you prove you’re worthy.”he said putting the ring away.  
“I will most likely take you up on that. See you later, Strange.”she agreed and left. “Hey, what’s up?”she asked Peter as she walked into their living space.  
“I got a churro from an old lady, she was nice.”he said happily looking up from his phone.  
“That’s nice,”she laughed sitting next to him on the couch.  
“How’d it go?”he asked.  
“Uh, I have a location. I don’t like running blind and much less transporting blind.”  
“You could see if Happy will drive you.”  
“I don’t know, Salem might be too far. If anything I’ll grab a bus there then once I know the terrain I’ll run back.”she shrugged.  
“We have a three day weekend you can go then.”  
“I don’t really care about school.”she whispered as though it were a secret.  
“Cap doesn’t approve of you skipping so much.”  
“Good thing I don’t seek approval.”she said and he gave her a look that made her sigh, “Fine, I’ll wait for this weekend.”she agreed, rolling her eyes.  
That Friday everyone in the school was waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them for the three day weekend. “What’s up with you?”MJ asked as Alondra shook her leg.  
“I’m really close to finding one of the books, Parker made me wait till the weekend before I go to Salem.”she whispered.  
“You could’ve ran there and back in under an hour.”  
“I don’t like running blind, or transporting blind. I’m gonna grab a bus and run back.”  
“Have fun.”she said once the bell rang.  
“Oh, go with Peter to May's. I think she misses us.”  
“Will do.”she agreed before Alondra left. Alondra made sure she was out of view before speeding to the tower to pack her things. When she entered the apartment she froze seeing Steve standing at the elevator door waiting.  
“What’s up, Rogers?”she asked, confused.  
“Peter might have let it slip that you’re planning a trip.”he answered, crossing his arms.  
“Yeah, I know where one of the books is.”  
“He said you were planning on taking a bus and running back.”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I was wondering if maybe you’d be okay if I drove you there.”he said timidly.  
“Uh, why you want to do that?”  
“Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could use it to get to know each other a little more. My bike will get us there much faster than a bus would.”  
“Bike?”  
“Motorcycle, or I have a car too.”he said quickly, hopeful for her to agree. “I have my stuff ready and we can go whenever you want.”  
“Don’t you have to stay here in case there’s a threat to the world or something?”  
“The team is more than prepared to handle an emergency, if it’s dire Nick will send a Shield agent to get me… you don’t have to agree to it, I just thought-”  
“You were doing so good, man, don’t back down now.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“So you agree?”he asked, confused.  
“Yeah… you are good on a bike, right?”she asked, a bit cautious.  
“Yes, but if you’re not comfortable on the bike I can grab my car and be back here in… an hour.”he said looking at his watch.  
“Nah, I’m good on the bike, you know where we’re going?”  
“Yes, though we might have to stop if it gets too late.”he said honestly.  
“Iaght, that’s fine.”she agreed and got herself ready to fit in only her backpack. He took her bag and carried it down for her. When they got to his bike he gave her a helmet.  
“It’s the law,”he said when she looked at him.  
“Okay,”she agreed, putting it on as he put their bags in a small container on the back.  
“Here,”he said, tentatively reaching out to clip it on, securing it like you would with a small child as they prepared to learn to ride a bike.  
“You’re such a dad.”she said simply a little amused. He laughed a little stiff as he mounted the bike and secured his own helmet. He nodded to the space behind him as he secured his helmet. She slowly got on it, she wasn’t scared it just brought back old memories.  
“Go ahead and hold onto me.”he said softly as he folded the leg holding it up. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his middle and they took off, out of the garage. They rode in silence for a long while, she enjoyed the scenery and he enjoyed being near her. It started getting dark when they stopped to fill up on gas. “This seems like a good place to stop, grab a bite to eat and then head out in the morning.”he said as he pumped the gas.  
“Iaght,”she agreed with a shrug. “You don’t have to be nervous, ya know. I don’t get offended easily.”she said after a moment.  
“Pepper told us what you said about everyone else you’ve met. We just don’t want to do the same they did.”he admitted with a sigh.  
“Figured, I wouldn’t’ve agreed to this road trip if I didn’t trust you on some level. Unless you plan on leaving us to save yourself, and you don’t lie we’ll be fine.”she shrugged.  
“That’s all you need? Honesty and loyalty?”he asked shocked, her standards weren’t even high, how had the other messed things up. The gas was filled and he put the pump back and closed the lid before she responded.  
“That’s all I ask.”she agreed. “Apparently it might be too much.”she added sadly.  
“It’s not,”he said quickly. “It’s not, it might be too little in fact.”he added calmer.  
“So, what are we gonna eat?”she asked after a moment as he got back on the bike.  
“Uh, you choose.”he said as he started the bike and she got back on the back.  
“That diner probably has bomb ass food.”she said pointing to the truck stop diner down the street with a shrug.  
“Language.”he corrected simply making her roll her eyes. “Uh, maybe we should find another restaurant.”he said when they entered to see a bunch of mean looking bikers and truckers were the only customers.  
“You kidding? Rival gangs being civil means the food is worth not killing the person you hate, the stuff here must be great.”she simply as she entered and sat at the bar.  
“You mexican?”the waiter asked ruffly.  
“Yeah, do I have to leave?”  
“No,”she quickly realized how it sounded. “Our chef has been working on an authentic ethnic meal, it would mean a lot to him to get your opinion. Your bill will be on the house.”  
“What is this meal?”she asked cautiously as the chef ran out when the waiter called him over. She eyed him concerned; he was big, grough looking white man.  
“I’ve been working on a salsa recipe, so while I make the burger you could try the salsa and chips. Then the burger, and I’ve been trying to make flan.”he said quickly.  
“What’s in the burger?”  
“Well the typical meat, lettuce, cheese and tomato. Also of course the hotdogs, onion, pickle and ham.”he said quickly.  
“No pickles and I’ll try it.”she agreed and the man happily brought out the salsa and chips before running back to the kitchen.  
“What about for you?”the watier asked Steve.  
“I’ll have the same,”Steve said simply and she repeated it to the chef who nodded happily. “No pickles?”he asked Alondra.  
“Pickles don’t go on that.”she shrugged, dipping a chip and tasting it.  
“What can I get you to drink?”the waitress asked.  
“Coke, easy ice.”Alondra answered.  
“Water for me, please.”Steve added. “How’s that salsa?”he asked after a moment.  
“Decent, it’s missing something.”she shrugged, putting salt on it.  
“Oh, boy that’s spicy.”he said after he tried to salsa.  
“No, the water will make it worse.”she warned him but he chugged the water. “You got anything creamy or sweet for him?”she asked the waitress.  
“Uh, we have some emimens.”the woman answered unsure, holding out the bowl.  
“Thank you.”he said, taking a handful of the chocolates and shoving it in his mouth.  
“It’s okay,”Alondra said, patting his back before going back to eating the salsa.  
“Here you go.”the chef said as he came back with the two burgers.  
“Uh, note you want to cook the onion with the beef so that you get that good flavor.”she said as she inspected the meal.  
“Noted.”he said quickly. “What do you think?”he asked once she took a bite.  
“It’s good,”she said thoughtfully. “The burger could use some seasoning, but it’s juicy.”she added before taking another bite. “A little too much mayo for my liking. If it sounds like I’m being nit picky I’m sorry.”she said quickly.  
“No, no, I want to know what I’m doing wrong.”he encouraged.  
“Uh, the dogs need more cooking, you want it kinda crispy around the edge like the ham. And the mayo is used to toast the bun a little.”  
“The bun is supposed to be toasted?”  
“Just a little. Little less lettuce and other than that it’s good.”she shrugged. “You don’t happen to have chile curtido, do you?”she asked and he stared at her confused. “No worries.”she assured him.  
“I like it.”Steve shrugged.  
After they ate he asked her to try the flan and she hesitated for a moment. “I want to see it first.”she said after a moment. “That looks super dry.”she said once she saw it.  
“Is that bad?”the chef asked.  
“Yeah, give me a little piece, I’ll try it.”she sighed and he did as told. “You baked the whit part without water.”she said simply after the first bite. “Based on what I can taste, the ingredients are pretty good. When you serve it though, you want to put a little more cajeta on it, don’t drown it, just a small thin coat.”she told him.  
“Wow, you're great, I really appreciate it.”he said holding out his hand.  
“No problem.”she assured, it was a free meal after all.  
“Thank you,”Steve added as they stood. They left and got on the bike. “One of the men in there said there was a motel up the road, so we’ll stop there.”Steve said as they prepared to take off.  
“Cool.”she said holding onto him before he even started the bike.  
“They only have one room and it’s the only hotel.”he informed her as he walked out of the office. “But there is a couch, so I’ll sleep there.”he added quickly, grabbing their bags and then he led them to the room.  
“Wow, this is nice for a motel.”she said as they inspected the room. “I don’t sleep much, plus I’m smaller, I’ll sleep on the couch.”she added as an afterthought, not waiting for a response before she put her things on the couch distractedly. “I will however take the restroom for a while and shower.”she added.  
“Go right ahead.”he agreed with a smile.  
“Sorry I took so long.”she said as she came out an hour later.  
“No worries, I enjoyed the music.”he teased lightly, he had changed into a pair of shorts and white t-shirt to sleep in.  
“Oh, shit, my bad.”  
“You know for someone who has a pretty clean music collection you do swear a lot.”  
“I’m seeing how long it takes you to give up.”she shrugged, laying on the couch. He sighed and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out he saw she was sleeping on the couch and he sighed again. He turned off the light and went to get in bed when she shot up, her eyes glowing and a small gasp.  
“What is it?”he asked, concerned, turning on the lamp.  
“Holy shit is this place haunted.”she said her eyes wide.  
“What?”he asked, confused.  
“Ghost, a lot of them.”she said, her breath labored as she was overwhelmed by voices.  
“Uh,”he said unsure of what to do. He had seen her with guns held against her and she seemed bored, but now when everything was seemingly fine she was scared.  
“Shut up,”she said into the air clutching her ears. She pulled out her knife and started swinging, it was silver so it hurt the spirits, just as the boys had shown her on hunts. “Nope, nope, nope.”she said when the knife was slapped out of her hand getting up and running to the bed and curled up into Steve.  
“Uh, what can I do?”he asked, confused.  
“I have salt and it will keep them outta the circle, but I could still see them.”She said quietly, all the voices making her ears hurt.  
“Uh, okay, stay here.”he said and went to her bag and grabbed the salt. He made a circle around the bed then started sprinkling it around the room. “Is that better?”he asked once there was a little bit of salt everywhere.  
“Yeah, sorry.”she said calmer now, looking down as if ashamed.  
“Here,”he said, handing her the knife. “Who’s Bobby?”he asked sitting on the bed.  
“Uh, Dean is one of my dads, the one that deals with all this stuff. Bobby was kinda like his adoptive father, his real one was more worried with hunting than his kids.”she answered hesitating to explain. “Bobby is pretty cool, gave me the knife for my birthday.”she shrugged, turning the closed blade in her hand.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”he asked seeing she was still on edge.  
“Yeah,”she lied, never had she seen so many angry and nasty spirits all at once.  
“So do you always carry salt?”he asked, trying to get her mind off it.  
“Yeah, a hunter is always prepared.”she shrugged leaning against him. She was angry with herself, because of how she was acting and how she had let herself get scared. She shouldn’t be seeking comfort from him, but she couldn’t help herself. “Thanks,”she added after a moment, it would’ve been easy for him to tell her it was her imagination and told her to let him sleep, but instead he had done something he didn't understand at all to make her feel better.  
“No need for thank you’s.”he assured her, hugging her tightly. He felt like she needed him right now, and both were tired so he shifted them so that he was against the headboard and she was against him. She was under the covers and he was on top.  
“You don’t need to-”she began to protest.  
“I feel like I do, I don’t mind. I'm your father too.”he assured her, holding her tightly and she relaxed against him.  
The next morning they checked out, he left a tip due to the salt he had thrown around the room and they were off on his bike again. Neither had been hungry and since their destination wasn’t too far away they decided to make the trip and eat there. “Do I get to choose again?”she asked him once they entered the city.  
“Yes,”he answered, she seemed to be getting comfortable around him so he didn’t mind being told where to go for a meal. They were quickly seated at a Denny’s since a kid had seen under Steve’s cap and had quickly revealed who he was. After some pictures, the waitress sat them in a secluded corner so that they could eat in peace. “So, where to?”he asked once they had ordered and were left alone.  
“Uh, according to the internet we exit to the left turn on main street and we’ll see the big building after a few minutes.”she answered.  
“Okay then.”he agreed. “Thank you for letting come with you.”he said after a long moment of silence between the pair.  
“Thanks for offering to drive.”she returned teasingly. “I know you just want to get to know, thank you for that too, and for not making it awkward.”she added seriously.  
“It’s not everyday you find out you have a daughter that has superpowers and is traveling through the multiverse to meet all her parents.”  
“Yeah, I’m a little bit concerned about the next one.”she admitted thoughtfully. “You guys are kinda used to these things, aliens and what not. The next one is just a normal navy seal turned cop, has no experience with this type of thing.”she explained.  
“You’ll do great.”he said, trying to hide his sadness.  
“I ain’t leaving yet, I need this book and one more that I have no idea where to even start looking. And I’m supposed to unite yall, so there's that.”  
“So, goodbye isn’t goodbye.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“Who’s your favorite hero?”  
“What universe we talkin’?”  
“This one,”  
“Uh, Spiderman.”she said nervously.  
“Who’s your favorite avenger?”he clarified.  
“You’re killin’ me, Rogers.”she complained.  
“Okay, okay, not a fair question… do over?”  
“Okay.”  
“What do you want to be when you grow up?”  
“Uh, well before all of this I wanted to be an engineer.”she said honestly.  
“Why?”  
“In my world when someone chooses engineering it's usually cause of Ironman.”  
“So he’s your favorite avenger.”  
“I didn’t say that, the movie, at the time he was just a fictional character… but the movie inspired not just me, but a bunch of people to go for engineering.”she explained.  
“Okay, okay,”he agreed with a chuckle. They ate quite content, talking about things she saw as trivial, like her favorite color and the like; but to him it was important, because it was his daughter’s favorite things he was learning about.  
“This is it.”she said as he parked the bike in front of a building that looked like a worshiping center for buddist. They got down and went inside.  
“You must be Alondra.”a woman said once they entered.  
“Uh, yeah, how’d you know?”she asked suspiciously as Steve stiffend readying for a fight.  
“Wong called and told me to expect you.”she said calmly and both relaxed. “Though, I was expecting you to be here sooner.”she added.  
“Uh, complications.”she shrugged. “So you know why I’m here?”  
“Yes, you want this book.”she said holding up the book.  
“Yes, thank you.”she said quickly stepping forward but jumped back when four warriors appeared out of thin air ready for a fight.  
“First you must prove that you are who you say you are.”the woman said.  
“Hey,”Steve said angrily as he was captured and held back. “Let go of me.”he demanded fighting to get loose, but they had iron like grips on him.  
“What do you want?”Alondra asked in a stance that was ready to attack and dodge.  
“You must get to me. You reach me and take the book from my hand, then it is yours.”she said simply and the warriors stepped forward.  
“That’s it, get to you and take it from your hand, no other thing?”  
“Just that.”she agreed.  
“Iaght.”she shrugged and a wave of energy pulsed out of her. The warriors went flying and knocked out from the impact. Steve’s blow was cushioned by the ones who had been holding him down. She made her way to the woman. “You’re standing on a warding, protection against angelic powers and beings.”she said simply.  
“I guess you must find another way to get in here.”the woman shrugged.  
“Why are you doing this?”she asked, confused.  
“You are near the end, this is only one task you must complete to save the universe.”  
“Okay, so this is to what? Prepare me?”  
“Why yes, to succeed you must be prepared for any development. Quit stalling.”  
“She’s not stalling.”Steve said behind her, making her jump back and flip over the counter she was hiding behind.  
“Thank you.”Alondra said, taking the book from her hand.  
“That wasn’t what I said.”  
“I got to you and took the book from your hand. I think that’s exactly what you said to do. Rogers, what do you think?”  
“I think you followed her instructions, she never said you couldn’t transport me behind her.”he agreed, jumping over the counter and going to her.  
“Good, you know how to use your resources, I was concerned you would be a stubborn one that thought you could do everything on your own.”the woman agreed.  
“This was just the easiest way, in fact I wasn’t sure it was gonna work. If it didn’t I was gonna grab a stick and poke you till you moved or gave up.”she shrugged. “Thanks for the hand.”she added to Steve, side hugging him, making him beam with joy as he returned it.  
“That’s sweet, now get out.”the woman said, her tone changing half way through.  
“Shall we?”  
“We shall,”Steve agreed and they left the building. “Well, I guess we can go back now.”he said somewhat disappointed as they put on their helmets. He took the book seeing she was struggling to buckle the strap and hold the book. He placed it in the container and turned back to see she was still struggling with a strap.  
“I’m dumb.”she laughed realizing she had put it on backward and that was why she had been struggling. She quickly fixed it and clipped it before he had a chance to do it for her.  
“Ready?”he asked.  
“Yup,”she agreed then paused. “Can I drive?”she asked with a devilish smile.  
“Do you know how to?”he asked unsure.  
“No, can you teach me?”she asked, hopefully making him nod before he really thought about it. He would be behind her anyway, if something went wrong he could take over.“Yes,”she hissed excitedly, going to get on the front of the bike.  
“Lets see how you do in this nice empty parking lot before we go out into the street.”he added gently as he got on behind her. He quickly taught her the controls and she was driving around the parking lot with ease within five minutes. “If you feel confident you can go ahead and start driving us back.”he said, making her smile as she went to exit the lot. For about an hour they drove in mostly silence, sometimes he would instruct her to do something once they got out of the city everything was smooth and they drove another hour in peace until she got tired. “How about I take over, you seem tired.”he offered when he noticed she no longer emitted the same excited energy.  
“Okay,”she agreed and pulled over in the countryside.  
“How about we walk a little, to get your blood pumping.”he offered, seeing she was tired.  
“Good idea, you probably don’t want me falling off, even though I can’t die.”  
“Exactly,”he agreed and helped her get off. They walked for a bit enjoying the nice day, the bike was to the far edge near the road, he was in the middle and she was in the innermost part near the field. “How did you like driving?”he asked.  
“It was fun, definitely a first. I couldn’t get pinocchio to let me drive his bike.”  
“Pinocchio rides?”he asked shocked.  
“Yeah… thanks for teaching me.”  
“I had fun too.”he laughed.  
“Do you know where we are?”she asked looking around.  
“Yes, I do.”he answered with a smile, despite her maturity she was still a kid. “So, if you knew where the book was, where were you all this week after school?”he asked after a moment. “We’re not patrolling, we’re just keeping tabs of when you come and go from the believing.”he said when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“If you must know, I was Strange. Knowing different types of magic never hurt anyone.”  
“Thank you for not skipping school, by the way.”  
“Pete told you that was my plan?”  
“Yes,”he agreed.  
“Well, he made me. I was ready to ditch the next day or so.”she shrugged.  
“You should put a little more effort into school.”he said gently.  
“I’m a senior taking freshman classes in a world I won’t always reside in. This system is better than the others I’ve seen, but it don’t really affect me.”  
“What if you have to choose where to live after all this is over?”he asked nervously.  
“Me and Sebastian will live wherever Monse likes.”she shrugged as though it were that simple. “If we can’t live in our world that is.”  
“Right, that’s where you call home.”he said looking down sadly.  
“We’ll visit.”she assured him. It wasn’t a big deal to her and she hadn’t had this conversation with anyones else, not even Dean.  
“How are you feeling? Good enough to get back on to go get some grub?”he asked after a long moment, they hadn’t walked a lot and they were going at a slow pace.  
“I could go for some food.”she agreed. He stood the bike and handed her her helmet before putting on his own and both mounted the bike in the original positions.  
“Alright, do you want to pick where we eat?”He offered at a stop light.  
“You go ahead.”she said simply and he looked around nervously. He wanted to take her somewhere she’d enjoy and feel comfortable in so that they could continue getting to know each other, he thought it was the mutual space that got her to talk freely. He had tried on multiple occasions to talk to her, but hadn’t gotten as much as he had on the trip in the time he knew her; she would answer sarcastically or cheekily, never a good honest answer. This is where the knowledge he had learned came into play, he thought somewhat dramatically as the light turned green and he took off. Then he saw it, the bright letters with the red and yellow against the black; Sonic. Perfect, she had said that was her favorite outside of Texas fast food eatery so he pulled into it. “Sonic?”she asked, surprised, making his stomach drop; had it not been a good choice?  
“Well, the restaurants I’m used to aren't around anymore, thought maybe you could introduce me to this time's foods.”he said confidently, though he didn’t feel it.  
“Okay, okay, trying to assimilate into today’s culture.”She agreed as they dismounted the bike. “You’ll love it.”she assured him, walking to one of the posts with tables.  
“What do you recommend?”he asked.  
“My usual is the coney with an oreo shake.”she shrugged. “My brother liked the boneless wings and ocean water.”she added thoughtfully. He looked at the menu confused, inspecting all the contents suspiciously. “Rogers, it’s okay if this is too much. We can go somewhere else.”she said gently.  
“No, no. It is not too much.”he protested quickly. She had been going out of her comfort zone, letting him join her and talking about what he inquired about, it was his turn. “I’m guessing we push this button and order?”he asked after a moment pointing to the button.  
“Yeah,”she agreed, impressed.  
“Okay,”he agreed and pushed the button.  
“Hi, welcome to Sonic, may I take your order?”the voice asked almost instantly.  
“Uh, hi, yes can we get the coney with an oreo shake?”he said, confused.  
“Will that be six inch or footlong?”  
“Footlong, it ain’t a meal.”Alondra cut in when Steve seemed lost.  
“What size will the shake be?”  
“Small.”  
“Will that be all?”  
“Can you double that order, please?”he asked after a moment.  
“That will be two footlong coneys, just the coneys, and two small oreo shakes. Will that complete your order today?”  
“Yes,”Steve said unsure.  
“That will be fourteen-o-six, your oder will be right out.”  
“Thank you?”he said still lost, taking out his wallet. “Where do I pay?”  
“They can’t hear you anymore.”she said gently, pulling him to the picnic table. “You pay when the car hop comes out.”she added when he looked back confused.  
“Hi, was it two footlongs and two small oreo shakes?”a girl asked as she rolled out of the kitchen with her scates carrying the food.  
“Yes,”Alondra answered.  
“That will be fourteen-o-six.”she said, handing them the food. “I’m sorry, sir, did she forget to mention we’re only accepting card or exact change?”she apologized when Steve tried to hand her a twenty dollar bill.  
“It’s alright, I got it.”Alondra said when Steve looked confused, opening her wallet and taking out a card and handing it to her.  
“Here you go, thank you.”she said once she processed the card and handed it back before rolling away back to the kitchen.  
“It’s okay, Rogers, a lot of places don’t take cash anymore.”she said softly before digging into her meal and Steve confusedly mimicked her. “Oh, my god.”she said, widening her eyes at her phone as they ate.  
“What is it?”he asked, concerned.  
“Sebastian finally texted me.”she sighed in relief. “He ended up with the Guardians first and they took him to Asgard, which apparently has good signal.”she added.  
“You were really concerned about this boy?”he asked cautiously.  
“He can hold his own, but yeah.”she shrugged, smiling down out her phone, it was Sebastian taking a selfie with all four of his parents looking annoyed. He simply sat across from her as they ate and she texted with the boy. “Sorry, I know this is rude, but I haven’t talked to him in weeks.”she said putting her phone away.  
“No, it’s okay.”he assured, he didn’t want to be a bother to her. “You talk to him, I’m sure he was just as worried as you were.”he added gently.  
“I’ll see him soon, then we’ll both stop worrying so much.”she shrugged.  
“When, uh, when can we be expecting them?”  
“The ship was kinda banged up in a battle, they’re working out some stuff, so probably later this week.”she answered as they finished their meal.  
When they finally were back in the parking garage he handed her all her stuff that had been in the container and she handed him the helmet. “I hope you had fun,”he said.  
“I actually did, thanks for making it fun.”she said tilting her head in thought before giving him a quick hug and going back to the apartment, fully engrossed in the book she had just retrieved. “Pete, what are ya doin’ here?”she asked seeing he was on the couch.  
“I walked in to see something I never want to think about and now I can’t look May or Happy in the eye.”he said as though he was traumatized.  
“Rough,”she sympathized.  
“Please tell me about your trip.”he said after a moment.  
“Uh, it was good, kinda fun seeing Rogers get syked with all the new tech but try to play it cool.”she answered unsure of what to say.  
“Sorry I kinda told them about it,”  
“No worries, though just remember snitches get stitches.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“You know, with all the parents we got we’re outnumbered. We gotta have each other's backs when they all meet.”  
“Is that how it’s been working for you?”  
“Pretty much, Henry is a good team player. Jack is easy to get to, but he wants to have your back, he just don’t know when they’re tricking him. Trixie on the other hand will trick them for you, she can play people. Will just prefers us to our parents.”she shrugged.  
“You’re going to give them hell, huh?”  
“Not unless they poke the bear.”she said then sighed. “I’ll whip you up to be a good partner in crime by the time I leave.”she said, slapping his back.  
“I was thinking that maybe we could work together to be better heros. We’d make a good team.”he said timidly.  
“What? You want me to put on a spandex and go help you stop alley robberies?”she said teasingly. “I’m good, sorry. The hero thang ain’t my thang.”she sighed standing. “Now, if you excuse me I’m gonna go read and figure out what else I gotta do.”  
“Hey, Bruce was asking around for you. You should go see what he wanted.”he said as she walked away to her room, not stopping as she responded.  
“When I need a break.”  
Two hours later she was wandering the lab that Bruce and Tony shared looking for Bruce “Yo, Pete said you were looking for me.”she said when she found Bruce.  
“Yes I was.”he said excitedly, putting down what he was working on.  
“What’s up?”she asked sitting on a stool.  
“I was wondering if the me in the movie you watched ever got a cure for-”  
“You really want to get rid of Hulk?”she interrupted, shocked.  
“Yes,”he said, confused at her reaction.  
“You look for a long time, but in the end you learn to live life as kinda a combination of Bruce Banner and Hulk.”she said after a moment.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, maybe you should work on accepting him as part of your life instead of tryna get rid of him like he’s the plague. That’s what happens in the movie at least.”  
“Do you really think that’s an option?”  
“Yeah, I do, or I hope so at least.”  
“You hope what?”Tony asked as he walked in.  
“Uh,”Bruce said unsure.  
“Hope Sebastian gets here soon.”Alondra struggled a bit to come up with the lie.  
“Right, Steve told us about that.”Tony said thoughtfully. “I don’t know how I feel about the son of Loki being here.”he added.  
“Uh, well he’s a nice guy and he’s the son of the evil queen, so you don’t need to worry. And he’s the father of your granddaughter, so play nice.”  
“As long as he plays nice there is nothing to worry about.”Tony said almost in a warning.  
“Duly noted, so what are you working on?”she asked seeing he was distracted by his work.  
“Uh, nothing.”he said quickly, making both Bruce and her look at him suspiciously.  
“Tony, you promised no more pranks.”Bruce said worriedly.  
“Pranks?”Alondra asked intrigued moving closer to Tony. When he went to hide his work she sped to him and took it from him. “Boo, you suck. This is just something to contain my powers. Boring… and wrong.”she said seeing the plans, but it wasn’t angry.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just-”  
“Nah, I get making a plan in case I go crazy, but your work sucks, this would never work. You’re supposed to be the genius.”she interrupted shocking both men.  
“Wait, that’s not upsetting?”Bruce said shocked.  
“Nah, seeing a dead puppy is upsetting. Tony’s the first to think like I do.”  
“So, you’re not going to yell at me for doing this behind your back?”Tony asked.  
“I’ll yell at you for doing a horrible job.”she said, throwing the work at the table. “No one knows a person’s weakness better than the person.”she added sitting on the stool again. And so the three geniuses sat in the lab and thought of a plan to contain her; she highly doubted she’d ever turn, but she was concerned about brainwashing.  
For the next two weeks her schedule was; go to school, work with Tony, spar with Nat, make fun of people with Pepper (all in good nature), and if time permitted she would sometimes introduce Steve to some pop culture. Sometimes she would take time to herself and lock herself in her room and do research or hang out with Peter and the group after school or she would find a random avenger who wasn’t doing anything and would talk to them and have fun. One day she was bored and went looking for Steve, because it was fun to watch him deal with pop culture, but when she saw him with Bucky she decided to not bother them. But Bucky saw her and called her out; they had spard once and he said the next time he saw her he’d call for a rematch so he did. Steve was against it, but had no power to stop either of them as they went onto the mat. He freaked out over the slightest thing, even though logically he knew neither would truly get hurt. So the two decided to mess with him and as if they’d known each other for a long time Alondra pretended to snap his neck and Bucky played dead. Steve freaked and they could only hold their composer for a few seconds before they started laughing and Steve got mad. After that the pair would take it upon themselves to drive Steve crazy; sometimes Nat and Tony would join in. Pepper would stop them and when Steve was gone would laugh about it in secret.  
She and Bruce would get excited over science, she and Tony would get excited over being irresponsible with science, she and Clint would challenge each other with different bow and arrow trick (he liked it because she would talk to him and sign at the same time), her and Nat bonded over different ways to take down people bigger than them (Steve would sometimes stand in as a demonstration dummy for them), she would distract Pepper from her work but then give her a way to get it done way faster and Pepper would take her out to eat or shop or have some fun, her and Bucky had fun sparing and doing dumb things that were okay because she was immortal, she and Sam would drive Steve crazy like she did with Bucky, she and Rodey would drive Tony crazy (but he always played along sometimes ruining the fun or enhancing it). Her and Peter though had all the real fun, she would talk him into pranks that were harmless, or she would drag him to an amusement park that Tony would pay for, or she’d coach him on his skills. He would join in on her fun with the other avengers, but was always a little more scared to bother their parents as much as she did. “As long as they end up getting their work done, it really don’t matter.”she had told him with a shrug when he protested pranking Tony while he worked. She ended up doing it on her own and Tony was more amused than upset.  
As the third week started she had grown concerned because she hadn’t heard much from Sebastian; Nat grew concerned when she was able to put her on the ground during a sparring session. “Hey, are you okay?”she had asked as she helped her up.  
“Yeah,”she lied. “Uh, I’m gonna go take a nap.”she added before leaving. Most of the avengers had been in the room, doing their own thing, and looked up as Alondra left.  
“What’s wrong with her?”Bucky asked and they turned to Peter.  
“What are you all looking at me for?”he asked, confused.  
“You spend the most time with her,”Rodey said.  
“Did something happen in school?”Pepper asked.  
“No?”he said thoughtfully. Flash had been making fun of her more lately, but she always had a good comeback and MJ would always back her up.  
“Are you sure?”Tony asked, seeing his uncertainty.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary at least.”he shrugged. Then he snapped his fingers. “It must be Sebastian, she was telling MJ how she missed him.”he informed them.  
“Her boyfriend? She doesn’t seem like that type of girl.”Nat said.  
“Well she was expecting him to be here a few weeks ago.”Steve said.  
“I shall contact Loky, and have him brought here immediately.”Thor declared standing. He and Alondra had grown close and he would do anything for her and Peter at this point.  
“Wait, let me talk to her first.”Peter said quickly, confusing all the adults. “Trust me,”he added moving out of the room slowly then rushed to the elevator.  
An alarm went off and the heros got ready for a battle and they took off on the ship in under a minute. They watched as a spaceship crashed into the ocean before jumping out of the ship to follow and contain the threat. They were shocked when they saw Alondra pass them as they went down and they hurried to get to the sinking ship faster. Their efforts were unnecessary because Alondra got all of the passengers out and held a bubble to contain the threat that had crashed them. “Who the hell is that?”Quill asked as they floated in the ocean, even the avengers were confused.  
“Alondra, my girl.”Sebastian said proudly as she flew out of the ocean taking the bubble that had the ship and the creatures with her.  
“What the hell are these things?”she asked floating above them.  
“Horrible creatures, you won’t be able to contain them for long.”Gamora said.  
“Do that thing where you control things.”Sebastian said excitedly.  
“You can’t control these things.”Quill protested.  
“Stop.”Alondra ordered her eyes glowing and the chaos in the bubble stopped.  
“What?!”the guardians said shocked.  
“What now?”she asked, turning back to them.  
“Looks like we have a new hero on our hands.”Furry said from the silent plane.  
“No,”she said simply.  
“Don’t argue with her,”Sam said hovering near them. “There's no winning, trust me.”he added. They quickly contained the creatures, she made them go into the cage in a straight line and then took the beaten up ship to the backyard of the tower.  
As she floated back down the avengers and the guardians came out of the avenger’s ship. She ran past everyone to Sebastian and hugged him fiercely to which he returned with the same gusto. They held each other for a long time, only pulling apart when they heard several throats being cleared. “What the hell are you wearing?”she asked as they pulled away. Sebastain was wearing a lot of leather that was different from his usual funny t-shirts, jeans, and sports shoes.  
“Don’t ask.”he sighed, shaking his head.  
“Anyone care to explain what happened?”Steve asked.  
“We don’t even know, one minute the ship was being taken down in outer space and the next we’re crashing into your water.”Drax said.  
“That was me, kinda transported us here.”Sebastian admitted.  
“Why not leave the aliens?”Jane asked.  
“It was a panicked move.”he said defensively.  
“Well, we’re alive because of it.”Gamora said.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”Peter said as he ran out with Pepper behind him. “Oh, you’re Sebastian, right?”he said when he saw the other teen with his arm around Alondra.  
“Holy shit, you’re spiderman.”Sebastian said excitedly.  
“Not the time to geek out.”Alondra whispered, making him straighten out and clear his throat to regain his composure.  
“Sorry,”he said.  
“What’s going on?”Pepper asked.  
“We’re stranded here, that’s what’s going on.”Rocket said, kicking the dirt.  
“I am Groot.”teenage Groot said, making the guardians snap at him.  
“Damn, he really just said that.”Alondra said, shocked.  
“Don’t you give me that attitude!”Rocket yelled angrily. This led to the guardians yelling and fighting each other, the avengers tried to break it up but they were dragged into it instead. They seemed to completely forget about Groot.  
Alondra silently tapped on Sebastian’s chest and nodded for them to leave, they silently pulled Peter and Groot with them as they slowly backed away. “We’ll just stay in here until things cool down.”Peter said as they entered their shared living space.  
“Is it always like that?”Alondra asked.  
“Yeah, it is. I think the go stir crazy being the ship so long.”Sebastian answered. “And your rude comments certainly don’t help, Groot.”he added to the tree teen.  
“So, this is normal?”Peter asked.  
“The fighting? Yeah.”he nodded. “Jane is the only one that really tries to keep everything calm. Loki likes to add on to it once it starts.”  
“What took you so long?”Alondra asked, smacking his chest.  
“Sorry, it took a while for them to believe me, once they did well we got sidetracked.”  
“I am Groot.”Groot added.  
“It was not my fault.”he argued.  
“I am Groot.”  
“Yeah,”he agreed with a sigh. “Anyway, we had to go to Asgard where Oden was kinda like ‘I’m kind, I say you aren’t his son, so you’re not’.”  
“I am Groot.”  
“Yeah, he didn’t like that either.”he agreed. “I finally got him to accept me and I was finally able to meet Loki and Jane. But then they got a mission and refused to leave without me, causing a big fight. Until finally Loki and Jane joined us. Then we got sidetracked again after the mission and we kinda just kept going with it, you know? The book is somewhere out there and we were really looking for that, but each new place got us another mission before we could get more info.”  
“So you haven’t found the book?”Alondra asked.  
“No,”he sighed.  
“Off topic, where in all this did this happen?”she asked, making a circle in the air gesturing to his leather clad body.  
“It started with the jacket, then this happened.”he sighed, shaking his head.  
“So you’ve been traveling across galaxies looking for a book?”Peter asked. “And they all agreed to that? Wow you have supportive parents.”  
“I am Groot.”Groot said.  
“What?”Peter asked.  
“They agreed in the first place to get rid of me.”Sebastain translated.  
“Harsh,”  
“Yeah, but it ended up with them fighting over custody.”  
“Over who got you? Or who got to get rid of you?”Alondra teased.  
“You definitely got the easy way out.”Peter told Alondra.  
“Yeah, they’re like bestfriends, they co-parent pretty well and I only had to go like four hours out to get the book.”Alondra said.  
“You got the book?”Sebastian asked quickly.  
“I am Groot.”Groot said urgently, looking out the window and they all rushed to it.  
“Woah,”Peter said when they saw all the adults physically fighting. They transported out there again; Peter trapped some with his webs, Groot disarmed others and trapped them with his branches, Alondra and Sebastian separated others with magic and soon all the adults were three feet apart from each other in a straight line, unable to move.  
“Children, all of you are children.”Alondra said with a mixture of shock and anger.  
“What the hell happened?”Sebastian added just as shocked. “You know what I don’t care,”he added when all the adults started talking over each other.  
“Never thought I would need to break up a fight like that.”Peter commented.  
“Wanna go to May’s?”Alondra asked.  
“No, let’s go to Wade’s.”  
“Wait, you know Deadpool?”Sebastian asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, wanna meet him?”  
“Yeah,”he agreed excitedly.  
“We told you to stay away from that man.”Steve said.  
“You hear something?”Alondra asked the teens, making Sam laugh.  
“Sebastian, release us.”Quill ordered.  
“You’ll get out… eventually. I believe in you.”Sebastain said as they left. The adults yelled at them, demanding they be set free.  
“Potts I would let you out, but then you’ll let the others out.”Alondra said with a shrug and then they disappeared.  
“You what?”Wade said through his laughter after they told him what happened. “They’re going to be so mad.”he added, wiping the tears from his eyes. They were on a rooftop, eating pizza and drinking soda looking over the city. Wade didn’t look horrible, he wasn’t mutated like in the movie, he looked exactly like Ryan Renolds.  
“Well, they were acting like little kids.”Alondra defended.  
“Honestly, I don’t know how it exalted to that.”Peter agreed, kicking his feet. He and Wade were on the ledge while the others sat on a table.  
“Even Thor was all in it.”  
“Well, now they won’t kill each other since they’ll all be yelling at us.”Sebastian shrugged.  
“I am Groot.”Groot said.  
“You do not, you do it just to piss them off.”he argued. “It just ends up uniting them.”  
“So, now that you’re here, how are things going to change?”Wade asked after a moment.  
“Uh, we find the second book, probably needing to go outer space, and then we leave.”  
“So, you’re time here is drawing to an end.”  
“Yeah,”Alondra agreed sadly. Just like with Dean, she wasn’t itching to leave.  
“One last world, then who knows what’ll happen.”Sebastian added.  
“Well, you know what you need?”Wade asked “A party,”he answered himself after a moment. They started playing games after that, first was roof-basketball, then pingpong, then finally they were in the middle of a match of beer pong (with soda, not beer) between Wade and Peter when Tony landed on the rooftop in his suit.  
“Oh, oh.”Peter said quietly as Tony took off his mask to reveal his angry face.  
“Not good.”Sebastian agreed when Quill joined him, also taking off his mask to reveal his displeasure with the teens. Soon all the adults (not the normal ones), and Rocket, created a circle around them, trapping them on the rooftop, all angry with the teens.  
“Probably not our best move being up here.”Alondra commented.  
“Okay, I think we can be reasonable here and agree-”Wade began calmly.  
“Wilson, we told you to stay away from our children.”Steve said angrily.  
“Oh oh.”he said before Alondra transported him to his apartment.  
“No reason he should be punished.”Alondra whispered to the teens.  
“I am Groot.”Groot said, throwing Sebastian under the bus.  
“Bro,”Sebastian complained.  
“That wasn’t cool.”Sam said simply to Alondra and Peter.  
“Well, I mean you guys were fighting and-”Alondra began but stopped when her parents simply seemed to get angrier “I’ll shut up.”she said with a nod.  
They ended up back in the tower soon after that, seperated. Alondra and Peter in their shared floor sitting on the couch as the parents stood in front of them furios while Sebastian and Groot were with the Guardians in a guest area. “Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?”Nat asked angrily.  
“Nothing? You trapped us outside and left, going to the man we told you not to be spending time with and you have nothing to say?”Pepper said when neither teen responded.  
“Sorry?”Peter said unsure.  
“You should be.”  
“Both of you are grounded.”Steve said.  
“That means no phones, no going out with friends, and definitely no spiderman.”Tony added. “In fact Happy will pick you up after school and bring you straight here and you will sit in here and do nothing except for homework.”  
“What happened to ‘we have our freedom and not patrolling’?”Alondra challenged.  
“That was before you pulled this stunt.”Steve answered angrily.  
“Okay, I get being mad about us tying you up and leaving, but-”  
“No buts, what you did was wrong. You specifically disobeyed us, we told you two do one thing and that was to stay away from Wilson.”Nat said.  
“And you deserved to be punished for your actions.”Pepper added.  
“And you need to apologize to everyone you trapped.”Steve added.  
“And when will yall apologize for the way you acted? Do you think it’s fair to us to have to break up a physical fight between not only our parents, but your friends too? You scared the shit outta Peter, you think that’s fair to him?”Alondra challenged again.  
“What?”Pepper asked softly after a moment.  
“Superheroes fighting each other, people we know and care about fighting like that beating each other scares a kid.”she said as though it were obvious.  
“Peter?”Tony asked and Peter looked down, not wanting to admit it had scared him.  
“So yeah, we did what we did and we went to Wilson’s even though you don’t like him, but you drove us there cause he’s fun and makes Peter feel better. Think about that for a while.”she said angrily standing and then pulled Peter to his feet and gently led him to her room leaving the parents shocked.  
Sebastian and Groot sat on the couch of the guest area as Quill, Rocket, Loki, and Gamora took turns yelling at them; a similar scolding to what Alondra and Peter had received. “You know what, that’s enough.”Sebastian said standing. “Yeah, we left you all out there, but if you all had just controlled yourselves and not started fighting, none of this would’ve happened.”he said angrily.  
“Don’t try to turn this on us.”Loki said angrily.  
“What the hell do you think it does to Groot and me every time you start fighting, especially when it gets physical? It stresses us out.”he said passionately. “And what happened today stressed us out too, we were about to die. We’re always about to die and Groot has been growing up in that environment, that’s why he has so much teenaged agasnt. And when you start fighting like children it doesn’t help. You also stressed out Alondra and Peter cause you were fighting with their parents too. It looked like you were about to kill Thor, Loki, that wasn’t cool.”  
“He was trying to kill me too.”Loki argued.  
“That doesn’t make it better!… kids don’t like it when their parents fight.”he yelled then continued calmly pressing his palms together and shaking them after a deep breath. “So yeah, I’m not saying what we did was okay, but you left us no choice. I’m sorry.”he apologized rudely before bringing Groot to his feet and leading him to a separate room.  
“He’s right, you know.”Jane said after a long moment. “It’s not good for them to see us fighting all the time.”she added sadly.  
“She’s right, and it’s only going to get worse when we have to co-parent with more people.”Gamora added, crossing her arms.  
“You all care for Sebastian, and if you want to be part of his life you will have to work together as a team.”Drax said slowly, interlocking his straight fingers and shaking them.  
“Drax is right,”Quill agreed with a sigh. “Truce? For Sebastian.”he asked and the other parents agreed. “Rocket?”he asked, turning to the racoon.  
“He ain’t my kid.”Rocket said.  
“No, but we can’t be fighting for Groot either.”Gamora said.  
“Truce.”he sighed.  
“Peter, cheer up, man.”Alondra huffed, it killed her to see him so upset. He was lying across her bed face down, his face pressed up against the mattress.  
“I disappointed them.”he said into the mattress.  
“No you didn’t, you can’t let them get to you.”  
“I don’t like it when they fight.”  
“No one does, but in life people fight. Then they make up and get over it.”she sighed, it had affected him more than she first thought. Both were still kids, but she was more accustomed to things like this, and he was still trying to prove that he was worthy to be their son while she wasn’t. He seeked their approval, because they believed in him and enabled him to do a lot. Finding out their relations was still fresh to him and that factored in as well. “Pete, this type of thing is normal, parents get mad at their kids all the time.”she added, sitting by his head and rubbing his back trying to coax him up.  
“But this is different.”he said, turning his head to face her.  
“Only cause of who we are and who they are and cause we ain’t normal people. I mean who else would ground a kid by telling them they can’t be their superhero persona?”  
“Not many people.”he sighed.  
“And I mean, the way they found us too, they flew onto the rooftop, hell we were on a rooftop to begin with… Yeah, they’re mad, but they’ll get over it.”  
“How long do you think it’ll take them?”he asked after a moment.  
“I dunno, a week maybe.”she answered thoughtfully.  
“A week isn’t so bad.”he agreed after a moment.  
“See? This will all blow over.”  
“I’m going to go get ready for bed.”he sighed standing then trudged out of the room.  
The next day Happy dropped them off at school and told them to be outside as soon as possible after the bell rang to release them. The parents had gone to their apartment while they prepared for school and apologised for scaring them the day before; then they added that what happened didn’t give them the right to do what they did, especially on a school night, so they would still be grounded for two weeks but could keep their phones. Peter had agreed quickly apologizing himself for his behavior while Alondra remained silent. After Happy dropped them off Alondra told Peter she had things to do and disappeared despite his plea to do as they wished. She met up with Sebastian in the park and they went to Strange to see if he could help them locate the second book. They stayed there for a while and he gave them some resources, then they went to a coffee shop to continue their research. “For fucks sake.”she sighed when she saw Steve enter, with his cap on and sunglasses. He quickly found them and went to sit on the side of the small table.  
“Why aren’t you in school?”he asked simply, resting his crossed arms on the back of the chair because he had turned it to sit on it backwards.  
“Cause I got better things to do than to retake chemistry.”she responded.  
“You’re grounded.”  
“Look, I don’t care. Yeah, you’re my parents, but I need to do this. I can’t be wasting time in school anymore, not when we’re so close. So get mad and ground me all you want, I’ll just move out and then you don’t have a hold over me.”  
“Is this what happens when Sebastian is around? You weren’t like this before.”  
“Yeah, I was. I skipped school all the time. Don’t blame Sebastian.”  
“I feel uncomfortable.”Sebastian said.  
“So, what’s it gonna be? You gonna let me do what I gotta do or do I have to move out?”she challenged and he tensed angry at his powerlessness. She could move out no problem and then it would really be hard to keep tabs on her and if he let that happen it would ruin their relationship and her relationship with everyone else as well. But letting her do whatever she wanted showed that they weren’t really her parents.  
“Do you really want to leave that badly?”he finally asked after a moment.  
“No, but I gotta. I actually really like it here, I don’t wanna ruin the relationships I’ve built here with yall… but you can’t do this, you gotta let me be me.”she said honestly. “It would be nice if yall helped, but we can do it on our own, we’ve done it the last few times.”  
“We don’t want to be like the last few times.”he admitted looking down.  
“Then don’t be,”Sebastian said quietly.  
“We want a good relationship with yall, but you have to understand that we ain’t normal kids, and we’re not little kids.”Alondra said softly.  
“Grounding us doesn’t work because we can’t be grounded, we need to get this over with.”  
“Come on, we’ve been working on it too, maybe if we combine what we know we’ll be able to find it.”he sighed, standing turning the chair and sliding it under the table he had taken it from in one smooth motion, slightly shocking the teens. He led them down the street and into the limo where the rest of the parents were waiting.  
“How’d you know where we were?”Sebastian asked.  
“Bucky’s been trailing us.”Alondra said simply, shocking him.  
They were in the floor the avengers shared all the evidence and clues on the table they were gathered around. “So, where do we start?”Gamora asked as they drove.  
“How about with what you know.”Sebastian said as he studied the items.  
“After we went down Yondu kept going and he ended up here.”Quill said, picking out a drawing of landscape that looked harsh and firey.  
“That seems fun.”Alondra sighed studying the image.  
“It’s not. It's dangerous.”Thor warned.  
“I was being sarcastic.”  
“He tried to go in, but there seems to be a barrier preventing them.”Rocket added.  
“What is this?”Alondra asked, pointing to a image copy of a book.  
“That is from Asgard, we think it has to do with the book.”Loki answered.  
“I’ve been trying to translate it for months now, but haven’t been able to get more than the words worthy and book.”Jane explained.  
“Worthy those who can… enter the fiery land… are those worthy to obtain the book of life.”Alondra read out loud slowly.  
“How did you read that?”Nat asked, shocked.  
“Uh, well I can speak a lot of languages cause of my nephilim powers, and Lucifer’s brother taught me to use it to translate written passages. And now with my speed I was able to do it faster. A few months ago that would’ve taken me two weeks, maybe.”  
“Show off.”Sebastian muttered.  
“So obviously you have to be the one to go in there and get the book.”Tony said.  
“Well, not necessarily.”Alondra said as she continued reading. “It has to be me and Sebastian to go in with two others to help pass the tests.”she explained looking up.  
“Tests? We’ve never had tests before.”Sebastian protested.  
“Well not straight up like this but think about it; I had to befriend and giant and the dark one to get the first two, I had to defeat some witches for the third, we had to save Burford for the fourth, we really had to work for the fifth and sixth, the one taking care of the seventh tested me more directly.”Alondra listed off.  
“Yeah okay.”he shrugged.  
“She did say this was to prepare you for what's to come. She tested you because you’re coming to the end.”Steve said.  
“So we have to get to this place and pass some tests, shouldn’t be too hard.”  
“All you have to do is figure out who you want to go with you.”Rocket said.  
“Right, but how? We kinda need to know what the test is to prepare for it.”  
“Well lets see if this tells us anything else.”Alondra said, taking the paper. “We need a thief and someone with a kind a heart and sensible mind.”she said after a while.  
“So Quill and who else?”Sebastian said.  
“Kind heart and sensible mind doesn’t narrow it down too much.”Tony agreed.  
“No, but this one does.”Alondra said, grabbing a book that Strange had given them.  
“The prophecy?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah, I can only read half.”she said confused.  
“Yeah, me too.”he said looking over her shoulder.  
“The first part says a female warrior, offspring of heros will enter a fiery world with a scrawny male who has hidden strength, son of antiheros.”  
“Seems about right.”Gamora agreed, looking at the pair.  
“He is scrawny.”Drax agreed.  
“What does the second part say?”Alondra asked before Sebastian could argue.  
He looked between them a few quick times before taking the book. “Accompanying them will be the unlikely team of a self conscious insecure thief, father to the scrawny male, and snarky self absorbed scientist, father to the fierce female warrior.”he said, rolling his eyes slightly annoyed with the adjectives used.  
“I am not self conscious nor am I insecure.”Quill protested.  
“Mm, yes you are.”Rocket said.  
“I am Groot.”Groot added.  
“I am not.”Quill argued.  
“Well you are a thief.”Alondra said.  
“Thief is a strong label, I acquire items.”  
“That don’t belong to you and you aren’t allowed to take.”  
“AKA a thief.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Are you sure Tony is the right man to go in?”Steve asked.  
“They said scientist, not science experiment.”Tony retorted.  
“Oh,”Alondra said slightly shocked. Steve just gave him an annoyed look, not wanting to get in an argument with him in front of Alondra again.  
“Well we know what has to happen, the only problem is we don’t have a ship to get you there.”Rocket pointed out quickly.  
“Can we fix the ship?”Sebastian asked quickly.  
“Sure, but it won’t be fast. It’ll take days to fix it.”  
“If you tell me what to do I can fix it quickly.”Alondra said. And so they did, everyone helped a little each providing a different set of skills, Peter also helped when he got back from school to find them working on the ship. “What’s next?”Alondra asked, the ship was now rebuilt and standing proudly in the night.  
“Nothing, it’s done.”Rocket said.  
“So what now?”Peter asked.  
“Now we pack and rest, then we head out in the morning.”Steve answered.  
“And I get to go?”Peter asked excitedly.  
“Yup,”  
“Oh, this is so awesome.”  
The next morning they all boarded the ship and buckled in. “Alright, who has never been to outer space?”Rocket asked. Peter, Alondra, Steve, Tony, Nat, Pepper, Rodey, and Sam raised their hands. “Don’t throw up on my ship.”he warned before they took off.  
Not long after that they ended up orbiting a plant that seemed to be on fire. “It’s about time, boy.”they heard Yondo say over a radio system.  
“Thanks for the information, but we got it from here.”Quill responded.  
“You’re stupid if you think you can go in there.”  
“I can, because I’m awesome.”  
“It’s a prophecy, only four of us can go in there.”Sebastian corrected.  
“Now, the thing is actually getting in.”Tony said.  
“You’ll take a second smaller pot,”Gamora informed them.  
“Will it survive the entrance?”Sebastian asked suspiciously as the four were pushed into the pot, Quill took the seat to man the smaller ship.  
“Yes, but it won’t be able to pull you out.”  
“That’s fine, we’ll get the book and magic ourselves back.”Alondra said.  
“Be careful out there.”Pepper said, kissing Tony before he got in.  
“Get in and get out quickly.”Gamora told them.  
“Don’t worry,”Quill assured.  
“Here, this might come in handy.”Thor said, handing Alondra his hammer.  
“Fuck yeah.”she said excitedly. Thor had the habit of leaving it in random places because no one could take it, one day he left it in front of the fridge and Alondra had to move it. Thor walked in to see the teen excitedly swing it around.  
Before the four new it they were landing on the hat planet and had to eject because the pot couldn’t handle the heat. Quill had secured Sebastian in his arms while Tony did the same with Alondra and they brought the two teens to a safe landing. “It’s on fire, but I don’t feel anything.”Quill said after a moment.  
“Cause we’re allowed to be in here.”Alondra said.  
“Okay, now were two?”Sebastian asked as they looked around. “No,”he said when he saw Alondra staring at the top of the volcano.  
“Yes,”she said simply.  
“That's a long way up.”Tony said, studying the peak.  
“Let's get this over with.”she sighed and they began to walk. Soon they came to a large gorge, at the bottom was a river of lava and there was a bridge across.  
“I do not like the way that bridge looks.”Sebastian said.  
“We’ll just fly right over it.”Quill said.  
“No, we can’t.”Alondra said thoughtfully.  
“Why not?”  
“It’s one of the tests.”she said pointing to a sign.  
“Journey without it and you will never prevail, but if you have too much of it you will surely fail.”Sebastian read out loud.  
“A riddle, really?”Tony asked bemused.  
“So what is it?”Quill asked.  
“Well it could be a number of things. If you have a lot of resources the wait will drag you down, but if you don’t have enough you’ll die.”  
“It’s confidence.”Alondra corrected. “You need it to even step foot on here, but if you just waltz across it’ll collapse.”she explained.  
“So we have to walk across it with cautious confidence?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yup, you gotta know where to step.”she said and carefully stepped forward. Slowly she made her way across and looked back at them when she reached the end. Sebastian was next to follow, then Tony and finally Quill. Next they came upon a river of lava that didn’t have a bridge and there was an old small looking alien at the edge.  
“Hello there.”it said in a kind old woman voice. “Can you help me across, young man.”she asked Tony who looked around confused. “The first to cross must be a kind hearted well minded person.”she explained. “You are the first I can see to come across.”  
“She’s an identifying alien specific for this task. She can only see you cause you’re the one who is supposed to go across.”Alondra explained.  
“Okay, then.”Tony said and went to pick her up.  
“Without the metal suit, sonny.”the alien said. He looked back at the group before taking off his suit and pickin up the alien. He then hesitantly stepped into the river making sure the lava didn’t touch her. To his surprise it didn’t burn, and he was on the other side in no time and putting her on the ground. “Why thank you very much.”she said before stomping on the ground and a bridge appeared for the other three. “To complete your journey you must find the tunnel that will lead you to the top of the volcano and will lead you to the book of life.”she informed them before disappearing.  
“And the journey continues.”Alondra sighed and they continued walking.  
“I don’t think we went the right way.”Quill said after a long time.  
“Maybe we need to climb a little to find it.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Or it’s hidden.”Alondra said, pointing to a large bolder.  
“How long have you known?”he asked after a moment.  
“That’s just bolder, you don’t know it’s hiding the passage.”Quill said.  
“No look, the gap.”Sebastian said pointing to a small gap that showed a tunnel.  
“Okay, then, well let's move this thing.”Quill said. He and Tony tried to move it for a while, but were unsuccessful.  
“Hey, geniuses, you’re not gonna be able to push it from the side, it’s lodge and secured on both sides.”Alondra said once they seemed to have given up.  
“That means the only way to move it would be from the inside.”Tony said.  
“Scrawny and strong you’re up.”she said simply pointing to the gap.  
“I’m not that scrawny,”Sebastian portested.  
“Get in the hole.”  
“I won’t fit-”he said trying to get inside but stopped when he was able to fit. A moment later the bolder was pushed back and he came back out. “Not a word.”he said simply, a warning, pointing at her. As they entered and moved deeper in it got darker and darker making Quill and Tony use their masks for light. A group of warriors appeared out of nowhere and stopped them in their tracks. “Holy shit.”  
“Can you still die?”she asked Sebastian.  
“It’s harder, but yeah.”  
“Kill the lights.”she said after a moment as the warriors closed in.  
“Then we can’t see.”Quill protested.  
“And neither can they.”  
“But we can’t see.”  
“I can, kill the lights.”  
“Are you sure?”Tony asked as they squished into a group, their backs pressed against each other’s backs. He turned to her for a moment.  
“Yeah, trust me.”  
“Kill the lights.”Tony said as he turned off his flashlight and they were plunged into darkness once Quill followed suit.  
For a long moment they heard struggling, mostly the men and they were nervous, they only saw short snippets when she used the hammer in the struggle, giving them short moments of light while they were on edge until they heard Alondra’s voice again. “We’re good.”she said and they turned them on again, revealing the sea of bodies.  
“Did you?”Quill began to ask.  
“They’re sleeping, let's go.”  
“God, I love you.”Sebastian whispered as they continued. She rolled her eyes amused.  
“Looks like you’re up Quill.”she said when they came to a locked door. He quickly picked the lock and they entered. He carefully walked to the center where the book was guarded by a laser field, then disable it. He took the book and then walked back.  
“I believe this is what you want.”he said proudly handing it to Sebastian.  
“Great, now let's get back to the ship.”Alondra said. Her and Sebastian nodded at each other before they snapped their fingers and they were back on the ship.  
“Woah, woah, stand down, it's just us.”Quill said quickly when everyone pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.  
“Thank you, it was indeed useful.”Alondra said, handing Thor the hammer, making him laugh as he took it back.  
They were landing in the backyard of the tower in no time and everyone slowly exited. “So, is this it?”Peter asked after a silent moment.  
“Yeah, it is.”she agreed with a sigh.  
“It’s time for us to go.”Sebastian added sadly.  
“How about lunch, before you go?”Pepper offered.  
“Yeah, lunch sounds good.”Alondra agreed. They had lunch outside enjoying the nice day, and despite knowing what would happen they enjoyed their time together. Everyone moved slower as they picked up, as if trying to delay the inedible.  
“Guess, uh, guess it’s time.”Sebastian said sadly.  
“Wow, leaving hasn’t been this hard before.”Alondra laughed. They hadn’t wanted to leave the bunker either, but they hadn’t been in control, now leaving was completely on them.  
“It’s only a few weeks, right?”Tony said, trying to make it easier on them.  
“Yup, it won’t be long at all.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Oh, I’ll miss you!”Thor said tightly hugging Alondra picking her up slightly.  
“Alright, Thor, don’t pop her eyes out.”Steve said slapping his back. Once Thor released her he gently hugged her. Sebastian hugged Gamora then he slowly pulled away and hugged Quill as Alondra moved to hug Nat. Then she hugged Pepper and finally Tony.  
“Make sure he doesn’t kill Thor.”Sebastian whispered to Jane while in her arms.  
“Don’t worry.”she laughed lightly. He gently pulled away then hugged Loki.  
“Keep her safe and don’t cause too much trouble.”he whispered.  
“I’m sure causing trouble won’t be nearly as fun without you around.”Loki assured quietly.  
“Pete,”Alondra said as she moved to her brother and they did a quick handshake before they hugged. “Stay safe, and watch them.”she said simply.  
“Only if you promise to do the same.”he returned.  
“Groot, don’t piss them off too much, will ya? Quill is gonna pop a blood vessel one day if you don’t cool it.”Sebastian said as they did a hand shake.  
“I am Groot.”Groot agreed begrudgingly, making him laugh. They quickly said goodbye to the others, their new friends and family before they went back to each other.  
“Don’t kill each other.”Alondra said, taking Sebastian's hand, making them laugh.  
“We’ll try.”Tony retorted, slapping Steve’s shoulder.  
“We’ll keep an eye on them.”Bucky laughed.  
“Good, cause Monse is gonna love meeting all of you.”Sebstian said with a fond smile.  
“And we can’t wait to meet her.”Pepper returned. With one finale nod from both to their family the two teens disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Hawaii Five-O.


	6. Hawaii 5-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put images, but that reminds me of my computer science class, so I just explained the images horribly. Disclaimer I don't own the characters from Hawaii 5-O, but you knew that already.

They were used to the transportation by now and so when they appeared in Steve’s living room they weren’t disoriented, but were relieved that they hadn’t been separated again. “That’s not good.”Alondra mumbled when they saw the living room was filled with the Five-O prisinct, and their friends.  
“Oh my god, it’s happening. The aliens have finally come to take over.”Jerry said fearfully after a moment in which everyone was frozen.  
“Are you going to eat our brains?”Grace asked fearfully. She was a little girl still, which slightly confused Alondra due to the combination of the other people in the room.  
“Woah, woah, no need for guns, Mcgarrett. We ain’t here to hurt you.”Alondra said when Steve pulled out his gun, but was ignored and the other officers followed.  
“Do you come in peace, if you do I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”Jerry said quickly, rambling like a nervous idiot. Eddie, the golden retriever, happily went up to them wagging his tail as he rubbed his head against their hands.  
“We ain’t aliens.”  
“Of course you’re not. So why don’t you explain what the hell is going on, and how the hell you got in here.”Danny said forcefully.  
“Uh, well I’m Sebastian and this is Alondra. We’re not aliens, but we’re not from this earth either.”Sebastian explained calmly.  
“Then are you from a parallel universe?”Jerry asked excitedly.  
“Yes, yes we are.”Sebastian quickly agreed, relieved that someone knew a little about it.  
“Jerry!”Chin scolded.  
“Right, sorry, I’ll be quiet.”Jerry agreed disappointedly.  
“So, uh, we know yall are normal people who question the existence of things science can’t explain… but you gotta keep an open mind.”Alondra said slowly before they explained who they were and everything having to do with their mission.  
“If you’re going to break into a cop’s house you’re going to want to have a story that is actually believable.”Steve said his gun still raised.  
“We’re not lying.”Sebastian argued.  
“Okay then, prove it. You claim to have magical powers do something magical.”Adam said.  
“Okay,”Alondra shrugged, snapping her fingers and all the guns were on the table making everyone silently freak out and jump a little.  
“Not enough?”Sebastian asked before snapping his fingers and everyone switched places in the room making them freak out more, Jerry went as far as passing out.  
“So magic is real, okay.”Danny said sitting on the couch, he was completely lost.  
“Nothing makes sense anymore.”Lou agreed, sitting next to him.  
“No, no, no, there has to be a perfectly rational explanation to this.”Chin argued.  
“I need to start going to church again.”Kamekona practically cried.  
“Catherine has never been pregnant, no way are you our daughter.”Steve agreed.  
“You could test us if you want.”Alondra offered with a shrug.  
“Wait, can they? How will the system react to angel blood and demon blood?”Sebastian asked, quickly turning to her.  
“May the power of christ compel you!”Kamekona exclaimed, throwing water at him.  
“Is that even holy water?”Sebastian asked, confused, not even flinching.  
“No,”he admitted.  
“And they’re leaving.”he said when Kono and Adam walked out of the house.  
“Is someone gonna check on my man Jerry over there?”Alondra asked, nodding to the man who was laying on the ground unconscious and Noelani quickly went to his side.  
“What happened?”Jerry asked once he came to, slowly sitting up.  
“Be careful, you have a cut on our head.”Noelani said concerned, checking the back of his head seeing the blood on the floor.  
“I can heal him.”Alondra said moving closer, but stopped when the guns were raised again. “You ain't gonna shoot with so many people in here, you miss you shoot one of your friends.”she said before kneeling next to Jerry and gently healing him.  
“Gee, thanks.”Jerry said, surprised, reaching to the back of his head to see it was healed.  
“Chin, go check on Kono and Adam.”Steve said as he and Danny put cuffs on the teens.  
“So, what’s the report gonna say? Two teens appeared in the middle of your living room with no explanation or forced entry?”Alondra said not resisting.  
“She’s right, no one will ever believe you.”Grace warned.  
“Look we get that this is all crazy and you’re confused cause nothing can explain it… I don’t know where I was going with that.”Sebastian said, making Alondra laugh.  
“You were doing pretty good.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Well we can arrest you for illegally carrying firearms.”Steve said as he took out a gun from Alondra's waist and Danny did the same with Sebastian.  
“What firearms?”Sebastian asked looking down at the man’s empty hand.  
“What?”Steve said confused and they searched the teens again to find they didn’t have anything other than clothes and electronics. “What did you do to the guns?”he asked forcefully once they came out empty.  
“They ain’t here now are they, so you have nothin’ to arrest us for.”Alondra shrugged.  
“So now you have two options.”Sebastian said.  
“You arrest us, take us in and risk ruining your careers, or you don’t arrest us, you take us in so that Noelani can test us and we go from there.”  
“The testing will of course have to be off the books, as to not raise suspicion.”  
The cops looked angrily amongst each other for a long moment before Danny and Steve uncuffed them, but held onto them. “You make a move and we arrest you.”Danny warned as they pushed them out the door.  
“Don’t worry, we ain't here to cause trouble.”Alondra said as Steve pushed her into the back of his truck and Danny pushed Sebastian into the back of his car. “So, uh, where’s Catherin Rollins.”she asked as Steve drove down the road, Noelani in the passenger seat.  
“You don’t find out anything until we know you're telling the truth.”Steve said sternly.  
“Iaght.”she shrugged. Soon they were handcuffed to Noelani’s desk on opposite sides while she ran the tests, the cops surrounding them.  
“Hey, they’re back.”Sebastian said, amused as Kono, Chin, and Adam walked in.  
“Steve,”Kono said nodding to the hall. Steve evaluated the room before following.  
“What do you think happened?”he asked Alondra quietly.  
“I’m willing to bet there’s like a legend here or something, they went to go check it out cause of what we told them.”she answered amused.  
“Hey, now's not the time for chitchat.”Lou said sternly. The three parents walked shortly after that, just as the doctor came back with the results.  
“What’s the verdict?”Jerry asked.  
“Well, according to the tests they are who they say they are.”Noelani said nervously.  
“Finally,”Alondra sighed as she fazed through the cuffs and stood.  
“Oh my god.”Kono said shocked, before Sebastian magiced his way out.  
“Probably should take it slower.”Alondra commented.  
“Yes, please do.”Adam agreed.  
“So, uh, we get that this kinda changes everything for y'all. We’re happy to answer questions to help you understand all of this.”she offered gently.  
“Is there extraterrestrial life? Where are you from? Does this prove the multiverse theory? What’s your earth like? Are doppelgangers a real thing, cause if they are I want to know what mine are like.”Jerry said quickly.  
“There are aliens, just don’t know if there are in the world. Our earth is like this one, but this is all a TV show. The Multiverse is confirmed.”  
“Yes, doppelgangers are real, yours is an actor on our earth and a giant on another world, they’re pretty cool.”Sebastian added.  
“Jerry, that's enough I think.”Chin said.  
“So, you’re our son?”Kono asked Sebastian after a long moment.  
“Yup, I am.”Sebastian agreed gently.  
“Who else needs a drink?”Lou asked after a moment.  
“Uh, do you all want us to leave? Or do you want us to stay to answer questions?”  
“Stay, definitely stay.”Steve said quickly.  
“We’ll stay.”Alondra agreed. “But could we move somewhere that doesn’t have a room filled with dead bodies.”she requested. They could see the spirits of the deceased, and it was not a pretty sight. They were seperated after that, Kono and Adam took Sebastian to their house to talk in private while Steve did the same with Alondra; everyone else went home to process the new knowledge.  
“So, uh, can I know where Rollins is now?”Alondra asked. They were sittin at the kitchen table across from each other; Steve was still processing.  
“I don’t, she left a while ago and I haven’t heard from her since.”He answered sadly.  
“That’s a problem.”she sighed disappointedly.  
“So, how old are you?”he asked after a moment.  
“Eighteen.”  
“Have you graduated high school?”  
“Uh, got my GED in my world.”  
“Okay, so you’re a teenage girl with unnatural powers and you're also my daughter. Here’s what I’m going to do, I’ll be honest this is a lot and knowing that all these things aren’t just something out of a TV show is frightening… but you’re my daughter so I’m going to ignore everything and focus on that. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay with that.”she assured gently. “Just real quick though remember we did mention that we have a daughter makin you a grandfather. Just keep that in mind so that you can process that as well.”she added quickly.  
“Right, right, I’ll process that too.”he agreed with a sigh.  
“Can I say that you are handling this way better than I thought.”  
Sebastian was sitting at Kono’s and Adam’s dining table across from Kono while Adam was at the head of the table. “Explain all of this again.”Adam said gently and Sebastian did.  
“Sorry, I thought I heard you say you have a daughter.”Kono said.  
“I did, her name is Monse and she’s fourteen.”Sebastian confirmed.  
“That would’ve made you three.”she argued and he explained that part again.  
“So, we’re grandparents too? Okay,”Adam said with a nod.  
“Are you okay?”Sebastian asked concerned.  
“Yup, yes, we’re okay.”  
“We’re just processing everything.”Kono agreed.  
“If it makes you feel better I can leave.”he offered gently.  
“No, no, don’t do that.”Adam said quickly. Sebastian turned to Kono.  
“Stay, please.”Kono said gently and he nodded in agreement. “You’re our son over all else and we want to get to know you.”she added.  
“All this magic stuff is just a little overwhelming.”Adam agreed.  
“We don’t have to talk about magic stuff.”Sebastian assured them.  
“My brother can’t find out about you. For your safety he can’t know your my son.”he said quickly after a moment.  
“So I’ll be a kid you met and have kinda taken in.”Sebastian agreed. “Which is kinda accurate.”he added with a shrug.  
“Yeah, yeah that will work.”Adam agreed, slightly relieved.  
“If anyone asks, we met you on a case and things kinda just went from there.”Kono added.  
“Alright,”Sebastian agreed.  
“So tell us about yourself.”she said after a moment.  
“Uh, I don’t know? I like video games.”he shrugged.  
“How do you feel about sports?”Adam asked.  
“Uh I’m decent, but I prefer computers over sports.”  
“What are you interested in?”  
“Computer science, we’ve made some pretty cool things and it’s pretty fun… I’m a nerd.”  
“That’s something to be proud of.”Kono said when he looked down embarrassed.  
The next day the two teens joined their parents in the 5-O headquarters early in the morning. “How’d it go?”Alondra asked quietly as they walked in the hall, following their parents to the offices.  
“Pretty good… they’re kinda blocking out the magic stuff and just focussing on the fact that they’re parents.”Sebastian answered. “How about you?”  
“Pretty good, a little lost since it’s the first world where it’s just you and me.”  
“No sibling to distract you?”he teased, both knew they liked having another kid around to ground them in the new environment.  
“Wow, an Osha inspector is having a heart attack at the sight here.”she commented as they walked in and inspected the headquarters.  
“They already did.”Steve said nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, okay.”she laughed amused.  
“What are they doing here? Shouldn’t they be in school?”Lou asked as he came out of his office to meet them near the computer.  
“Sick set up,”Alondra said as she inspected the computer.  
“Never mind, they’re nerds.”he amended when they began to geek out over the console.  
“Both of them have gotten their GEDs.”Adam explained.  
“Is that so?”Luo asked suspiciously.  
“Yup, cause school is useless.”Alondra informed distractedly.  
“Well grade school at least.”Sebastian amended looking up.  
“School is not useless, you learn a lot of valuable things there.”Chin said.  
“Like how to beat the shit outta a jerk.”Alondra agreed with a smirk.  
“Exactly,”Kono agreed.  
“Don’t let my daughter hear you talking like that, she already wants to get her GED and go backpacking across Europe.”Lou said.  
“Yikes,”Chin said.  
“I know.”  
“What's going on here, are we having a party or something?”Danny asked as he walked in.  
“We’re talking about how Lou’s daughter wants to get her GED and go backpacking across Europe.”Steve informed him.  
“Where’d she get an idea like that from?”  
“I don’t know man, teenage girls. I don’t know how their brains work.”Lou sighed.  
“Hey, hey, hey,”Danny protested, covering Alondra’s ears.  
“Nah, I’m with him. My kind is kinda stupid, I’m ashamed.”Alondra agreed.  
“You were never a kid, much less a mindless teenager.”Sebastian said, rolling his eyes as he pushed random things on the computer.  
“Yeah, no, I have to agree with Lou. I have no idea how my mind worked as a teen, I made some pretty dumb decions.”Kono agreed.  
“Wh-what are you doing? Don’t mess with the very expensive computer, huh.”Danny said.  
“You were being hacked,”Sebastian informed with a shrug.  
“What?”everyone asked, jumping to attention.  
“Yeah, look.”Sebastian said and a video came up.  
“Hey, that’s one of the Jonas brothers.”Alondra said happily.  
“What?”Steve asked confused.  
“Right, he’s a bad guy in this world, my bad.”she corrected herself.  
“What kinda genius doesn’t cover his camera?”Sebastian asked judgingly.  
“Guys, we have a problem.”Jerry said as he ran in. “Oh, you already know.”  
“We’ve been after this guy for years, does he know you saw him?”Kono asked quickly.  
“Not yet,”  
“Can you find his location?”Steve asked urgently.  
“Uh,”Sebastian said unsure.  
“I got it.”Alondra assured lightly pushing him aside, he was freezing under pressure. “Gottem,”she said as a second window with a map popped up and a spot was glowing.  
“Lets go get his son of a bitch.”Lou said and they quickly prepared.  
“Keep him busy and stay invisible.”Steve said.  
“It would be easier to stay invisible if I disoriented the signal instead of blocking him here.”Alondra said quickly before they left.  
“How would you do that?”  
“I go with you and do it with my laptop.”  
“No, no way. You’re staying here, he’s dangerous.”  
“I think it’s your best option, sir.”Jerry said nervously.  
“He’s good, it won’t take long for him to see us. If we go with you we can block him and keep him obvious for a while.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Fine, lets go.”he agreed and they were handed bulletproof vests.  
“Not necessary, but okay.”Alondra sighed. She and Sebastian were in the back of Danny’s cop car with Steve driving.  
“Even with kids in the back you drive like a maniac.”Danny complained. “Yeah, uh, how’s it going back there?”he asked the two teens who were fiercely typing away.  
“I’m controlling his connections, probably driving him crazy.”Alondra answered.  
“And I’m making adjustments so that when he does have connection he can’t get through.”Sebastian added distractedly.  
“And he’s in the same place?”Steve asked.  
“Yup, working hard to get through.”  
“This is kinda fun.”Alondra commented. As they discussed the plan with the other cops the teens had fun messing with the hacker.  
“Oh, and he’s moving.”Sebastian said as they pulled up to the location.  
“Stay in the car.”Steve ordered before they jumped off to get the man.  
“And now he doubled back and is coming over here.”Sebastian sighed to Alondra.  
“Shall we?”Alondra asked and they exited the car. The man ran in their direction and Sebastian tackled him down and they sat on him.  
“What the hell happened?”Kono asked as they ran to them shocked to see the two teens sitting on the man who was trying to push them off.  
“He doubled back while you all went in the other direction so we sat on him and waited for you guys.”Alondra answered with a shrug.  
“He does have a knife, so careful.”Sebastian added before they stood and he was quickly apprehended by the cops and the two teens high-fived.  
“Maybe we should be cops,”Alondra teased.  
“Dean would disown you.”he laughed.  
They were back in the HQ in no time after that, and the senator walked in outraged with the knowledge that teenagers had been there. Steve took the scolding with grace and never interrupted as the man ranted. Alondra and Sebastian had to be present because it dealt with them so they were standing in front of the couch slightly behind the senator listening. “How can you justify taking two teens out on a pursuit?”he yelled.  
“Well, sir, they were looking at our computer and they are the ones who saw that we were being hacked. They are the ones who gave us the location and helped keep him there long enough for us to make the arrest.”Steve said.  
“They didn’t have to be taken to do that.”  
“Actually, sir if I may interject.”Alondra said politely. “It is hard to disrupt a signal from a far, nearly impossible in fact. Because he agreed to take us we were able to keep him stationary and protect all the confidential information. Had we stayed he would’ve leaked dozens of files that would have endangered the whole department of justice.”  
“And he did take caution, we were safe at all times.”Sebastian added.  
“The inmate claims you sat on him.”the man countered.  
“Yes, but we had the proper PPE that Mr. McGarrett previously provided for us. That was our actions, not his. He specifically told us to say in the car, that is bulletproof.”  
“He took all the proper precautions and because of that you don’t need to go into witness protection. All of your officers, past and present can go home and come back to work tomorrow. His actions are certainly justified if you ask me.”Alondra added.  
“Who are you?”he asked after a moment.  
“She is my daughter, Alondra, and he is a young man Detective Kalakaua and Detective Noshimori recently took in, Sebastian.”Steve answered naturally.  
“How old are you?”  
“We are both eighteen.”Sebastian answered.  
“School?”  
“We have obtained our GEDs.”  
“How do two eighteen year olds with GEDs detect and block a hacker like Mr. Wright?”  
“We opted for our GEDs because we were bored in school.”  
“We have quite a bit of experience with computer science and other such skills.”Alondra added.  
“How would you like a job in IT?”  
“Uh, we’re not ones for desk jobs like that. We’re more of an odd jobs type workers.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes, sir. We like our freedom of going where we want when we want.”Sebastian said.  
“And how do you plan to survive like that?”  
“Oh, we have certifications in a lot of categories of opperations, we have experience with machines and systems and we do random jobs as the need arises.”Alondra explained.  
“How would you like to work here with your father, I’m sure you two would fit in great.”  
“Most people don’t like family working together.”  
“Yes, but I have a feeling you two will be useful. You’ll only have to come in when needed, meaning you’ll be on call at all time, but you’ll also have that freedom you like. And there are benefits.”he explained.  
“Father? What do you think?”Alondra asked, turning to Steve who was shocked.  
“I think that is a great idea.”Steve answered.  
“You will of course have to complete some basic training before we make it official.”the man added more as a light warning.  
“Anyway we could skip the training and just do the tests?”Sebastian asked.  
“Are you that confident in our abilities?”  
“Yes, sir, we are.”  
“McGarrett have them down in the training area in an hour, I’ll arrange people there to evaluate them.”he said before leaving.  
“That was unexpected.”Alondra commented after a long moment.”  
“What happened?”Danny asked as the team walked in.  
“He offered us a job.”Sebastian answered amused.  
“One minute he was riping me a new one, and the next he was offering them a job in IT.”Steve agreed, still in somewhat of a shock.  
“We turned it down,”  
“But then he offered them a position in the five-o.”  
“And?”Adam asked.  
“We’re being evaluated in an hour cause we don’t wanna do training.”Alondra answered.  
An hour later everyone was in the training area, not just the five-0 but many other officers that had heard what was happening. They were watched as they experatily took apart and put a gun together, loaded it and shot perfect shots. They disarmed several people with ease and then they were tested by the IT people with a computer and a field test. They passed a written exam with a perfect score and then there was an evaluation for their personality. “The only thing you need to know now is how to defuse a bomb and we’d make you detectives.”the senator said.  
“Is that a challenge?”Alondra asked simply, shocking the man.  
“Well, it wasn’t.”he said, shocked.  
There was a larger crowd for that, because you didn't see two teens who could defuse a bomb every day. They had passed all the tests with perfect scores with no prior training and everyone was shocked. It had never been done before, officers with years of experience couldn’t do what they had done. “Well that was interesting.”Alondra said as she and Steve entered the house. “Did not see my time here going like that.”  
“What were you expecting?”he asked, leading her to the kitchen with a hand on her back.  
“You freaking out, have a mental breakdown. Hiding my existence and me just generally running around the island looking for the books.”she answered easily.  
“So this wasn’t part of your plan?”  
“No, not at all.”she shrugged. They made dinner together and ate while talking in a natural mood and environment. “Who’s that?”she asked when the doorbell rang.  
“It’s probably Jerry with your uniform for tomorrow.”Steve answered as he stood and went to the door. “Hey, Jerry,”he greeted inviting the man in.  
“Hey, boss, here is the uniform as promised.”he said, handing him a protective bag with a hook coming from the top.  
“Hey, Ortega.”Alondra greeted as she came out to where the men were.  
“Hey, that was amazing what you did today.”he praised.  
“Thanks,”she said with a nod.  
“Are you excited to be a cop? You get a badge and gun.”he said excitedly.  
“That’s just for the ceremony. All my work, the little I do that is, will be in the station with a computer.”she said amused.  
“Actually, it won’t.”Steve said carefully.  
“Come again?”she said with a face that said ‘what the fuck are you saying’.  
“Because of the skill set you and Sebastian showed the bosses don’t want everything waisted on computers. They want you doing more than discussed.”  
“We just had to show off, god dammit.”she sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head.  
“And you agreed to that?”Jerry asked Steve.  
“I had no choice in the matter.”he admitted. “But don’t worry, everything will be fine. Here, go see how that fits.”he added quickly handing her the suit.  
The next day the two teens were in uniform backstage at the ceremony waiting to be introduced. “Did they tell you?”Alondra asked Sebastian.  
“That we’re so awesome the head bosses want us doing more than discussed?”he returned answering her question. “It’ll be fine, that’s probably how we’ll find the book.”  
“Let's hope so.”  
“Everything that has happened in every world has led us to it. It’ll work out.”he assured before they were introduced and they walked on stage. The senator gave a long speech about what they had done and how good cops they would be.  
“This is stupid.”Alondra mumbled as Steve was brought up to give them their badges and guns and Steve heard her and he smiled a little.  
“It has to happen to be official.”Steve whispered with a wink before turning to the camaras so that their picture could be taken.  
“So, to celebrate we are taking you to the best restaurant on the island.”Kamekona declared after the ceremony.  
“Is it your food truck?”Alondra asked.  
“Oh, she’s good.”he said excitedly. “It’s like you belong.”he added.  
“5-O tradition, after every big win we celebrate at Kamekona’s food truck.”Chin said. And so everyone was in uniform as they went to the food truck of lunch.  
“So, how’d you two know how to do all that stuff?”Grace asked as they waited for the food to come out.  
“Oh, we learned a lot of laws and stuff while we were homeless for a while.”Sebastian answered nonchalantly.  
“Then uh, it’s gonna get weird with magic stuff, the first land we ended up in two of my parents were cops, picked up a few things there.”  
“In the next one, we had to learn the system, cause we would take over cases that had to do with monsters.”Sebastian added.  
“Monster?”Grace asked.  
“Yeah, in that world they exist and we hunt them.”  
“Then in the next world both our parents were cops, we spent a lot of time with the ferincics chick there and we picked up a few thing.”Alondra added.  
“Then the next world was with super heroes, they work closely with cops.”  
“Super heroes? Which universe?”Jerry asked quickly.  
“First was DC and the last one we were at was Marvel.”Alondra answered.  
“Oh, that’s so cool.”he said in awe.  
“So we just picked up a thing or five on our journey.”Sebastian concluded.  
“You must have the coolest stories.”Grace said happily.  
“Okay, here we go.”Kamekona said as he came out with the food.  
“Are you excited to be part of the team?”Kono asked as they ate.  
“Yup,”Sebastian answered with a smile.  
“Definitely gonna be a first.”Alondra added.  
“Are you scared to face bad guys?”Grace asked.  
“I’m immortal, so no.”  
“And I’ve traveled through space fighting aliens, so no.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Yeah, that one was extreme, plus they’re just people not hard to take them down.”  
“Definitely going to have to get used to comments like that, huh?”Danny asked.  
“Sorry,”they shrugged.  
Later they entered the HQ to see a man standing at the computer “Chief commissioner, what do we owe this pleasure to?”Steve asked as they entered still in uniform.  
“I came to meet our newest and youngest detectives.”He answered with a kind smile.  
“Chief commissioner Kent, I’d like you to meet Alondra Villela and Sebastion Curz.”  
“Nice to meet you, sir.”Alondra greeted shaking his hand.  
“Chief.”Sebastian said with a nod shaking his hand after Alondra.  
“A fine addition to the task force indeed.”he commented with an approving nod. “I wanted to be the first to welcome you to the HPD family.”he added.  
“Thank you, that is very kind of you.”  
“I also wanted to talk to you about several more objectives. Lieutenant Commander may we occupy your office for a few minutes?”he asked politely.  
“Yes, of course, let me just open that for you.”Steve agreed, opening the office.  
Half an hour later the Chief Commander left with a polite nod to everyone and Chin showed him out. “What was that about?”Adam asked once it was just the cops.  
“Uh, he wanted to clarify some things about workplace relationships, discussed what our job entitled, more stuff about working with family.”Alondra began.  
“He asked us to build a better firewall to protect confidential information, informed us there was a union, and told us how to pick and get our cop cars.”Sebastian finished.  
“Wait, cars as in plural?”Danny asked.  
“Yeah, we each get one.”  
“I liked that part.”Alondra said with a nod.  
“Wow, okay.”Kono said, impressed.  
Later Alondra and Sebastian were in normal clothes in a coffee shop looking over the catalog of cars they could choose from. “Are we getting too involved?”Alondra asked after a long moment of silence.  
“Nope, just going with what they give us. We’ve assimilated to all the worlds we’ve been in, instead of enrolling in school we got a job.”he answered distractedly.  
“Tienes razon.”she agreed with a nod.  
“Besides, if we’re gonna be tested like the last time, we’ll probably need resources… I like this one.”he said leaning closer and showing her a sports car.  
“I’m kinda leaning towards a bike.”she admitted.  
“Juan, will love that.”he laughed.  
“If we ever see him again.”she sighed.  
“We will, they can’t just disappear off the face of the earth. Eventually we’ll be able to travel across the multiverse and we’ll search every corner until we find them.”he assured her quietly, taking her hand. It was a fear they both had, that they would never see the families they grew up with; that the last time they saw them would be the last time.  
“Yeah,”she agreed with a small smile.  
“Get the bike.”he encouraged her with a smile. “It’s faster in a pursuit.”he shrugged.  
Later she was on Steve’s couch still looking at the catalogue, her hair wet from her shower and she was dressed in shorts and a tank top for sleeping. “Hey,”Steve greeted as he came in, he had had to go into work after the ceremony and had just gotten out.  
“Hey,”she returned distractedly.  
“Motorcycles? I didn’t think you were into bikes.”he commented seeing the page she was on as he took off his badge and gun and sat next to her.  
“I wasn’t for a while,”she laughed. “I used to be scared of them, but now I actually like them.”she shrugged looking up at him amused. “I ain’t sure though.”she added thoughtfully.  
“You don’t think it’s practically?”he questioned knowingly.  
“Yeah, actually.”she agreed, surprised that he knew.  
“While calling for transport is a hasle, you will be at a desk most of the time. I doubt that will be too much of a problem.”  
“Really? You're gonna keep me at the desk?”she asked, amused.  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“Yeah, but is it really gonna happen? The big bosses don’t want that.”  
“Right, you can work cases, but that doesn’t mean you have to be part of the arresting team. Doing runs and helping investigations is more than computer work.”  
“Loophole, I like it.”  
“So you’re a gearhead.”he teased.  
“Yeah, a cop was actually not my dream career. I was on track to be an engineer.”she said rolling her eyes and going back to the catalog.  
The next day Steve and she walked into the office together. “Does coffee even do anything for you?”he asked, seeing her savor the coffee they had gotten.  
“Nope, but it sure is damn good.”she answered amused. “To be honest, I’m hardly ever tired too, so there’s that.”she added with a shrug.  
“Oh, good you’re here. We got a case.”Danny said, coming out of his office.  
“What do we got?”Steve asked.  
“Well I don’t know, they just called it in, let’s go.”  
“Have fun.”Alondra said, going to her office.  
“No, the commissioner said he wants both you and Sebastian in on this case. You’re coming with us.”Danny said, making her stop.  
“Iaght,”she agreed with a sigh.  
“You can ride with me.”Chin said, handing her a helmet.  
“Okay,”she agreed with a smile and they exited.  
“What took you so long?”Chin teased at the crime scene in the woods.  
“Who are we looking at?”Steve asked, nodding at the body under the tarp.  
“Devin Carter, 24, signs of torture. They think he’s been dead for a day or so.”an officer said handing him a piece of paper.  
“Who found the body?”  
“Lady over there was walking her dog when he sniffed out the body.”  
“Alright, thank you Puma.”Steve said.  
“What are you two thinking?”Adam asked the two teens who were quietly talking.  
“We think the chick is lying.”Sebastian answered.  
“What makes you think that?”Danny asked, looking over to the innocent looking woman.  
“Scaring below her left eye and knuckles suggest tattoo removal, recent at best, guessing gang related. The one below her eye is probably a teardrop implying she’s killed. She’s fidgety, but not disturbed by the dead guy, she’s nervous ‘bout somethin’. Her dog is fat, look at him he can barely walk five steps without breathing heavily. She said he ran off and she chased after him. And he has a bad sense of smell, any dog should be able to smell the grill cooking in the house over there and be pulling on that leash to go after it.”Alondra listed off quickly without a real care.  
“We’ve been here five minutes.”Chin said, shocked.  
“Definitely reason to be suspicious, but not enough to question her.”Adam said.  
“You don’t need to question her, cause she didn’t do it, but she ain’t saying everything she knows. She’s holdin’ something back, or is nervous to be around cops.”  
“What do you see, Noelani?”Kono asked as they approached the doctor.  
“Well, there are signs of struggle, but they removed the fingernails, so we can’t get DNA from them. I’d say he was tortured for six to eight hours, the bruising on his chest suggests he was brought back a few times before he died.”the doctor answered.  
“What about that big chunk that's missing from his neck?”Danny asked.  
“Best I can tell it was an animal that was eating the corpse.”  
“Like a boar?”Sebastian asked.  
“No, these are sharper markings like a wolf.”  
“But there are no wolves on the island.”Chin said.  
“What is that.”ebastian asked, pointing to a sharp tooth sticking out of his neck.  
“That does not look normal.”Adam said when she pulled out the vang.  
“I’ll take this back to the lab and try to identify it, if it was lodged in there before time of death then it could help lead to the suspect.”the woman said standing.  
“Crees que es un…”Alondra quietly asked Sebastian, not finishing the thought.  
“No, no puede ser.”he responded shaking his head.  
“Something going on?”Chin asked the two teens.  
“No, sorry, got sidetracked.”Alondra answered.  
“Well, if you’re right and she is a former gang member this might be gang related.”  
“Uh, they identified him by tattoos, right?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah,”  
“If those are gang tattoos, and they match the ones she removed…”  
“There’s your connection and the reason she is nervous.”Kono finished.  
“If she was in a gang she should show up in the system.”Steve added.  
“I’ll have Jerry run her name through.”  
Later in the HQ they were going over the evidence, “Good news, our dog walker had a hit, she did indeed have tattoos that matched our vic.”Jerry said as he walked in.  
“So what gang were they in?”Kono asked.  
“That’s the thing, we don’t have any record of it.”he said pulling up the pictures.  
“Maybe it’s not a gang, but a cult.”Adam suggested.  
“Cristo is Christ in spanish. Which derives from Latin.”Sebastian said.  
“What they’re not hispanic.”  
“It can also be used to draw out demons.”  
“So it is a cult.”Kono concluded.  
“That would explain why she got tattoo removal.”  
“What priors did she have?”Steve asked.  
“Assault and battery, aggravated assault and illegal carrying of firearms.”Jerry read off.  
“Well that type of thing don’t fly with cults, they like to stay hidden and invisible this would draw attention to them.”Alondra said, factually.  
“Well, our vic also had priors, so maybe they were both shunned.”  
“And now they’re being hunted?”Chin asked.  
“That don’t make sense though.”Alondra said.  
“When it comes to cults there are two types; the not so serious ones that are kinda for fun social interactions, and the ones who take it too seriously.”Sebastian added.  
“If they are serious enough to get tattoos then it was probably the latter.”  
“And they wouldn't’ve been let go, they would’ve been instantly killed.”  
“So what happened?”Kono asked.  
“Well, our dog walker could answer that.”  
Later Alondra and Sebastain were standing to the side while Steve and Danny interrogated the women in the holding concrete room. “I told you I don’t know him.”the woman insisted, rolling her eyes.  
“Then why do you have matching tattoos?”Steve said showing her the pictures.  
“I don’t know,”  
“But you see, we think you do.”  
“Cristo is a common word in religion.”  
“Are you religious?”  
“Yes I am.”  
“What religion?”  
“Catholic.”  
“The ‘t’ is an upside down cross, kinda weird for a catholic to disrespect Christ like that.”Alondra pointed out with a shrug.  
“That’s why I got it removed.”  
“So, you're religious enough to get that tattoo, go ahead and tell us a verse.”  
“I don’t have my bible.”  
“C’mon, enlighten us with the word of god.”Sebastian insisted.  
“Unless you can’t cause you’re not catholic, you're a satanic worshiper.”Alondra said.  
“Why don’t we start again, how did you know Devin?”Steve asked, crossing his arms.  
“I only met him once, last week.”she admitted. “I was exiled from the church before he joined. Last week he showed up at my house asking for help.”  
“They’re after you, meaning you know something.”Danny said.  
“No I don’t.”she denied quickly.  
“What’s with the scarring around your neck?”Alondra challenged.  
“It's nothing.”she said quickly.  
“If you’re in danger you need to tell us.”Danny said.  
“I can’t you won’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Fucking shit,”Sebastian complained quietly.  
“Outside, now.”Steve said and they ushered the two teens outside. “What is it?”  
“We know what it is… this cult is a monster cult. The tooth in the vics body is a vampire vang.”he explained nervously.  
“I thought you said monsters didn’t exist here!”Danny accused.  
“Well apparently they do.”Alondra said defensively. “We gotta get her to talk, if we’re right we need to know what we’re going up against.”  
“Let’s go.”Steve agreed and they entered.  
“Am I free to go?”the woman asked.  
“Nope, we ain’t done.”Alondra said as the two men moved to the side, the two teens were taking over now, since they knew what was happening.  
“We’re here to help, not judge.”Sebastain added. “You’re in danger and we need to know from what or who you are scared of.”  
“It seems like you have a real big burden on your back, why don't you get some of that off your chest and tell me what you’re scared of.”Alondra said working her mojo.  
“Monsters, they’re all monsters.”she said quickly, desperate to talk about it. “I thought it was a normal cult, going in, devil worship, but it’s not. They’re real monsters with vangs and teeth, and morphing. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true. Vampires, wolves, wraiths, witches they’re all there.”she said quickly.  
“That was easier than expected.”Danny mumbled.  
“And you were just a human. The vampires fed from you didn’t they?”Sebastian asked.  
“Every night for a year. That's the requirement, if you want out you have to serve them for a year before getting your freedom.”she agreed desperately.  
“You didn’t want out, did you?”Alondra asked.  
“No, but they kicked me out, made me serve for a year before banishing me.”she cried.  
“Same happened to Devin, didn’t it?”  
“Yes, he was exiled and he got mad. He went around trying to convince others that were exiled to join him to take over the cult.”  
“He was tortured, and brought back, meaning he had information.”  
“He knew how to kill them, and they wanted to know who he told.”  
“He was becoming a hunter.”she whispered to Sebastian.  
“And making an army.”he agreed quietly.

“You, you, believe me right?”she asked fearfully. “You’re going to keep me safe, right?”she asked searching the faces for assurance.  
“Yes, we can put you in the witness protection.”Danny said.  
“First you gotta tell us, is there any normal thing we can take them down for? Drugs, weapons, anything at all.”Sebastian said quickly.  
“Weed, they have a huge weed farm.”she answered.  
“Where is the HQ?”Alondra asked as Sebastian left.  
“In the mountains. I can show you on a map.”  
“Before you do that we gotta make sure you ain’t a monster too.”Alondra said gently.  
“How?”she asked as Sebastian walked back in.  
“Here, take some water and calm down a little, before we continue.”Sebastian said, handing her some water.  
“I’m not thirty, thank you.”she said politely.  
“Just in case.”he insisted and she took the cup. “And she’s a witch.”he said as a small alarm went off. “Great.”he sighed.  
“Yes, I’m a witch, I was trained by one of the natural born ones in the cult.”  
“So, can we trust anything she just told us?”Steve asked.  
“Yeah, we just gotta keep an eye on here.”Alondra said.  
“Okay, so we go in for a drug bust and that takes care of it.”Danny said, almosting pleadingly, in a desperate tone.  
“Yup, then they’ll eat each other in prison. Or escape and never come back cause they’ve been made.”Alondra agreed.  
“We should do some recon and go in at night.”Steve said.  
“No, no, no. That’s when they’re strong. We need to go in in the day.”  
“Would they use their powers to escape cops?”Sebastain asked.  
“If it’s at night a wolf might not be able to control himself. Witchs don’t give a flying fuck, wraiths are wild cards, the only ones that could play it cool would be vamps, but they were kinda sloppy with this job, so there it is, you tell me.”  
“Going in in the day is our best shot.”he agreed with a sigh.  
“Wow, this is a turn.”Danny said.  
“Okay, we should do some recon and go in tomorrow.”Steve amended.  
“We’ll have to cover our scents, the wolves can smell us really far away.”Sebastain said.  
“And no open wounds, or healing wounds, the vamps will smell that.”Alondra added.  
“And no talking at all the wolves will hear it.”  
“And we would have to watch for wardings and cursed objects.”  
“Anything else?”Steve asked.  
“Yeah, we can’t take swat.”Sebastian said.  
They were in Steve’s office filling in the rest of the team. “So we’re taking down monsters now, that's a thing?”Tani asked.  
“This is the first time I hear you talk.”Sebastian said.  
“Sorry if finding out everything I’ve ever known is false clams me up.”she retorted.  
“Fair,”Alondra agreed.  
“So, we’re supposed to go in and take down a cartel of monsters with no back up?”Junior asked his tone implying it was an absurd plan.  
“Yeah, cause it’ll be bad news if other people find out all of this is real.”Alondra agreed.  
“Sir, that’s irresponsible.”he protested.  
“I’m with Junior on that one.”Tani agreed.  
“I’ll be the first one in, I’ll take most of them out.”Alondra said.  
“I did not agree to that.”Steve argued.  
“Immortal nephilim with supernatural powers.”she said gesturing to herself.  
“We’re going into a supernatural hideout. If they attack with supernatural items she’ll be safe and unaffected, while the rest of us die a slow fiery death.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Hell, they might not even fight back. We could go in and just treat it like a drug search and see what happens.”Alondra said thoughtfully after a moment.  
“Why are we planning a raid then?”Sebastian asked.  
“Steve suggested it and we didn’t argue.”  
“I don’t know how it works for monsters, there’s no protocol for this.”Steve said.  
“We’re kinda lost too, we never go in with cops, we undermine them take care of the monster and skip town.”  
“It was illegal, all the time.”Sebastian added.  
“So the two people who know about monsters, don’t know how to proceed with a case dealing with monsters?”Kono asked rhetorically.  
“If we weren’t all cops, we’d give you some machetes, silver bullets and probably like an iron rod or something. Decapitate vamps, shoot everything else.”  
“Oh, my god that’s terrifying.”Lou whispered.  
“That explains the lack of reaction to your first body.”Chin added.  
“Definitely not our first.”Alondra said pointing at him.  
“So you’ve never done this the legal way?”Adam asked.  
“No, cause they’re monsters and the cops we dealt with were useless.”  
“Well not all, but the majority.”Sebastian amended.  
“Jody did pretty good.”  
“So, how do we take care of this? They’re killers and are drug dealers too.”Danny asked.  
“I can go in and kinda see how’d they react to being busted.”Alondra said.  
“No way, they’ll know you’re a cop, you’re picture is on every newspaper.”  
“He has a point,”Sebastian agreed.  
“We can’t raid the place without concrete information, we find the weed farm first then deal with the monsters.”Steve said after a moment.  
“What would be guarding the farm?”Adam asked.  
“Uh, if anything they have a magical protection or something.”Alondra said.  
“The wolves would get high, vamps hate the sun which is weird cause they live here, and finally both wraith and witches are lazy.”Sebastian explained.  
“Unless she didn’t tell us all of the species they have magic is most likely.”  
“Ghost is also an option.”he said thoughtfully.  
“We need salt.”she told the group nonchalantly.  
“Okay, first things first is hunting monsters one-o-one, we can’t go in unprepared.”Steve said a little overwhelmed.  
Later she and Steve where in his truck going to Kono’s house for the class she and Sebastian would have for them. “Sorry about all this, I know you wanted to steer clear of all this crap.”she said gently.  
“Well, I think that was kind of hopeful since it is part of who you are.”  
“Hopefully after this bust everything will go back to normal for you.”  
“Not possible, even if there are no more monsters on the island you are here and magic and monsters are part of your life. I’ll just have to get used to it.”  
“Wow, your good guy moral is gonna drive Dean crazy.”she laughed as they parked the car. They silently went to the door and were invited in by Adam. Soon the others also joined and everyone was sitting in the living room listening to the two teens talk.  
“Okay, the most common thing, in every world, are ghosts or spirits whatever you want to call them.”Sebastian said quickly.  
“They are usually angry over their deaths and are seeking revenge.”  
“The only way to kill them is to burn their bones.”  
“You mean you have to find their body and set it on fire?”Luo asked.  
“Yup, hunters are arrested for grave robbing a lot.”  
“What if you can’t find their body?”Danny asked.  
“Uh, there's some hair or blood somewhere that is keeping their ty here.”Alondra said.  
“You burn that and bye bye ghost.”  
“The way to defend yourself is simple; salt will ward them off, iron will hurt them, but won’t kill them. We put salt in shotguns, a person can take it and it’ll just hurt, but won’t penetrate. Usually someone holds them off while the other burns the bones.”  
“Next we got wolves.”Sebastian said.  
“There are two types; turned and pure blood.”  
“Turned only change during full moons, pure blood can turn at any time. They eat human heart. Silver bullet will do just fine.”  
“Does it have to be in the chest?”Steve asked.  
“No, that is something for movies. It’s just like with a human, you shoot, they die depending where you shoot them.”  
“Next we got vamps.”Alondra said.  
“The only thing that’ll kill them is decapitation.”  
“But they are hurt with dead man’s blood.”  
“Come again?”Chin said.  
“Dead man’s blood. Blood from a corps.”  
“That is disturbing.”Danny sighed, shaking his head.  
“Also good to know; protect the neck, don’t let them feed you their blood cause then you a vamp and will be craving human blood.”  
“Wraiths are things that feast on human brains.”Sebastian continued. “They have things that come out of their wrists that impale the skull and suck out a certain part of the brain.”he added gesturing with his hand to where they eat from.  
“They are the worst. They are hurt by silver, so bullets or silver knife will do. Worst comes to worst break the… the things and they’ll bleed out.”Alondra added.  
“Finally witches. Watch for hex bags, cursed items and cursed areas. They are powerful some work with demons, some work alone. The way you kill them is like a normal person but to make sure they stay dead you burn them.”  
“We’re not burning people.”Steve said simply.  
“They’re probably thousands of years old and they should be dead. They do pose the biggest threat though.”Sebastian said.  
“They’re not driven by animal instinct. They’re smart and think things through, they’re probably the brains of the operation. They can and will hurt you from a fat, they will hex your cars and houses and try to kill you with random things. They can talk to ghosts and kinda manipulate them.”Alondra added.  
“What’s hex?”Luo asked concerned.  
“Cursed, they make these little bags and put them somewhere to do something to you. This one is to stay hidden from angels.”she said pulling out a bag.  
“Hold up, angels are real too?”Adam asked.  
“I’m part angel how did you not piece that one together?”  
“Fair point.”he agreed.  
“Why are you staying hidden from angels?”Steve asked.  
“Cause they’re dicks and annoying.”Alondra said simply.  
“Wow, okay did not see that one coming.”Chin said thoughtfully.  
“Most higher beings are horrible things.”Sebastian shrugged.  
“Anyway, you come across something you don’t know about decapitations will buy you time at the very least.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“So there’s nothing that will just work for everything?”Danny asked.  
“Wood chipper is a pretty good bet, but not for sure.”Sebastian answered.  
“What about demons?”Jerry asked excitedly.  
“Demon blade, angel blade, holy water, salt, and an exorcism will do.”Alondra said, pulling out the materials she listed.  
“So you just carry that around all the time?”Tani asked.  
“Yeah, we’re paranoid.”Sebastian said nonchalantly.  
“I was attacked by some ghost in the marvel universe.”Alondra added.  
“What else do you carry around?”Steve asked.  
“Pocket knife, gun, and we like to keep a machete near.”Sebastian answered.  
“And fake IDs, which we don’t need in the world.”Alondra added.  
“You think we should worry about demons?”he asked after a moment.  
“I don’t know,”  
“Can we prevent possession?”Junior asked.  
“Yeah, a warding will do.”Sebastain said, pulling down his shirt to reveal his tattoo on his chest, like the one Sam and Dean had.  
“A tattoo? That’s our only protection option?”  
“You could drink some holy water I guess, but that’ll take time and you might not be able to pull it off in time.”  
“Do you have one?”Steve asked Alondra.  
“No, I can’t get one cause it’ll heal. But I have other things for protection.”she shrugged.  
The next day the two teens and their parents were posing as hikers as they got near the hideout site. “We need to get closer.”Adam said as they stopped for a break.  
“The farm is over there, I can feel the protection on it.”Alondra said.  
“Powerful stuff, it’ll be hard to break through.”Sebastian commented.  
“And dangerous, I can do it.”  
“No offense, but I’m better at magic than you.”  
“Yeah, but you ain’t the immortal. It can kill you.”  
“I’ll do it during the raid, it’ll take me a few seconds, it won’t have a chance to affect me.”  
“I thought you said it would be hard.”Kono said.  
“It will be, but I can be fast. Regina and Rowina were good teachers.”  
“Who?”  
“Two of my mothers.”  
“Right, because that's a thing.”  
“It is,”  
“We got eyes on us, we should head back.”Alondra suggested quietly when they saw some men walking near them, keeping an eye on them.  
“I think we’ve gone far enough, let's start heading back.”Steve agreed but it sounded like a suggestion, the men were suspicious so they need to seem like just a group of hikers.  
“Yeah,”Kono agreed and they got their things and started going back the way they had come from.  
“So, how was the hike?”Danny asked as they walked in.  
“Successful, we got eyes on the house, we know where the farm is and we now know the terrain better.”Steve answered.  
“And we know they got some sort of surveillance.”Alondra added.  
“I didn’t sense any spirits so I’ll assume its cameras.”Sebastian agreed.  
“It's a good thing we now have expert hackers.”Kono said suggestingly.  
“We know the coordinates, so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”  
“Well, get to it. It’s an advantage to see what they see.”Adam said. The two teens nodded and went to their office that had state of the art computers for them.  
“The commissioner is really investing a lot in them.”Kono commented.  
“Yeah, I just don’t know why.”Steve agreed thoughtfully.  
An hour later the two teens walked out happily to the computer and the other cops exited their own office seeing them prepare the computer. “Success.”Alondra said as the video feed appeared on the screen.  
“Wow, that’s a lot of cameras.”Jerry said amazed.  
“So far we’ve seen some pretty crazy things.”Sebastian said.  
“Some of it scarring.”Alondra agreed.  
“Like that?”Jerry asked pointing to a camera of a male vamp sucking on a woman’s neck.  
“Nope, that’s normal, the things we saw we shall never speak of.”  
“Except of course this.”Sebastian said enlarging one of the feeds to a room where people were treating weed and preparing it to be sold. In the corner was a group of men counting money and doing the books for the business.  
“That’s all we need to go in there and arrest them all.”Kono said.  
“Yup… hey did we need a warrant to do this?”Alondra asked, gesturing to the screen.  
“We’re investigating a homicide turned drug chain. We had a tip that was very much reliable and it came back with something tangible.”Steve answered.  
“Cool.”she shrugged.  
“So, how are we going to justify going in without swat?”Adam asked.  
“That’s not necessary as it turns out.”Sebastain said. “As we worked on getting all the cameras we studied their behavior. They are more human than we thought.”  
“Yup, so we go in in the day just to be safe, but they’ll probably not go full monster when we bust them.”Alondra agreed.  
“How likely is probably?”Lou asked.  
“It seems like the monster aspect of them are just basic, like what they eat and how they function. One or two might go monster, but nothing to worry about.”Sebastian said.  
“I’ll call swat, fill them in, and get them out there.”Steve said, taking out his phone.  
“We’ll gear up.”Kono agreed.  
As they approached the sight the two teens were in the back of Danny’s car. “Okay, so while the rest of us go in, you two break the protection exposing the marijuana.”Steve said as they drove.  
“It’ll take less than three minutes.”Sebastian said.  
“Well, do it quickly, and help catch anyone that escapes.”Danny said simply.  
It went exactly as planned, no one was hurt, the monsters didn’t really fight back and they got a lot of drugs off the street. It was a huge drug bust, not just weed but also cocaine and pills. After they finished they entered the HQ to see the commissioner waiting in the two teens’ office. “Should we be concerned?”Alondra asked.  
“He had never been in here this much,”Danny answered. The two teens shared a look before going in and greeting the man.  
“Congratulations are in order.”Ken said with a smile.  
“You’re a hunter.”Alondra said.  
“And so are you.”  
“How’d you know?”Sebastian asked.  
“Just like you a hunter knows a hunter. When I saw you the first time I wasn’t sure, but the way you handled everything made it obvious. I wanted to find a way to get you two in here so that you could handle monster related cases. I thought it would be hard to justify having to kids in the field, but boy did you make it easy during the tests.”  
“It was a challenge then.”Alondra said amused.  
“I didn’t think it would work, since you seemed so… whats the word… stubborn on the idea of not being at a regular job.”  
“Well, we’re used to going over authority to save lives.”Sebastian said.  
“I figured as much, you’re not from this world I know that much. But here the government knows all too well about monsters. You handled this with grace, I’m thinking of making the 5-O responsible for all monster related cases.”  
“We’d take that no problem, but I think they might want to stick to normal homicides.”  
“We’ll go as the need arises, but any case I suspect of being monster related I will give to you two.”he agreed after a moment.  
“I like that, being hunters with the badge to actually back us up.”Alondra agreed.  
“I also wanted to mention that I saw your selections for the vehicle you wanted. We have some new toys you two might be interested in; exclusively for hunters who wear the badge.”he said temptingly.  
“That so?”  
“Yes, I have over ride your choices, I think you’ll like what I’ve chosen much more.”  
“Iaght,”they agreed with a nod.  
“Everything will be ready tomorrow at ten, go to the garage and you will be given everything you’ll need.”he added before leaving.  
“I like this world.”Alondra said.  
“Me too, never thought that hunters can work with the government.”Sebastian agreed.  
“What was that about?”Adam asked as he walked.  
“Commissioner is a hunter, that’s why he gave us the jobs.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, told us that all the cases we get specifically are suspected to be monster cases.”  
“This is gonna be fun.”Alondra said.  
The next day the two teens were in a garage that was filled with vehicles of all sorts and weapons for hunters, not normal police things. “Our two newest recruits, you have made quite a name for yourselves already.”a man in a lab coat said, shaking their hands.  
“Just doing what we do.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Hunters of your talents, it’s hard to understand why I haven’t heard of you.”  
“We’re not from this earth exactly.”Sebastian admitted.  
“I know I just wanted you to confirm it.”he admitted excitedly.  
“So, we were promised toys.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“Hunters, all excited over toys.”he laughed and lead them to a table.  
“Oh, fuck yea.”Sebastian said checking out a gun.  
“That laces all bullets with a silver coating and holy water.”  
“This is badass.”Alondra said.  
“The Senator wants you two to have the best of the best. That includes vehicles weapons and PPE.”he informed as a rack of cloths was rolled to them. “I think you will like this one in particular.”he said, handing her a leather jacket.  
“If I want to blend in, is this the way to go?”  
“Try it on.”he said simply and she did.  
“Holy shit this is great. It’s cool and you can move.”she said amazed.  
“It’s created to regulate your body temperature no matter what conditions you’re in, bullet proof, it has a little of silver and iron in there so you’re fully protected from mostly everything… and not to mention you can discreetly carry a full arson in there.”  
“Amazing, you guys are geniuses.”she said amazed.  
“Now, you don’t need something quite as protecting and multi purpose since you will be driving a car. You’ll have storage areas to hold your weapons, so this will do just fine.”he said handing Sebastian a thin shirt. “Put that underneath your clothes and you’ll have the same protection as her, plus it’s waterproof.”he explained.  
“Okay,”he agreed with a nod.  
“And this just to make sure you have a bit more at your disposal.”he added, handing him a belt that will hold more weapons at his waist.  
“Look at all the shit I can hold.”Alondra said excitedly.  
“Yes, you are prepared for everything… now I see you two are fans of caps, so this will do quite well for you.”he said handing each a button. “Put them on the inside of your caps, it will create a protection bubble, no wraith will get to your brains.”  
“Awesome.”  
“And now for your vehicles; Sebastian you requested a sports car, the commissioner overrode that request and had this picked out for you.”he said leading them to a black older model sports car that was more durable than modern cars.  
“I ain’t complaining.”Sebastian said happily.  
“Now Alondra you asked for a pretty standard bike, it was beautiful and efficient but didn’t have this.”he said, opening several small compartments to hold guns and knives.  
“I don’t care, this is awesome.”she said inspecting the bike.  
“And finally, something all hunters need, cuffs that will hold any and all monsters.”he said handing each a pair of normal looking cuffs.  
“Love this.”Sebastian said simply as their vehicles were loaded with weapons.  
“It’s important to keep your cover, and keep all of this on the down low.”he added in a warning tone. “This will communicate you with me or another hunter if you need help on a case or back up, though you do have the task force for that.”he added, handing them a wrist watch that simply stretched to fit their wrist snugly. “I understand you two are experts in the computer field, as long as it doesn’t change the main purpose feel free to do whatever you wish to them, we might steal some ideas if proven useful.”  
The two teens happily entered the HQ a while later “Oh, look here they are.”Chin said, he was in the general area with the witness that had helped them. “Alondra, Sebastian, you remember Ms. Wheeler, don’t you?”  
“Yes, of course, what can we do for you?”Sebastian asked and Chin silently excused himself, leaving the HQ all together.  
“I wanted to thank you for your help, I was scared of talking about it.”she answered.  
“No need for thank yous, we were just doing our job.”Alondra said.  
“But you listened, and kept me safe, any other officer would’ve laughed.”  
“Right, and we’ll just have to ask you to not talk about it to anyone,”  
“Of course, it would be chaos if people found out monsters were real. I’m leaving by the way. But I wanted to give you this, it might help incase you have to fight monsters again.”she said handing her a book.  
“Uh, wow thanks,”Sebastian said shocked.  
“Do you know the book?”  
“We’ve been collecting the series actually. Long story.”  
“Oh, well I’m glad I was able to help you.”she said then looked down at her phone. “I should go, my flight leaves in three hours.”she said.  
“I’ll walk you to your car.”Sebastian said and followed her out. “This is awesome its the fastest we’ve ever gotten a book.”he said as he sat at his desk across from her a while later. “What is it?”he asked sensing her lack of excitement.  
“I can’t read any of it.”she sighed handing it to him.  
“It’s blurry.”he whispered confused, seeing the pages were blurred out. “Why?”  
“I don’t know, I have no idea.”she said flustered.  
“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.”he assured her calmly.  
“I just don’t get it, this had never happened before.”  
“Okay, well lets think. What’s a constant that might have something to do with this?”  
“This is the only world I don’t got a sibling.”she said after a moment unsure of anything.  
“Okay, okay maybe, what else? Have we done anything different?”  
“Uh, I don’t know, I don’t think so.”  
“You’ve always met all your parents before getting the book.”he said quickly after a moment of thought. “Maybe you need to meet Catherine before we can read this.”  
“Well that’s a problem cause she left Steve and he hasn’t heard from her in a while.”  
“That’s it then; they gods said we need to find our parents, then the books and then go to the next world and repeat. You need to meet her before we’re able to finish.”  
“I’ll talk to Steve, see if he can look for her.”she said after a moment.  
“And we’ve only been here a few days, we’re fine.”he added ans she agreed.  
Later that night she and Steve were watching TV in the living room while they ate, Eddie was in the back so they were able to eat without him begging for their food. “Hey, I need to ask you something.”Alondra said nervously and he turned to her expectantly. “Can you look for Catherin, please?”she asked after a moment.  
“Uh, I don’t even know where to start.”he said hesitantly after a moment.  
“We got the book, but we can’t read cause I haven’t met her. I need to meet her to finish the mission. I know she left you and-”  
“It has nothing to do with that, I just don’t know where she might have gone.”  
“Can you help me look for her, please? I need to finish the mission.”  
“What happens when you do?”he asked after a moment.  
“I’m not sure, to be honest. I know that at some point everyone is gonna meet so it might bring everyone together or something.”she shrugged.  
“I’ll ask around.”he agreed after a moment.  
“Thanks,”she said with a smile.  
Later, once Alondra had retired to her room, Steve sat at his desk contemplating things. He had just met her and he already loved her, Catherine had left; she wasn’t a woman who would stay put and live with them to be a family. He wanted to protect Alondra from her, make sure Catherine wouldn’t hurt her like she had him, but he also knew it was selfish and wrong. She had every right to meet her daughter, their daughter. And their daughter had every right to meet her mother, and she needed to. But having them meet ment Alondra might not stick around either, she already had to book so maybe she would leave after that and he’d never see her again. He knew that it would mean he could meet his other kids, but then they would meet Catherine too, and they could be hurt by her leaving. It wasn’t that he thought little of her, in fact he was still very much in love with her, but she had left because the family life wasn’t for her; she had said so herself. He hadn’t lied, he had no idea to even start to look for her and he wasn’t sure he wanted to look.  
The internal struggle led him to meet Danny at the beach and he told him about what Alondra had asked of him and what he thought. “That’s complete bull crap.”Danny said.  
“What?”Steve asked, turning to him.  
“You might be a little concerned about Alondra, I’m not saying you're not. But you’re more scared of seeing her.”he said forcefully.  
“I’m not scared to see her, I’m worried she’ll hurt Alondra.”  
“Alondra doesn’t care, she only now asked you because of this book. No, you my friend are scared.”  
“You really think she only asked because of the book? She asked several times about Catherine and only stopped when I told her she left.”  
“Okay, maybe she was being considerate of you. And I see where the struggle is coming from. You’re faced with a choice of looking for Catherine and you’ll have to explain all of the crazy nonsense to her, when you do she might think you’re crazy. We don’t know what will happen once they meet, Catherine might leave again and your daughter might get hurt, but she’ll still have you.”he said waving his hands around the whole time. “And you know who gave me that advice? You, you gave me that advice when I was dancing around my relationship. I was scared to have Grace meet Paige and you told me it will be fine, and now I’m telling you the same thing. You know what the right thing to do and you know what you have to do.”he said supportively.  
When Steve was walking back into the house he stopped noticing a browning piece of paper on the floor where Alondra had been sitting during dinner. He picked up and saw it was a map, after a moment of studying he realized it was a map to a book. He realized that they would find a second book here. He was going to give it to Alondra the next morning, but something stopped him. He didn’t want his one on one time with her to be over so soon, so he hid it instead, he didn’t have a plan but figured it would work out somehow.  
Two weeks passed and nothing had changed; the two teens had had some minor monster related cases that only needed the two of them, they really assimilated into the life there and they enjoyed it. Sebastian and his parents were close and they spent time together easily and the same was true for Alondra and Steve. She hadn’t mentioned Catherine since that night and he was grateful for it. He hadn’t kept his world and hadn’t looked for Catherine, he felt bad but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Joe had shown up the day after the night talk surprising Steve, who had been shocked and unprepared to tell him about Alondra. She had walked in with her headphones on and distracted on her phone and Joe questioned Steve. She had noticed him and took off her headphones before he could answer and she introduced herself politely. Joe stammard and accused Steve “She’s your daughter, you have a daughter!”before they had told him she was his daughter.  
“I’ll leave you two to talk.”Alondra said awkwardly but Steve held her back. She had to explain what had happened and after that Joe was around more. He ended up taking the role of grandfather quite naturally. He would show up just for Alondra, who was a bit shocked with the events for a while, but he was determined to get to know her. He would show up at the house or at the HQ and would take her out to eat or to have a little fun because ‘Steve didn’t know the definition of fun’ and she actually quite liked it.  
As the third week started she and Steve were having lunch in his truck, it wasn’t really lunch but dessert that was acting as lunch. She loved it, it was something a father would do while trying to be fun and tell their kid not to tell their mom. They were enjoying themselves in his parked truck “How do you like it?”he asked with a smile.  
“This is delicious.”she answered, taking another bite of the pastry.  
“It’s the best on the island.”he informed her.  
“So, uh, any news on Rollins?”she asked after a moment and he froze for a second.  
“No, no one has heard from her. I haven’t found any leads.”he said naturally. “Sorry,”  
“Eh, you’re trying.”she shrugged disappointedly. “Any way I can help?”  
“No, I’ll keep making calls, she’ll turn up somewhere.”  
“You sure, I could look on spare time, I can go to china and back in like two hours.”  
“NO! No, stay in the states god knows what the hell would happen to you in China. I’ll keep looking.”he assured her forcefully.  
“McGarrett,”  
“I’m looking, I’ll take care of it.”  
“No, look,”she said pointing at the window. He turned to see a man pointing a gun at him.  
“Give me all your money.”the man ordered.  
“Oh,”Steve said, then turned back to Alondra who gave him a look. That led to Steve hauling him into the police station and handing him over to Duke. “This guy tried to rob us at gunpoint.”he informed the older man and he laughed.  
“Didn’t know what you were getting yourself into huh?”Duke asked the man.  
“He tore out my piercing.”the man cried.  
“Don’t worry, they’re right here.”Steve said, handing the jewelry to Duke who laughed again making a snide remark about Steve doing him a favor.  
“Hey, any luck?”Sebastian asked as Alondra sat at her desk.  
“Nope, looks like we’ll be staying longer than expected.”  
“What are you thinking?”he asked, noticing her demeanor.  
“He’s acting kinda weird about it. I don’t know, maybe we should look on our own.”  
“Where’d she go on the show?”  
“Something about an undercover mission, I don’t know where.”  
“Wasn’t Joe her handler or something like that?”  
“No, he was helping Steve’s mom stay hidden, she faked her death.”  
“Right, right, well ask him, maybe he knows.”  
But something ended up happening and they had to go rescue Steve in Korea, Alondra had tried to go, but they had insisted the two teens stay there and hold down the fort while the majority of them went on the mission. “That’s bullshit guys. I’m immortal and powerful I can help.”She had argued.  
“Trust me it’s better if you stay here.”Joe had said.  
“I can speak and read Korean.”  
“We’ll get your dad back.”he promised before they left.  
“Utter bullshit,”she murmured annoyed.  
Steve had been shocked that Catherine had answered the call to help save him and they had talked a little as everyone was getting ready to go home once they landed back on the island. He was watching her walk away when he called out “Catherine.”  
“Yeah, Steve?”she asked turning to him.  
“Take care of yourself.”he said after a moment. He chickened out and he knew it, he was going to ask her to go meet Alondra, but he hadn’t found the courage to.  
“You too.”she returned with a smile and left.  
“You’re really not going to tell her about Alondra?”Danny asked as the group approached him from behind as they watched her leave.  
“She’s busy.”he answered looking down, not turning to look at them.  
“She needs to meet her so that they can finish their mission and you can meet your other five kids.”Adam pointed out.  
“Are you sure about your decision?”Joe asked when Steve didn’t respond.  
“Let’s go home.”was all he said.  
Steve got home Alondra had greeted him with a hug and he loved it she had asked him about what had happened and he gave a brief, broad explanation, that she accepted without a problem or question. He didn’t mention Catherine’s presences and she had no reason to ask. That bit him in the but a few days later when they were in the HQ working on a case and Catherine showed up unannounced. “Cathrine, what a nice surprise, where have you been hiding.”Danny had greeted her with a hug.  
“Well after we rescued Steve I went back to my operation, but I had to see you all again before I went undercover again.”she answered.  
“Wait, you were part of the team that saved Steve?”Alondra asked.  
“Yes, who are you?”she asked, confused with her presence.  
“I’m Alondra, nice to meet you.”she said, shaking her hand then leaving.  
“Wait, Alondra, wait,”Steve called running after her, but was ignored.  
“You all knew she was there? And you kept it from us?”Sebastian asked angrily.  
“Maybe now’s not the time.”Kono said, reaching out to him.  
“Nah, that’s low, I’m out.”he said then left as well.  
“What’s going on?”Catherine asked, confused. The rest of the team looked at eachother, now all stuck with the task of explaining everything.  
“Alondra, wait!”Steve said, finally catching up to her in the parking lot as she put on her helmet. “Let me explain.”he added.  
“Okay, explain how I asked you to do one thing and you lied. You lied about looking and you kept the fact that you had seen her. You purposefully didn’t tell me about it knowing how important it was to our mission.”  
“I know, and I’m sorry-”  
“No, you’re sorry you got caught in the lie.”  
“I was trying to protect you.”  
“By keeping me from my mother? Or by preventing me from finishing my mission so that I can’t see my daughter again?”  
“I know it seems like that, but-”  
“Nah, Steve I ain’t in the mood to listen.”she said mounting her bike.  
“Okay, I get it, I’ll see you at home and we’ll talk over dinner.”he said as she started the bike up, drowning him out for a second.  
“No, probably won’t. I’m getting my shit and renting a hotel room.”she said backing up.  
“Wait, that’s not necessary.”he pleaded with her.  
“It is though.”she said before leaving. He ran to his truck and tried to follow her, but was too slow, by the time he got to the house her stuff was missing.  
“What the hell, Steve?”Catherine said angrily as he walked back into the HQ.  
“Yeah, what I did was wrong, I know. You can yell at me later.”he said going to the computer and typing on it.  
“What are you doing? Where’s Alondra?”Lou asked as they gathered around him.  
“She left, packed her things and left.”he answered sadly.  
“Shouldn’t you be looking for her, c’mon let’s go.”Danny said.  
“Not necessary, Dano, she doesn’t want to talk to me.”he said then slammed on the computer angrily, scaring them all. “I can’t track her phone.”he said after a moment.  
“Here, Sebastian is probably with her.”Adam said and took over. “There, in a hotel downtown.”he added after a moment.  
“What are you waiting for?”Chin asked.  
“Catherine you go. Meet our daughter.”Steve said sadly before going into his office.  
Catherine walked into his office a few hours later and wordlessly sat in a chair. “She’s a lovely girl.”she commented after a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know, I’m sorry.”he said not looking up.  
“You should be, you were right to worry, I can’t stay and we both know that. But I wouldn’t have hurt her.”she said gently.  
“How is she?”he asked after a moment.  
“Angry, but she’ll get over it.”  
“I don’t think she will.”he sighed.  
“Not if you don’t talk to her. I have to go now, I’ll be starting my mission in a few hours.”  
“I am sorry for how I handled this.”he said looking up at her and making eye contact.  
“I know Steve, but you need to talk to her.”she said standing and moved closer to him. She held his face in her hands and gave him a small feathery kiss before leaving.  
Steve knocked on the door holding a bag of tack out not long after that. “Go away,”Alondra called simply.  
“Can we please talk?”he asked gently. “I brought your favorite from Kamekona’s truck.”  
“Don’t care, leave, I ain’t in the mood to listen to lies.”  
“I’m coming in.”he warned before unlocking the door.  
“What the fuck,”she said angrily.  
“I’m not leaving until we talk.”he said before he was transported to his living room. He looked outside and saw that his truck was also there.  
The next morning Steve looked up everytime the main door opened to the HQ, waiting for either of the teens to come in. “How’s it going, boss?”Kono asked as she walked in.  
“I don’t know what I expected to happen.”he sighed, shaking his head.  
“Well, Sebastian isn’t too fond of us either, but at least he’s talking to us.”  
“I’m sorry, I dragged you and Adam down with me, didn’t I?”  
“Well, you didn’t ask us to keep it from them, we choose to.”  
“Being a parent is hard.”he sighed.  
“Yes, it is, but it’s worth it, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah, it is.”  
“She’ll get there,”she assured him before standing.  
“Hey, Kono, you want some shrimp?”he asked opening the door to his mini fridge and pulling out the styrofoam take out box. “I picked this up for Alondra, but she transported me to my living room.”he explained handing her the box.  
“Thanks, boss.”she said, accepting it and then walked away.  
In the hotel room the two teens sat at the round table staring at the books. “I don’t get it, we got all the books, why are we still here.”Sebastian sighed.  
“Maybe we don’t have all of them.”Alondra said.  
“We’ve been to every magic shop on the island.”  
“Yeah, maybe someone else has it.”she sighed.  
“What if we do have all of them? We’ll be wasting time looking for one that doesn’t exist. There has to be a way to know.”  
“I don’t know, maybe there’s something in the books.”she sighed and they began reading. A while later Alondra was looking at a page with a pyramid on it, the pyramid had lines dancing across it, up and down, side to side. She looked at the table and at the books that had weird looking golden designs on it. She stood and began to put it together in an instant.  
“Babe?”Sebastian asked, confused.  
“Look, they connect.”she said urgently and he watched for a moment before jumping up to help her connect all the books, forming a pyramid.  
“We’re mission one.”he said tapping the area at the very top.  
“There has to be some way to find it. We need to find it.”  
“We will.”he promised.  
But it wasn’t that day, or the next. They spent two days alternating between running around the island looking for the book, or in the hotel room down research, but came up empty. The morning of the third day they were called into work for a case. “Hey,”Steve greeted shocked when he saw them.  
“Haven’t seen you two in a while, where’ve you been?”Danny asked.  
“You guys tracked my phone, you know where we’ve been.”Sebastian said.  
“We’re only here cause of a case. We’re taking over this.”Alondra added pointing to the screen that had a picture of a dead body and an imate picture.  
“Uh, why?”Kono asked.  
“Your main suspect is a vamp. Don’t worry about.”she said dismissively.  
“Well we’re working the case with you.”Adam said.  
“Wait, we are?”Danny asked confused.  
“No, you aint. It’s just a rogue vamp, we’ll have him in no time. We don’t need help.”Alondra said annoyed.  
“Well, we think it has something bigger going on.”Steve said.  
“I’m looking at all your evidence, how does this lead to more?”Sebastian asked.  
“We’re wasting time, you don’t have to work this case.”Alondra told Danny.  
“Lets go double check the scene.”Sebastian said and they left again.  
“Where are you going?”Danny asked when Steve started getting ready.  
“I’m going with them.”Steve said simply.  
“No you’re not, we never work these types of cases.”he said then sighed when Steve ignored him and he followed.  
“They don’t need help,”Chin told his cousin.  
“It will just annoy them to have you all there.”Lou added but the couple ignored them and also left, following the teens the scene.  
At the crime scene the two teens were going over a few things when they heard footsteps and they both pulled out a gun.“What the fuck, guys.”Alondra asked, putting her gun away when she saw it was just Steve and Danny.  
“We thought you could use some help.”Steve said.  
“I’m just here to keep him from doing something stupid.”Danny added.  
“You couldn’t stop this?”Alondra asked.  
“And there’s more.”Sebastian sighed when Kono and Adam came into view. “It’s a simple vamp on vamp case, why are you two here?”he asked annoyed.  
“We want to help.”Kono said.  
“No, you want to talk to us about how you lied. Keeping us from working won’t help.”  
“We’re not here to talk about that,”Steve said.  
“Fine, do whatever you damn well please, it’s what you do anyway, right?”Alondra said and the two teens started working ignoring the adults.  
“What are you thinking?”Danny asked when they stopped working.  
“Shshe,”they said quietly.  
“I get that we’re here uninvited, but-”  
“Shsh,”Alondra said covering his mouth, they waited for a moment before they pulled out their machetes, making the others pull out their guns. “Crap,”she sighed when they were surrounded by men, they showed their vangs proving they were vamps.  
“Thought you said this was a simple case.”Adam said as they pressed their backs together making the two teens roll their eyes.  
“Looky at what we have here.”one of them said as they closed in.  
“No way we can arrest them all.”Sebastian whispered.  
“We’re gonna have to slit a few throats.”Alondra agreed.  
“What happened to a simple case?”Danny asked fearfully.  
“Sometimes vamps will come back to keep things from trailing back to them.”  
“We would’ve been prepared if you all hadn’t shown up.”Sebastian added agrily.  
“Three of us for everyone one of you, so what’s it going to be?”the vamp asked.  
“I like those odds.”Alondra answered making Danny panic.  
“No, we don’t like those odds, those are bad odds.”Danny said.  
“Who’s hungry?”The vamp asked amused and they attacked. The two teens took care of the all, Sebastian got hurt because they had to focus half their attention on the normal people in the middle of a see of vamps.  
“Hey, hey you okay?”Alondra asked pushing Kono away.  
“Just a scratch.”he assured, but his neck was gushing blood. She quickly healed him.  
“Here,”she said handing him some water, to make up for the blood he lost.  
“Told you, just a scratch.”he said amused as she propped him up against a tree.  
“What are you doin?”she asked seeing Steve handcuff one of the vamps that still had their head attached to them. “Move,”she said pushing him aside and handcuffing the unconscious man. “Those won’t hold a vamp.”she added and she handcuffed the other three.  
“I’ll call Kent, have him clean this up.”Sebastian said, taking out his phone.  
“Let us at least help with the transport.”Kono said as the two teens carried the sleeping men away from the scene.  
“No, you’ve done enough.”Sebastian said and they left.  
“Can we go now?”Danny asked.  
“Why on earth did you masacre all those vamps!”Kent asked angrily. The two teens were in the office taking his ranting.  
“Uh, well some of the 5-O task force decided to follow us out while we did a second sweep of the scene, sir.”Sebastian said.  
“We were outnumbered and they couldn't defend themselves.”Alondra added.  
“Our priority was to protect them. If it had just been us we would’ve poisoned them with deadman’s blood, but they recovered quickly when we did so we had to kill.”  
“Why were they out there?”Kent asked more calmly.  
“As you know from our daily reports to HR we did have something of a rough argument with them. We decided to remove ourselves from their homes for a while. We haven’t been in the last two days, because we didn’t have to be.”  
“So they thought that forcing themselves onto our case to force us to talk would be a good idea. Except for Detective Williams who was there to try and mediate.”Alondra added.  
“Resolve whatever issue you have with your parents, find our killer and do your job. Go down, find out from your prisoners who killed the other vamp and why.”Kent ordered.  
“Yes, sir, we apologize for the trouble.”the two teens said before going down to the interrogation rooms to do their jobs.  
“Chief commissioner-”Steve began when the man stormed into his office.  
“Save it, McGarrett.”he said sternly.  
“We’ll just give you two a minute.”Lou said, the rest of the team had been in there.  
“No, you all stay. I don’t know what is going on in this task force but I expect you all to fix it. Those two are my hunters, and you all know now how important hunters are to the safety of the community. I was concerned they would struggle to keep it professional, but come to find out it’s you all I should be worried about.”  
“No sir, this is all my fault. The rest of the 5-0 had nothing to do with it.”Steve said as he stood. “This was my fault, entirely and I apologize, it won’t happen again.”  
“Better not, because I won’t hesitate to fix it myself, and you won’t like my solution.”he warned before leaving.  
“What the hell did they tell him?”Junior asked.  
“The truth, even though they are part of the 5-0 they have their own jurisdiction. We had no reason to be out there unless they ask us to.”Adam said.  
“And Sebastian did almost die protecting us, so we do deserve that.”Kono agreed.  
“Yeah, it was our fault.”Steve agreed.  
“I told you to stay, but what did you do? You went after them.”Danny complained.  
“Guys, we have a problem.”Sebastian said poking his head in and running to the computer where Alondra was making them run out.  
“What is it?”Steve asked.  
“Vamps have taken over the building.”Alondra answered as they watched the cameras.  
“This isn’t good.”Jerry said fearfully.  
“Why are they here? I thought they stayed hidden.”Tani said.  
“One of our guys downstairs is the leader. They’ll throw everything away for their leader, and they mate for life so they protect their mates at all cost.”Sebastian said.  
“What do we do?”Kono asked.  
“We can’t let them go, here, two of you go down there protect the vamps.”he said holding up two guns.  
“Uh, we got guns.”Lou said.  
“They don’t do anything to vamps. Go for the head shot or the heart, shoot fast and be accurate. There’s dead man’s blood in the bullets.”he said, Lou and Tani took the guns.  
“Okay, the rest of us should focus on saving as many people as possible.”Alondra said.  
“Here’s the plan, Kent is on his way with backup hunters, until then we gotta get as many people as possible out of here, before they start biting heads off.”  
“We go out there, you guys help me get to the middle of the room. Get old people and kids to safety. When I get to the center I blast everyone, you all need to get down and get everyone else down.”Alondra said.  
They did that with ease, Jerry stayed upstairs to watch the cameras, it was chaotic in the main area and it was easy for them to get the target people to safety and to get Alondra to the center. She called out to them and everyone hit the floor before she blasted everyone back. All the vamps went flying and it was easy for the other hunters to show up and apprehend them all. They were transported away and Kent congratulated them. “Sadly this blows your cover.”he said with a sigh.  
“I can make them forget.”Sebastian said quickly. They got everyone involved in the event and he made them forget and everyone went on as normal.  
“Congratulations, this was quite the haul. But was it all of them?”  
“We’ll find out, we have the leader in a holding cell.”Alondra said and the three of them interrogated the man. They found the nest and the few that were left were apprehended. They turned on the one who had killed the vamp and the case was solved. They walked into the office again and split ways, each going to their parent’s office. “Can we talk?”she asked, poking her head.  
“I would love that.”he agreed quickly and she slowly went to sit in the chair across from him. “I just want you to know that what I did came from a place-”  
“I know, you were scared that Catherine not sticking around would hurt me. You were scared to see her. But most importantly you were scared that things will change once we find all the books, you didn’t want to lose me.”  
“I know that it makes you uncomfortable, but you need to know that I love you.”  
“Getting real deep are we.”she said with an awkward laugh looking down.  
“You don’t need to say back, it doesn’t hurt me. And you’re right, I was scared of seeing Catherine and I was scared of how it would change our relationship.”  
“You thought I would prefer her to you?”she asked, slightly amused. “I’m sorry, but that’s kinda cute, it’s so stupid… cause in case you’ve forgotten I have like eighteen more parents.”she added. “That’s part of the reason you didn’t want to help, ain’t it?”  
“Go ahead make fun of me.”he relented.  
“It’s okay, you ain’t the only one who’s messed up, yours is on the better end, and is more common and nice than some of the things the others have done.”  
“I’m still sorry… Can you maybe come home? Eddie misses you.”  
“Just Eddie?”she asked amused.  
“I thought he would be appealing.”he shrugged.  
“Well, have you lied about anything else?”  
“No, the Catherine lie was enough for me.”  
“Yeah, I guess I could go back, for Eddie of course.”  
“Of course.”he agreed with a nod.  
“We’re not done yet, we need one last book.”she added.  
“Another book?”he asked, his expression dropping.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I might have been lying, sorry I forgot about it, I swear.”  
“What is it?”she asked, stopping his rambling.  
“It’s a map, from what I can tell it leads you to a book.”  
“Really? You kept that too?”  
“Again, sorry.”he said with a grimace.  
“Where’s the map?”she asked with a sigh, she was sad at this turn of events.  
“Uh, I gave it to Adam to take care of.”he said standing and they both went to the office.  
“Kinda in the middle of something, boss.”Kono said as he walked in.  
“I know, sorry, Adam I need the map,”  
“He already gave it to me.”Sebastian said, holding up the paper.  
“Sorry,”Adam shrugged.  
“You guys need to stop hiding shit like this.”Alondra mumbled sitting next to Sebastian to look at the map together.  
“We go in there, and go all the way to the top of the mountain.”Sebastian said after a moment. “Probably traps like last time.”he added.  
“Yeah, but where is this mountain?”  
“That seems like the Ahupuaʻa ʻO Kahana State Park in the Ko’olau Mountain Range.”Steve said pointing to an area near the range.  
“I know that area well, we can go tomorrow.”Kono added.  
The next day in the early morning the whole task force was at Steve’s house preparing for the journey. “Are you all sure you want to be going?”Alondra asked.  
“What she means is should we be taking a big group like this.”Sebastian corrected.  
“It’s a treasure hunt, of course I’m coming.”Jerry said excitedly.  
“We can handle our own, besides you never know when you’ll need back up.”Junior said.  
“Iaght, just try not to die.”Alondra sighed.  
“We’ll try.”Kono agreed amused.  
“Everyone ready?”Steve asked. They all agreed and climbed into the cab of his truck and onto the back. Chin followed on his bike, but the other vehicles couldn't make it in that terrain.  
“Excuse me, you can’t be in this area.” a ranger said as they made their ways through the rain forest.  
“5-O business.”Steve said simply and they all pulled out their badges.  
“I’m with them.”Joe said, since he didn’t have a badge.  
“I apologize, carry on.”the man agreed and left.  
“Amazing.”Alonra said looking down at her badge.  
“The entrance should be near here.”Sebastian and they kept walking.  
“Calm now, Eddie.”Junior said as Eddie got excited about the walk.  
“Is that it?”Jerry asked as they stopped in front of a tunnel that was covered by vines.  
“Sure is.”Alondra agreed, taking out a knife and cut a path for them to enter.  
“And we’re off.”Sebastian said with a grin.  
“Good form.”Joe praised.  
“Got kidnapped by Peter Pan, had to survive in a jungle for a while.”Alondra responded with a shrug, they had picked up more than a few skills in every world they were in.  
“Peter pan, as in the little kid tha where’s tights and plays with fairies? The one from the children’s stories? That Peter Pan?”Danny asked shocked.  
“Well it makes sense, in the original play he was a villain.”Jerry said.  
“Yeah, that’s much more accurate than the Disney stuff.”Sebastian agreed.  
“What about little red riding hood?”Kono asked after a moment.  
“She’s in a love triangle with Snow White and Prince Charming; also my grandparents.”Alondra answered amused.  
“That’s not the strangest thing we’ve heard from you.”Steve sighed.  
“It gets weirder, trust me.”Sebastian said.  
“Duck!”Alondra explained and everyone ducked covering their heads as a swarm of bats flew at them.  
“Actually it was bats.”Sebastian teased.  
“Okay, now we gotta get up there.”Alondra sighed pointing to a path that was narrow and curvy and long all the way to the top.  
“Wow, okay.”Jerry said, intimidated by the length.  
“Well, what are we standing around for, let's get moving.”Joe said and they did.  
“What is it?”Steve asked half way up, they were all pressed up against the wall.  
“The next few yards ain’t stable.”she said simply.  
“Can’t you snap your fingers and get us to the top?”Tani asked.  
“Sure, but what happens if we ended up cornered by vamps or wolves or something and she’s too tired to help in a fight?”Sebastian asked. “I’ll go first, once I’m over the unstable part I can transport you all to that area.”he added and Alondra helped him pass Steve and he slowly passed the unstable area. “I think I’m good.”he said about twenty yards away from them, but the soil gave out and he started plummeting down. “It’s okay, I can fly.”he said, coming back up hearing everyone screaming his name. He went a few more yards down and started transporting everyone to him.  
“Okay, let’s keep going.”Alondra sighed. Soon they came onto a larger, stabler area that had another passageway covered with vines.  
“Look at those symbols.”Sebastian said, gesturing to the arc passageway.  
“What do they mean?”Kono asked.  
“Well, that’s an ancient symbol for betrayal.”he said pointing to one near the floor starting at the left. There were two on top of each other on both sides and two at the top side to side equal distance from the center. It was a heart with sword impaling it from the top and coming out the bottom.

“That’s fear.”Alondra said, pointing to one above betrayal. It was a skull in the middle of a circle.

“That’s rejection.”Sebastian added pointing higher up. It was two pears, crossed together to make an 'x' with the points at the top.

“That anger, right?”Jerry asked excitedly pointing to the one next to rejection. It was the anime anger symbol painted with fading red paint.

“Yup, and that one is sadness,”Alondra added, pointing to the one below rejection. It was a square with a loop on each corner that connected to the square on both sides.  
“What about that last one?”Danny asked pointing to the one at the bottom right. It was a an equal lateral triangle, each let expanded past the point and curved into itself forming a spiral.

“That’s combination.”Chin supplied when now one else knew.  
“Well, art class is over, shall we?”Alondra asked after a moment and they continued.  
“Woah, it’s a booby trap hall.”Jerry said excitedly, seeing all the tiles on the floor.  
“And look at the symbols on the ground.”she said pointing to all the different symbols.  
“The lever is back there, so one of us has to go through and pull it so that the others can pass.”Sebastian said.  
“So, who will it be?”Lou asked.  
“I got it.”Alondra said and expertly stepped on all the right tiles and quickly got to the other side. She pulled the lever and everyone walking through  
“How did-?”  
“They’re the same as the ones outside, with other’s mixed in. I just stepped on them in the order outside the door.”she shrugged as the other’s crossed. They crossed another passageway and froze when they saw Monse kneeling on the ground, hands tied in front of her and her ankles crossed and restrained behind her. There were crossbows pointing at her from all angles around her.  
“Mom, Dad!”Monse called out to them.  
“No one move, the trigger had to be around here.”Sebastian said panically.  
“Hey, it’s okay, Monse, we’ll be right there.”Alondra assured as Monse began to cry. Someone pulled the trigger as they tried to get across, Alondra sped to her and tacked Monse out of the way from the arrows rolling to protect her and land safely.  
“Hey, are you okay?”Sebastina asked as the rest ran to them.  
“Yeah,”Monse said, curling into Alondra. While her mother undid the knots on her wrist Sebastian took care of her ankles.  
“How’d you get here?”Alondra asked shocked.  
“I don’t know, I was just playing connect four with uncle Cas next thing I know I’m here.”  
“Can you stand?”Sebastian asked and helped her up when she nodded. “C’mere, you.”he whispered, hugging her tightly.  
“Who are they?”Monse asked once she pulled away.  
“Hey, Monse I’m Kono this is Adam.”Kono said gently.  
“You’re my grandparents, and you’re Steve, my other grandpa.”Monse said, understanding.  
“You’re a grandpa.”Junior laughed smacking his shoulder. “Sorry,”he said, schooling his expression when Steve gave him a look.  
“Why are we here?”Monse asked, confused.  
“We’re looking for the last book.”Alondra answered.  
“We’re almost there, are you sure you’re okay?”Sebastian asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, lets go get the book,”Monse agreed excitedly.  
“Hey,”Kono said, pulling Sebastian back a little to make him walk at the end of the group. “Are you sure that’s Monse?”she asked suspiciously.  
“Yeah, we already did all the tests.”Sebastian assured her with a nod.  
“You’re really happy to see her, huh?”Adam asked after a moment of watching his son watch Monse with a small smile.  
“Yeah, I am.”he agreed with a nod. “She’s my everything.”he added with a shrug, lost in thought as he watched his daughter happily talk with Jerry.  
“I know the feeling.”Kono said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
“Cheesy.”he said rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, you can be cheesy but we can’t?”Adam challenged wrapping an arm around his shoulder as well, making it awkward to walk.  
“Yes,”he said simply with an amused smile.  
“Here, you’re obviously dehydrated.”Alondra said, handing Monse a water bottle.  
“Maybe,”she agreed, taking the bottle and drinking from it with gusto.  
“Hey, look.”Danny said and they gathered around a vault that had all the six symbols forming a circle in the center.  
“It has to be in there.”Alondra said, looking at Sebastian. He quickly went to the vault and hovered his hand over the symbol for betrayal, he went across and did Sadness, then next to it was rejection then across from rejection was anger. Next to anger was sadness then across from it was combination. Everything was silent for a moment before it seemed like the area pressure was released from the fault as it parted open.  
“What’s that?”Adam asked seeing there was a second door with the head of a lion popping out of the wall and looking like it was going to bite them.  
“It’s a test, it needs blood from a combination of an angel and demon.”Sebastian said reading the symbols above the head with ease.  
“So a combination of both your blood?”Danny asked.  
“Monse.”the two teens said in unison.  
“It’s why you were brought here.”Alondra added.  
“I don’t know, that seems kinda scary.”Monse hesitated.  
“You’re gonna freak you like Dean?”  
“No, Grandpa Dean is a wimp.”she retorted and shoved her hand in the lion’s mouth.  
“Too easy.”Sebastian whispered with a shrug and shaking his head as the machine worked and Monse was pricked by a small needle.  
“Ow,”she complained, retracting her finger and sucking on it.”  
“We should probably get you a tetanus shot after this.”Alondra commented as the door opened the book was revealed in perfect condition.  
“Wait!”Jerry said, stopping her as she reached for it. “You can’t just take it, it’ll trigger some sort of boobytrap.”he explained quickly.  
“He has a point, it’s like you haven’t watched a movie.”Monse agreed.  
Alondra maintained eye contact with her daughter as she blindly reached out and took the book with a bemused demeanor. “See, I told you!”Jerry said as the floor began to shake, but a passage opened to the outside of the mountain instead of killing them.  
“I think we’re good.”Alondra said as they stepped out of the cave, once everyone was out the passage closed again and they were left at the top of a beautiful waterfall.  
“No, absolutely not.”Danny said when he saw the three teens look at a raft in front of them with a grin. “We are not going down on that thing.”  
“Oh, yall can walk down if you want, we’re taking the raft.”Alondra said excitedly.  
“I’ll opt to walk.”Jerry said simply.  
“I’m with them on this one.”Lou agreed.  
“Does anyone want to go with us?”Alondra asked as they got the raft ready.  
“Steve you’re ann old man, you won’t survive that.”Danny said as Steve began to help them.  
“I’m the old man, we’ll be fine.”Joe laughed.  
“One more, who’s in?”Sebastian asked excitedly.  
“I am,”Kono agreed.  
“Kono, you’re going to get hurt.”Chin protested quietly.  
“No, I’ll be fine.”she assured him as the group got into the raft. Steve pushed them into the river and jumped in in the back.  
“Have fun walking.”Steve called as they drifted away.  
“Stay on the path!”Kono called. They were all surprised when the raft turned and they were taken down something that looked more like an extreme water ride instead of straight down the waterfall. They ended up in a second small waterfall that they were thrown off and they all landed in the water, amused and happy.  
“Hey, look there’s a second raft.”Tani said. Her, Junior, Adam and Chin got on that one while Lou, Danny and Jerry opted once again for walking with Eddie.  
“That was awesome.”Junior said as they splashed around.  
“Hey, kids, it wasn’t that far a walk.”Lou said pointing to a staircase that gave them a direct way to the water where they were.  
“But where’s the fun in that?”Joe asked, amused as they pulled themselves out of the water and began to get dried off.  
“And now look who’s all wet and heavy for the walk back to the truck.”Danny countered.  
“But look how clean and refreshing the water is.”Alondra said cupping some water in her hand and Danny tilted his head side to side before joining her at the edge.  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess that is nice and clean.”he agreed before she threw the water up and it hit him in the face. “Yeah, yeah, real mature of you.”he said, wiping his face clean.  
“You should’ve seen that one coming.”Steve said.  
“What? You’re gonna push me in, now? Is that it? You’re a child that’s what you are.”Danny said defensively as Steve got closer.  
“No, Danno, I would never think of doing that.”Steve argued innocently.  
“But I would.”Junior said as he pushed Danny in making the group laugh.  
“Yeah, real funny.”Danny said as he swam back.  
“Don’t be such a downer, if it makes you feel better I’ll dry you.”Alondra offered.  
“Yes, yes that would make me feel better, thank you.”he said with an attitude.  
They all walked back into Steve’s house and the teens went to the center table and cleared it off before forming the pyramid. “What’s going on here?”Danny asked.  
“This is it, whatever comes next happens when we put the last book at the top of the pyramid.”Sebastian said, clenching the book tightly with both of his hands.  
“And you don’t know what comes next?”Jerry asked concerned.  
“Nope,”Alondra answered, shaking her head, everyone stared down at the books, unmoving and scared to look away. Scared of what’s to come.  
“Well, what are we waiting for then?”Monse asked impatiently.  
“Wait, what are the chances we all disappear?”Danny asked quickly.  
“Uh, I don’t know.”Alondra said, confused.  
“You want Grace?”Sebastian offered.  
“Yeah,”Danny offered.  
“Actually, I’d like to be with my family too.”Lou said after a moment. The teens snapped their fingers and the people in question appeared.  
“Danno?”Grace asked, confused.  
“Don’t worry, everything’s okay.”Danny assured her, hugging her to his side.  
“Okay, everyone ready?”Sebastian asked with a deep breath. Everyone agreed, he handed the book to Monse who slowly went to place the book at the top of the pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, another chapter will come.


	7. Blending Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward interactions, hope, a fight, and more.

“Okay, everyone ready?”Sebastian asked with a deep breath. Everyone agreed, he handed the book to Monse who slowly went to place the book at the top of the pyramid.  
Once the lines of the last book lined up with those of the two below it, all the lines lit up and connected in the air forming a beautiful design. Then they were all blinded by a bright light and they were all in a small living room. All the other family members also appeared in no particular pattern and everyone was scattered like polka dots. Before she fully recovered, Alondra was engulfed in a group hug. “Alondra!”her siblings had called out as they rushed to her, not caring about the other as they hugged her.  
“Oh, okay… this is actually kinda nice.”she said, shocked but relaxed into the hug. Once they pulled back she met eyes with Dean and she rushed to him “Dad!”she said happily and hugged him tightly as her siblings greeted Sebastian.  
“Hey, kid.”Dean greeted her happily as he held her tightly.  
“Monse, thank goodness you’re okay.”Castiel said hugging the young girl.  
“Oh, boy everyone is here.”Sebastian said, shocked. “Mom,”he said with a happy surprise at seeing Regina and hugged her happily. They pulled away and he saw Rowena, “You don’t like hugs, but I’m hugging you.”he warned as he hugged her.  
“Wow, there’s a lot of people here.”Alondra said looking around the room, but stayed next to Dean with his arm around her, their sides pressed together.  
“This is awkward.”Trixie said when the room fell into silence.  
“Where are we?”Sam asked, if anything to fill the silence.  
“Uh…”Alondra said and looked around for the first time.  
“Mom, this is your house.”Monse said after a moment.  
“Yeah, it is.”she agreed, a little dazed.  
“Are you okay?”Henry asked, taking her hand and snapping her out of her thoughts.  
“Yeah,”Alondra agreed and pushed through the crowd to the front door. “Well we’re in my childhood house, but we ain’t in Texas.”She called out turning to them from the door.  
“What’s going on?”Chloe asked shocked.  
“Everyone check your pockets.”Alondra said as she checked her mainy pockets and followed with her bag, everyone did as told, pulling out keys and phones and the like.  
“Look, I have a paper.”Henry said, holding out a folded piece of paper.  
“What’s it say?”William asked.  
“Uh, ‘You are Henry Daniel Mill, you attend Masterson’s school for young geniuses. You live in the house provided with all your parents. Don’t talk about magic or fairy tales with anyone outside of the family. The world considers your family normal now.’”he read out loud then shrugged.  
“Okay, here, I got it.”Alondra said, pulling out a paper from her backpack. “Six earths once connected directly to the one you grew up in, now all of them are one single earth, with the combined geographic features of all of the earths. There is still work to be done in order to save all the universes known and unknown- dramatic but okay- the house you appeared in combines to all the houses everyone has owned. You will all live here and work together to complete missions as they arise. You are Alondra Villela, you attend the Henerson’s Acadamy for geniuses, you can choose to live on campus or at home, or a combination. You attend school lightly-like I was doing before all of this crap- and work with the 5-O as you were doing before.”she read out loud. “There’s more, but you all get the jists.”she added with a shrug.  
“Okay so six worlds combined into one?”Ronnie asked.  
“Technically Seven, but the Enchanted Forest had already been combined.”  
“Who’s next?”Sebastian asked. “What this is a good way for everyone to meet everyone.”he shrugged when they gave him questioning looks.  
“I’ll go!”Trixie said excitedly. “You are Beatrice Decker, you attend Masterson’s School for young geniuses as a martial arts specialist.”she said excitedly. “To control your powers they have been reduced drastically to protect others.”she added disappointedly. “They will come back to full strength when you are ready. Blah, blah, blah,”she said, getting board.  
“Okay, then, Trixie is done.”Alondra said when Trixie walked away from the group. She went to Jack who was standing on the side, uncomfortable with the large crowd. She climbed up to his shoulder with his help and proudly sat there.  
“Who’s next?”Dean asked.  
“How ‘bout you,”Alondra suggested.  
“Fine, you’re Dean Winchester, duh, you are a hunter working with the 5-O to keep cover. Don’t do illegal activities, no need for that. You work closely with Alondra and Sebastian, don’t do anything stupid, things are different now, get that through you thick- ookay this seems like a personal attack.”he said stopping to complain.  
“Cause they know you.”Alondra teased amused.  
“What ever, who’s next?”he asked annoyed, like teen would.  
“You are Samuel Winchester, you work with the 5-O as well, but it is customary for you to stay in the HQ and do research. Keep Dean from doing anything stupid.”Sam read.  
“It does not say that.”Dean protested snatching the paper from him.  
“What’s it say?”Alondra asked, amused.  
“Who’s next?”he said, simply making her laugh.  
“I’ll go.”Kono said after a moment. “You are Detective Kono with the 5-O task force, you are married to Adam Nashimori, work on learning your new city.”  
“So, not much has changed.”Adam said.  
“No, you?”  
“You are Adam Nashimori, you work as a Detective with the 5-O task force, you are married to Kono. You’re brother is dead,”he said perking up a little at the news.  
“Your brother is dead and you’re smiling?”Quill asked confused.  
“He’s a bad man, the world is better off without him.”Adam informed him.  
“So, basically the same for you too?”Sebastian asked.  
“Pretty much.”he agreed with a nod.  
“Alright, Parker, you wanna go?”Alondra asked sitting on the marble Chimney.  
“You are Peter Parker… Spiderman…”he whispered.  
“Yeah, you’re spiderman, we know, get over it.”  
“You attend Henerson’s Academy for Geniuses. You are dating MJ who is mad at you for ditching her in the middle of a movie… the jewelry store across the street was getting rob.”he said looking up. “Ned is still your best friend, and you can now balance being a superhero and a normal teenager much better, get your life together it’s sad.”  
“Is that really in there?”Alondra asked amused.  
“Yeah, but I agree.”he shrugged.  
“Why don’t you go.”Sebastian said gesturing to Regina.  
“Oh, okay.”she said a little surprised. “You are Regina Mills, Principle of Henerson’s Academy for Geniuses, it’s an easy job, and you’re basically there to help keep cover. You are married to Robin Sherwood-”  
“Come again?”Sebastian, Henry, Monse and Alondra said shocked.  
“I’m married now.”she said, just as shocked.  
“Glad it’s to me.”Robin commented.  
“Oh, hey, I haven’t met you.”Sebastian said dazily.  
“Anything else, Regina?”Alondra asked.  
“No, just how to do my new job.”Regina answered.  
“Cool,”Alondra shrugged.  
“I guess I’ll go next.”Robin commented, taking out his paper. “You are Robin Sherwood, husband to Regina Mills, you run a small archery school in the downtown. Good luck… well that’s reassuring.”he said thoughtfully.  
“Okay, next?”  
“I’ll go.”Oliver said suddenly. “You are Oliver Queen, owner of Queen Consolidated, you are also the vigilant ‘Green Arrow’ stay away from the league of Assassins, don’t need to tell me twice, Diggle is your bodyguard, you are married to Felicity Smoak. Don’t do anything stupid.”he read out loud and nodded in agreement.  
“You are Felicity Smoak, Overwatch, Oliver’s wife. You teach computer science in Henerson’s Academy for Geniuses, limit the hacking into government satellites.”  
“Oh, right, superheroes and the police work together.”Alondra commented.  
“You don't think that was important to mention when we started this?”Tony asked.  
“Look at what they gave me, I’m still pulling out papers.”she responded waving a stack of papers as she pulled another from her bag.  
“Cas, what does your paper say?”Sebastian asked after a moment.  
“You are Castiel Novak, a part time hunter, part time librarian… that’s it.”he answered.  
“It doesn’t say where?”Sam asked, taking the paper. “At their school.”he said, simply handing the paper back.  
“I thought that was implied.”  
“Well, it wasn’t.”  
“He’ll be a fine librarian.”Alondra commented with doubt. “Will, what about you?”  
“You are William Queen, you attend Masterson’s school for young geniuses, don’t hack into the school server-”  
“Did you really?”she asked amused.  
“Felicity stopped me before I did anything.”he admitted. “You are Flash Junior, you work alongside Spiderman to fight crime in the city, and with your parent’s permission bigger cases.”he read, getting excited about being a superhero.  
“Kinda stupid to reveal your connection like that, but okay.”she shrugged.  
“Quill, you’ve been real quiet, what’s your say?”Sebastian asked.  
“I’m a security guard at your school.”he said annoyed.  
“You could probably get the students to call you Starlord.”Monse said.  
“That's who he is when he’s fighting as a superhero, but he only comes out when it’s aliens, nothing else.”Rocket laughed.  
“Oh, we work together.”Graham commented. “I’m also a security guard at their school.”  
“And you’re happy about that?”Quill asked.  
“Easier than being a sheriff.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Graham-”  
“Oh, the huntsman.”Dean said, cutting him off. “Who’s Hook?”he asked.  
“That’d be me mate.”Hook answered confused.  
“Dad, shut up,”Alondra warned not standing. “Uncle Sam, can you take him outside please.”she added when he clenched his jaw tightly.  
“C’mon, Grandpa.”Mose said, taking his hand and leading him to the back door.  
“What was that about?”Emma asked.  
“Don’t worry about it, what’s your life now?”Alondra asked nonchalantly.  
“Security at Henry’s school.”  
“Cool, who’s next? Mary, you still a teacher?”  
“No actually I'm the Principal at Henry’s School.”  
“Jack, how about you read your paper.”  
“You are Jack Winchester, a student at Hnerserson’s School for geniuses as an athlete, you help hunt monsters in the 5-O and sometimes help the superheroes.”he said then looked up with a smile. “I go to school with you.”he added.  
“Yeah, got that from the reading, good thing is people just assume you have a concussion.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Yeah,”Trixie said, still sitting on his shoulder with her arm resting on his head.  
“We’ll work on it.”Sam assured him softly.  
“Rowena, what about you?”Alondra asked turning to the older woman.  
“I am Rowena Macleod, chemistry teacher at your school.”she answered, her voice said she didn’t like it, but her posture said she was proud of it.  
“It’s only like one class, and it’s full of nerds, you’ll be fine.”Sebastian assured her.  
“Thank you dear.”she said simply, holding her head up high.  
“Curtis, what about you?”  
“You are Curtis Holt, engineering teacher by day, Mister Terrific by night.”Curtis said proudly. “It’s not worded like that, I just thought it was cool.”he added happily.  
“Bell?”  
“I am Belle Caron, head librarian in your school.”Bell answered with a smile.  
“Did it even have a library before all of this?”Alondra asked confused.  
“Yes, it did, you just never entered it because you hate books.”Neal answered.  
“What’s your life now? Still an under qualified liar?”  
“I am certified to be a counselor.”he protested.  
“Neal, we know that was only cause the teacher confused you for her grandson.”  
“That is not- okay it is, but I did fine.”  
“The engineering hall would beg to differ.”Sebastian said.  
“I feel like we’re off topic, Gold I assume you’re still an owner of an antique shop.”Alondra said quickly.  
“Yes, that’s quite right.”Gold agreed.  
“Your name is Gold?”Gamora asked.  
“Yes it is, derie.”  
“And you are?”Bell asked.  
“Gamora Quill, gymnast instructor at that school and intergalactic warrior.”Gamora answered with a stone hard face.  
“Loki, I’m really curious about what life you got.”Alondra said.  
Before he could answer there was a knock on the door and a loud crowed of teens. “Aye, you, we’re gonna be late for school!”they heard one of them yell.  
“Shit, we ain’t ready for school.”Sebastian said concerned.  
“No, we are, look, I got some supplies and school stuff in my bag.”Alondra said.  
“Well, we must keep our lives together, we can’t do something that will draw suspicion.”Gold said.  
“He’s right, we gotta assimulate into this life they gave. Everyone go find your daily routine and we’ll go to school, we’ll keep talking about this later.”Alondra as Sebastian went to grab Monse. They all went to fulfill the roles they were given.  
“Never thought I’d be so happy to be back in school.”Sebastian sighed as they walked in.  
“Rough weekend?”one of the guys asked.  
“A little stressful.”he shrugged.  
“Well, it’s only the first day, so it should be easy.”Amanda said with a smile.  
“So, you guys decided if you want to live on or off campus yet?”one of the guys asked as he dribbled a basketball down the hall.  
“On campus sounds pretty nice.”Alondra laughed.  
“Well, ultimately like always you two let Monse choose.”he shrugged.  
“What about you?”  
“Uh, on campus is my favorite, but my little sister doesn’t want me to so I’m actually debating this year.”he answered.  
“Hopefully we get plenty of class together.”one of the guys said as the group split up to get there homeroom number.  
“Dad, what are you doing? You’re table is over there.”Monse said pointing to a table that had a giant letter ‘c’ hanging over it.  
“I’m not a Cruz anymore, my name changed to Villela.”Sebastian answered.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah, Regina ain’t the only who got a marriage outta this.”Alondra said.  
“You two are married?”Peter asked shocked.  
“Yup, hey look there’s MJ and Ned.”Alondra said pointing to the pair.  
“What the hell is going on?”Ned asked confusedly.  
“You got this, Pete? Cool, good luck.”Alondra said while pulling Sebastian, Monse, and Jack away. The three of them were in the same homeroom since they had the same last name and were in the same grade. “Can’t believe I’m seventeen again.”she sighed.  
“Or that we have to do our junior year over again.”Monse agreed.  
“It’s not that bad, you can fix that one wrong answer you got.”Sebastian said.  
“That’s true.”she agreed thoughtfully.  
“Okay, Jack you remember what do during a social interaction?”Alondra asked as they stood near a door.  
“Nod politely, go with what they say, don’t mention monsters or hunting and try to act natural.”he listed off with a nod.  
“Good, you got our number if you need somthin’ don’t draw attention to yourself, ease into it, don’t get overwhelmed.”Alondra added.  
“Got it.”he agreed and walked in. They watched him for a moment before going to their own home room.   
“You think our relationship with the school changed?”he asked as they walked.  
“Hey, giirrl.”the boy that had greeted her the same way when she had taken Gold to find Neal and Sebastian greeted her and they had a similar conversation.  
“I think we’re good.”Alondra said as they were greeted by a lot of people.  
“How many classes you got?”Sebastian asked.  
“Four, just like how when we first transferred in.”  
“Same, Monse?”  
“Full schedule.”Monse answered handing him the schedule.  
“Hey, why does our home room teacher’s name look familiar?”  
“Cause it’s Ronnie,”Alondra answered as they stood at the door.  
“Never have I hated more the fact that they don’t tell us who our teacher is beforehand.”Sebastian mumbled before they walked in.  
“Probably the only one.”Alondra said.  
“Hope so, I don’t want my grandparent’s being my teachers.”  
“I hate that I got your name, if we were Cruz our homeroom would be so much bigger.”Sebastian whispered angrily as they sat in the back of the class. They were in a small room that only had fifteen desks.  
“Fifteen is more than enough to blend into.”Alondra assured him as a bell rang.  
“Huh, it’s funny they gave me juniors in the engineering hall V to Z and there’s only seven of you.”Ronnie said with a laugh.  
“You gotta be kidding me.”she sighed disappointed.  
“Well, not much is changing from last semester except that homeroom is no longer a weekly thing…”He said, making them happy before he added. “It’s a daily thing. No matter what type of student you are, you must report to this class at 9 am everyday for fifteen minutes, it is mandatory.”he explained, crushing their hope.  
“Why the change?”one of the other students asked.  
“According to the email the district sent it was to add a constant to your life.”  
“And what are we supposed to do?”  
“Homework.”  
“Most of our work is done in labs, not in a classroom.”  
“Well, then this is mandatory break time.”  
“Longest fifteen minutes ever.”Monse said as they walked down the hall.  
“Yup, can’t imagine doing that every day.”Alondra agreed.  
“Where’s your first class?”Sebastian asked.  
“Chemistry in the science wing, in like five minutes.”Monse answered.  
“Our first class isn’t till ten thirty, we’ll walk you and try to figure out what the hell we’re supposed to be doing.”Alondra said.  
“Maybe it’s over and we can just live life.”  
“I wish, but the note said there was still work to be done. I think we’ll be getting missions for a while.”Alondra sighed handing her a granola bar.  
“You’re gonna look for our families, ain’t you?”Monse asked after a moment.  
“Don’t you want to see them again?”Sebastian asked, confused.  
“No,”she said looking down.  
“Monse, did they do something to you?”he asked, stopping their walk.  
“No, nothing like that, they just treated me like a freak, they didn’t care about me.”  
“Cause you intimidated them, they were scared of your brain.”Alondra said softly.  
“So it was okay for them to treat me like a monster?”  
“No, of course not, cause you aint. They were wrong to do that, and it's their loss, cause you’re the best. We won’t look if you don’t want us to.”  
“But what about your families?”she asked, concerned and confused.  
“Uh,”she said unsure.  
“Look for them, if you find mine just tell them I died or something.”  
“We won’t look for yours, they might not even remember you though. The world knows you’re our daughter and they think we kinda raised you from birth.”  
“That’s weird that no one questions this.”  
“The gods can do anything.”Sebastian said and they continued walking.  
“So, how was living with the boys?”Alondra asked.  
“Granma Rowena wouldn’t leave me alone with them, she said they weren’t capable of taking care of me.”Monse answered.  
“Probably for the best.”Sebastian agreed.  
“No, not defending them Dean would’ve let you eat candy for breakfast.”Alondra said amused when they turned to her waiting for an argument.  
“How are you handling all of this?”he asked softly.  
“I’m okay.”Monse answered.  
“Monse,”Alondra said in a warning tone.  
“It’s a little overwhelming, but I get to be a kid. I love Jack and Henry, and Trixie, I’m used to Grandpa Dean and you two-”  
“But you also don’t like some of the people from the Once Upon a Time world, and the ones from Lucifer were mean.”Sebastian countered.  
“And now there's more people you don’t know than you do know.”Alondra added.  
“I’ll get to them, but the DC ones did something, didn’t they?”Monse asked.  
“They’re your grandparents, you should make your own decisions about them.”Sebastian said after a moment. “Don’t worry about what went down with us.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, you be yourself, get to know them and decide how you feel about them, then we’ll tell you what happened.”he said, wrapping an arm around her.  
“Okay,”she agreed. “Hey, Catherina Rollins was the only one missing.”she commented.  
“I don’t know why, I met her and only spent like two hours with her though. She’s not one for the family life though.”Alondra answered.  
“Huh, I thought Dean would be like that and even Rowena, but not her.”  
“Well, this is your class.”Sebastian said as they stopped in front of a door.  
“And this is Grandma’s class, great.”Monse sighed seeing Rowena looking over a book.  
“Maybe don’t call her grandma during class?”he said after a moment.  
“Yeah, probably shouldn’t.”she agreed before hugging both her parents and walking in just as the bell ran.  
“They grow up so fast.”he said, wiping a fake tear.  
“Shut up, c’mon,”she said taking his hand and pulling him away.  
“Oh, are we gonna-”he began to say suggestively.  
“Nope,”she interrupted.   
“Then where are we going?”  
“I want to check in on Jack and Pete then I want to find everyone else, like Jerry, Anton, Bobby, Bucky, Cisco, I ain’t gonna name them all.”  
“Yeah, okay.”he agreed. “I guess I’m kinda worried about the guardians, and Mo.”  
“You didn’t like Mo.”  
“No, it was a little awkward, but he was nice.”  
“He called you the spawn of satan.”  
“But he apologized and gave me some beer.”  
“Ugh, beer is nasty.”  
They checked in on Jack and Peter before going around and checking on their friends and family, some didn’t know anything had changed while others did. Jerry and Anton were now living as twin brothers, but both knew who they were and what had happened; both seemed very happy with the development. They were about to check on mostly everyone before their next class started, it was a class for engineering. “Not the worst we could get.”Sebastian said as they walked in to see Tony standing at the desk. “Did he lose Stark Industries?”  
“Hey, so you’re a teacher now?”Alondra asked quietly stopping at the desk.  
“I only teach two classes, the rest of the time I’m running Stark Industries but the lab is always open.”Tony answered with a smile.  
“Does everyone-”  
“Yup, everyone knows I’m Ironman.”  
“Cool,”she shrugged before they went to sit at the back of the class. They had been concerned that if their parents were teaching them it would be weird and they wouldn't learn, but that class was great.  
“Hey, I want to check in on Regina, make sure she’s alright.”Sebastian said as they exited the class and walked down the hall.  
“Yeah, I kinda want to check in on Cas, make sure he’s alright.”Alondra agreed.  
“So, lunch in the food court in say fifteen minutes?”  
“Yeah, sounds good.”she agreed and they split ways.  
Sebastian walked into the main office and asked the secretary if Regina was busy, she laughed when he referred to her as ‘the principal’ but called in anyway. “Thanks.”he said when she told him to go in. “Hey, Mo-,”he began his greeting when he walked in but stopped when he saw his new father perched on her desk. “Robin you’re here too.”he commented confused as he closed the door.  
“Yes, yes, well I thought I’d make sure Regina was okay in her new position of principle.”Robin answered standing to turn to him.  
“Shirts messed up.”he said simply, looking at the ceiling as Robin quickly fixed it. “There you go.”he said looking back.   
“Sorry, I really did-”  
“No, no need for an explanation.”  
“Did you need something, Sebastian?”Regina asked with a smile.  
“No, the paper said I always visit you in your office after my first class of the day. And I wanted to make sure you were okay on your first day.”  
“I’m fine, it is a really easy job, a monkey with a pencil can do it.”she answered amused.  
“Monkey with a pencil, I want one.”he commented quietly. “Okay, cool, just making sure. I’m meeting the others for lunch, so I’ll leave you two alone.”he said going to the door.  
“Oh, wait, Sebastian.”Robin said, stopping him. “I know a lot about you because of Regina, but I would like to get to spend some time with you.”he admitted.  
“Uh, yeah, I’d like that too.”Sebastian agreed.  
“How about Robin teaches you some archery.”Regina suggested as she slowly stood.  
“Yeah, I could use some pointers.”Sebastian agreed with a nod. “And I really want to know how in the world you got here, so there's that too.”  
“Okay then,”Robin agreed.  
“You could go after your second class, you have a three hour break.”Regina said as she slowly walked to him, with a big smile.  
“Uh, I’ll check with Alondra, make sure she doesn’t want us to do something. Did you really look up my schedule?”  
“Yes, dear, I did, because I can.”  
“I’ve missed you.”he laughed hugging her. “I’ll let you know.”he added before leaving.  
Alondra nonchalantly entered the library, looking around in amazement that it actually existed. “Hey, Bell.”she greeted the woman.  
“Hey, Alondra, didn’t think you would come here because of what Neal said.”Bell said.  
“I’m a little worried about how Cas will do. Where is he?”  
“I’m right here.”Cas said from behind her.  
“Holy, shit, uncle Cas, I forgot how quiet you are.”Alondra said surprised.  
“Dean says the same thing.”  
“How you doin’?”  
“I’m fine, why?”  
“Cause being a librarian requires a lot of human interaction.”  
“Actually, just like in Storybrooke, not many people come here.”Belle said.  
“Wait till we start getting homework, then the people with big families will be in here studying.”she shrugged.  
“I thought you didn’t go to libraries.”  
“I don’t, but I know how they work.”she said then turned to Cas. “If you need help or are confused shoot me a text.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it. How is Jack doing?”  
“He’s doing well. Our time in LA did him some good and he can handle himself pretty well in a high school setting. That and he’s known to be a beast on a mat and in a ring, people don’t mess with him.”she shrugged. “I’m actually meeting with him and the others for lunch.”she added.  
“Lunch? It’s twelve.”  
“We need to eat, and we didn’t have breakfast.”she said simply. “Bell, lovely as ever. Uncle Cas,”she said with a nod to each before leaving. The five students sat at a round lunch table for lunch and they talked about their classes. “Okay, so we need to make a decision.”  
“What is it?”Jack asked, confused.  
“We can either live in that huge house that is like twenty seperate houses, or we can request a mixed house on campus and us five will live in it.”  
“I don’t know, houses outside the engineering hall are wack.”Sebastian said.  
“What about you two? You want to live on campus or off?”she asked her brothers.  
“I think it’ll be easier to go… you know if I wasn’t at school all the time.”Peter answered.  
“Understandable,”Sebastian agreed.  
“What about you Jack?”Alondra asked.  
“Uh,”he said unsure as to what they were talking about.  
“Nope, you ain't ready to live anywhere outside the bunker.”she answered herself.  
“Okay,”he agreed happily.  
“Monse, what do you think?”Sebastian asked.  
“I loved living in the house here, but I also loved living in the bunker.”Monse answered.  
“So?”Alondra asked curiously.  
“I don’t know, we have homeroom everyday now, so it would be easier to stay here and I do have a full schedule, but I’ll miss them.”  
“How about we stay here during the week?”Sebastian suggested.  
“That actually works out, cause we don’t stay the full day, we go to work, you don’t got a license and we’ll be having projects soon anyway.”Alondra agreed.  
“So you guys are gonna stay on campus?”Peter asked.  
“Yeah, for the week at least.”Alondra nodded.  
“Dean’s not gonna like it.”Jack warned.   
“He’s right, they’ve been putting it in their heads that you’d choose them over everyone and everything else. They were just waiting for you to get home.”Monse agreed.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind spending my weekend with ‘em.”Alondra shrugged.  
“But we also got a shit ton of other parents.”Sebastian said.  
“Yeah,”she sighed.  
“They’ll be competing for time with us.”  
“Oh, god, our four parents were already doing that before. Now there’s more?”Peter said.  
“Yeah, that was one of the first things I told you, we got way more.”  
“Yeah, but they’ll be fighting for time with us.”  
“At least you all have siblings to throw at them, I’m on my own.”Sebastian said.  
“I swear I’m gonna kill Graham.”Alondra said annoyed.  
“That’s one of our dad’s right?”Peter said.  
“Yeah,”  
“He’s the huntsman, and Dean, the one that didn’t mess up, was ready to fight him, right?”he asked after a moment, trying to remember what he had been told.  
“Yup,”  
“Why are you going to kill him?”Jack asked.  
“He’s been following us around, making it seem like he’s just doing his job, but he aint.”  
“Should I tell him to leave you alone?”  
“No, Jack, that ain’t necessary. Besides, he's your father too.”  
“Right,”he said hesitantly.  
“You two don’t worry about what happened between us and them, got it?”  
“We’re a team, we got each other’s back.”Peter protested timidly.  
“Yeah, I know, but they’re your parents too. Get to know them and make a decision on your interactions with them, not what I’ve told you.”  
“You should probably tell Steve the same thing.”  
“Crap, why did I tell everyone about what happened?”she said panically.  
“Did you go into detail with people other than Dean?”Sebastian asked.  
“No, did I? You were there.”  
“Well, you told me.”Peter said.  
“And me.”Jack added.  
“You didn’t go into detail with Trixie.”Monse said.  
“But I might’ve told the other’s what happened.”Peter said with an apologetic face.  
“Crap, this is gonna end in a fight.”Alondra said dropping her head on the table.  
“Well, you did tell Dean to cool it. The ones from Lucifer and DC got no room to talk. Marvel all have high morals and Five-O… also has high morals?”Sebastian said, trying to reassure her, but was unsure at the last part.  
“Right, and I mean Steve kinda messed up.”  
“He did?”Peter asked shocked.  
“No, not Rogers, Steve McGarrett, he’s a cop.”Alondra said quickly.  
“Yeah, gonna have to refer to them by last names.”Sebastian said as if agreeing.  
After lunch they went to their next class, Jack had athletic classes for the next few hours and to his surprise Nat was one of his trainers. Peter had his next class, history, with MJ and Ned which was fine but his teacher was Rogers, so he felt a little intimidated. Alondra, Sebastian and Monse had their next class together, physics with Barry. They paused for a second seeing him preparing for the lesson, when he saw them he pressed his lip into a thin line and awkwardly waved at them. Alondra exhaled deeply and closed her eyes and gave him a somewhat forced smile. “I would’ve thought he was the Forensics teacher.”Alondra commented as they sat in the back of the class.  
“Hey, Alondra can you hold back a little.”Barry asked, stopping her as the class left once the bell rang. She nodded at Sebastian and Monse to go on without her.  
“What’s up, Allen?”she asked calmly.  
“Look, I know you’re mad at us, and you have every right to be-”  
“Wills been treating you like crap, hasn’t he?”she interrupted him.  
“Well, yeah, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”  
“Look, it’s forgiven, what happened happened, we’re good.”  
“But it feels like we’re not.”he said hesitantly.  
“Yeah, I don’t trust you guys, but I don’t hate you either.”  
“Could we maybe work on getting to the point where…”  
“I can stand to be in the same room as everyone?”she suggested when he struggled.  
“Wow, didn’t think it was that bad.”he said slightly shocked.   
“Uh, I can stand to be in a room with you. Look just give me some time and space, I’ll get there. You weren’t the one that treated us like we’re useless screw ups.”  
“They were just scared-”  
“And upset that yall got hurt, I know, but the way they talked to us, the way they yelled ain’t okay. It ain’t as bad as what some others did, but wasn’t great either. I’m sorry for the way I’m treating ya, but-”  
“Its okay, I get it.”he assured her gently.  
“I’ll get there.”she assured him. “And I’ll talk to the others, make sure they give y'all a fair shot.”she added with a small smile.  
“You don’t have to-”  
“Nah, I do. It ain’t fair to you, if they’re gonna be mad at you it should be cause of something that happened between them and you, not me and you.”  
“You are surprisingly mature about this.”  
“You mess up and hurt them I will hurt you.”she warned seriously. “See ya later.”she added nonchalantly and left.  
“Hey, Alondra, how’s it going?”Quill asked, falling in step with her as she walked.  
“Pretty good, you?”  
“I’m good, I’m good.”  
“You board?”  
“No, actually I’ve had to put out three small fires. Not as boring as I thought.”  
“You lying?”  
“Is that that obvious?”he asked distressed then sighed when she nodded. “Well, it’s not traveling across space.”he defended himself.  
“What’s goin’ on?”  
“I was just wondering-”  
“No, Sebastian wouldn’t hate you guys if you took off to Guard the Galaxy as long as you told him first and call every once and awhile.”  
“No, we wouldn’t do that.”he said shocked.  
“Oh, I thought that’s where this was going. What’s up?”she asked surprised.  
“One of your dads, Graham, heard you talking about maybe living here, and I was hoping you guys would consider not doing that?”he said hesitantly.  
“Uh?”  
“It’s just that you guys are going to school now, and you’re working in the 5-O and we won’t get to spend as much time as we’d like with him, and we want to get to know Monse too and kinda be her grandparents.”he explained quickly.  
“Yeah, the thing is things would be easier if we did. We’d be spending most of our time here anyway. Monse is a full time student and we’d feel better if she could go from her classes straight home without having to call someone or ask for a ride. And all students now have to be here by nine every morning.”  
“Right, but Groot misses you two.”  
“That all you got?”  
“Your younger siblings want to spend time with you after school.”he added quickly.  
“We’ll talk about it, and tell Graham to do his job, which ain’t keeping an eye on me.”  
“Wait, where are you going?”he asked confused, seeing she was leaving the whole building.  
“Oh, I got like three hours, so I’m gonna check in with the 5-O.”she said simply and walked away. A while later she walked into the HQ “What’s up?”she asked walking in.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”Kono asked confused.  
“We go to school lightly meaning we’re in highschool and only take like four classes.”  
“So you already went to all four of your classes?”Steve asked confused.  
“Nah, I’ve been to two, but got like three hours before my next class.”  
“What about Sebastian and Monse?”Adam asked.  
“Oh, Monse has a full eight class schedule and Sebastian went with Robin to kinda get to know him since he’s the only one he don’t know. So what’s going on here?”  
“Not much, no new cases.”Steve answered.  
“What’s it like being a cop now?”Alondra asked bumping her shoulder with Dean’s.  
“Awesome, I get a real badge and I can carry a gun. Baby has a bunch of new toys and we can hunt without worrying about the cops.”Dean said happily.  
“He’s already tried to go off on his own twice.”Sam said holding up two fingers.  
“Only twice, better than I expected.”Alondra shrugged.  
“How’s Jack doing?”  
“He’s good, he’s adapting better than some. Plus he has Peter to kinda help.”  
“So since you have time to kill-”Dean began with a knowing smile.  
“I know some good pie shops, lets go.”she said cutting him off.  
“Awesome.”he agreed happily.  
“We’ll be back later.”Alondra said as they walked out.  
“Don’t eat too much pie!”Sam called out.  
“Eat all the pie, got it!”Alondra called back before they were completely out of view.  
“Cheesecake is not pie.”Dean argued as they walked back in an hour later.  
“Yeah, it is. It’s got filling covered by crust and it’s baked in a pie pan. It is pie.”  
“It has cake in the name.”he argued as they entered his shared office with Sam.  
“Uncle Sam is cheesecake a pie or a cake?”Alondra asked Sam slightly annoyed.  
“It’s a pie.”Sam answered amused.  
“Ha!”she exclaimed towards Dean. “Where’s everyone?”she asked her uncle after a moment.  
“Homicide, not monster related.”  
“Cool, so you guys were able to find everyone else, make sure they were alright?”  
“Yup, Bobby and Jody don’t know any different, this has always been their lives.”  
“Iaght, I should go back now. Dad stay outta trouble, uncle Sam taze him if you have to.”she said amused heading to the door.  
“Keep an eye on Jack, will you.”Dean told her.  
“Let him run wild, got it.”she agreed and left. She walked into the school and was surprised when she saw Sebastian walking around. “Hey, how’d it go with Robin?”she asked, falling into step with him once she joined him.  
“It was good. But one of his students shot one of the instructors so he had to go with him to the hospital.”Sebastian answered with a shrug.  
“That had to hurt.”she said with a small laugh as he took her hand.  
“How’s 5-O doing?”  
“It’s okay, Dean hasn’t destroyed the place so there's that. We going somewhere or?”  
“Monse’s class is about to end.”  
“You don’t need to pick her up and take her to her next class all the time.”she said amused.  
“I did it most of the time before we knew she was our daughter, why stop now?”  
“We had like every other class with her, we were going to the same place.”  
“I get to walk her, unless she argues against it, I do it.”  
“Okay,”she agreed amused as they stopped in front of a class. “So, we gotta talk.”she said as she leaned against the wall and he stood in front of her with their hands together.  
“This can’t be good.”  
“Quill talked to me earlier.”  
“Was it about his theory of one of the janitors being an alien?”  
“No, but I want to hear it now, is it Marve? Wait, never mind actually something important to talk about.”she said quickly, shaking her head. “Graham told him that we had been talking about living on campus.”  
“We knew that they weren’t gonna like it, but it would make everything easier.”  
“Right, but I feel like we need to be there for the kids.”  
“They need more guidance than they can offer?”  
“And while Henry, Trixie and maybe Will won’t have trouble getting to know them-”  
“They all might not feel comfortable around the new people without us.”he sighed.  
“Trixie is on rocks with Chloe and Lucifer. Henry still prefers Regina to the others. And Will hasn’t been all that great with them.”  
“That's not our fault.”  
“Right, but the other should make a choice of their own. Just cause they messed up with us don’t mean they shouldn’t get a chance with the other.”  
“Why do you gotta be such a good person?”he sighed.  
“I was raised right.”  
“Yeah, your mom was something else wasn’t she… what if we get a place for when the projects start, we’re gonna need a place to sleep here.”  
“A small place for the three of us just in case we need it sounds good.”she agreed.  
“That will work, besides we can’t leave things like this forever, right? We gotta fix our relationships with them?”  
“For my siblings at least, yeah.”she agreed.  
“You’re such a good sister, and mother… and wife.”he added the last part teasingly.  
“How’s it feel to get a wife without asking?”she teased pulling him in closer.  
“Let's be honest, it probably was gonna end up happening when we were older.”  
“Right, but you didn’t have to ask or do anything for that matter.”  
“I did get off easy,”he laughed leaning in to kiss her as the bell rang and the door opened.  
“This is not what I need to see after a class.”Monse complained being the first one out.  
“Sorry,”he laughed pulling away from Alondra. “How was class with Linda?”  
“Good, pretty sure she used Lucifer for a bunch of the examples.”she answered as they began to walk away. He had his bag slung over his left shoulder, Alondra had her bag over her right shoulder and Monse had both strapps on. They walked with Monse in between the two parents, she was so much shorter compared to them that it looked like a small family consisting of young parents and their little daughter.  
“Why wouldn’t she? He’s Lucifer, shit ton of problems with him.”Alondra laughed.  
“What were you talking about?”she asked, turning to the two parents.  
“We were just talking about how we should probably live off campus and just get a small place to sleep in here when necessary.”Sebastian answered.  
“Then where would we be living? With Grandpa Dean?”  
“To help the others get to know our other parents, we were thinking of maybe alternating between everyone, you could stay with Dean if you want.”Alondra said.  
“So you’re gonna be switching between all of your sets of parents?”  
“Yeah, just until they get comfortable around them then we’ll choose where to live.”  
“I don’t know my DC, Marvel and 5-O grandparents yet. What do you think?”she asked after a moment turning to walk backwards a few steps to watch both her parents.  
“I don’t know, nothing is decided yet, so just think about what you want to do.”Sebastian said gently after a moment of thought.  
“Watch out.”Alondra said, pulling her to one side so she didn’t hit a post. She turned her daughter around and walked with an arm around her.  
“Okay, this is your next class.”Sebastian said as they stood outside a door.  
“Do I have any classes that aren’t taught by family members?”Monse asked seeing Curtis was excitedly getting things ready for his class.  
“Probably not, they’re taking over. He’s super awkward and rambles a lot just pay attention and remember you could be stuck with Kooper again.”Sebastian said quickly.  
“You right, I hated that man.”Monse agreed as Curtis saw them and gestured for them to come in with a big smile. “Not the worst that could happen.”she added with a sigh.  
“Good luck,”Alondra said tightening her hold on Monse before letting her go.  
“Don’t make him feel like an idiot.”Sebastian said hugging her before she walked in.  
“Hey, aren’t you two coming in?”Curtis said as he approached the door.  
“We’re not in your class, we’ve already taken this one.”  
“Oh, okay, so just Monse then. Didn’t think my first interaction with my granddaughter would be as her teacher.”Curtis commented with a hint of nervousness.  
“Just pretend like she ain’t your granddaughter, you’ll be fine and she’ll be fine.”  
“Right, right, right.”he agreed quickly.  
“You okay, Crutis?”Alondra asked.  
“Yup, yup, I’m fine. So you have plans for after school?”  
“Uh, after our last class we were gonna head to the 5-O for a while then try to figure all of this out, make some decisions.”Sebastian informed him nonchalantly.  
“I was hoping we could hang, you know just you and me maybe Monse could join us we can go out for dinner or- or not, its all good.”he began smoothly but quickly altered concerned with being too pushy or him not wanting to hang out with him.  
“Uh, that would be nice, but we want to kinda adapt to everything first, before we do anything else.”Sebastian said gently.  
“No, I get I get.”he assured him quickly.  
“Besides, you got mister T to worry about tonight.”  
“You are probably right.”  
“Once everything calms down I’ll take you up on your offer.”  
“Okay then. I should probably go teach… cause I’m a teacher…”he said awkwardly.  
“Yeah, go do that.”Sebastian agreed, somewhat amused. “See you around.”he added before he took Alondra’s hand and they walked away.  
It wasn’t long until their third class when they decided to buy some candy from the small store the school had. They paused when they saw Graham also browsing the store, but decided to go in anyway. They purchased their items without trouble, but as they exited the store Graham caught up to them “Could we maybe talk?”he asked when they stopped and turned to look at him, hands still clasped together.  
“What’s up?”Alondra sighed with a head nod up.  
“Look I know I hurt you-”  
“Graham, our class is in five minutes and it’s on the other side of the campus, could we do this later?”Alondra interrupted.  
“I was going to ask why Dean seemed angry with me and Killian.”  
“Cause I told him what you two did. I talked to him and told him not to cause trouble so stay outta his hair and he won’t start a fight, please stay out of his hair.”  
“Did you tell everyone?”  
“Not to hurt you or make them not like you, but yeah I did. I don’t know why, but I told them and it didn’t help cause some of the others messed up too. You ain’t the only one I ain’t ready to talk to yet.”  
“Henry blames us for you leaving.”  
“Well he shouldn’t, and I’ll talk to all of them. Like I’ve told some of the other they need to give y'all a chance and get to know you.”  
“Thank you, I just wish I could make it up to you somehow.”  
“I don’t know that you can…”she sighed then looked down. “We gotta go, see you later.”she added taking a deep breath in looking up again. With a nod they turned and left.  
“You okay?”Sebastian asked as he put his arm around her without letting go of her hand.  
“Yeah, just wish things didn’t have to be so hard.”  
“If things were easy it wouldn’t be life.”  
“Yeah,”she agreed. “And it’s Caitlin.”she sighed as they entered a class.  
“Who else would teach biomedical engineering?”Sebastian asked rhetorically.  
“Yup, shouldn’t be surprised.”she agreed as they went to sit in the back corner as usual.  
After the class the two teens were putting things in their bags when Caitlin slowly walked up to them. “Hey,”she greeted cautiously, playing with her hands.  
“No need to be nervous.”Sebastian assured her gently.  
“Really? Because it seems like you’re not happy I’m your teacher.”she countered.  
“Well, just having a parent as a teacher isn’t something a kid wants”  
“Look, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together apparently and I love that, but if we’re going to get through the class maybe we should fix this.”she said nervously, finishing with gesturing between herself and Sebastian.  
“Actually I have no problems with you. In fact I can’t wait for Monse to meet you and spend some time with you.”  
“Really?”she asked confused.  
“You didn’t believe in us, but you weren’t the only one. We told you guys that what happened was forgiven and I like spending time with you. This class shouldn’t be a probably for either of us, don’t worry so much.”  
“We thought that since you didn’t accept the suits…”  
“We didn’t take the suits cause we didn’t want to be heros; nothing against you guys.”  
“So you’re really okay?”  
“Yeah, trust me we’re good.”he said then gently hugged her. “We left things on not such a great note, I see where you’re coming from.”he said pulling away.  
“What about Ronnie? Have you talked to him?”  
“Uh, no, I’m sure we will though.”  
“And you’re not mad at him anymore?”  
“Uh, well we don’t want to be out in the field with him, but no hard feelings. We should get going, we still have one last class.”he said slinging his bag over his shoulder. He held out his hand to Alondra who took it and they walked out of the class with one finally “See you later.”from Sebastian.  
“Boy this is the longest day ever.”Alondra sighed.  
“Well we did have two mornings so there’s that.”  
“Yeah, we did go on that adventure.”she agreed.  
“Okay, our last class is business, so we shouldn’t have any parents in there.”he said hopefully as they turned a corner to enter a class. “Markus, of course it’s Markus.”  
“I thought he was a police captain.”  
“He’s a hundred years old, he knows a lot of shit.”he sighed before entering and going to the desk. “You’re not a cop?”he asked confused.  
“No I am, I teach one class here and I also do part time bounty hunting with Maze.”  
“Oh, she’s still a bounty hunter?”  
“Yup, you’re in this class?”  
“Don’t make it weird or annoying.”he said then went with Alondra to sit in the back of the class. “I don’t like the look in his eyes.”he whispered leaning back in his seat.  
“It’s all good we’ll be fine.”she assured with sight. After the class ended they were eager to get out of the school and go get some monster fighting action, but Markus stopped them before they could exit the classroom.  
“What’s up?”Sebastian asked with a sigh.  
“Look I know what you think you heard sounded bad-”  
“No it was bad.”  
“It was out of context.”  
“No, we heard about ten minutes of it.”  
“No, you don’t understand…”he sighed. “Look we were just blowing off some steam, you gotta admit that what happened wasn’t normal.”  
“We get that, but the way you talked about us, about Jack, about Trixie, about our daughter, it wasn’t okay. If you guys didn’t want us around so much you could’ve just told us, it shouldn’t have gone down like that. With us feeling rejected.”  
“We weren’t trying to make you feel rejected because you’re not.”he argued quickly. “It was out of context we didn’t mean what we said.”  
“I don’t believe it. I think you do and you’re just sorry you got caught.”  
“You saw how hard I was trying to get to know you, we wanted to be good parents, but-”  
“You didn’t want to be my father, I get it, its fine.”  
“No, it’s not that. I’m sorry we made you feel that way.”  
“Markus, just leave us alone, okay. Just teach the class and ignore us.”  
“But we want to make this right.”  
“Why are you trying so hard to fix something you don’t want? I don’t get it, you tell me one thing, you like another and behind my back you say another.”  
“I told you we didn’t mean it, we weren’t rejecting you or making fun of you. We were overwhelmed by everything that was happening and we said a few things in a rant that we didn’t mean.”he tried to appeal to them.  
“We gotta go.”Was all Sebastian said before pulling Alondra out of the classroom.  
“You okay?”Alondra asked gently after he pulled them into a janitor’s closet.  
“I wish we hadn't heard them, I wish we just lived in ignorant bliss.”he sighed leaning against the wall and throwing his head back, he hit the wall hard, but did not complain.  
“It’ll get better.”she said placing her hand on his chest.  
“Don’t lie to me.”he said simply, closing his eyes with his head still back.  
“No, it will. It has to get better.”  
“Right, for your siblings and Monse.”he agreed with a sigh.  
“We just gotta tell them that we’re going to act civil and spend time with them for the sake of the other, and that they need to drop this argument with us.”  
“I love you.”he whispered looking at her gently.  
“I love you too.”she returned leaning up to kiss him.  
After a long kiss he pulled back with a sigh, “Let’s go, Monse’s class is gonna end soon.”he sighed and pulled her out of the closet. They walked to another class and waited for Monse to get out. Not long after the door opened and Monse was the first one out.  
“Hey,”she greeted them with a smile.  
“How’d this class go?”Alondra asked.  
“Cisco is fun,”she informed them happily. They waved at Cisco as they passed the door to take Monse to her next class. “I thought you guys would be at 5-O already.”  
“Well, we thought we’d walk you to you next class before heading out.”  
“You do know you don’t need to walk me to every class, right?”she asked, turning to Sebatian specifically, making Alondra snicker.  
“You want us to stop?”he asked simply. “Then we walk you.”he said when she didn’t answer. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked.  
“What’s your next class?”Alondra asked.  
“Astronomy.”Monse answered excitedly.  
“Really? I might take that class just cause.”she said intrigued.  
“What a bunch of nerds.”Sebastian teased.  
“So, is this your seventh or eighth class?”  
“Seventh, I have softball last.”  
“You got your gear?”  
“I do, but I don’t think we’ll be practicing, just training.”  
“Okay, well we’re just gonna drop you off and head to the HQ, call us when you need picking up.”she said as they stopped at a door.  
“Okay, hey, you wanna come in maybe you’ll like the class and we can take it together.”  
“You have to be the only teenager alive to be excited to be in school with your parents.”  
“Yeah, and you’re only like three years older than me, is the weirdest thing I could do?”  
“Good point, shall we?”Sebastian asked and the three walked in.  
“Lass, are you in this class?”Killian asked with a bright smile when he saw them.  
“Oh, no.”Monse mumbled.  
“Nope,”Alondra said, shaking her head.  
“You would love it, you were a natural at sea.”  
“Nope…”Alondra said, shaking her head again then turned to Monse. “You good?”  
“Uh,”Monse said nervously.  
“Lass, don’t worry about it, you’ll have fun and you’ll enjoy this class.”Killian said soothingly trying to get Monse to stay in the class.  
“I don’t know, astronomy isn’t gonna help me in my field of study.”  
“Monse, c’mon lass, no need to be worried. You loved navigating on the ship just as much as your mother did.”  
“Monse you’re staying in the class.”Alondra said after a moment.  
“I don’t know mom.”she said unsure.  
“Hey, you are a fourteen year old Junior, you get one class that ain’t physical activity or having to do with engineering, you get one fun class a year.”  
“Softball is fun.”  
“You love and hate it, you’ve been excited about astronomy for a while now and you're gonna take it, even if the Pirate is the teacher.”Alondra argued spitting the word ‘pirate’.  
“Especially since Hook is gonna be an amazing teacher and make this the best class and not ruin your excitement by making it awkward, right?”Sebastian said in a warning tone.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, lad.”Hook assured him confidently. “You have nothing to worry about, Monse, you’ll love it here.”he assured her with a kind smile.  
“Okay,”she agreed hesitantly.  
“Call if you need anything.”Alondra said hugging her, Sebastian did the same and the two teens left after seeing Monse take her usual seat in the back, just like they did.  
“I don’t like leaving her like that.”Sebastian sighed as they walked down the hall.  
“She’s so uncofortable, fucking pirate has to ruine everyting.”she agreed annoyed.  
“It’s okay, this is the first part to being civil with everything. Hook is the one we hate the most, I am right not speaking for just myself right?”he said stopping his train of thought quickly to make sure.  
“Yeah, no doubt.”she agreed with a nod.  
“But for the sake of everyone in the family we gotta be able to be around him without wanting to slit his throat, so this is good.”  
“Man, they finally get an astronomy class and he’s the teacher.”she complained.  
“I know, but hey we could get an astronomy class outside of this place, right?”  
“You hate astronomy,”she pointed out with a soft smile.  
“Well I’ve never actually given it a shot, so maybe it’s more me than I think. Besides you’re worth sitting through anything for.”he said wrapping an arm around her.  
“You’re so cheesy.”she laughed and kissed him.  
“Keep it school appropriate, huh.”Quill said stopping them in the hall.  
“Do you really care?”Sebastian asked insinuating he doesn’t.  
“No, but I have the power to tell you to.”he said happily. “Plus it sounded cool, right?”  
“You’re also my father, and I am a minor.”  
“Right, but you’re emancipated because you didn’t want us to be fighting over custody.”  
“That is not true.”Sebastian said confused  
“Wait, what?”Quill said going from being a cool guy to being a confused idiot.  
“All of you have custody over me, but I have a shit ton of freedom, plus I have a job and a daughter so you don’t really parent, but you all have custody.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, same goes for me, that’s why we all live in one big house that is technically like thirty houses connected together.”Alondra said.  
“Our’s is actually the ship that's connected, it’s super cool you should check it out.”  
“See you later, Quill, we’re gonna go to our job that we actually like.”Sebastian said amused as he and Alondra walked away.  
“What’s up.”Alondra greeted as they walked in.  
“Double homicide.”Kono answered pointing to the screen.  
“Monsters?”Sebastian asked.  
“Nope, just normal unstable people.”  
“Then why you two boozos out here?”she asked Sam and Dean.  
“I am your father,”Dean said, faking offence.  
“Sorry, the stain on your shirt cuts any sense of authority you were going for.”she dead panned with a shrug. “So, what do we got?”  
“This isn’t a monster case.”McGarrett said amused.  
“Yeah, but humans are the worst, case in point.”she said gesturing to the monitor.  
“And we’re bored, so let us help, please?”Sebastian added.  
“We could use fresh eyes.”Danny agreed as they pulled up all the evidence.  
“We have our murderer but he’s pretending to not know English.”Adam said.  
“The stereotypical ranchero is pretending to not know English?”  
“Yup, he has motive, opportunity and a bad alibi, but he won’t confess.”  
“He hasn’t talked at all, no has been able to break him.”Steve added.  
“So we’re letting him stew a little before going back in.”Danny said.  
“Let us try.”Alondra said.  
“No offense, but you two aren’t the best interrogators of humans.”  
“Right, but he thinks he’s gotten away with this whole I don’t speak english thing. Imagine his surprise when he’s met with two people who are fluent in every language.”  
“They have a point,”Sam agreed.  
“By all means go ahead.”Steve agreed and they watched as the two teens went down to the room and watched as they entered. After a few minutes of talking the two teens looked up at a camera with disappointed shaking of their heads. “That’s not good.”he said as they unhandcuffed the man and brought him back up.  
“Wh-what’s going on?”Danny asked.  
“This is Alfredo, he’s been trying to tell you guys that he just got in from Mexico to help his dad on his farm. His sick father.”Alondra answered.  
“His twin brother, Gabriel is a known convict. Alfredo was trying to tell you that Gabriel is the man you’re looking for and is willing to testify against him.”Sebastian added.  
“Oh, probably should’ve called in a translator way beforehand.”Lou commented.  
“Yeah, that would’ve been good.”  
They took his statement which led to the others going to raid the location the man had given them. While they were out, which was a long while Monse had called and they asked Dean to go pick her up and take her home. Sam and Dean both left while the two teens stayed to help with translation. After the man was booked and sent to his holding cell everyone left. The teens had been the last to arrive at the house since they were asked to clarify a few things and head left later. They entered the house to a scene of chaos, all the parents were fighting in a big street brawl while the children were trying to get them to stop. The teens jumped in quickly, but weren’t much help since they were vastly outnumbered. Things seemed to escalate quickly and the younger ones were getting scared “Alright, if you’re listening, get down, only warning!”Alondra yelled and all her siblings got on the floor before a pulse of energy shot out of her and all the parents went flying.  
“What the hell is going on!”Sebastian asked angrily.  
“You guys are adults for fucks sake. You shouldn’t be doing this shit!”  
“There were kids in the house and any of them could’ve gotten hurt because you all were so busy trying to kill each other.”  
“I wouldn’t say kill, just mildly injur.”Maze argued.  
“Superpowered people will end up killing each other in a fight. What the hell is wrong with you? All of you, what the hell guys?”Alondra asked.  
“Well it started with just Dean and Hook then it escalated to this.”Emma admitted.  
“Blanchard I expected more from you.”Alondra said disappointedly.  
“And even you Bell? Really?”Sebastian added.  
“Well, none of this wouldn’t have happened if Dean could have kept his cool.”Tony argued.  
“Really? What the hell, we talked about this.”Alondra said to Dean.  
“I agreed I wouldn’t start any fights, and I didn’t.”Dean defended himself.  
“Then, what the hell happened?”  
“Jack was bragging about how he was great on a mat so we were wrestling, you know just for fun. The pirate walked in and thought I was hurting Jack so he attacked me. Sammy attacked him, then Huntsman attacked him. Emma tried to break it up, but got punched so prince jumped in. Hood saw and jumped in too since William was scared, Rogers and Widow thought that they could end it, when they couldn't Iron Man jumped in with his suit. Next thing I know the raccoon is biting my ear, Lucifer is having a ball with Maze. The cops are trying to take control but they can’t cause they’re just normal people and don’t know how to deal with hunters and aliens and magic. And I have no idea when Rowena showed up.”  
“You kept track of all of that?”Sebastian said shocked.  
“Of course I did.”he said as though it was obvious.  
“You guys okay?”Alondra asked rubbing her face as she turned to her siblings.  
“Yeah,”Peter answered disappointedly.  
“I twisted my ankle.”Henry admitted with a sigh, “No, I want Alondra to check it.”He stepped back when his parents stepped closer.  
“Don’t blame you kid.”Alondra sighed.  
“We’re sorry we let things escalate.”Chloe began to say.  
“You should be, god damn you guys are like children. You know what we don’t care if you guys want to fight like street animals, but think about your kids before you do anything. Trixie is scared shitless, Henry twisted his ankle, Will is having a mental break down and isn’t even aware of the present anymore, Jack is overwhelmed and is about to explode, Peter is also scared and feels guilty for some reason, Monse is losing her shits, Groot is flustered and upset, and we’re stuck cleaning up like we’re the adults.”she ranted angrily.  
“Okay, you know what, how about we all just take some deep breaths and calm down for a bit.”Red said in a calm voice.  
“Too late, they’re already traumatized and we’re mildly irritated.”  
“All of you out, go to your own houses.”Sebastian added.  
“Probably for the best, c’mon Monkey.”Chloe areed trying to get Trixie to leave.  
“No, they stay with us.”  
“Excuse me?”she asked sternly as Trixie attached herself to Jack.  
“They’re scared because of yall, it’s best if they stay with us.”Alondra said.  
“Jack?”Dean asked.  
“I want to stay with Alondra.”Jack admitted.  
“Henry, c’mon.”Emma said, nodding to the hall that led to their house.  
“I don’t want to go with you.”Henry said, getting closer to Alondra.  
“Groot, let’s go.”Rocket said.  
“I am Groot.”Groot said making Rocket’s face drop.  
“Pete you wanna stay?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah, please.”Peter admitted looking down.  
“What about you Will?”Alondra asked the young boy. “Fuck, he’s having a panic attack.”she commented and Sebastian went to calm him down. “I’m gonna say that the fact he didn’t let yall get near him, but let Sebastian be the answer of yes he wants to stay.”  
“Do us a favor and go to your seperate houses so that this doesn’t happen again.”Sebastian said looking up from where he was taking care of William on the floor.  
“You can’t do this, they need to come with us, their parents.”Hook said.  
“So now you’re our parents, huh?”Henry asked rudely.  
“Hen,”Alondra said calmingly pulling him back. “Just go, they’ll come down by tomorrow. Things need to calm down. It will be good for us to spend some time together anyway.”she added calmly to the parents. They begrudgingly agreed and left. “Hey, let’s get that ankle healed.”she said to Henry and helped him sit on the couch.  
“Thanks,”Henry agreed sadly.  
“Pete, you okay?”Sebastian asked.  
“My wrist just hurts.”Peter answered.  
“Let me check it out.”  
“No, William needs you more.”Peter argued quickly.  
“I’ll take care of them, you focus on Will.”Alondra said as the lead Peter to sit next to Henry on the couch. “Trix, you okay?”seeing her little sister was crying.  
“Why did they fight like that?”she asked through her tears.  
“Cause adults are dumb.”Monse said hugging her.  
“Groot, how about you?”Alondra asked looking at the tree teen.  
“I am Groot,”he said angrily.  
“Wow, you care that much about us, huh?”she said a little surprised. “Well, we’re okay, right Jack? Monse?”she checked on the last two minors.  
“Why did Killiam think Dean was hurting me?”Jack asked confused. “He can’t hurt me, I can’t be hurt.”he added still confused.  
“I’m just glad you got back so quickly.”Monse sighed tiredly.  
“Alright, Hank, why don’t you test that out?”Alondra asked as she helped Henry stand.  
“It feels better.”Henry said testing the wrapping.  
“Good, you just rolled it, so you don’t need the doctor or anything.”she sighed then moved to Peter who was cradling his wrist. “What happened?”  
“Fell a few times, had to block a few punches, no big deal, I’ll heal soon.”he shrugged.  
“I’ll wrap it anyway. The good thing is we’re all powered so no injury will last too long.”  
“I don’t know, Will is in pretty bad shape.”  
“He’ll be okay.”she assured him. Once all injuries were taken care of and everyone seemed to emotionally calm down they had dinner. After dinner Alondra pulled out some old CDs she had from her childhood and they watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. Alondra and Sebastian then picked everything up, leaving the younger ones on the couch. “Some day huh?”Alondra said as they walked to the kitchen.  
“Talk about long.”  
“It was like 36 hours long.”she shrugged.  
“That shit really stressed Will out.”he sighed as they put everything in the sink.  
“Pete wasn’t much better. Turns out Henry not as okay with them as I thought.”  
“Trixie was like really mad at them for what happened.”  
“Will also super angry.”  
“Jack is now more confused about humans.”  
“Groot is pissed, everyone can’t just get along.”  
“Monse is the most upset though. She was excited to have this huge big loving family filled with superheros.”Sebastian sighed leaning against the sink counter.  
“Not gonna lie, I was too.”she whispered leaning against his chest.  
“Even if they can’t be that we’ll be that for ourselves. Us, Monse, Groot and your five siblings. That's all we need.”he whispered wrapping his arms around her. Unbeknown to them all their parents were hiding in the hall that lead to their respectful halls that lead to their homes and they overheard it all.


	8. Blending Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the parents hear Alondra and Sebastian talking after the parents fought they decide to buckle down and be the parents they need. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters you recognize from TV and Movies.
> 
> Warning mention of sexual harassment and drug use, nothing explicit.

It was early morning and all of Alondra’s parents were in the bunker while all of Sebastian’s parents were in Markus’s house. They had all overheard the teens talking only a few hours earlier and they had all decided to get the others together to talk. “Okay, so we all over heard that, right?”Curtis asked Sebatian’s other parents.  
“Yes, we all did, that’s why we’re here.”Markus deadpanned.  
“We need to fix this.”Ronnie said.  
“Yes, that’s why we’re here.”Regina agreed.  
“Starting with us. Everyone here is Sebastian’s parent, we can’t be fighting.”  
“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree, in the interest of Sebastian we must get over our differences and focus on the one thing we have in common, Sebastian.”Gold agreed.  
“Okay, but where to start?”Robin asked.  
“We should start with getting to know each other. We’re going to have to work together to be able to be what Sebastian needs us to be. So we should know who we’re working with.”Bell suggested confidently.  
“I agree, you need to know your teammates and we’re all family so we should know each other.”Cailtlin agreed.  
“Okay, so who wants to start?”Quill asked.  
“I’m Jane Foster, I’m an astrophysicist.”Jane began with a smile.  
“I’m Loki, son of Oden, god of trickery.”Loki said.  
“God of trickery?”Ronnie asked confused.  
“That’s what I said.”  
“Okay then, I’m Ronnie Raymond, the human torch and a structural engineer.”  
“I’m Caitlin Snow, and also Killer Frost.”Caitlin said timidly.  
“Wait, Killer Frost? I thought she was-”Jane began.  
“Yeah, she’s kinda like a different version of me. Kind of like what you see with Bruce Banner and the Hulk.”Caitlin explained calmly.  
“So what you just become this other person when you get like stressed?”Maze asked amused. “Kinda like DID?”she added.  
“Well, yes, kinda, but I can control it to where we are both aware at the same time.”  
“And you can make knives outta ice?”  
“Yes.”  
“Awesome.”she said amused.  
“You wanna maybe tell us about yourself?”Ronnie asked.  
“I’m Maze I’m a demon from hell, I like to torture and sex.”she said simply.  
“Wow, okay. A demon, that’s not scary at all.”Curtis said nervously.  
“Okay, then. I’m Markus, actually my original name is Cain, from Cain and Abel.”Markus said with a sigh.  
“Wait, as in the first killer, Cain?”Caitlin asked shocked.  
“Yeah, that’s me.”he agreed with a single nod.  
“I’m Gamora intergalactic assassin.”Gamora informed them.  
“I’m Peter Quill, also known as Star Lord, I’m half alien. I kick bad guys’s butts and save the day.”Quill said confidently.  
“You’re a security guard at a high school.”Ronnie dead panned, making everyone laugh.  
“What ever.”he said annoyed.  
“I’m Bell-”  
“From Beauty and the Beast, we know.”Maze said simply.  
“You know about fairytales?”Markus questioned unbelieving.  
“I’ll slit your throat.”  
“Go ahead, can’t die, idiot demon.”  
“I’m sorry I thought you two were married.”Bell cut in.  
“We are, but not by choice.”  
“Okay, then.”  
“What about you, Gold?”Quill asked.  
“You already know who I am,”Gold answered with a shrug.  
“He’s Rumplestilskin, Gold is the name the curse gave him.”Regina answered.  
“Wait, guy that makes contracts and asks for the first born?”Curtis asked.  
“Yes, quiet right.”Gold agreed.  
“What’s your deal with that?”  
“Honestly, Gold, why do you ask for the first born child so much?”Regina asked.  
“I don’t need to answer to you.”he said defensively.  
“Okay, sensitive subject, let's get off this path.”Curtis laughed nervously.  
“I’m Robin Sherwood, some call Robin Hood.”Robin said.  
“Right, archer man, steal from the rich and give to the poor.”Quill agreed. “Though, I thought you were a fox.”he added confused.  
“Why would I be a fox?”Robin asked confused.  
“When I was a kid I watched Robin Hood and you were a fox, I don’t know man as Disney.”  
“Disney? What in god's name is that?”  
“It’s a company that ruined our stories for money.”Regina said.  
“Yeah, the originals were way more gruesome.”Quill agreed amused.  
“And much more accurate.”  
“Well Snow White and Prince Charming didn’t make you dance in heavy metal shoes over fire until you died, so I don’t know.”he countered childishly.  
“Snow White and her prince are in a love triangle with little red riding hood.”  
“Really? Is that what happend?”  
“So I’m guessing you're the Evil Queen?”Kono asked.  
“Yes, correct, but I can assure you the story you read as a child is incorrect.”  
“So you didn’t try to kill your step daughter with a poisoned apple?”  
“Well, it was a sleeping spell, not poison.”  
“Seems like that’s just picking at little details.”Quill argued.  
“Did you not terrorizing the kingdom?”Adam asked.  
“Yes, I did that as well.”Regina agreed.  
“Seems like the only difference is you’re smoking hot.”Maze said biting into an apple.  
“I’ll take it.”she agreed with a shrug.  
“Okay, well now I’m Kono I’m a detective just a normal human being.”  
“And I’m Adam also a detective.”Adam added.  
“I’m Cutris Holt, also known as Mister Terrific and that’s everyone. Now one question remains; all of us at some point villains or considered the bad guy except for Bell, but she’s married to Gold, Jane, but she’s married to Loki, Ronnie and Caitlin but they have that Killer Frost thing going on, and me, but I was Sebastian's original father, but you two seem like normal good cops, I don’t get it.”Curtis questioned.  
“Obviously there was a thing going on, but it doesn’t match for you two.”Maze agreed pointing to the two cops.  
“Well, my family was a top deal organized crime family and I was involved in a lot of their activities, before I met Kono.”Adam explained.  
“There it is.”Regina agreed.

“What is this place?”Emma asked as they sat in the foyer under the metal staircase.  
“Bunker that used to belong to a secret society of nerds that specialized in monsters, called themselves the men of letters.”Dean answered.  
“Aren’t you one of those nerds?”Oliver asked confused.  
“Nah, they tell me how to kill something and I do it.”  
“You speak latin.”McGarrett dead panned.  
“I only know the exorcism, and I only stopped reading it a few months ago. No Sammy’s the nerd, not me.”Dean countered pointing his beer bottle at him.  
“Okay, we’re not here to discuss Dean’s status of being a nerd. Because there’s no discussion about it, he is one. We are here to talk about our shared children.”  
“Yup, the thing that brought us all together.”Emma agreed.  
“Okay, so obviously some of us have messed up.”Barry said.  
“And that is affecting our relationship with all of them.”Pepper added.  
“I tried to talk to Trixie today, she called me a dingus and stomped away.”Graham admitted quietly.  
“Aha, she called you a dingus.”Lucifer laughed like a little kid.  
“Lucifer, she's called you way worse.”Chloe pointed out.  
“Okay, look what happened today can’t happen again.”Rogers said.  
“Especially in front of the kids.”Iris agreed.  
“So we need to learn to get along.”Emma agreed.  
“And we need to work together, if we segregate by world they outnumber us.”Nat agreed.  
“Okay, well that shouldn’t be too hard, right? We’re all adults-”McGarrett began.  
“Never agreed to that.”Dean cut in quickly while playing with a slinky.  
“I agree with him, being childish is fun.”Lucifer agreed with a smirk.  
“And we all care about our shared kids, so we can work together to make things right.”he continued after a moment of everyone staring at them.  
“Right, so first we need to fix everyone’s relationship with them. We need to have each other’s back in the process and help them make up for it.”Felicity agreed.  
“To do that we gotta know what everyone did.”Dean said and most of the others looked down. “Or does everyone know?”he asked.  
“Well, everyone knows what they did but I have a feeling you know what everyone did.”Emma said when know one answered.   
“I do as a matter of fact. I can list it off or everyone could say it themselves.”he offered and waited for a moment for people to start. “Okay then, periodically then. First your father started trying to convince the rest of your family to try and convince you to leave without Alondra to a fairy tale world.”he said unsure of the world while pointing at Emma. “Did you not know that? Oh, boy that’s not good.”he commented when Emma looked shocked. “Anyway she heard both of his conversations with them.”he said pointing to Graham and Killian. “While Killian flat out rejected it, Graham seriously thought about it which pissed her off and she lost her trust in you. Hook was in the clear but then the town was about to be destroyed and all people born in the fairytale land were gonna die. Regina was going to sacrifice herself to save all of you but then you decided to use your ticket out to save her instead, except Hook wasn’t on board so he took the portal making bean and left everyone to die. Henry and Alondra would’ve been left orphans alone in the woods. They felt betrayed like never before, it wounded them to indescribable depths.”he said and everyone looked shocked. “That led to them being kidnapped by Peter Pan, long story short Hook came back they used the bean to go after them, but they couldn’t actually save them, they did most of the work and you all were the getaway drivers. Everyone forgave him except for Alondra and Sebastian… and Monse. They spent father’s day with you, where something went down then Graham went and got in a discussion with her and things didn’t end well there either. They came here within the next few hours.”he said then paused to take a deep breath. “From here they went to LA where they met you two.”he said pointing to Lucifer and Chloe. “Everything was fine, the saved Sebastian and Monse from the black market auction your brother was doing a good job teaching them to use their angelic powers. Things were good, but then they got back early from there day at the beach and they overheard you talking about how everything was much better before they showed up and how hopeless they were and how weird Jack was that he had to have something wrong with him. They felt rejected and hurt so they left, Jack came back here and they decided Monse had to stay here to cause that was the second time she had been hurt and it was enough. Then on to what we’ll be referring to as the DC universe. Oliver undermined them and underestimated them from the beginning saying they couldn’t handle going to a few witch places when they did better than you. They didn’t feel great, but hey it was a different situation and so they let it glide right off them. Then you two didn’t let them help in getting the books, hijacking and endangering their mission. They went to the auction just as an insurance, but things got messy and you fell into hero mood; you cared about a bunch of rich snobby people who were participating in the black market auction more than you cared about helping them. While they went after the books some of you got hurt, they let the books go to save your asses and then you had the nerve to tell them off for being there in the first place. You took your anger out on them and they had to be the reasonable mature adults. You told them they weren’t heros and that it was their fault the others had been hurt. As someone who took lashes of anger from a parent all the time even though it quite possibly couldn’t be my fault let me tell you it makes you feel real bad about yourself and your parent. Anyway they proved you wrong, caught your bad guy, got the books and went to what we’ll refer to as the MCU. The MCU went almost as great as their time here, you did make one small mistake of fighting horribly in front of them, they had to break it up as well. They left you behind the avenger’s tower tied up, I think you deserve it cause you made them act like the adults. Anyway you get mad, yell, ground them which wasn’t fair lets be honest. Even if they did go see Deadpool, you drove them to him. Anyway you apologize but we all know there’s still a little resisting going on there. Not as bad as with them but not great either.”he said gesturing to the first three he had talked about. “Even then they were sad to leave, but they had to go to the last world, with you.”he said pointing at McGarrett.  
“I got this.”McGarrett said before Dean began the story. “When she first showed after we arrested them and confirmed they were telling the truth she asked once about Cathrine Rollins, one of her mothers. I told her she left me and I hadn’t heard from her in over a year. They find a book, but they can’t read it so they come to the conclusion that it’s because she hasn’t met Catherine. She asked me to find her, I agreed, but I didn’t do it. After a talk with Danny I found a map in the living room, I see that it's leading to a finale book. I don’t want her to leave so I hide it.”he said and everyone gave him a look. “Selfish I know… anyway, still no Catherine because I lied and haven’t been looking, I think that it's fine because we’re both former military and sometimes we need to go underground, but then I get kidnapped and taken to Korea. Joe White assembles a team to save me, and on that team is Catherine, she had been doing some undercover work, but was able to pull away for the mission. I didn’t mention Alondra or try to get her to go back, and I don’t tell Alondra about me seeing her. A few days later Catherine shows up again and Alondra is there, she finds out I’ve been lying and is super angry. She and Catherine meet and talk then Catherine goes back on her mission. We kinda mess up a case for them, but we fix that and we talk it out, I admit to the map that I had given to Adam to hold onto. We find the book, they make this triangle thing and we’re in her childhood home.”  
“Wow, okay, but it seems like everything worked out, right?”Chloe asked.  
“No, she no longer fully trusts me, I brought that on myself, but she still prefers me to Hook, so I’m not too worried.”he shrugged.  
“Yes, I did screw it horribly.”Hook agreed scratching the back of his head.  
“It seems like everyone except Dean screwed up, how’d you manage that?”Felicity asked.  
“I treated her like an adult, let her set the speed for the relationship, trusted her and instead of telling her to stay put I made sure she could defend herself in a fight against anything. We respected each other and that was all that mattered.”Dean said as though it were as simple as counting to one.  
“Well, she didn’t respect us.”Graham laughed.  
“She’s sarcastic and talks back, that’s how her mother was. It's hard to turn off. You have no idea how much trouble Angela got us in all the time. But I’m willing to bet she never crossed a certain line and it wasn’t all that hurtful.”  
“Yeah, he has a point.”Emma agreed.  
“And you actually saved her when she needed saving.”Barry added.  
“We know about that, one thing all her visits had in common was telling her younger siblings that no matter what they had one dad who would believe in them and they could trust to always save you.”Tony agreed.  
“That was after we screwed up and they hated us and wanted to leave.”Chloe said.  
“You’re kinda the only one they’ll fully accept right now.”Emma added.  
“So you’re our only hope in fixing it.”Graham continued.  
“I can’t tell them to just-”Dean began to protest.  
“You won’t be telling her anything.”Hook cut him off.  
“You’re going to help us fix our mistakes. Help us show them that we do believe in them and that we do respect them and that we do love them.”Pepper added.  
It was a long road with some bumps and it still wasn’t completely smooth sailing but three months later they seemed to be a legit family. The kids loved spending time with all their parents or could bare it at the very least. Of course they didn’t know that Alondra and Sebastian had been encouraging the younger ones to give them a chance as much as they had been encouraging each other to try to fix what they had ruined. They started having dinners together, including the grandparents, they would have weekly activities, which Alondra only really took part in for the sake of her siblings and daughter, and school was going great for all of them, no problems being taught by their parents. They hadn’t wanted them taking the younger kids trick or treating because of how crime and monster activity had increased so they had thrown a party of them instead in the school gym. The ones from higher grade levels helped keep watch as did the teacher and parents and it was a nice, fun, and safe night for everyone. Thanksgiving had gone by with only minor alterations, but was generally smooth sailing; the parents were really relying on their love and support for the younger children that they had to keep it smooth. It was currently the Friday before the winter break and the parents were nervous about what would happen, they were like two dozen families squished into one and all had their one traditions and such. They had agreed that it was somewhat of a decisive battle on their relationships with the two oldest teens and it had to run smoothly to ensure the being of the family, they might have been exaggerating a bit, but they were just worried parents. And so they had decided to hold a family meeting where they would talk about the matter. “Okay, so Christmas is coming up and since it’s the first one with all of us together we want to make sure everyone feels included and it doesn’t feel like we’re doing one person’s christmas instead of all of ours.”Barry explained, more to the teens than to the other adults.  
“And right now is the time to do it?”Sebastian questioned checking the clock.  
“No, we’re going to be discussing Christmas plans after school, but we were thinking of doing one tradition from every person’s life so that it’s a blended holiday.”Regina explained.  
“So, we want everyone to think about what they want to implement into our first christmas together.”Tony added.  
“Implement means to include.”Alondra told Trixie when she went to ask a question. Trixe thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
“Was that all? You woke us up this early for that?”William complained.  
“Yes, that reminds me, why are you three dressed and ready?”Rogers asked Alondra, Sebastian and Monse who were sitting together on the couch.  
“Oh, Monse has morning practice.”Sebastian answered simply.  
“Yeah, and we didn’t do any of yall’s homework so we’re gonna do that while she’s at practice.”Alondra added unashamed.  
“Wow, nice to see how seriously you take school.”Markus commented.  
“We don’t, at all.”  
“Yeah, we got that.”Chloe said with a nod.  
“Cool, we better go.”Sebastian said as they stood.  
“Don’t worry I already did today’s homework too.”Monse assured them.  
“See, you should be good students like Monse.”Snow commented.  
“We procrastinate because we do it and still get stuff done on time, so who cares.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Good work ethic, I approve.”Lucifer said amused.  
“Later.”they called walking out of the extremely large house.  
“Who thinks they’re lying?”Ronnie asked.  
“Wow, really you guys too?”McGarrett asked when everyone in the room raised their hands, including the children.  
“I don’t think so, they have no reason to lie.”Jack said matter of factly.  
“Alondra and Sebastian might, but if they were doing something wrong they wouldn’t take Monse with them.”Rocket shrugged.  
“You have your kid be the look out cause they won’t sell you out, duh.”Emma countered.  
“Should we be worried?”Peter asked, looking around the room.  
“No, Emma wouldn’t do something like that.”McGarrett laughed.  
“Especially with so many law enforcement officers in the family.”Sam added.  
“We’ll just get ready for school.”Henry said and all the children stood and left.  
“Do we need to talk?”Red asked Emma.  
“No, that’s in the past.”Emma said before leaving.  
“I really want to know the story behind this.”Bobby said, shocked.  
“What happened to you two?”Ronnie asked as the two teens went into his class for homeroom a few minutes before the bell rang. Their hair was messed up and the clothes were wrinkled and turned misfittingly, and Sebastian had a bruise on his cheek.  
“Uh, well it was for this.”Sebastian said, holding a package for a circuit.  
“What is that?”  
“One of the best circuits ever created. Monse needs it for a project, but preorder online is super expensive and you can wait for like a year to get one. And as soon as a store stocks up they sell out in under five minutes.”Alondra said as she fixed her clothes.  
“Nerds can be brutal.”Sebastian sighed.  
“Why didn’t you say something, we could’ve pulled some strings, and gotten it super fast, Toney or Lucifer would’ve happily paid for it too.”Ronnie asked confused.  
“We like to take care of our own problems.”he shrugged.  
“Right, I get that, but look at you two.”  
“It’s nothing, here can you watch our stuff while we get cleaned up? I have blood on my hands and I don’t know who’s it is.”he sighed as they put their stuff down.  
“Yeah, of course.”he assured them and the two teens exited.  
One minute before the bell rang the teens were back in the seats and Monse ran in excited to see them. “Did you get it?”she asked as she ran up to them.  
“One awesome circuit for one awesome girl.”Alondra said triumphantly while holding up the packet.  
“You’re the best.”she said hugging both the parents.  
“Take good care of it, and don’t mess up.”Sebastian requested amused.  
“Of course.”she agreed as the bell rang. “This must’ve been super hard to get.”she commented amazed after she had inspected it.  
“Eh, nothing really.”he shrugged with a fond smile as Monse sat in her seat in front of Alondra in the very last column. He sat next to Alondra in the last row.  
After homeroom they dropped off Monse for her first class then they went to the food court for a snack. They were surprised when Regina sat at their table. “What’s up, Mom?”Sebastian asked confused.  
“Ronnie told us about what you two were really doing this morning.”Regina answered.  
“Okay? And why is it important?”  
“Well why did you lie?”  
“Cause if we had mentioned it all of you would’ve wanted to come or Tony would insist on building it or getting it himself. Lucifer would’ve forced money on us or something.”Alondra shrugged not really caring.  
“And that’s a bad thing?”  
“No, but we-”  
“You wouldn’t understand, it’s fine. There’s nothing to talk about.”Sebastian cut in.  
“How do you know we wouldn’t understand?”  
“We’re not used to this, we always had to do things for ourselves and survive on our own. Their money ain’t our money, and we don’t like using it. We don’t need y'all to come to the rescue for every minor problem either.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Yeah, you were right I don’t understand.”Regina said after a moment.  
“Well one thing you might understand is that we wanted to do it ourselves for Monse.”  
“I do understand that much.”she agreed. “You have nothing to prove, by the way.”  
“We know, but we like to do it anyway.”Sebastian shrugged. “Monse is only three years younger than us and sometimes it’s hard to remember that we’re her parents cause she don’t need us. So when things like this come up we like to do it ourselves.”  
“Your speech is rubbing off on him.”Regina teased.  
“No, he’s always had that speech, he’s as much as a texan as me.”Alondra countered.  
“Well, either way I understand how you feel, I think we all do.”she said bouncing her eyebrows before standing. “Don’t eat too much junk food.”she added before leaving.  
“Damn, she just taught us something, didn’t she?”  
“Yup, parents.”Sebastian agreed with a sigh.  
After school everyone was in the house again, they were in a common area that wasn’t part of any of their individual houses or work space. “Okay, so did everyone think about what they want to happen for this holiday?”Joe West asked excitedly. Apparently all the grandparents were taking over because they stood in front of a glass board while everyone else sat around them in a ‘u’ shape, including most of their friends and extended family.  
“Wow, someones excited about this.”Alondra commented.  
“You kidding? Christmas is the best time of year.”Red said.  
“Okay,”Alondra agreed unconvinced.   
“Okay, the way this is going to work is we’re going to make a list with everyone’s tradition and by the end of Christmas day we will have done at least most of them.”  
“Hey, Dad, remember this is a family thing with minors, so getting black out drunk ain’t an option.”Alondra told Dean.  
“Very funny.”Dean said bemused.  
“So who wants to start?”Joe White asked.  
“Don’t worry we planned for this.”Tony said when no one answered. Pepper pulled out a laptop with a random name generator on it.  
“All of our names are in, it will randomly select one and then eliminate it.”Pepper explained as she handed it to David.  
“Just push the enter key.”Emma said when he seemed lost.  
“Okay, first up is Trixie.”David announced.  
“I have some ideas.”Trixie said excitedly pulling out a little flip pad.  
“We ain’t fighting a bunch of ninjas and then eatin’ chocolate cake.”Alondra laughed leaning in closer to read the notepad.  
“Nor are we picking teams and fighting to the death and then eating chocolate cake.”Chloe added mimicking Alondra.  
“We can make chocolate cake and eat it.”Snow suggested.  
“But like the good one?”Trixie asked.  
“Is there bad chocolate cake?”William asked.  
“Yeah, any of them Alondra didn’t make.”Trixie said. “You ruined chocolate cake.”she accused her sister, making them laugh.  
“I’ll make you chocolate cake.”Alondra agreed bringing her shoulders to her ears.  
“Granny has been trying to replicate your recipe for chocolate cake and other cakes.”Red informed her.  
“Okay, then I guess we’ll be baking cake at some point.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Yes!”Trixie hissed happily.  
“You brought this on yourself, why do you have to be such a good baker?”Monse asked.  
“I don’t know.”Alondra shrugged.  
“You don’t even like chocolate that much.”Sebastian commented.  
“Okay, next?”Alondra asked, a little annoyed.  
“Uh, Will.”David said after a moment of searching for the ‘enter’ key.  
“Uh, I liked opening a gift at midnight, can we do that?”William asked.  
“Of course.”Snow agreed and they added it to the bord.  
“Henry.”David called.  
“Is this programmed to call us first?”Alondra asked. “Of course it is.”she sighed slightly amused when Tony looked away.  
“Henry?”David asked.  
“Can we make gingerbread houses?”Henry asked excitedly.  
“I knew it.”Regina whispered with a smile.  
“Okay, Monse?”David said once the request was added to the list.  
“Uh, I don’t know, we never celebrated Christmas.”Monse said unsure. Everyone looked sad for a moment and shocked, but they didn’t look at her so that she didn’t feel bad.  
“Anything at all?”Snow asked gently.  
“I would just build something in my room and do homework.”she shrugged.  
“We can build something. Like a cool robot or something.”William suggested excitedly.  
“Monse, what do you think?”West asked.  
“Uh, I don’t know?”she said unsure.  
“We could split into teams and see who builds the best robot. We can make it a game.”Dean suggested.  
“What does the winner get?”Quill asked intrigued.  
“They don’t have to help clean up after any activity after that.”Snow said.  
“I’m in, we’ll make it the first activity so it’s worth it.”Sebastian agreed.  
“No more than three engineears in a single team.”Adam added quickly.  
“Okay then, Peter, your next.”David said once it was written down with a star on it.  
“Me and aunt May used to order out Chinese food and watch christmas movies.”Peter answered timidly.  
“Bet the mafia loved that.”Alondra commented.  
“They did, we would get extra rolls for them.”Peter agreed, lightening up.  
“Mafia?”McGarrett asked, confused.  
“It was a family of opossums.”Rogers informed them.  
“Moving on.”Alondra said simply.  
“Jack,”David said and they all turned to the teen.  
“What’s Christmas?”Jack asked, confused.  
“Remember last year Bobby, Jody, and Rowena came to the bunker Jody had a red floppy hat on and we ate a lot of food, played games, and ate more food.”Sam asked.  
“And then Dean threw up in Jody’s hat.”Jack agreed.  
“Yeah, that's christmas.”Dean sighed contently.  
“So we’re doing that again?”  
“That kinda sounds like what you’ve described every holiday as of far.”Nat said.  
“Yes, we don’t change much.”Sam agreed.  
“We’ll find a game that all of us can play together.”Sebastian said.  
“All of us?”Curtis asked, looking around the room.  
“Yup, or Stark will design one, whatever it comes to.”Alondra said. Once everyone agreed they added it to the board and David quickly pressed the button again.  
“Groot.”David said slightly surprised.  
“I am Groot.”Groot answered.  
“He wants to shoot a bunch of big guns.”Rocket said.  
“Is that something you all did?”Sebastian asked turning to look at them.  
“Yup the only time he can have a weapon is christmas and his birthday.”Gamora agreed.  
“I don’t know how I feel about that.”Chloe said.  
“Oh, c’mon Trixie is already a pro in a fight, she can take down people ten times her size.”Maze argued.  
“That being me, she has never been out on the field.”Rogers cut in.  
“Big guns, big guns, big guns!”the kids began to chant starting with Trixie and the other joined in, including Dean, Rocket, Drax, Groot, and Lucifer.  
“Okay, okay, we’ll go out and shoot some big guns and stuff.”Tony agreed after a long moment in which the parents thought about it. The ones who had been chanting broke out in cheer.   
“But there will be restrictions and everyone is wearing safety gear.”Kono added.  
“Okay, next is… Adam.”David said slightly confused and mostly everyone turned a questioning eye to Tony who was looking confused at the computer.  
“So what’s it gonna be?”Sebastian asked nonchalantly.  
“Uh, me and my father would go hiking every year, so I’d like to do that.”Adam answered quickly slightly confused.  
“Okay, Quill.”David said and again the adults looked confused.  
“Uh, karaoke.”Quill answered simply.  
“Lucifer.”  
“Since it is dad’s birthday I usually ignore it and get w-... you know what I mean. Anyway, I did quite enjoy decorating the detectives home last year.”Lucifer answered.  
“You took down the decorations we put in your place, broke into our place and put it up there.”Maze countered confused.  
“Yes, but I enjoyed it.”  
“Okay then, Gamora?”David asked.  
“Hunt.”Gamora said simply.  
“Hunt what?”he asked, concerned after a long moment of silence.  
“We can’t hunt your enemies and kill them.”Quill informed her.  
“Oh, then I have nothing.”Gamora shrugged.  
“You have to contribute something.”  
“We forge our own weapons to use in the new year.”she said after a moment.  
“We can’t use the blood of our enemies.”Quill said quickly.  
“But we can teach everyone to make their own sword.”Alondra said hopefully.  
“I like that,”Maze agreed pointing a knife at Alondra.  
“Do we have to chant again?”Trixie asked after a moment.  
“No, no more chanting, we’ll do it.”Jane agreed.  
“Okay, Loki.”David said after a moment and again the adults seemed confused and was mixed in with slightly annoyed.  
“I would like to attend the lighting of the tree.”Loki answered.  
“They don’t set it on fire.”Sebastian informed him simply.  
“I know that.”Loki said in a tone that suggested he didn’t.  
“Thor.”David called.  
“I would like to cut down several trees so that we can burn them.”Thor answered.  
“So like a campfire?”Sebastian asked, confused.  
“Is that where you put a sticky white thing on a stick and let it catch fire then put in your mouth, even though it’s way too hot?”  
“Yes,”  
“Then yes, like a campfire.”he agreed.  
“Okay, Castiel.”  
“I do not contribute, I just watch you.”Castiel answered.  
“That’s not creepy at all.”Red commented sarcastically.  
“It’s kinda what he does.”Sam said.  
“You can just skip him.”Dean added gesturing to move on.  
“Okay, Rocket.”David called out.  
“I’m good with Groot’s big gun thing, unless we can do it twice?”Rocket answered.  
“Not happening.”Pepper and Regina said quickly.  
“McGarrett.”David called out.  
“Uh, scuba diving.”McGarrett answered.  
“I actually kinda like that idea.”Snow commented as she wrote it down.  
“Robin?”David called.  
“How do you feel about hunting wild turkey?”Robin asked.  
“Do we eat it afterwards?”  
“Of course, why hunt something if you aren’t going to eat it?”  
“Rhetorical question, don’t answer.”Alondra said quickly, pointing at Dean.   
“I don’t think hunting is the best idea.”Pepper said after a moment.  
“Come back to me.”Robin said  
“Okay, Drax?”David said.  
“I’m good with the big guns thing.”Drax answered amused.  
“Kono.”  
“Why not bake some cookies.”Kono said earning approval from the three youngest kids.  
“Oliver?”  
“Well the only tradition I had growing up was going out on the family boat. So Killian and I have decided to team up and do that.”Oliver said.  
“Night at sea!”Henry exclaimed happily.  
“Exactly.”Oliver agreed.  
“Okay, Curtis.”David called.  
“Story time, preferable by a fire.”Curtis answered.  
“Story time at the campfire it is.”Cecile agreed.  
“Okay, Emma?”David called.  
“Uh, I don’t have traditions, that’s why I told Tony to not put my name on there.”Emma said turning to Tony.  
“I forgot to mention to leave Emma off.”Tony told Pepper.  
“I think we got that.”Pepper agreed.  
“Just move on.”Tony said quickly.  
“Okay, Tony.”David said after pressing the button.  
“My father used to take us to the Caribeans for christmas. I have a resort there and if we go we can go scuba diving.”Tony said quickly.  
“You think Jack Sparrow will be there?”Trixie asked excitedly.  
“If he ain’t you have your own pirate anyways.”Alondra answered.  
“Uh, one problem. How do we get there?”Joe White said.  
“Private Jet.”Tony answered as though it were obvious.  
“Or, we sail there.”Killian suggested.  
“How long would that take?”Iris asked.  
“Approximately fourteen hours, if the tides are in our favor.”Monse answered.  
“Private Jet?”Alondra suggested and everyone agreed.  
“Okay, Joe West.”David said once it was added to the list.  
“Well every year for the past few years Cecile and I have had a competition to see who makes the best eggnog.”West answered.  
“Of course we’ll also make a batch each without Rum for the children to taste test.”Cecile added quickly.  
“Rum?”Killian asked intrigued.  
“It’s part of the drink.”she agreed.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Write it on there.”Killian said urgently before anyone could argue the idea of it.  
“I would like to start a betting pool, who thinks he will hate eggnog?”Alondra said as she stood to face everyone and half the room raised their hands. “Amazing, I love this. The bet is on, Monse you handle the money.”Alondra said before sitting.  
“You can gamble after this.”Snow interjected as some of the members started going to Monse to place their bets. “David?”she added when the room settled.  
“Pepper?”David said.  
“Oh, Tony’s is mine.”Pepper answered.  
“Danny?”  
“Well, every year Santa makes an appearance, so I hope he finds us this year.”Danny answered slightly tilting his head to McGarrett.  
“Santa, interesting, I’m surprised you know him.”David commented and the room fell quiet, no one knowing if he was serious or playing along, and no one was able to ask. “Moving on.”he said, slightly confused. “Ronnie?”  
“Uh, well I used to hike as well, so I don’t know if you are all okay with a second hiking trip?”Ronnie answered.  
“With all the cookies and cake we’ll be eating, that will be just fine.”Red said.  
“Jane?”David called.  
“All of my traditions have already been covered.”Jane answered.  
“Regina?”  
“Well, I don’t know if it was a given, but christmas dinner was what Henry and I used to do after we made the gingerbread house.”Regina answered.  
“Perfect, because if it wasn’t on the board it wasn’t going to happen.”Snow said.  
“Okay, Gold.”  
“I have never done this, so I have nothing to offer.”Gold answered.  
“Shocker the dark one doesn’t celebrate the birth of christ.”Alondra said sarcastically under her breath.  
“Wait, that’s what this holiday is?”David asked confused.  
“Said that louder than I thought, huh?”Alondra said when everyone was looking at her.  
“Wait, you don’t know that this is a religious holiday?”Sebastian asked.  
“How do you not know that?”West asked.  
“The curse implemented Christmas, but not the religious aspect of it.”Regina answered.  
“So commercialized christmas? Not the real thing?”Sebastian asked.  
“It’s fine, that happened anyway, Christmas has lost all meaning the last couple of years anyway, moving on.”Alondra said nonchalantly.  
“Barry?”David said still confused.  
“Christmas dinner, Joe’s eggnog, cookies, it's all there.”Barry shrugged.   
“Iris I assume it’s the same answer for you?”  
“Yup,”Iris agreed.  
“Okay, Bell?”  
“This is my first Christmas, so I have no idea what this is other than what I have gathered from TV and books.”Bell answered.  
“I’m going to guess that the enchanted forest did have Christmas?”Monse said.  
“Yes, that’s quite right.”Gold agreed.  
“We had a winter festival that is similar to it.”Snow added.  
“Yeah, there was a carnival and plays and a lot of fun things to do.”Regina agreed.  
“Cool.”Henry said.  
“Okay, we’re almost done. Rowena.”David said.  
“Well, I’ve always been alone, so I would just pamper myself alone.”Rowena said.  
“Okay, so I’m guessing to skip you?”  
“Yes, I-”she began to say.  
“Actually,”Alondra said cutting in. “Look at that bord, we have enough to cover the whole break. I think we should have at least one lazy day where we don’t do anything. Rowena?”  
“Yes, that actually seems quite nice. A lazy day it is.”Rowena agreed.  
“So what we get up late, stay in our pajamas all day, eat lunch for breakfast and watch cartoons all day?”Dean asked.  
“Sure?”Alondra said unsure.  
“Okay, Dean?”David asked.  
“I also told Stark to leave us off the thing.”Dean said.  
“We cannot do our traditions, nor should we have done them in the first place.”Sam agreed. “Don’t ask, and move on.”he added.  
“Caitlin.”David called. Even though they were almost done by this point and they had a lot of the basic traditions it still took them an hour more to get through all the names on the computer. “Uh, we’re done.”he said unsure.  
“Uh, no we’re not; Alondra and Sebastian haven’t contributed.”Henry said.  
“Yeah, what do you two want to do?”Snow asked reopening the marker.  
“Uh, we don’t want to do anything.”Alondra admitted.  
“The basic traditions are up there, so that covers it.”Sebastian added.  
“You really didn’t do things that aren’t on this board?”Red asked doubtfully.  
“Yup,”they agreed in unison.  
“But-”Monse began to say but was cut off by her parents’s looks.  
“But what, Monse?”Emma asked crossing her arms.  
“Never mind.”Monse said confused.  
“Go ahead, Monse, what were you going to say?”Jane asked.  
“Uh,”she said looking between her parents unsure of how to answer.  
“We would do some other things, but we don’t want to do that stuff. We don’t want to use our old traditions, we want to start new ones, okay?”Sebastian answered.  
“There must be something you guys want to continue.”Curtis said confused.  
“There ain’t.”Alondra answered simply.  
“Really? Is there something you guys want to do?”Iris asked.  
“No, we like that stuff up there.”Sebastian said honestly.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I remember Angela loved christmas.”Dean added.  
“And so did Amy.”Crutis added.  
“I’m not one for this kinda stuff.”Alondra shrugged.  
“And we would go to church a lot, and pray a lot.”Sebastian added.  
“We can go to-”Snow began to say.  
“No!”Sebastian cut her off. “I hated church, it was all too much.”  
“We won’t go to church.”Snow agreed.  
“OH, thank dad.”Lucifer sighed.  
“So, you guys really don’t have anything to add to the list?”Trixie asked.  
“No, we don’t.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Why don’t you like christmas?”  
“Uh,”she said unsure of how to answer.  
“Did something bad happen to you on christmas?”Henry asked worriedly.  
“Uh?”she said thrown off by the question.  
“Did it?”Linda asked concerned.  
“No, nothing bad happened to me on christmas.”Alondra answered still confused.  
“What about something near the date, sometime-”  
“Linda, no, nothing to analyze.”Alondra cut her off.  
“Well we know why Sebastian won’t contribute, but not you.”Chloe pointed.  
“With my grandparents in and out of the hospital, my mom being their main caregiver and everything else, celebrating holidays became a chore.”she admitted after a moment.  
“So, you just didn’t do christmas?”Rogers asked.  
“It was all last minute stuff, even though we did for the kids sometimes it would’ve been easier to just not.”she shrugged.  
“I recall you saving christmas on more than one occasion.”Sebastian commented sadly.  
“So, can we move on?”Alondra asked looking anywhere but their faces.  
“Tomorrow is our karate tournament.”William said excitedly, making her smile.  
The next day was very busy, the three youngest were competing and often had matches at the same time, so the parents would swap periodically to make sure they watched all three at some point in the day. It was down to the finale matches and afterwards there would be an award ceremony; the three sibling had all been doing amazing jobs and were excited. After the last match all three were seated with their coaches and everyone was waiting for the results. That’s when it started going south, first was the 5-O with a homicide, and a monster case at the same time; Alondra and Sebastian offered to go, but since they had called Dean he had to go. Then something happened at the school, so Regina and the security guards from there had to go. Then there were several meda calls leading to most of the superheros having to leave, there were so many they had to take Peter and Jack to help them. “Oh, no.”Chloe said disappointedly as she looked at her phone. “Trixie is going to be so mad.”she sighed.  
“It’s okay, go.”Alondra assured them.  
“Maybe another detective can take it.”she said unsure.  
“Markus wouldn’t give you a case right now if he didn’t need you.”  
“She has a point.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Go, we’ll make sure they’re okay.”  
“Are you sure?”Chloe asked.  
“Yeah, go, don’t worry.”  
“Okay.”she agreed and quickly hugged her before they left.  
“And then there were us.”David said.  
“Well, six can make enough noise for everyone right?”Alondra said.  
“What are the chances, everyone got called out.”Monse said.  
“Even some of your grandparents.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Well, Bobby was more than happy to leave.”Monse laughed.  
“White also hated this.”Alondra agreed.  
“West was pretty upset though.”Sebastian commented.  
“How upset do you think they’ll be?”Red asked.  
“Well, Will was used to being alone so he’ll be upset, but will be able to hide it. Trixie is going to throw a fit. Henry will pretend like it don’t bother him, and will act like a mature understanding kid.”Alondra listed off.  
“Like you.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Yup,”she agreed then turned to the grandparents to make a sarcastic remark about ‘being mature at a young age just meant you lost your serotonin at a young age’ but the thought better of it, knowing they didn’t react well to thoughts like that.  
The three all placed in the top three ranks and looked so happy as they were awarded the prizes, but everyone saw their faces fall when they looked into the crowd to only see the six family members and not a single one of their parents. They didn’t talk at all on the drive home and were just really upset. They had explained what had happened and all just nodded and insisted they go home with sad faces. They were dragging their feet as they got out of the car and started walking inside. “Uh, can you guys give us a minute?”Alondra asked, stopping her three younger siblings.  
“Sure,”Snow agreed and they left the four sibling outside.  
“We don’t want to talk right now.”William said tiredly.  
“Then listen.”Alondra said as she walked to be in front of them. “I know you guys are upset that everyone had to leave, but you gotta cut them some slack.”  
“Why? They promised-”Trixie began to protests.  
“They promised they would stay and watch y’all the whole time. No work, I know. They tried to get outta it, they did but the couldn’t. Look…”she said then crouched down to sit on her heels with her knees up. “Yeah they weren’t there to watch you guys get the trophies, but can any of you honestly tell me that there was a single time you looked up and didn’t see at least one of our parents there during a match?”  
“No,”Henry answered slightly annoyed.  
“Exactly. Guys, trust me it’s better for them to see the work you put in than to just see the end results.”  
“Why?”  
“I was in a lot of competitions growing up. My mom couldn’t be there most of the time and always just saw me walking into the house with my certificates or trophies. I wasn’t the smartest kid, in fact I was only slightly above at best. She always told me that if I worked harder I could get first place if I just worked harder. She didn’t see all the work I put in and she expected so much more, she could never just be happy for me. I could always do more, but if I did more I wouldn’t enjoy what I was doing. It got to the point where I just didn’t tell her about my accomplishments, because she thought I wasn’t trying my best, cause she didn’t see how hard I worked. But they saw you guys today, they were there the whole time and they saw how hard you guys worked. They’re proud of you, like they should be, just be happy they were there to see you compete.”  
“That must’ve been hard for you.”William commented.  
“I got used to it. She had more important things to do.”she shrugged.  
“More important than you?”Trixie asked.  
“She had to take care of her parents. I wanted her to, all of us had to sacrifice a few things.”she shrugged with a small sad smile. “But you guys get what I’m saying? They care about you guys, everything they do is for us. Rogers and Jones learn about modern stuff for us, Stark only leaves his lab for us, Iris doesn’t work as much as she used to, Lucifer puts up with our bullshit, even though he hates it. Emma opens up a lot more for us. Dean doesn’t drink as much. Oliver has really changed, he’s not as broody anymore…”she said tilting her head and making the last comment as though she was surprised.  
“Right? He’s like a completely different guy.”William agreed in the same tone.  
“Look, what I’m trying to say is that sure we have a shit ton of parents but they’re all so busy that it’s hard sometimes. But they’re busy keeping the streets safe, being heros so that we don’t gotta be, so that you guys can spend your time doing the things you love…”she said gesturing to their clothes. “And be kids and not give up your childhood to keep the world safe.”she finished. “So, what are you gonna do?”  
“You make it hard to be upset.”Henry sighed.  
“We won’t make them feel bad.”Trixie agreed.  
“Good, lets go.”Alondra agreed standing and they entered the house to the area that didn’t correspond to anyone, the common area. They were surprised by the congratulations sign hanging up and all the parents greeting them happily. It was a small party for them, to make up for not being there to watch them receive their trophies. “We’re so sorry we had to leave.”Graham said sadly.  
“It’s okay, we understand.”William said happily and they started doting on them, giving them their full attention and they began to talk about their matches and they started recreating them in some free space. The three kids loved the attention they were getting.  
Alondra looked on from a distance for a while, she liked seeing all her parents and siblings happy together. It saddened her, making her think of her family from before all of this happened as well. Everyone was there, even Sebastian’s parents and it was amazing to see how they all interacted together. She was so lost in thought she barely registered Barry walking up to her. “So, what did you tell them?”he asked, taking a sip of his drink, after a moment of the two looking on at the family from afar.  
“What?”she asked not having processed the question as she snapped out of her thought.  
“What did you say to them? David said they were pretty upset.”  
“Oh, you know. Just some big sister wisdom.”she shrugged.  
“Care to share?”  
“Just, you know, typical ‘they care about you’, ‘don’t be so hard on them’, bullshit.”she shrugged not looking at him.  
“Really, because it seems like much more than that.”he said looking between her and the crowd a few times. “I guess it’s just for little siblings.”he said with a nod when she didn’t answer. “Thanks, by the way.”  
“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for them, they needed to feel better.”  
“Not just for that… while the others might not have noticed, I did. You put aside how you felt about us and helped us connect with them. This…”he said gesturing to the room in general. “It wouldn’t be happening without your help.”  
“I told you I would make sure they gave yall a chance.”she shrugged.  
“You went beyond that, so thank you. You really could’ve poisoned them against us, but you encouraged them to give us a chance instead.”  
“You guys worked hard, you deserved it.”  
“You miss them, don’t you?”he asked after a long moment of studying her.  
“Hm?”  
“You miss your family. The one you grew up with… don’t you?”  
“You missed your mom and dad when Joe took you in, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah, but I knew I couldn’t get them back. There’s still a shot for you.”  
“Who told you we’re looking?”  
“Monse,”he admitted.  
“Course she did.”  
“Any luck?”  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it.”she said after a moment of thought as she stiffened up.  
“If you need help, you can ask any of us.”he said tentatively after a moment.  
“Thanks, but we got it.”  
The next day they did the robot competition the winning team was Alondra, Monse, Stark, Peter, and Pepper. Alondra had been the one picking, she picked the best two engineers in the whole family, Peter was really smart but didn’t classify as an engineer even though he was knowledgeable in the field and Pepper had spent enough time around scientists to know her way around and keep up with them. They had decided to split up Alondra and Sebastian thinking it would give everyone else a better chance, but there were simply two power teams instead of one. The team consisting of Dean, Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie, Maze, Markus and Oliver didn’t get anything to run at all. “Not to make fun of you or anything, but what was the idea here?”Alondra asked as she inspected the half build robot on their table.  
“I have no idea.”Chloe admitted.  
“You know your team clearly had an advantage.”Lucifer said.  
“No more than three engineers and only using materials provided were the only rules.”Alondra shrugged with a cocky smirk. “And you have no idea what I will do to get out of cleaning up.”she added, crossing her arms.  
“No, I’m well aware, we’ve seen your room.”  
“Come on, we actually need to clean up.”Markus said as the room began to clean up.  
“I need a nap.”Monse sighed standing next to her as they watched everyone clean.  
“Me too, shall we?”Alondra asked and the two walked away.  
“Where are you two going?”Tony asked.  
“We need a nap.”  
“Well once they clean up we’re going to have lunch.”Pepper said.  
“Right, Monse?”  
“I estimate it will take them an hour to an hour and a half for them to clean everything. Then it will take another half hour for everyone to decide how hungry they are and what to eat. Especially since Trixie will constantly suggest chocolate cake.”Monse said.  
“So, we’re going to take a nap, because that’s what we’re best at.”Alondra agreed and the two left making the couple laugh.  
An hour later the pair was back with the others who were trying to decide what to eat. “Can we have a picnic?”Henry asked hopefully.  
“That sounds like a great idea.”White agreed.  
“Okay, where though? We go to the north side of town and it’s freezing, south is hotter than hell-expression not literal-”Alondra stopped when she saw Lucifer and Dean about to protest. “The east side is rough and the west is all snobby people.”she finished.  
“She has a point.”McGarrett agreed.  
“Aren’t most of your friends from school from the west side?”Peter asked.  
“That’s how I know they snobby.”Alondra said as though it were obvious.  
“What about outside of town?”Maze suggested.  
“The woods are lovely and they’re in an area where it’s not too hot nor too cold.”Regina agreed and every agreed.  
An hour later the large family were in the outskirts of the woods, they had brought several folding tables, with many questions to where they had come from and no answer, a grill, and several coolers of food. “You really need a gun?”Alondra asked Dean quietly after seeing his gun tucked in at his waist.  
“You kidding? You know how many things live in these woods.”he whispered back.  
“That’s why we ain’t in the woods, we’re near them. The only thing that might have the balls to come out are vamps, and wendigo might try to draw us in, but there’s nothing to worry about.”she said giving him a look.  
“Not taking any chances.”he said, lightly yanking her ponytail as he walked away.  
“You know they’re all strapped, right?”Sebastian asked teasingly.  
“Well, not Lucifer, Maze only has knives, Rowena don’t need weapons. My MCU folk don’t do guns.”she corrected him with a shrug.  
“The majority are strapped.”he amended.  
“And to think guns at one point made me uncomfortable.”she laughed.  
Once they finished setting up the food was almost ready and they were settling down. “So again, where did all these tables and chairs come from?”Quill asked.  
“My mom had a party rental business, okay. We had chairs, tables, canopies and jumping balloons.”Alondra answered rolling her eyes.  
“Really?”David asked intrigued.  
“Yeah, but to stop when I was nine. She kept a few chairs and table, one jumping balloon and sold the rest.”she shrugged.  
“How big was it?”Red asked.  
“Just me, my mom, and my brothers. We did well.”  
“Why’d you stop?”White asked.  
“Too much work having to take care of her parents and running the business.”she lied.  
“What was the real reason?”Dean asked knowingly, and now everyone was looking at her.  
“She got pregnant and couldn’t be carrying all the shit.”she admitted and Dean’s face fell.  
“She got pregnant? But she didn’t get married?”  
“She did once, but it failed horribly. But then she dated this guy and got pregnant.”  
“Was she happy?”  
“No, he was a douche with a drinking problem. We dealt with him cause he was my little brother’s father.”she answered and suddenly everyone understood why she didn’t like the smell of alcohol. “We good here? Any more questions?”  
“I have one.”David said from where he was at the grill. “Who’s hungry?”he asked and everyone went to serve themselves. Alondra gave him a grateful smile and he smiled back gently understandingly. “The ones on the left are turkey burgers.”David informed them.  
“Why?”Dean complained.  
“Thank you, David.”Sam laughed.  
“They’re all turkey dogs.”David whispered to Alondra who was trying to decide if she wanted hot dogs.  
“You’re the best.”she smiled at him. She made herself a burger similar to the one that she had had on her road trip with Steve who noticed immediately and smiled.  
“Who puts hot dogs on a hamburger?”William questioned seeing her as she prepared it.  
“I do.”Alondra answered simply.  
“You never told me about that.”Bell said to Gold.  
“It’s the first I see of this.”Gold answered making Alondra laugh.  
“It’s normal for hispanics.”Alondra informed her distractedly before she went to sit down. “No, it’s not racists, just a comment on cultural differences.”she added before anyone could make a comment.  
“She has a point.”Monse agreed, holding her plate with a burger similar to her mothers, Alondra had prepared it for her while she prepared her own, leaving Monse to add the condiments. After they all ate the younger children began to play tag.  
“You ate a lot, take it easy or you’ll hurl.”Chloe called out to them.  
“We’re fine.”Henry called back while dodging William.  
“Can we play kickball?”Peter asked after a moment.  
“Sure, but we don’t have a ball.”Graham said.  
“Alondra?”Peter asked expectantly.  
“What?”Alondra asked confused.  
“Can you conjure up a kick ball?”  
They quickly picked teams, William and Henry were picking, with some of them opting to just watch while they played. William’s team was playing outfield first and they spread out across the designated area. Trixie was going to far out field near the trees, when she heard a young child calling for help and she got closer to the trees looking in.  
“Hey, Trixie, don’t get too close to the trees.”Dean called out to the girl from his spot covering third base.  
“But there’s a kid calling for help.”Trixie called back, gaining everyone’s attention and Alondra sped to her, pulling her away from the tree line and back to the center field.  
“I think it’s time to go home.”Alondra said knowingly.  
“If there’s a kid in there-”Emma began to protest as everyone gathered in the middle of the field staring at the trees.  
“I have a feeling it’s not a kid.”Sebastian said quietly.  
“We have to make sure.”Rogers protested.  
“What are the chances it’s a wendigo?”Alondra asked with a sigh.  
“Well, the sun is starting to set so, high.”Sam answered.  
“Wendigo? Is that one of the monster things you hunt?”Henry asked.  
“We don’t hunt them, we save whoever they’re eating and haul ass.”Alondra answered.  
“It’s one of the hardest things to kill.”Dean informed them.  
“What are the chances it’s not a monster and it’s just a kid lost in there?”Gamora asked.  
“We’ll go check, c’mon Sammy.”Dean sighed pushing his brother out of the group.  
“Any missing persons cases lately?”Alondra asked looking at the cops.  
“Uh, let me check.”Kono said pulling out her phone. “Yeah, two.”she answered after a long moment. “Couple that went camping, her sister called it in.”she added.  
“That’s just great.”Alondra sighed closing her eyes.  
“So there’s a monster in there?”Trixie asked.  
“Don’t worry, those two are some of the best hunters there are.”Jack assured her.  
“Bobby?”Alondra asked.  
“Yup,”he agreed and they started walking to the trees.  
“Wait, don’t go in there?”Henry called out to them.  
“Don’t worry, bro, we’re just going to give them some back up.”Alondra assured.  
“I’ll come with.”Graham said.  
“No offense but you should stay here.”she protested.  
“Graham, she’s right, trust me you do not want to get in the middle of this.”McGarrett agreed placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Get back!”Sam yelled as they came through the trees.  
“It’s not a wendigo, it’s several.”Dean informed them.  
“But wendigos are solitary.”Bobby protested.  
“We know what we saw.”Sam argued.  
“No point in picking this fight.”Dean said.  
“Actually there is.”Alondra said with a grimace. “They have a couple.”she added.  
“With as many of them as there are, they’re dead, trust me.”Sam said.  
“We have to make sure.”Barry protested.  
“They’ll kill us.”  
“Sammy.”Dean said smacking his shoulder because he scared the younger kids.  
“Well?”he said turning to him.  
“Someone take them home while we try to find this couple.”Sebastian said. After some arguing Bell, Gold, Rowena, Chloe, Iris, Caitlin, Felicity, Pepper, Jane, Kono and Adam left with the children.  
“So, how do we kill theses things?”Ronnie asked as they slowly moved in a large group.  
“Fire, you have to burn them.”  
“That’s nice.”Snow commented.  
“You sure you wanna be here?”Emma asked, a little concerned. Once Emma had said she was going there was no convincing the other to go home.  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“What are we looking for?”West asked.  
“A cave, somewhere that will be dark.”Bobby answered gruffly.  
“Shsh.”Dean said, stopping everyone and they heard someone calling out for help.  
“It’s coming from over here.”Toy said pointing in one direction.  
“No, it’s coming from over here.”Emma argued pointing in another direction.  
“No, over here.”Gamora said gesturing to another direction.  
“It’s trying to confuse us,”Alondra cut in.  
“We’re being hunted.”Dean agreed.  
“And with the number they have they have a chance.”Sam added.  
“Unless we trick them.”Sebastian said.  
“Can’t trick something that isn’t intelligent.”  
“They’re hunters, they’re hunting us, and they’re hunting in packs, obviously they have more intelligence than you think.”  
“They won’t be able to sense the difference between us and an illusion.”Alondra agreed.  
“Loki and me can lead them away while you look for the cave. With most of them occupied you guys can find the cave easier.”Sebastian said.  
Before they knew it the large group was quietly making their way through a cave searching for the couple. “You think they’re okay?”Regina asked.  
“Yeah, they’re fine.”Alondra whispered back before Dean was attacked by a wendigo. She tackled the monster off of him then grasped it’s head and burned it with her hands.  
“I didn’t know you could do that.”Barry said shocked.  
“Me neither.”she said just as shocked as she stood. “You okay?”she asked Dean.  
“Yeah,”he answered with a sigh.  
“How do you do this for a living?”Emma asked shocked.  
“Let’s keep going.”Dean said simply as if nothing had happened and they continued.  
“Look, there they are.”Nat said as they saw a couple chained up from the ceiling.  
“Now the question is are they alive?”Bobby asked.  
“Cover us.”Dean said as he and Sam went to check on the couple. “She’s good, Sam?”he asked after finding the pulse on the woman. Sam blew out a deep breath through his nose and shook his head. “Help me get her down.”he sighed and they carefully got her down.  
“What about him?”White asked as they returned to the group supporting the woman.  
“Dead.”Sam answered.  
“Here, I got her.”Rogers said and took the woman.  
“Let’s get the hell outta here and close down these woods.”McGarrett said.  
“We have to kill them.”Alondra said after a moment of thought.  
“What?”Killian asked.  
“They’re gonna get hungry soon, and they’re going to start going into town, that’s the last thing we need.”she answered.  
“She’s right. Barry, get her to the hospital make something up.”Sam agreed.  
“Okay, what’s the plan?”Robin asked.  
“We get as many of them in here and burn this place down.”Alondra answered. Some of them acted as bait and led the herd of wendigos to the cave where Regina and Alondra transported them out of the cave that was lined with wood soaked in gasoline. Then Ronnie set it on fire. The strongest of the group blocked all the entrances with boulders trapping them inside and keeping the fire from spreading. “Let’s never do that again.”she sighed as they all regrouped in the woods.  
“I second that.”West agreed.  
“Lets go,”Oliver agreed and they all walked through the woods in the dark night.  
“Seriously, how do you do this all the time?”Red asked.  
“These two were raised hunting.”Bobby laughed, slapping both on the shoulder.  
“And you?”White asked.  
“Hunter’s help.”he laughed.  
“Also known as beer.”Alondra called back.  
“A lot of it.”Bobby agreed.  
“Well, I for one am happy I don’t have to do this all the time.”Curtis said.  
The next day they decided to take it easy after what had happened. Alondra and Sebastian had decided that they were going to go to the mall and looked for someone to let them know so that their parents didn’t panic when they couldn’t find them. But it seemed like the whole house was empty. “What about a make up set?”the heard Snow ask.  
“No, she doesn’t like makeup. Trixie and Monse would like that though.”Chloe answered.  
“Okay, how about we start with things they don’t like?”Pepper suggested.  
“Makeup,”Chloe began.  
“Dresses.”Dean added.  
“People.”Loki added. “Well it’s true.”he defended himself.  
“They don’t like dressing clothes.”Robin said.  
“Alondra doesn’t like heels.”Nat added.  
“They’re too old for toys.”Curtis added.  
“Is one ever too old for toys?”Dean countered.  
“Yes,”White answered simply.  
“Fine, Alondra doesn’t like fancy jewelry.”he huffed.  
“Okay, what do they like?”Tony asked.  
“Uh, Sebastian likes video games.”Ronnie said quickly.  
“They both like weapons.”Maze added.  
“And Engineering things.”Emma added.  
“Sneakers.”Lucifer added.  
“What’s going on here?”Sebastian asked slightly amused as they came into the room.  
“Nothing, just talking.”Pepper answered as Regina made the papers they were holding disappear.  
“Really, cause it sounded like you guys were trying to decide what to get us for christmas.”Alondra said in a similar tone.  
“What no.”Barry lied.  
“You need to work on your lying.”Alondra commented.  
“We don’t want gifts.”Sebastian added surprising them.  
“What?”Iris asked as all their faces fell.  
“We don’t need anything.”  
“It’s not about needing, this is when you can ask for anything.”Curtis countered.  
“We don’t want anything.”he amended.  
“Gifts are for little kids.”Alondra added.  
“And that is what you are.”Chloe said.  
“Yeah, no.”Alondra said softly.  
“You can’t go without a gift on christmas, it’s not how it works.”Felicity said.  
“Okay, one gift.”Alondra agreed after looking at Sebastian.  
“Wait-”  
“You said you can’t go without a gift on christmas, so we’ll open one gift.”Sebastian agreed cutting her off.  
“Actually we do want to add something to the board.”Alondra added. “Secret Santa so that y'all don’t fight over this.”she explained.  
“Why?”Emma asked.  
“I can already see the tension building up and we’re not into gifts.”  
“Yeah, so what do you guys say?”Sebastian asked.  
“You can’t stop us from getting you gifts.”Maze said waving her knife around slightly.  
“But we can.”  
“We’ll just relable them.”Alondra said.  
“But we will accept one gift.”  
“Is this because I suggested makeup?”Snow asked.  
“Yeah, the fact that that was an idea didn’t help. But no, in my opinion gifts on christmas if for little kids, christmas is for little kids.”Alondra answered.  
“We stopped getting gifts a while back cause teens have their own opinion and their own likes. Sometimes we just got money to buy our own things.”Sebastian added.  
“So, we have a deal? You can get everyone younger than us all the presents you want. It would make it a lot easier for us if we only got one.”  
“Fine, we’ll do a secret Santa.”Oliver agreed.  
“Thank you.”Alondra said.  
“We’re going to the mall now.”Sebastian added and they walked away.  
The next day they were decorating the house for with lights and trees and the whole nine yards. “Hey, what are these?”Kono asked picking up some statues from a box.  
“Oh, those are for a nacimiento.”Alondra said gently taking them from her and placing them back in the box and closing it.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a model of the birth of christ.”Sebatian answered as he picked up the box.  
“You don’t want to put them out?”Graham asked.  
“No,”Alondra answered simply.  
“If it’s because of me-”Lucifer began to say.  
“It ain’t.”she cut him off.  
“Why don’t you want to put them out?”Henry asked.  
“Cause it’s a religious thing, we ain’t into it.”  
“What is it?”  
“What?”  
“Why do you put them out for christmas? What’s the story behind it?”William asked.  
“Well, uh the bible says that when baby Jesus was going to be born his parent’s couldn’t find a place to stay, no one would let them in. They knocked on eight doors until one man said they could sleep in his barn. Three kings traveled really far to see the birth of Jesus Christ the savior. So you put it out and on christmas day you put the statue of baby Jesus in honor of his birthday.”Sebastian explained.  
“Why wouldn’t anyone let them in? She was pregnant.”Henry said confused.  
“Well, not all people are nice, the inns were full and they weren’t going to give up their own space and food to help some random couple who had nothing to offer in return.”  
“They didn’t believe she was carrying the son of god.”Alondra added.  
“You sure do know a lot for not being into it.”Trixie commented.  
“Well, we were forced to learn.”she shrugged.  
“What’s this?”Trixie asked, holding up a large metal kingsman.  
“That is for another nacimiento outside. Mom really loved this stuff.”Alondra answered, gently taking it and putting it back into the box as she had done with Kono. Then she and Sebastian went to put the boxes back into storage.  
“What’s their deal with christmas?”Tony asked Monse quietly.  
“Mom has hated it since I met her, and Dad was forced to be religious.”Monse answered nonchalantly as they got back to work.  
“There’s not one part of christmas your mother liked?”  
“Uh, I think she liked posadas, but I’m not sure if it was just the free food. But she loved making tamales every year. That was her favorite tradition.”  
“Food, of course.”he said as though it were obvious.  
“Yeah, but she doesn’t want to do that this year.”  
“Mhm.”he agreed not paying attention.  
“Grandpa Tony, don’t bring it up please. They don’t want to do stuff from our old lives.”she begged him, making him sigh and nod. “Thank you.”she said happily and hugged him. It warmed his heart spending time with Monse.  
“Look what we found.”Sebastian said bringing in another box.  
“I thought we brought in all the decorations that were in the storage.”Cisco said.  
“This one was under a tarp.”Alondra explained.  
“What is it?”Barry asked.  
“Inflatable decorations.”  
“We got giant snowmen, a teddy bear, a snow globe, Santa driving a convertible, and some reindeer.”Sebastian said as he pulled out the small boxes from the larger box.  
“Who’s the proud owner of these?”  
“I ordered those last year.”Tony admitted.  
“So many?”Rogers asked.  
“Wow, I didn’t know you liked Christmas so much.”Peter said amused.  
“He only did it because I told him not to.”Pepper informed fondly.  
“Can we put them up out front?”Henry asked.  
“Of course we can.”Toney agreed, handing each kid a box. He laughed when Dean went for the one of santa in a car one and half of the group went to set them up outside.  
Alondra looked on amused as David, Snow and Red put ornaments on the large tree. David and Red would put them in a way Snow didn’t like on purpose just to watch her fix them a minute later. Then she saw Killian and Emma doing the same thing to Graham at a second smaller tree on the other side of the room. Lucifer was positioning things in funny ways that Chloe was going around and fixing just for him to mess it up again. “Oh my god, Alondra is this you?”Red said holding up an ornament she had made in school with her face on the head of a gingerbread man. This got the attention of the other parents.  
“Uh, yeah.”She agreed looking at it “Made that in kindergarten I think.”  
“I see you were a pirate.”Killian said, amused and proud.  
“Yeah, pissed mom off.”she said amused. “Of course it goes front and center.”she commented as Red put it on the christmas tree and Snow changed a few things around it to make it look better. “There should be one of my third grade year and when I was born.”she added, making the parents scramble to find them.  
“Found one.”Felicity said happily.  
“Oh, I got the other.”Graham added.  
“You guys like that?”she asked as her parents stared at pictures of her. “Here, go crazy.”she added, dropping an album on the table and walking away.  
“That was nice of you.”Regina commented as Alondra went to help her.  
“I was running outta places to hide it.”she responded uncaringly. “They’ll be upset when they find out there aren’t pictures after I turned ten.”she added.  
“They’ll be happy with what they have.”  
“Maybe I should’ve waited until after we were done.”she said amused seeing the group of her parents piled on the couch.  
“Would’ve been a good idea.”she agreed amused.  
“What are they looking at?”Henry asked as the group that went outside walked in.  
“Pictures of my childhood.”She answered and they quickly joined the group. “I’m going to regret this.”she sighed going back to work.  
“Oh my god! You were girly!”Monse exclaimed shocked.  
“I don’t want to know what picture they’re looking at.”she sighed. A few hours later they were all inspecting the work they done. “We’re missing one thing.”she commented.  
“What?”Jack asked.  
“The tree topper.”  
“Who gets the honor?”Lucifer asked, holding up the star.  
“Well there’s two trees and two toppers.”  
“Where’s the second topper?”Monse asked. “No that was just to make fun of dad.”she protested when her parents gave a grinning look.  
“And it was awesome.”Sebastian said, holding up a topper of Goku making a spirit ball.  
“That can go on the small tree.”Chloe said.  
“Is that Goku?”Quill asked amazed.  
“Yeah.”Sebastian answered happily.  
“Okay, Monse puts that up on the small tree and Trixie does the big tree?”Alondra suggested and they agreed. Sense Monse was so small in size Sebastian sat her on his shoulder and she put the topper on the tree.  
“This is so bad.”Monse sighed as he set her down.  
Lucifer picked Trixie up and helped her put the star on the big tree and then they all stood back. “Ready?”Caitlin asked as Ronnie held the plugs near each other.  
“Let there be light!”the three youngest proclaimed and Ronnie made the connection.  
“Well, the electric bill is going to be awful.”Alondra commented, making Sebastian snort.  
“Can we bake cookies now?”Henry asked hopefully.  
“I think we have to go to the grocery store first.”Cecile commented.  
“Okay, but what kind of cookies are we making?”William asked.  
“I assume a lot of you have your own recipes for your own favorite cookies.”Alondra cut in. when several of them nodded she continued. “We make a batch of all of them.”she suggested with wide amused eyes.  
“There’s enough people to justify that.”Monse agreed.  
“I think they have a point.”Thor agreed.  
It was chaos due to the number of the group but so was the kitchen. For each batch the children would help under the instruction of the recipe holder and another adult while the others watched from a distance so that there weren’t too many in the kitchen until they had made eleven batches. “Was that everyone?”Snow asked somewhat hopefully.  
“Nope,”Monse answered turning expectantly to Alondra.  
“What?”Alondra asked, confused she had been concentrating on eating a cookie.  
“Your snickerdoodle recipe.”Monse said. “Please?”she pleaded.  
“You know how to make snickerdoodles?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, kinda.”Alondra shrugged.  
“Well?”  
“Really? We made 264 cookies. Do we really need more?”  
“You’re the one who suggested we made all the recipes.”Henry said cheekily.  
“Fine, I’ll make some snickerdoodles.”she sighed and moved to the kitchen followed by her eager siblings and daughter. “Uncle Sam did you ever bake with my mom?”  
“A few times.”Sam answered confused.  
“Can you help?”  
“Uh, sure.”he agreed and entered the kitchen.  
“Wait, Sammy.”Dean said, then held up a pink apron. “Can’t get your close dirty.”he commented when Sam gave him an annoyed look. Sam snatched it away from him and stood behind all the kids as they began.  
“There I think we have enough cookies.”Alondra sighed as they placed the finished product on the table. “Diabetes for all and for a sugar coma.”she added.  
“Hot coco and movies!”William proclaimed making the older members snicker.  
“Well, after all this work I think we’ve earned it.”Emma agreed and so they each put a pile of cookies on plates (many were taken from the plate of the children who went overboard) made hot cocoa and went to the living room to settle down for a movie day.  
“Who has holiday moves?”Henry asked once they all settled.  
“Well, one no one other than you and Dean have CDs because two Netflix and Hulu exist.”Alondra said as she turned on the playstation and went to Netflix. “Trixie picks first.”she added, handing the controller to her younger sister. She picked the Grinch, Henry picked A Goofy Christmas movie, William picked the one with Jack Frost, Monse picked Christmas Chronicles, Jack picked the Muppets version of the Christmas carol, Peter picked Home Alone, Groot picked Gremlins, Sebastian picked Home Alone 2.  
“Okay, last movie, you know what we’re going to watch Alondra?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, I’ll be back.”Alondra answered as she stood, confusing everyone in the room. She came back in a moment later and put in a CD without anyone seeing what it was.  
“Oh, my god, memories.”Monse said once they saw the options part for the Polar Express.  
“I thought you said no one owned CDs anymore.”Henry teased.  
“They don’t, but you can’t get this on any streaming site.”Alondra answered.  
“This was the best movie ever. No work during class, they gave us hot cocoa and put on this movie every year no matter what.”Monse agreed.  
“Life was good.”Alondra agreed as she got comfortable in between Dean and Monse. Dean was still her number one parent, he was the only one that had earned the title of ‘Dad’ so it was easy for her to snuggle close to Dean and enjoy the movie that had been a constant in her childhood that lacked constants. It was the last movie for sure, it was late and the younger ones were trying with all their might to stay up. Trixie ended up falling asleep with her head on Chloe’s lap and her feet reaching across Lucifer and onto Tony. William fell asleep on Barry’s chest. And Henry was curled up into Pepper lightly snoring before they were half way through. Monse nodded off a few minutes after the middle with her head on Sebastian’s shoulder that ended up falling to his chest when she shifted. Peter was the last to start nodding off his head resting against Oliver after a long time of trying to stay up.  
“Okay, time for bed.”Chloe said once the movie was over. Lucifer picked up Trixie and Roger’s picked up William. When Killian picked up Henry he stirred a bit because he was still paranoid from being kidnapped. Killian expertly soothed him and carried him away.  
“Monse, time to go to bed.”Sebastian whispered to his daughter.  
“Just leave me here.”Monse said tiredly, making him laugh. He easily picked her up and walked out of the room.  
“And to think you called him scrawny.”Caitlin teased Ronnie. The older kids were sent to bed while the adults quickly picked up.  
The next morning bright and early Alondra and Sebastian were with the parents and grandparents making breakfast as they prepared to draw names for secret santa. After they drew some of them went to wake up the younger children. “So, what are we doing today?”Henry asked excitedly as they ate.  
“We’re going to the mall.”McGarrett answered.  
“This time a year?”Monse asked.  
“Yup,”Red answered.  
“Who’s that?”William asked when they heard the bell ring.  
“That would be team Arrow.”Oliver answered as he went to open the door.  
“What’s up, hoss?”Rene asked as the three walked in.  
“Uncle Rene.”William said excitedly and they did a long and complicated handshake.  
“I didn’t know Danny was part of team Arrow.”Alondra teased.  
“I’m not,”Danny answered.  
“I thought we were going to the mall.”Monse said.  
“We are, but not together.”Tony said as he opened the door to reveal Happy.  
“Hey, guys.”Happy greeted.  
“We’re chaperoning you guys to make sure you survive the mall.”Dina said amused.  
“Dibs on uncle Rene.”William said quickly.  
“I call aunt Dina.”Henry added just as quickly.  
“Happy?”Peter asked.  
“You know it kid.”Happy said with a laugh.  
“Jack you and Diggle will go together, mainly because he’s the only one that isn’t creeped out by Castiel.”Felicity said.  
“I’m not creepy.”Castiel protested with no emotion.  
“Hello.”Jack greeted in his usual manner.  
“Guess that leaves me and you.”Danny said to Trixie.  
“Is Grace here too?”Trixie asked excitedly.  
“I thought you might like that so she’s meeting us at the mall.”  
“Yay.”she said happily.  
“Monse since you’re the only that can control the trash panda we were hoping you would go with Rocket, you keep him cool and he keeps you safe?”Quill asked.  
“Alright, Rocket.”Monse agreed and they high-fived.  
“I am Groot.”Groot said.  
“And Groot.”she added, high fiving him.  
“What about Alondra and Sebastian?”Jack asked.  
“The mall needs protection from them.”Dean laughed.  
“They will be giving us check-ins every half an hour.”Emma added.  
“Mainly to make sure they don’t go to mall jail.”Sam added.  
All of the children were given debit cards (the adults held onto it for the three youngest and Jack who didn’t know how to use it) and they split ways as soon as they exited the house. “I can’t believe they gave us a card.”Peter said amazed he walked with Happy.  
“Well, it’s for christmas shopping so don’t get carried away.”Happy laughed.  
“When have I ever gotten carried away?”he asked and Happy gave him a look. “Nevermind, probably in my best interest that you don’t answer that.”he added quickly.  
“Alright, so what’s first?”Rocket asked as he walked alongside Monse.  
“I want to find something for my mom and dad.”Monse answered. “Then once we get something for at least them and mom’s siblings we can get into trouble.”she added, making Rocket perk up.  
“I am Groot.”Groot said.  
“I’m sure Grandpa Lucifer wouldn’t mind that.”Monse agreed.  
“What do you want to do first?”Grace asked Trixie.  
“I need to find presents for all of my family first then we can go to build a bear.”Trixie said, starting seriously and growing excited.  
“Daddy can we?”Grace asked hopefully.  
“It’s okay, Papa Tony said I can buy whatever I want as long as it's legal.”Trixie assured her happily.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, where to little man?”Rene asked as he and William walked.  
“I know what I’m going to get Henry, Peter, Jack, and Sebastian so I want to start there.”William said excitedly, expertly leading him through the mall.  
“Right and how much is on this card?”  
“I don’t know, but Papa Tony said I could buy whatever I want as long as it’s legal.”  
“No price limit?”  
“No.”he said shaking his head.  
“Man, you’re a lucky kid.”  
“I know, it’s great right.”  
“Okay, so where are we going?”Dina asked as she and Henry walked.  
“I know what I’m going to get most of them, but I need your help with Trixie and a few other girls.”he admitted. “Can you check my list real quick?”he asked pulling out a note book paper and handing it to her.  
“Wow, you really did your homework huh?”  
“I might’ve overheard them talking about this so I started planning.”  
“Do you know where you're going, Jack?”Diggle asked, they had been wondering around for a while now without actually going into any stores.  
“Where do they sell toys?”he asked stopping.  
“What kind of toys?”  
“Trixie wants dolls to practice throwing knives at, Henry and William want something called Legos, here.”he said giving him a paper, he was feeling a bit flustered.  
“Who’s Jasmine and why do you want to get her a necklace?”Castiel asked.  
“She’s a girl in my biology class, she’s nice and pretty. Alondra said I should get her a necklace for christmas.”he explained.  
“Okay, well, I know just where to go for all of these things.”Diggle said and led them away.  
“Why are people looking at us a lot?”he asked as they inspected a map of the mall.  
“They think me and Castiel are a couple with an adopted white son.”he said uncaringly.  
“Many humans don’t like couples of the same gender, and others don’t like interracial families.”Castiel added.  
“Why?”he asked confused.  
“Humans are odd like that.”  
“Okay, c’mon.”Diggle said and they began walking again.  
“So why did we come?”Alondra asked as she and Sebastian roamed the mall.  
“Just in case.”Sebastian shrugged.  
“They’ll know we didn’t buy shit when they look at the bank statements.”  
“Well, we didn’t know this was going to happen.”  
“You know what we could do?”  
“Buy some more things for your siblings and Groot and Monse of course?”  
“And buy a second gift for our secret santa.”  
“And then do some fun things?”  
“About how much should we spend per card?”  
“Well Lucifer did say he expected you to go wild or else.”  
“And Gold told you the same thing.”Alondra agreed.  
The adults had agreed that they won’t gift each other outside of couples and parents and just focus on the children and that’s what they did. They had already gotten at least one gift for every child except for Alondra and Sebastian and they had a plan since the two teens had put a ban on them for only one gift from the secret santa.  
The next day they went on a hike, had a campfire and camped out in the backyard since there was no way they would be camping in the woods after what happened. The day after that was the winter ball at the school and most of the parents had been voluntold to chaperon the dance. The cops had only agreed because there had been a spike in weed usage at the school and they wanted to stop it. Alondra, Sebastian, and Mosne had said that was most likely the computer science students and it wasn’t really a problem, but they wanted to get the school drug free because not only were their children attending ther, but also their granddaughter. “Hey, Monse looks who’s trying to get the nerve to ask you to dance.”Alondra teased, glancing at a boy who looked about Monse’s age; it was common for kids who attended the school to have skipped a few grades.  
“Mom.”Monse complained.  
“I thought you liked Jason.”Sebastian said.  
“Dad.”she complained again.  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to talk about this with you.”  
“Oh, c’mon.”  
“Besides you know I don’t know how to dance.”she added.  
“That I can fix.”he said handing Alondra his cup of punch and pulled her out into the dance floor, but not in the center, off to the side. “Okay, you put your arm here, and I take this arm here.”he said as he guided her into position. Then lead her to sway with the music and glide across the floor expertly. “Remember, I’ll be watching. If his hand goes any lower than this I’ll break it.”he warned, tightening his grip on her waist, making her laugh.  
“Why does that sound familiar?”she asked.  
“I said the same thing about Niko back in middle school.”  
“And you were suspended.”she nodded in agreement. “You were always protective of me.”  
“Well, so was your mom. I started the fight, but she finished it.”he laughed.  
“Well, you did save me.”she sighed leaning into him.  
“Always,”he agreed as they continued to sway.  
“It’s a nice sight, isn’t it.”Bell asked as she quietly stood next to Alondra.  
“It is.”Alondra agreed, not looking away from her husband and daughter.  
“And to think you two freaked out when you found out she was your daughter.”  
“Yeah, we did.”Alondra laughed. “Truth was we had kinda been raising her since we met her back in middle school, her parents didn’t care much for her. It was nice, the relationship we had, but finding that out changed it. We were scared we would lose what we had with her.”she admitted with a sigh as she looked up to Bell.  
“And did you? Lose it I mean?”  
“It changed, but not in a bad way.”she said after a moment.  
“Was the change similar to the change you and Graham went through?”  
“Yeah, I guess it was.”  
“What are you two talking about?”Sebastian asked as he joined them again.  
“Nothing much.”  
“Just how handsome you look in that suit.”Bell added, making him roll his eyes.  
“Hey, look.”Alondra said and they watched as the young boy led Monse out into the dance floor. Monse caught them looking and she blushed ducking her head to avoid their gaze. “It’s so weird that we’re attending the same dance as students.”she laughed.  
“Oh, look. Jack got the courage to ask Jasmine to dance.”Sebastian said and they watched as both teens timidly went to the floor and began to dance.  
“Good for him.”  
“Any activity?”the heard McGarrett ask through the ear piece they had on.  
“Well no one is gonna offer us weed, they know we’re cops.”Alondra answered.  
“Well, provoke them.”Dean said.  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s just grumpy because he has to be in a suit.”Emma said.  
“He has a point though. They won’t take a chance, but if they over hear us talking about wanting to get high then they’d offer.”Sebastian whispered.  
“But then you two are labeled as snitches, and could get you into trouble.”  
“Not if we do it right. Trust us on this, just react like any parent would to finding their kid smoking weed, we’ll take care of the rest.”Alondra said and Sebastian gingerly pulled her out onto the floor to dance. “We got trouble.”she said before they could start the plan when they saw Monse tense up as she danced with Jason.  
“Don’t cause a scene, Monse can handle herself.”Regina said.  
“We have to get her away from him.”Sebastian said simply as they made their way to her making it look casual as they danced. He growled angrily when he heard lewd comments the boy was saying that was making Monse so uncomfortable.  
“Won’t do you any good if they have to arrest you for manslaughter.”Alondra whispered to him. “Dad, change the music.”she added through the ear piece when his hand went down south dangerly close to Monse’s butt making her whimper. The music changed and Sebastian was able to pull Monse away from the boy, switching partners so that Alondra was now dancing with him. “Really you thought that was a good idea?”Alondra asked the shocked boy as they danced. “You’re lucky this is a school dance, anywhere else and we would’ve beaten the shit outta you.”she added in a deadly tone.  
“I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”he stuttered out.  
“Get out, if I see you near Monse again I will hurt you.”she warned pushing him out of the dance floor. When Monse was in Sebastian’s arms she calmed slightly.  
“You okay?”he asked gently, holding her tightly.  
“Yeah,”she whimpered.  
“I’m going to hand you off to Grampa Robin and make sure your mom doesn’t kill Jason.”he said gently and waited for her to nod against his chest before he expertly twirled her to her grandfather before he went to Alondra just as she pushed Jason off the floor and he took her hand dancing the faster pace dance with her.  
“Monse?”Alondra asked simply.  
“With Robin, what are they doing?”he asked looking at the crowed making Alondra turn to see Jack and Peter follow Jason out of the dance room.  
“Shit, go make sure they don’t do something stupid.”  
“I can’t just leave you here, it’ll draw attention.”  
“I got it.”Oliver said, stepping into the dance making it seem like he just wanted to dance with his daughter, which was true. “You’re mikes have been on the whole time.”he explained then nodded to the door. Sebastian nodded as if agreeing to give him the dance and followed out the door quickly.  
“Oh, good a cop, these two are harassing me.”Jason said as he walked into the restroom.  
“Like you were harassing Monse?”Peter said angrily.  
“Look, he’s eighteen.”Jack added handing Sebastian the boy’s wallet.  
“You’re eighteen in your Junior year of high school?”Sebastian asked confused.  
“I’m a senior, I transferred this year. My schedule was flipped. I’m only taking junior classes because I took my senior classes last year.”Jason answered.  
“You know that when you turn eighteen you should really be careful about who you even look at with romantic intent.”he said in a warning tone. “I should arrest you right now for sexual harassment of a minor.”he added angrily.  
“It gets worse, look.”Peter sighed showing him Jason’s phone.  
“Nudes of a minor, great.”Sebastian said.  
“Jessica is not a minor.”Jason protested.  
“She just turned sixteen, age of consent is seventeen.”Sebastian sighed. “You know what this means right? This could get you several years in prison and you’d have to register as a sex offender and no scholarships.”he sighed; on the one hand he had hurt Monse making him more than willing to send his ass to jail, on the other hand he was just a hormonal teenager who took it too far, again with his daughter that made him inclined to arrest him.  
“And look.”Peter said one last time holding up a joint.  
“Jason, really?”he sighed pulling out his phone.  
“What are you doing?”Jason asked.  
“Everything okay?”Quill asked as he came in. “This is the guy who was harassing Monse, right?”he asked getting angry.  
“Yeah, but there’s more. Peter, Jack go back.”Sebastian sighed and the two teens left.  
“Wow, this was really bad.”Quill said once Sebastian filled him in. “This is like jail bad. Everyone knows that once you turn eighteen you always ask age before doing anything.”  
“What does this mean for me?”Jason asked.  
“Well, first I need to take you into custody. Write up a report and hold you until the cops come then release you into their custody to be charged.”he answered and Jason tried to run out of the restroom but Quill caught him, slammed him on the ground and handcuffed him in a quick motion. “Not the best idea.”he sighed.  
“You got it?”Sebastian asked.  
“Yeah, you’re not on duty, go enjoy the dance.”Quill answered and Sebastian walked out.  
“How’s Monse?”he asked Alondra who was at a table talking with her brothers and MJ.  
“Bell and Gold took her home, she seemed pretty upset.”Alondra sighed.  
“What happened with Jason?”MJ asked.  
“Quill took him into custody and he’ll be charged with a lot of things.”Sebastian sighed.  
“You know, I could really use some green right now.”Alondra said slightly amused.  
“Yeah, me too.”Sebastian agreed.  
“I’m going to take that as our cue to leave.”Peter said.  
“Yup, if we get caught you shouldn’t be there.”Alondra agreed and the three left.  
“Now, where to get some green.”Sebastian said inquisitively.  
“You guys want some weed?”a guy they didn’t know asked happily as he joined the table.  
“Yeah, you got some?”  
“You didn’t hear it from me, but Diego is the best supplier on campus. He’s been selling it the whole dance.”he said bouncing his eye brows before leaving. The exchanged looks before finding Diego standing in a corner with a girl.  
They casually walked up to him and stood to one side not making contact with him. “Hear you got some green.”Alondra said quietly.  
“Nope, don’t.”Diego said simply.  
“I know you think we’re narks cause we’re cops, but with our lives we need green to survive, trust me.”she said glancing to all the parents.  
“Really?”  
“All the shit we see on the force and helicopter parents makes us crave a little freedom, I’m sure you can understand.”she said gesturing to his bodyguard.  
“So, you going to hook us up or what?”Sebastian asked.  
“Twenty bucks a joint. Behind the gym in five.”he said simply before sneaking away.  
The two teens met him behind the gym as told. “Gotta admit didn't think you two would be the weed type.”he laughed as they smoked.  
“You kidding? We have a daughter, helicopter parents, we see the worse of dead bodies every other day and we’re at this school, you really think we can survive all of that without a little help?”Sebastian asked taking a hit.  
“I saw what happened with Jason.”he commented after a moment.  
“Did you?”Alondra asked.  
“Yeah, I was surprised when I saw you two okay with him dancing with Monse since he was a reputation for being a creep.”  
“Well, we didn’t know him.”she sighed.  
“So you feel like crap parents, that’s why you need a little high.”  
“Yup, that about sums it up.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Hey, who’s back here?”Graham asked as he rounded the corner.  
“Crap.”Alondra said as she stepped on the blunt she had been smoking.  
“Really? What the hell are you thinking? You know how bad that crap is.”Graham said angrily smelling the weed. “Hey, we have a situation behind the gym.”he said through his radio after a moment.  
“What is it?”Quill asked.  
“Three students smoking weed behind the gym.”  
“Who?”Regina asked and the couple sighed making it seem as though they were upset.  
“Alondra, Sebastian and Diego.”he sighed and the others joined them soon.  
“Don’t you know that you should never carry the drugs and the money at the same time?”Quill asked as he got the baggy of joints and the money from the teen.  
“They’re clean.”Graham said having searched the other two teens.  
“Well, Duke is still here from what happened with Jason so he can just take these three.”McGarrett sighed shooting Alondra a disappointing look that made her look down.  
Before they knew it the three teens were in a holding cell sitting against the wall on a bench. “So, how are your parents gonna handle this?”Alondra asked Diego.  
“They’ll just take away my car, they don’t really care. They’ll get the charges dropped in no time.”he shrugged. “What about you?”  
“Don’t know, this is the first time we’ve been caught.”Sebastian answered.  
“Doesn’t help that they’re cops.”he agreed.  
“And you know we’re also cops.”Alondra sighed.  
“You think we’ll lose the badge?”Sebastian asked.  
“Who cares, that was some good shit.”she snorted.  
“You really don’t care?”Diego asked amused.  
“We’ve been smoking since we were in middle school, man. We were bound to get caught.”  
“Amazing it took this long.”Sebastian laughed.  
“You ever think of dealing?”Diego asked.  
“Not completely off the tables, you know if we make a good profit and get the occasional high.”Alondra said thoughtfully after a moment.  
“If you get a chance, talk to Mister Prunk, he’s been looking for some new dealers. With you two being cops I’m sure you’ll get some good clientele.”he whispered.  
“I never would’ve guessed he was the supplier.”Sebastian said in awe.  
“He started when he saw his students were super stressed then it turned into this.”  
“Shoone, you’re you made bail.”Duke said, opening the door.  
“See you two later.”he said as he stood and walked out of the cell. They waited for him and his parents to leave before Duke let them out of the holding cell.  
“So, what happened?”Adam asked once they were in the HQ.  
“We got high.”Sebastian answered.  
“We can’t get high.”Alondra said.  
“Yeah, I can dream.”he sighed.  
“One of the teachers on campus is the supplier.”Alondra informed them.  
“Gets some of his students to distribute, like we said geniuses were stressed over finales and they just needed some help coping.”  
“We think it’ll die down at the beginning of the semester.”  
“You got all of that in five minutes you were in the cell?”Danny asked.  
“Yeah, the guy was high as a kite. Couldn’t help spilling his guts to two kids his age who could sympathize with him and were as high as he was.”Alondra answered.  
“Thank you, we’ll take it from here.”a man said, he was the detective working on the drug case. “How didn’t you guys get high if you were smoking with him?”he asked.  
“A magician never reveals their secret.”Sebastian said.  
“But like seriously. He was smoking, there’s no trace of drugs in your system.”one of his other detectives said.  
“Purifying agent, courtesy of Stark enterprises. One capsule a day before will keep all that crap outta your system.”Alondra lied naturally.  
“One downside is you have to go to the restroom once some chemicals get in your system.”Sebastian agreed and the two powered walk out of the room.  
“Working progress.”Tony said nonchalantly with a small shrug and charming smile.  
“Hey, Monse.”Alondra sighed later as she and Sebastian walked into her room. Bell was on the bed with Monse while Gold sat near the door as if guarding it, Monse laid curled away from the door next to Bell curled up in a ball with her long hair wet.  
“How you feeling?”Sebastian asked gently as Bell and Gold quietly exited the room with nods to the two young parents.  
“Not great.”Monse whispered.  
“Can we sit with you?”Alondra asked as she rounded the bed to look at her face. Monse nodded and they sat either side of her, Sebastian closest to the door. “I’m sorry.”she said as Monse curled up into her.  
“It’s not your fault I have bad taste in guys.”she huffed.  
“Well, we let you crush on him without knowing who he really was, so.”  
“Grandma Bell said he’s actually a senior and is getting charged with a lot of things.”  
“Yeah, well one he’s over age and sexually harassed you, two he had nudes of another minor on his phone and three he had a joint.”Sebastian listed off.  
“Did you guys smoke weed?”  
“Yeah, we found out who the supplier is.”he said with a single chuckle. They snapped their fingers and they were changed into their pajamas and the smell no longer lingered.  
“Better?”Alondra asked running her hand through Monse’s hair.  
“Yeah,”she agreed getting closer to Alondra.  
“You know what I think you need?”Sebastian asked after a moment.  
“What?”she asked slightly turning to him but not leaving her mother’s grasp.  
“An early Christmas present.”he said holding up a small box. “C’mon, you know you wanna.”he said when she hesitated. She slowly sat up and took the box.  
“Awe, he’s so cute.”she holding a teddy bear to her chest.  
“We know your a little old for stuffed animals, but-”  
“It’s just what I needed.”she cut him off curling up into his chest as she hugged the bear to her chest and Alondra scooted closer to the two. “You’ll stay with me tonight, right?”she asked after a long moment.  
“‘Course.”Alondra agreed gently running her hand through Monse’s hair knowing it was soothing to her and soon she was fast asleep safe in between her parents.  
The next day things seemed to get back to normal except Jack and Peter would always be near Monse as if guarding her, which she didn’t mind at all. Everyone seemed to be more protective of her, all to different degrees, but evident nonetheless. They decided they needed something to get her mind off of the incidents from the day before but it wasn’t tiring and they could do at home so it ended up with them having a game day. It was hard to find something to do and include so many people, but they did it, starting with La Loteria, then they made an obstacle course in the living room and raced, they did some games you would do during a field day like three legged racing. Then the engineers programmed a console and game to play Mario Party with a lot more players.  
The next day they went to the Carribeans, the flight was tough for Dean and Killian but it went smoothly considering. “Never would’ve thought this would be possible.”Sam said as they looked around the beach house in awe.  
“I hear that.”Emma agreed.  
“Same here.”Curtis agreed.  
“So, how long are we staying here?”William asked as he stared at the view of the ocean.  
“A day or three.”Tony answered.  
“Will it be okay with all the superheroes on vacation?”Sebastian asked.  
“Well, not all the superheros are on vacation.”Oliver pointed out.  
“Meda and monster activity has been low, the city will be fine.”Caitlin assured him.  
Scuba diving was fun for them all; they all enjoyed seeing the ocean wildlife. They spent three days enjoying the island with hiking and other activities and then it was time to go back; Killian seemed okay with the flying this time but Dean hated it. “Here, take this you’ll fall asleep won’t even know we’re in the air.”Alondra said giving him a pill.  
“What is it?”Dean asked warily.  
“It’s for nausea, it works by making you sleep. If you’re asleep you can’t get nauseous.”  
“Yeah, okay.”he agreed and took the pill.  
“Uncle Sam?”She asked once they had been in the air for a while and Dean had been snoring for a while. “Whatcha doin’?”she asked as he got near Dean with a marker.  
“What does it look like?”  
“It looks like you’re gonna draw on him.”  
“Its washable.”he shrugged. “Five bucks for you to turn around and not say anything.”he offered, holding out the bill.  
“Yeah, okay.”she agreed, taking the bill and turned her seat around.  
“Five bucks, that's all it takes to buy you?”Iris asked amused.  
“Well, it depends you know.”she shrugged.  
“Who else did you give a pill to?”she asked leaning in.  
“Jones, Chloe, and Grandpa West.”she said pointing to the man sitting next to her. Joe was reclined back lightly snoring. Iris pulled out five dollars and gestured for her to turn around as she pulled out a marker.  
“Iris, what are you doing?”Barry asked in a harsh whisper as he went up to her.  
“Want in?”she asked simply holding up a second marker.  
“Duh.”he agreed taking the marker.  
“What are you two doing?”Cecil asked as they finished.  
“Nothing?”Iris said.  
“If you’re going to draw on him you can’t forget the monocle.”she said snatching the marker away and finishing the job. “These are washable, right?”she asked stepping back.  
“Yeah, of course.”Iris agreed and they relocated to another seat.  
“Dean is going to be mad.”Jack told Sam as Sam returned to his seat next to him.  
“Well, he put itching powder in my suitcase.”Sam defended himself.  
“Monse, what do you think you're doing?”Sebastian asked as the girl began to press a marker to Quill’s face.  
“Uh,”she said unsure of how to respond.  
“Rocket?”he asked amused making her relax. “Hurry, he's a weird sleeper.”he encouraged as he got a marker and helped her draw on his face.  
“Children, everyone here is a child.”Alondra sighed as she sat next to Red.  
“You’re telling me you’ve never drawn on someone?”Red questioned.  
“Who do you think taught Monse? But see I know the power of monkey see monkey do.”  
“Sam did start something.”she agreed.  
“Well, Dean had it coming.”she laughed.  
“Well now I’m scared to fall asleep.”  
“I don’t think anyone would draw on you.”  
“David is the biggest child on this plane.”  
“No, I think Sam is, you know cause he’s a giant.”  
“And David is drawing on Emma with Henry.”Red said as she watched her husband and grandson draw on her daughter’s arms.  
“Well, at least it aint the face.”she sighed standing.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I don’t want to be near anyone who’s been drawn on when they wake up.”she answered and went to sit Rogers and Nat. “Sup,”she greeted.  
“Trying to get away from all the artists?”Nat asked.  
“Nope, trying to get away from their work.”  
“Smart.”  
“Though I ain't sure Tony wouldn’t draw on you if he got the chance.”she said nodding to Rogers as she lifted her foot and rested it on his lap.  
“That’s why I’m on my fifth cup of coffee.”Rogers answered.  
“Nope, not happening Sam.”they heard McGarrett say across the aisle from them.  
“Chin has it coming.”Sam argued.  
“I think that’s enough marker time for you.”McGarrett said, taking the marker.  
“Buzz kill.”he grumbled as he walked away.  
“Ah, ah, ah, nope not happening.”Lucifer said taking the marker from Trixie before she got a chance to draw on Chloe. He had been in the restroom and came back just in time to stop her. “She will kill you.”he added capping it then pulled out a permanent marker. “Here, go draw on Maze.”he handed handing it to her.  
“On it.”Trixie said excitedly.  
“Are we going to let her?”Rogers asked as they looked on.  
“What are you doing?”Markus asked as he stirred, he had been asleep next to Maze.  
“Making Maze ugly.”Trixie said hopefully.  
“No bad words.”he agreed and went back to sleep.  
“I don’t know, Maze wouldn’t hurt Trixie, but I don’t know if we’re safe from her wrath.”Nat said as they contemplated stopping the girl.  
“We saw nothing?”Alondra suggested.  
“Agreed.”Rogers said and they turned away from the scene.  
Sebastian and Monse had finished with Quill and decided to move over to Gamora “I wouldn’t.”Gamora said without opening her eyes.  
“Yeah, okay.”Sebastian agreed and pulled Monse away.  
“William, don’t even think about it.”Oliver said, not opening his eyes as William got close to him with an uncapped marker. “Nope, find other victims.”he added when William turned to Felicity.  
“I wouldn’t try with Pete, hard to sneak up on him with his spidey sense on high alert at all times.”Alondra commented as William went near Pete.  
“Then who do I get to draw on?”Willaim asked exasperated.  
“I think Uncle Sam needs a taste of his own medicine.”she said and the boy perked up.  
“Man, we can’t draw on anyone anymore.”Monse said as she studied the cabin a while later.  
“Either they're being protected or they’re too light of sleepers.”Sebastian agreed.  
“Or they already got drawn on.”Monse added.  
“We need to get rid of the evidence, whoever has the markers gets the blame.”Trixie said as she joined them.  
“So, who’s the finale victim?”  
“It has to be someone who doesn’t really know what’s been going on, not a victim and hasn’t been drawn on.”William said.  
“Grandpa Jones?”Monse suggested.  
“Papa Graham wouldn’t let us plant the evidence.”Trixie argued.  
“Peter?”William said.  
“He’s too respectful no one would buy it.”  
“Uncle Sam, he did start it.”  
“What about Daddy Lucifer?”Trixie asked with a devilish smile.  
“He won’t nark on us.”Monse agreed.  
“But how to plant it?”William asked.  
“I’ll distract him and you put all my markers in his bag.”Trixie said pointing to the black carry on in between Chloe’s chair and the wall. “Daddy, look.”Trixie said as she ran to Lucifer and pulled him out of his chair. “Did I do a good job?”she asked as they stared at Maze’s face.  
“That you did.”Lucifer agreed with a proud smile. “Just one thing is missing.”he added as he pulled out the sharpie she had returned to him since she wasn’t allowed to have permanent markers. He leaned in and added a big mole above her lip. He laughed one last time at his friends face before walking back to his seat.  
The prank was received better than they thought, the victims were more amused than angry, though they did yell for a few minutes at Lucifer who was amused and impressed by the fact that his children had been able to place the evidence on him. This started a pranking war among all of them. Alondra only ever directly pranked Sebastian, but she would plant the ideas in the other’s heads and watched as the house turned into a pranking battle scene. At one point all the men had colored hair because they put dye in their shampoo. Alondra had done it first to Sebastian and so one by one the others copied and did the same to the other men. “Okay, I know you’re the master mind.”Emma said one day as she sat in front of Alondra at a kitchen table. “I know you’re playing everyone.”  
“If I happen to get nostalgic and tell someone about how one prank reminds me of another I have no responsibility for what they do next.”Alondra said simply.  
“Really? So you expect me to believe you’re not doing it on purpose?”  
“Yeah, I only prank Sebastian.”  
“Where is he? You two are always together.”  
“He’s last minute planning for our ‘special’ day tomorrow.”she said with an evil grin.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, he did this whole big elaborate prank on me this morning. It was good, but it’s so easy to take his victory away. All I said was ‘This was amazing, if you did all this for a prank I can’t wait to see what you have planned for our special day tomorrow’, instant win.”  
“You’re evil.”  
“Yeah, I know. I have Pete following him for a bit until he thinks it’s the right time to run up to him and tell him that it’s a prank.”  
“Say you wanted to prank one of your dads, what would you do?”  
“Depends which one and if its revenge or starting a battle.”  
“Okay, so no getting something outta you like that huh?”  
“When someone needs inspiration they come to me with an offering.”  
“Five bucks?”  
“Yup.”  
“Here, I want to get back at David.”she said sliding her the bill she had prepared.  
“What’d he do?”  
“Shaving cream in my hand while I sleep.”  
“He’s so classic.”she laughed. “But you can think of things more modern. Here’s what you do; you cover some apples with caramel, give them to some people around him, then offer him one, but the one for him is actually a caramel covered onion.”  
“Thanks,”she said and moved to stand. “Hey, how much have you made from this?”she asked, stopping her movements.  
“Don’t worry about it.”she laughed.  
The next day everyone showed up to the common area confused as to who had called the family meeting. “It was none of you, I did.”Alondra said as she walked in. “I have decided that yall need to cool it. Yesterday alone I made two hundred bucks off of yall, when you need that much help with pranks it means you should end it.”  
“And how much have you made in total?”Gold asked.  
“Enough for this.”she said then clapped her hands. Party decorations fell into place. “I used the money I got from yall and made a peace treaty party cause yall need to stop.”  
“Oh, that was so nice of you.”Cecile said, impressed.  
“I also got these sneakers and some other things, but anyway stop with the pranks.”  
“Yeah, I think we have gotten a little distracted with them.”Felicity agreed.  
“Yeah, I made a scrap book.”she agreed holding up a really big binder.   
“Pranking war December 17 to December 23 2019.”William read outloud.  
“Wait, today’s the 23?”Snow asked shocked.  
“Yup, I figured y'all forgot why we’re here all the time. I didn’t care until I noticed the only presents under the tree are the ones me and Sebastian bought for everyone.”  
“Oh, god, we forgot about christmas?”Rogers said shocked.  
“Yup, we also haven’t done anything on the list since we crossed off the second hiking trip. So I thought what better way to end the war than a peace treaty and continue with this plan you created.”  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”Markus agreed.  
“To make it official we need a picture for the last page.”she said showing them the last page that was labeled ‘Treaty of Paris 12/23/19’ and had a space for the picture. “Everyone under the banner.”she added and they all did as told. “Everyone say ‘Alondra is the prank queen’.”she said and they began to say it but stopped looking confused and she pressed the camera button. Heaps of cream flew out from all directions and covered them in shaving cream leaving them looking like a snowy mountain range.  
“I feel like we deserve this.”Maze said as she wiped her eyes.  
“We probably do.”Chloe agreed.  
“This is just a waste of whip cream.”Emma said.  
“Mnah, not whip cream.”Henry said as he tasted the shaving cream.  
“This was great.”Alondra said as she munched on a cookie. “This should be a Christmas tradition, pranking war.”she added with a nod as if agreeing with herself.  
“Well I guess now is as good as time as any to shave.”Graham commented.  
“Yall go get cleaned up,”she said as there was a knock on the door and she went to let the cleaning crew in. “Told ya yall paid me a lot.”she added when they looked confused.  
“Yeah, okay.”Adam agreed and everyone walked away.  
“You actually shaved?”Alondra asked as Killian walked back in.  
“It would be a waste to not with all the shaving cream you supplied us with.”he answered.  
“Hope Graham doesn’t, I can’t picture him without his bread, or Tony without his goatee.”  
“That cleaning crew really worked fast, didn’t they?”  
“Yeah, it was just shaving cream after all.”she shrugged.  
“Did you really fill out this whole book or was that just part of the prank?”he asked sitting next to her and eyeing the scrapbook.  
“I did fill it out, it’s easy to watch from the shadows.”she shrugged.  
“May I?”he asked and she nodded so he took the book and opened it.  
Things got back on track after that and before they knew it it was christmas morning and they were watching as the children excitedly opened their presents. Kamekona had played the part of Santa Claus the night before when everyone was at the house. They opened presents that morning and the last ones to open their presents were Alondra and Sebastian who were sent on a scavenger hunt for their secret santa gift. “Iaght, I actually like that.”Alondra commented. It took them the entire day to finish the whole hunt, every clue led them to a present and they figured their parents had found a loophole. They never specified what counted as a single present so every clue was part of a bigger present.  
“They’re smart.”Sebastian commented once they understood what had been happening.  
“That they are.”she agreed as she slapped on a bracelet that turned into an iron man suit. “Holy shit I have an IronMan suit!”she explained happily. “Childhood dream achieved!”she added excitedly, making him laugh. “How do I get out of this thing?”she added after a moment and they quickly figured it out. They got various gifts from all of their parents from something small and sentimental to a family heirloom to something they just wanted because it was cool and they had dreamed about it as children.  
The day ended in a christmas dinner where they had the eggnog tasting for West and Cecil. “What in the bloody hell is this? This is an insult to rum, it… it is gastly.”Killian had exclaimed disgusted with the new drink.  
“How, how did you guess his reaction word per word?”Dean asked, shocked.  
“I know all of you on a level you can’t even begin to understand.”Alondra said smugly as Monse handed her the jar of money she had won.  
“That’s just creepy.”Castiel said, making them all laugh.  
“Hey, eh, what are you going to do with the winnings?”Danny asked.  
“Oh, I have plans.”she said with an evil laugh.  
“Linda, I think this child might need your expert assistance.”Lucifer teased.  
“She’ll need a therapist of her own if she treats mom.”Monse laughed.  
“That’s just concerning.”Linda commented.  
“Seriously, how can you drink this?”Killian asked, still appealed by eggnog.  
“Okay, so who likes my eggnog better?”Cecile asked and about half the room raised their hands. “And who likes Joe’s better?”she asked and about half the room raised their hands.  
“A tie, again.”West mumbled somewhat shocked. “How about the alcohol free ones? Which one is better?”he asked the children.  
“Lesson for y'all, children usually can’t taste the difference.”Alondra said when none of her younger siblings spoke. “It’s all the same to them.”she added.  
“What about you, you’re quiet the chef.”Granny said.  
“Oh, I don’t drink eggnog, don’t ask why.”she said simply.  
“That’s just concerning.”Linda said.  
“I believe we still have some things on the list to do; one such thing being Karaoke.”Sebastian said after a moment.  
“And I think everyone has had enough eggnog to agree to it without grumbles.”Alondra added and most of the agreed.  
A while later they were watching Jack, Dean, Sam, and Bobby sing for the longest time and they were decent to say the least. “So, do you still hate christmas?”Tony asked Alondra as he went to stand next to her off to the side.  
“Definitely more bearable.”she shrugged.  
“Why do you hate it so much.”he asked after a moment.  
“It's not Christmas I hate, it’s the season. The holidays always felt incomplete growing up, then well my Grandpa died and it just felt wrong to celebrate.”  
“Why did they feel incomplete?”he asked after another moment.  
“My family was never complete, and that’s the point right? To spend time with family?”  
“You never really had a father.”he commented as if remembering the fact.  
“Yeah, then from eight to thirteen it was always a gamble to make plans cause we didn’t know if my grandpa would be in the hospital. It was a chore, not a vacation.”  
“I’m sorry,”  
“Don’t, I hate it when people apologize for shit like that.”  
“I’m sorry we can’t make it better.”he clarified. “I’m sorry we can’t fix it. I know you found out what happened to your family.”  
“Monse told you.”  
“Yeah she did.”he sighed. “Thanks for still doing this, I just wish you could’ve enjoyed it like everyone else, we wanted this to be special and for you to be able to be a kid for a few weeks. But we got into pranking and forgot about it.”he added sadly.  
“You know what my christmas tradition has been since I was nine?... saving christmas; whether it be for my brother, Monse, Sebastian, my mom, anyone. I save christmas… I haven’t been a kid since I was eight… I’m okay with that.”  
“Emma’s the savior.”he pointed out.  
“Yeah, and so am I. I mean that’s the whole reason this is happening, I need to save the universe.”she said in a soft tone.  
“But you won’t be alone. Look at this room, everyone here will have your back no matter what. And that’s why you have us, to help you save the universe.”  
“Yeah, I know. Thanks for the suit by the way.”  
“Well, I can’t help trying to make you more like me.”he shrugged proudly.  
“Monse told you it was a childhood dream of mine?”  
“Yeah, she did.”he agreed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. “You're under the mistletoe.”he said as he walked away. She looked up and laughed.  
“God damn, Barry’s got pipes.”she commented amazed as they watched Barry sing a song and she distractedly went to stand with Monse.  
“A lot of your parents and grandparents do, I wonder what happened to you.”Monse teased making her laugh.  
“I have taught you well.”she said, wrapping her arm around her. “So, did you enjoy christmas this year?”she asked after a long moment.  
“I’ve enjoyed Christmas every year that you're part of it.”she answered.  
“Chick flick moment much?”  
“I’m serious,”she reprimanded her mother. “Thank you.”she added leaning against her.  
“Don’t mention it.”she returned in an awe-like feeling. She had always saved the holiday season she hated so much for the people she loved, but no one had ever thanked her for it.  
“Monse, c’mon lets sing do you wanna build a snowman.”Trixie said as he pulled Monse to the machine.  
“Here,”Alondra told Danny who was staring at his empty cup miserably. “I know the feeling, Frozen sucks.”she explained.  
“You can say that again.”he agreed, accepting the cup. She placed a tray of rum spiked eggnog in the center table and most of the adults jumped at the chance to take one as the two girls sang the over sung song.  
She looked around the room as she went back to where she had been standing, where she could see everyone and smiled. Sebastian was in between Regina and Robin, Henry and William were dueling with the wooden swords they had received, Monse and Trixie were singing their hearts out, Peter was excitedly talking McGarrett’s ear off (he just smiled and listened not bothered by it), Jack was happily sitting in between Oliver and Barry (mimicking how they sat), even though all the adults hated the song they cheered on the two girls and didn’t complain, Rowena and Gamora and Maze were talking happily, everything seemed perfect. She missed her family more than words could describe, but she took comfort in knowing they weren’t dead. She had been heart broken when she saw her mom baking in the large kitchen of her store, they had made eye contact but she didn’t recognize her. Her brother treated her like a stranger and even her little brother (the one she had practically raised) simply treated her as a valuable customer. It hurt, but a small part of her was happy for them; her mother got what she couldn’t have gotten being her mother; she got everything she had given up on. So she was willing to let go if it meant the family that made her who she was was happy and healthy. It’s what she does, she sacrifices herself for the people she loves, even if they don’t know she’s doing so, even if she herself didn’t know she was doing so. She was drawn out of thoughts by Killian calling out to her and waving her over. She went to him thinking he wanted her to get him something but instead was pulled to sit in between him and Emma. In the time she had been lost in thought Trixie and Monse had finished singing and Quill once again took over the singing. Trixie was dueling with Amenadiel with her wooden sword and Monse was excitedly talking to Caitlin and Ronnie most likely about an engineering thing. The couple listened to her like adoring grandparents and gave her full attention. She thought that maybe she hadn’t been completely honest with Tony earlier, this christmas was more than enjoyable and she certainly didn’t hate participating in it.


	9. Blended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents had fought hard to get were they were, but like life nothing stays the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. I didn't re-read most of it because it made me sad, so be ready for a lot of errors.

They were in their last week of vacation and everything was great they had finally become a real family. Alondra was of course still hesitant with some of them, but it was a major improvement to what her relationship had been like only three months before. Sebastian had been much more open with his parents, mainly because they hadn’t done things like her parents had. They joked about it when they were alone; his parents had at one point been considered the bad guys, in most cases, and they had proved to be trustworthy and caring. They didn’t show affection the same way her parents did but he knew they cared. Alondra’s were supposed to be the heros, in the majority of the cases, the ones that always did the right thing and saved the day; but they had failed on both those conditions at least once with her. Either way things were on a good note; until Trixi got sick then Henry and William followed, within minutes Peter and Jack had joined them. It had been so sudden, the parents had no idea what to do. “Henry, you have to talk to us.”Emma said as he squirmed on the couch, crying.  
“It hurts,”he cried through his teeth.  
“What hurts?”Graham asked fearfully.  
“Everything!”he yelled overwhelmed by the pain, it was something he had never felt before, he couldn’t describe it.  
“Jack, you need to calm down. Deep breath in, and out nice and easy.”Dean coached Jack as he struggled to breath, he tried but a coughing fit cut him off.  
“Can’t.”Jack wheezed, he wasn’t far from Henry who was crying his little eyes out.  
“Peter, listen to us, everything is okay.”Tony said to Peter who was struggling horribly to breath as well, but he not only struggled to breath he was struggling to stay awake.  
“I’ve never felt this, what is it?”Peter asked.  
“We’re figuring that out.”Pepper said soothingly.  
“You just stay awake,”Rogers agreed.  
“Everything hurts, I feel weak.”William said tiredly.  
“He has a fever.”Barry told the group.  
Currently however most of the group was worried about Trixi who had passed out with no explanation. “Call an ambulance.”Chloe ordered.  
“No, don’t they won’t do jackshit.”Alondra said as she dragged in an oxygen machine and plugged it in. She connected the hose to Trixi and turned it on. “Monse, get me some coke.”she added as she began to check her sister’s blood pressure.  
“We don’t have any.”Monse answered from the fridge as Trixi began to come to.  
“Hey, Trix, I know it’s scary but you’re okay, you’re not there.”she soothed her sister who seemed scared. “Look at me, pay attention right here.”she said gesturing to her eyes. “Lucifer keep her awake, don’t let her pass out again.”  
“Is that possible?”he asked shocked.  
“Keep her as straight as possible make sure she’s breathing.”Alondra ordered before she got up and ran to the kitchen, they were in her childhood home so she knew where things were located. “Monse, there's an inhaler and tunnel tube in my mom’s room in the middle drawer of her dresser, help Jack take a puff.”she ordered as she searched the medication in the cabinet of the kitchen. She found a bottle and ran back. “Okay, Trix, this is gonna be spicy, but it’s gonna help okay.”she said gently. “Open your mouth, fold your tongue up, this goes under your tongue.”she instructed and waited for the little girl to do as told and she put some drops under the muscle. “Relax, stay up and breath normally, understand?”  
“Yeah,”Trixie agreed.  
“Okay, good, you’re okay.”she said gently then ran to Peter. “Pete, sit straight, don’t slouch.”she instructed as she checked his vitals. She guided him to sit on the edge of the couch and listened to his lungs by pressing her ear to his back. “Hey, it’s okay. Try to breath normally I’ll be right back.”she said and ran into the white door that led to the garage and came back with a box of a penguin. It was a nebulizer in the form of a penguin and she quickly set up connected and ran to her mom’s room to get the tube of medicine and prepared it before pressing the mask to his face to cover his mouth and nose and stretched the elastic band over his head to keep it in place. She then turned it on. “Focus on breath, nice and calmly let the meds do their job. Get as much of it in you as possible.”she said gently and waited for him to nod. “Nat, message his back like this.”she added and demonstrated how to rub and pat the back to get all the flem out.  
“Okay,”she agreed quickly and took over.  
“What’s up with you, Will?”she asked as she went to her brother.  
“I don’t feel too great.”he answered tiredly. She wordlessly gently put pressure on his check bone. “Ow,”he complained then started coughing.  
“Okay, you’re gonna have to tough it out and do something uncomfortable.”she said and lead him to the restroom and sat him on the closed toilet as she got out the little plastic pot and salt packets. She prepared the water. “This feels super weird but it’ll help clean your sinuses. Then you’ll take a turn on the nebulizer and I have some great cold medicine that will do wonders, got it?”  
“What is that?”he asked, looking between the plastic pot and his parents that were at the door looking into the small restroom.  
“C’mon.”she said and led him to the sink and showed him how to pour it into his nose.  
“That’s awful.”he complained, pulling back.  
“I know, but it helps, you don’t do it and the infection gets worse, trust me you don’t want that. So do this, half the thing per nostril, got it?”  
“Yeah,”he agreed begrudgingly.  
“Someone,”she said simply, gesturing to her spot and Oliver took over quickly. “Here, give him this when he’s done, it’ll take care of the fever. Then let me know when Peter is done with the nebulizer so that he can take a turn on it, his lungs are covered in flem.”she said, handing Iris three different pills before running out. “Hey, Hank, what's wrong?”she asked her other younger brother as she pushed through the crowd.  
“Everything hurts.”he cried.  
“What type of pain?”  
“I don’t know,”he cried again. “Make it stop.”he begged.  
“Okay, hey. I know you can be brave. So be brave and let me check you out.”she said gently and he agreed so she checked his vitals.  
“No fever?”Graham asked shocked.  
“No, cause he’s a different type of sick.”Alondra murmured and began to test his joints.  
“Ah! Stop, it hurts.”he cried.  
“Okay, before I give you some pain meds I need to check something first.”she said apologetically and helped him up. “Walking helps trust me, I know from experience.”she whispered and he braved a few steps before collapsing. “Oh, god.”she said, helping him to the floor. When someone falls you shouldn’t prevent them from falling because that will hurt them, you should gently lead them to the floor to prevent injury.  
“I can’t.”he cried.  
“I’ll get some tylenol.”Emma said.  
“No, that won’t work, he needs something stronger.”Alondra sighed. “I know it hurts but you can’t stay on the ground, c’mon.”she said and gently led him back to the couch. She ran out and came back in a matter of seconds. “Here, this will help with the swelling, and this will help ease the pain.”she said as she connected a heating pad to the wall and put it on his lower back once she helped him turn onto his stomach. “When you get tired have one of them help you turn over okay?”she asked gently.  
“Thank you.”he whimpered breaking her heart.  
“They need a doctor.”McGarrett said as the adults pulled her aside.  
“You know what a doctor is going to tell you?”she asked defensively. “Trixi is dehydrated, Will has a cold, Jack has asthma and is getting a cold, Henry has growing pains, and Peter has bronchitis. That’s what they’ll tell you. They won’t do shit for Trixi and Henry, they’ll tell you to do what I did for Jack, Will, and Peter.”she said angrily.  
“How could you possibly know that?”Felicity argued.  
“Cause it’s what they told me! Every time I got sick they did jack shit, they didn’t know what was wrong and didn’t give a rats ass why I was losing the ability to walk. Or why my asthma was getting worse or why I got sick so much. I suffered for years because not one single doctor was competent enough to treat me! I was treated as a drug acted, as a liar, and as dramatic for years!”she yelled angrily, surprising all the parents.  
“We didn’t know that.”Graham said shamefully.  
“The pains Henry has are the pains I had for years, he has arthritis. Trixi has low blood pressure, that’s why she passed out. Peter, Will, and Jack all have symptoms of what I used to have when I would get sick.”she added more calmly staring at the floor with intense eyes. “The doctors won’t do anything for them, nothing I can’t do.”  
“You really lived like this?”Rogers asked shocked, turning back to see his other children feeling miserable and suffering.  
“Yeah, I was at my lowest when I was sixteen. I didn’t think I would live to see my seventeenth birthday.”she admitted sadly. “But I did, cause my mom said screw these doctors, they don’t know shit. I’m telling you I can help them, taking them out in this condition will kill them. We should be worried about why all of a sudden they’re so sick.”  
“She’s right, this isn’t of this earth.”Regina said behind them.  
“Trixi and Jack shouldn’t get sick.”Lucifer agreed.  
“Will’s super healing should prevent him from getting sick.”Iris added.  
“Peter’s powers shouldn’t let him get this bad.”Tony added.  
“Henry hasn’t shown the signs of arthritis, it’s not something that just pops up one minute to another, something else is going on.”Alondra said heartbroken.  
“Is it a hex?”Dean asked lost.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Rowena, Regina, Gold can you guys look for something magical that will explain this?”Killian asked desperately.  
“We already started.”Gold answered simply.  
“Monse, let’s get you out of here, you don’t have the best immune system.”Alondra sighed.  
“I was there when you were sick, remember, I can help.”Monse argued.  
“No, your mom is right. We need to prevent you getting sick.”Sebastian said.  
“I’ll take her to my house, I probably shouldn’t be here either.”Wihte offered.  
“Uh, just get her to the other side of the house, this part has the most medicine and shit to take care of them.”Alondra said hesitantly.  
“The bunker is farthest from here.”Bobby said.  
“Mom, you have a weak immune system too.”Monse argued.  
“I had a weak immune system.”Alondra said.  
“If Jack and Trixi can get sick, so can you.”  
“I’ll be fine.”she said gently grasping her shoulders and looking her in the eye.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”she agreed and Monse went with Bobby and White to the bunker.  
“Are you sure you can keep that promise, Lass?”Killian asked concerned.  
“I’ve survived this, even if I get sick I can take care of myself.”Alondra answered, pushing through the crowd to prepare the nebulizer for William. She cleaned the mask, put more medicine in then led Peter to the couch and helped William sit in the spot and turned on the machine. “I’ll keep them stable while you all find out how to fix them.”  
“Should I be this shaky?”Jack asked fearfully, holding up his hands.  
“Yeah, it’s normal with the inhaler. How many did you take?”  
“One,”  
“You feel like you can breathe better, kinda back to normal?”  
“My chest hurts.”he admitted.  
“Here, take another hit.”she instructed, opening the tunnel and shaking the rescue inhaler and pressing it to his mouth. “Deep breath in, and out, and in.”she said, releasing the medicine at the last in and he took in the medicine. She slowly counted to ten in which he held his breath and then let it out. “Good, you’re gonna feel hella tired and weak.”she said, pulling out an oxygen monitor from her pocket and clipped onto his finger.  
“What’s that?”he asked.  
“It monitors your oxygen levels and heart rate. Your heart is faster than usual because of the meds, I bet you feel it pounding real hard.”  
“Yeah,”he agreed.  
“Your O two levels are low, so don’t talk, sit straight, but comfortable and relax.”she instructed gently and he agreed.  
“My face feels hot.”Trixi complained.  
“That’s cause of your blood pressure, let me check it again.”she said and pressed the stethoscope to her arm under the pump and quickly checked it. “That is much better.”she said with a soft smile. “C’mon, I’ll help you get back to normal.”she said and picked her up taking her from Chloe’s arms and led her to the room she had come from with the oxygen machine and she set her up with her feet up against the wall. “Stay like that until you feel normal, okay.”she instructed gently and the girl nodded. “Okay, Jack, this will help you feel much better.”she said as she came back out and cleaned the oxygen tube Trixi had used. She looped it around his face and turned it on. “Pete, how you feeling?”she asked the teen.  
“Better, just tired.”he answered tiredly.  
“Here, this will help you.”she said, handing him a capsule.  
“Shouldn’t I go to the doctor for these?”he questioned eyeing the pill.  
“Trust me, those work.”she said and he shrugged taking the pill and chasing it with water. “Let’s get you in a room with a humidifier and air purifier.”she added and lead him to a different room that was across from where Trixi was in.  
“How do you know what to do?”he asked as he got under the covers of a bed.  
“Experience.”she said with a halfway grin as she set up the machines.  
“Who’s room is this?”  
“It was my brother’s room. Here, you can watch TV to help you relax. You’ll probably fall asleep before you really watch anything though.”she said, handing him a controller.  
“Thanks.”he said with a small smile as he took the controller.  
“You and Will will share this room for now.”she added before walking away.  
“Will, how you feeling?”she asked as she turned off the machine that was just running.  
“Better, just really tired.”he answered.  
“Well you are in luck, my man. You get to share a room with Pete and watch all the movies and shows you want and feel as best you can while you’re sick.”she said in a tone that made him smile. She helped him up and led him to the room. “Be nice to each other.”she said in a fake stern tone before she walked out leaving them in separate beds in front of the TV. “You good, Trix?”she asked as she passed the room.  
“Yup.”the girl answered holding up a thumbs up.  
“Jack, how are those O two levels?”she asked checking the monitor. “Well, that is much better. You tired?”she asked.  
“Yeah,”he answered.  
“Well, you aren’t completely sick yet so you’ll bunk with Trixi and Henry for now.”she said and helped him up. She lead him to a second full sized bed in the same room Trixi was in.  
“Thank you for taking care of us.”Jack said once he was comfortable.  
“That’s what big sisters are for.”she said with a small smile that fell when he coughed. She brought out another air purifier and humidifier and set up near his bed. “That should help you feel better.”she said gently. “I think scooby doo is on.”she added handing him the TV controller making him smile happily.  
“What are you going to do with Henry?”Sebastian asked quietly as she exited the room.  
“Well, I can help him manage the pain and be comfortable as much as possible.”she said with a sigh as she watched her brother suffer as she once did.  
“What about the meds, take him to your doctor.”  
“I don’t know if he’s here…”she sighed. “I’ll look for him, he’s the only I would trust taking Henry to. He’ll get it in no time.”she added.  
“What’s the plan, that couch is gonna get uncomfortable soon.”  
“We’ll put him on the wheelchair and take him to the room. We’ll move Trixi to share a bed with Jack so that Henry can be as comfortable as possible.”she said after a moment.  
“I’ll go get the chair.”he agreed with a sigh and left.  
“Hey, little bro., how you feeling?”she asked gently sitting next to the couch on the floor so that she could see his face.  
“Better.”he murmured. “Did you really have these pains for years?”he asked after a moment of studying her, it pained her to see him like this.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry you’re going through this. Those were the worst years of my life.”  
“How did you manage the pain?”  
“Well, I never gave up hope.”  
“You told them you thought you weren’t going to live to your seventeenth birthday.”  
“Well, yeah, but I refused to stop fighting. It could criply me, take my ability to walk, but I didn’t stop living life, I refused to let this illness win.”  
“What motivated you?”  
“Mom… She lived with the pains for five years and she was doing everything in her power to make sure I suffered as little as possible. She was suffering just as much I was in the moment. I couldn’t get down cause then she would get down so I kept going to school and kept living life to the best of my ability. She told me that I could fight this and that I was gonna beat the shit outta it and get my life back.”  
“She believed in you.”  
“And I believed her. I wasn’t living for me, I was living for her. She got me through the worst of pains and the lowest of lows I wasn’t gonna let her down.”  
“You’re so sweet.”  
“I believe in you, Hank, I know you can get through this. It’s horrible and sometimes you just want to give up, but remember why you fight.”  
“For family.”he agreed.  
“Took me a while, but I got it.”Sebastian said as he walked in with the wheelchair. They carefully helped Henry onto the chair and took him to the room where Sebastian moved Trixi to the other bed then they carefully transferred Henry to the bed.  
“Okay, the pillow elevate your feet reduces swelling.”she said as she propped his legges up on on a triangular pillow. “Heating bad soothes the pain.”she added and turned on the pad. “Comic books to keep you occupied, water for hydration.”she added pointing to the nightstand that had been prepared for him.  
“Thanks.”he said with a small sad smile.  
“This aint forever.”she assured him.  
“How could you know that?”  
“Cause I’m going to do everything possible to make sure you can be a kid.”  
“If I can’t walk anymore, does that mean I get to cut the line at amusement parks?”he asked, making her laugh.  
“That’s exactly the type of thing that kept my spirits up.”she agreed. “There’s always a bright side, and you are more than capable of finding it.”she said ruffling his hair before leaving and going back to the kitchen where everyone was going through books.  
“How are they?”Dean asked when he saw her enter the room.  
“They are okay. Right now we have to keep their spirits high, make them comfortable and treat them as best as possible.”she sighed.  
“And you can do that?”Snow asked.  
“For everyone except Henry…”she admitted and everyone looked up shocked. “He needs strong meds to reduce the swelling in his joints, meds they don’t give out to anyone.”  
“So what do we do?”Emma asked quickly.  
“There’s one doctor I actually trust. I’m going to look for him, I have faith in his ability to help, but he works in Mexico.”  
“You trust a mexican doctor over professionals here?”Oliver asked.  
“Look, since we got here I’ve been doing research in case Monse got the shit I had. All the doctors that screwed me over are here, and they’re the only option here. I’m going to look for this doctor, he was the best in the field when I was sick.”  
“What if he’s not now? Henry loses his ability to walk?”Pepper asked.  
“I’ll find another doctor, and if not the doctors here will respond better to the rich.”she added a bit angrily.  
“Money goes a long way.”Tony sighed.  
“Let me try with this doctor first, if he’s as good as he was when I was sick he’s Henry’s best chance, trust me I know. He got me my life back.”  
“Go, if you trust him then we trust you.”Dean said after a moment.  
“Wait, you’re just going to go into Juarez blind? You have no idea who it changed.”Sebastian said, stopping her.  
“I checked out the map. It looks just like it did before. I know how to get there I’m going to check him out see if he’s what I remember and be back in like two hours tops.”  
“I’ll go with you, it’s dangerous.”  
“If you don’t know it. I’ve been going there for years, remember? Besides you helped take care of me when I was sick you know what to do for them.”she said gesturing in the general direction of the rooms. “I know how it works, trust me.”  
“Be careful, you got cash?”  
“Yeah, I’ll change some into pesos, I got this.”she assured him and left.  
“Why do you look so worried?”Robin asked.  
“Mexico is dangerous if you don’t know what you're doing.”Sebastian sighed.  
“But she does… right?”McGarrett asked.  
“She’s been going there since she was small. But she doesn’t have all the connections she once had, I’m just a little worried.”he admitted.  
It was late night and everyone was worried, Alondra was yet to return; two hours had turned into eight and she was not answering her phone. “What happened?”Sebastian asked as she walked in.  
“Cops saw a teen on a motorcycle, what do you think happened?”she sighed throwing her helmet on the couch.  
“How much they take?”  
“Well, I convinced them I only had 30 pesos and like 20 bucks on me. They only got 20 bucks, but they also took my licence plate.”she sighed.  
“What’s going on?”Emma asked.  
“Mexico is corrupt as hell, and cops are the worst, they extort instead of protect.”  
“Twenty bucks to them is 400 pesos.”Sebastian added.  
“Anyway, apparently it hasn’t changed at all, it’s like they have no idea all of this exists. It’s like this is the new Storybrooke.”Alondra added.  
“So you still have all your connections?”Sebastian asked confused.  
“Yeah, the doctor is still there. They penciled him in tomorrow in the afternoon. I told him about Henry and we’re going to get him some tests done and then go to the appointment.”Alondra said quickly.  
“This is good, right? Henry gets treated and he doesn’t lose his legs.”Bell said.  
“It’s a long journey. Please tell me you have something.”she asked desperately.  
“Wish we could.”Barry sighed.  
“How bad is the journey?”Chloe asked after a long moment.  
“It’s tough, nothing a kid should go through.”she said and trudged to where her siblings were and sat on a recliner couch in the dark room.  
“You okay?”Dean asked quietly as he sat on the arm rest.  
“They shouldn’t be going through this. I wish I could take it all, I’ve lived with it, I can handle the pain, and tiredness and struggle.”she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
“Hey, you are doing everything you can to make it as easy as possible for them.”he said quickly, sliding down to kneel in front of her. “You are doing amazing at taking care of them, we should be the ones doing all of this, not you.”  
“I understood when mom said the same thing to me, said she wished she could take all the health issues for herself. She was my mom, I got that she didn’t want to see me in pain, but I didn’t really understand how much it hurt to watch me suffer.”  
“And just like she helped get you strong and healthy we’re doing the same for them. They’re a lot like you, they’ll pull through.”he said, wiping the tear from her cheek.  
“Why am I not sick? Why are they?”  
“We’ll figure it out.”he said gently pulling her into a hug.  
“Thanks dad.”she said into his chest.  
“You’re the one doing all the work.”he said guiltily.  
“Cause I know how.”she argued. “You guys do what you know how to do.”  
“You should get some rest.”he said, pulling back.  
“I will.”she agreed, unmoving. He sighed standing and kissed her head before leaving. She didn’t sleep that night, as she tried her best to sooth Henry through his pains that woke him up several times. He only fell asleep because he was so tired and it was impossible for him to stay awake, but the pains never let him rest. The parents hadn’t slept much either since they were doing research; everytime they wanted to call it a night they would hear Henry whine in pain and they couldn’t stop for a second.  
“Do we have to leave so earlier?”Henry asked as his sister helped him prepare for the day at five thirty in the morning.  
“Sorry, kid, but yeah. We want to be the first in line for the tests so that they have it as soon as possible so that the appointment can be useful.”she sighed as she rolled him out of the room and into the livingroom.  
“What kinda test are they gonna do?”he asked.  
“Blood work and x-rays.”she answered as she prepared the paper work.  
“I’m hungry.”he complained, he had been up all night and hadn’t eaten solid food, just teas and water to help sooth him.  
“I’ll get you the best breakfast there is after the tests, you can’t eat before the blood work.”she explained gently.  
“Is it just you and me?”he asked fearfully.  
“I will be attending as well.”Lucifer said as he stood from the kitchen table that was exposed to the living room.  
“Okay,”he agreed a bit calmer.  
“C’mon lets go.”Alondra said and pushed.  
“Hey, call if you need anything.”Graham said in a warning tone.  
“Yeah, I do actually, his passport.”Alondra said stopping.  
“Hey, you caught it this time.”Sebastian said.  
“Yeah, well, I’ve learned my lesson.”she sighed as Emma handed him Henry’s passport.  
“Be careful.”Emma said.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.”Alondra assured her as she put it in her backpack. “You got cash?”she asked Lucifer and he pulled out his money clip. “I’ll gold onto that, cause I know how to deal with the cops.”she said taking the clip and putting it in her bag.  
“You give them money and they go away.”Lucifer said as though it were obvious.  
“Yeah, but you don’t pull out all the money you got, plus if you go waving it around like you tend to do we’ll get jumped. Trust me, I got this.”she said.  
“Very well.”he agreed.  
“Passport?”  
“Would you like to hold onto that as well?”he teased.  
“Don’t lose it.”she said simply.  
“Are we ready then?”  
“Yeah, now we are.”she agreed.  
“Bye!”Henry called out to the family and they returned it with other wishes.  
“Okay, Henry, one rule don’t talk.”she said as they crossed the boarder. “Well, talk as little as possible.”she amended.  
“Okay,”he agreed trying to shift in his seat in the back. They were in her van because no way was she taking Lucifer’s convertible to Mexico. “Did you really do this all the time?”  
“Yup, spent a lot of days over here.”she sighed as she expertly drove in the odd traffic.  
“Woah, careful, Lass.”Lucifer said as they almost crashed.  
“That’s just how it is here.”she sighed as she continued as if nothing had happened.  
“Mexico is scary.”Henry said.  
“It’s poor and they just want to survive, don’t let it scare you.”she assured him.  
“It’s sad.”he amended seeing all the homeless people on the street begging for food.  
“Yeah, I know.”she agreed sadly. “How are you feeling?”  
“I haven't gotten worse.”he shrugged.  
“Good, now lets work on making you better.”  
“What’s it like to get your blood drawn?”  
“I know the guys that’s working today, he’s nice and does it well.”she assured him.  
“So no pain?”  
“Just relax, turn the other way and distract yourself. It’s usually painless with him.”  
“How do you who will be working?”Lucifer asked.  
“This was my life. I knew a lot of people, their schedules, work ethics.”she said sadly as she entered a parking lot and parked in a handicap spot.  
“You can’t-”he began to protest but stopped when she pulled out the blue tag and hung it on the rearview mirror. “You can.”he agreed, surprised.  
“Okay, Hank, if you need to talk, do it lowley, Lucifer talk in spanish, please.”she sighed before getting down and helping Henry into the chair with Lucifer’s help. They entered the building that she knew like the back of her hand and sat them on her favorite spot before she went to the desk and talked to the lady and did what she had to do as quickly as possible before going to join the two males. They waited for a long while, and just as she had hoped they were first in line. They called him first and Alondra pushed him to the door and into the room telling Lucifer to wait outside.  
“Hola, como estas?”the man asked in a friendly manner.  
“Yo, bien, mi hermanito no muy bien.”she said nodding at Henry.  
“Ahora no te toca a ti verdad?”he said with a smile. “No te a visto en bastante tiempo.”  
“Me dieron de alta.”she said with a proud smile.  
“Que bueno.”he said as he got the things in order.  
“Si, pero ahora mire me, con mi hermano pasando la misma cosa.”she sighed.  
“Me puedes verificar tu nombre y fecha de nacimiento?”he asked Henry.  
“No habla español.”she explained before giving him the information he wanted. The tests went well, with her translating the instructions for him. After that they went to breakfast and to the appointment. It was hard for the young boy since the doctor had to make him move some for the examination. He quickly prescribed him strong medication to lower the swelling on his spinal cord and they got the treatment done the same day.  
“I didn’t think there would be so many needles.”Henry said sadly as he sat on the big comfy brown reclinable chair with an IV drip in his arm.  
“Yeah, it sucks I know.”Alondra told him with a smile.  
“Do you ever get used to it?”he asked after a long moment.  
“Yeah, you do.”she answered honestly. “I used to be terrified of needles, I’d freak out every time until I wasn’t I got used to it.”she shrugged.  
“But you won’t have to. We’re working on fixing all of this.”Lucifer cut in.  
“No le des falsas esperanzas.”she scolded her father. Nothing good came from false hope, to get your hopes up with things like this was foolish.  
“No son falsas esperanzas, lo vamos a lograr.”he argued determinedly.  
“Look, little bro, they’re working on finding out why all of sudden you guys got sick…”  
“But that doesn’t mean a cure is a sure thing.”he finished the brutal truth. “It’s okay, you were awesome when you were sick, just like you are now. I’ll just get used to it like you did. It’s not the end of my life if this is part of me.”he added.  
“You are wiser than the normal adult.”she praised sadly.  
“Hey, you said you would eat candy when you were in this chair.”he said suggestively.  
“I’ll go get you some.”she agreed and stood.  
Later they were entering the house again with a bag full of medications, some candies and a very tired Henry. “How’d it go? What did the doctor say?”Rogers asked.  
“I don’t know, I don’t speak spanish.”Henry answered with a bright smile.  
“He has the same thing I did. He’ll get some hard core meds for a while, but he’s not beyond return.”Alondra informed the worried parents.  
“So, that means he’ll be up and walking soon?”David asked hopefully.  
“If we do the treatment right and he responds well, a month or so will do.”she agreed.  
“I’m not in as much pain as I was, so it’s not all conditional good news.”Henry chimed in making them relax for a brief moment.  
“You must be tired, I’ll help you get into bed.”Sebastian said and rolled Henry away.  
“So, were you being more optimistic than you should’ve been?”Tony asked once Henry was out of ear shot.  
“No, I told you guys the truth. When a kid is sick nothing good comes from lying and hiding the truth. Henry knows what the doctor said as soon as he says it.”Alondra answered honestly. “He needs to know it’s gonna be tough, but if he works really hard he’ll be back to his old self.”she added sadly.  
“Well, thank you for taking the lead on this. We don’t know what’d we do without you.”Iris said honestly.  
“What any inexperienced parent would do; put their faith blindly on the first doctor they find.”she answered with a shrug. “I picked up some more stuff for the other too, so we should be okay for a while.”she added.  
“You buy the whole pharmacy?”Curtis teased.  
“Trust me they’re gonna need it… how’s it going here?”  
“No real progress.”Regina answered with a sigh.  
“We don’t really need an explanation if we get a cure.”  
“There is one thing that can help them, but it’s stupid.”Rowina said.  
“That’s why it’s not an option.”Dean said in a warning tone.  
“What is it?”Alondra asked.  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“See I feel like it’s something having to do with me.”  
“It’s not.”  
“I know you better than that.”  
“It’s a spell you can enact to take the sickness for yourself.”Rowena said.  
“But you can’t do that,”Graham said quickly.  
“Why not? I’ve been through this, I can handle it.”Alondra argued.  
“This should be our last option. You are the most powerful out of all of us. You need to be ready for a crisis.”Rogers cut in.  
“Besides all of what they have at once will kill you.”Pepper added.  
“No it won’t. I’ve been on the verge of death cause of this crap, I’m not gonna let them suffer like I did.”Alondra argued.  
“They are doing just fine because of you.”Iris said gently.  
“Just fine is crap, they’re alive but it’s miserable being alive like that.”she protested.  
“Why did you get sick, maybe that will help us.”Dean said trying to get her off this path.  
“Uh, someone hated mom and tried to kill her with magic, but they couldn’t cause she was too… strong, so they went after me.”she answered struggling to explain a bit.  
“See that’s good, so it’s not a hex, it’s a curse.”Regina said quickly.  
“We don’t know that. It could be a median’s power that we don’t know about, or it could be a test, or a hex, or a curse, or a spirit.”  
“A spirit?”Sam asked confused.  
“Yeah, I’ve heard stories of people gettin sick cause a ghost was hanging around.”  
“We’ve never heard of something like that.”Bobby said.  
“Well it was a thing where I grew up.”  
“What was that about a median’s power?”Caitlin asked.  
“Uh, so there’s these people born with powers like dream walking or they can see and talk to spirits or healing abilities. If they don’t work it then it starts making people around them or themselves sick. But there’s no way of know without another median to tell us.”  
“Do you know any?”Emma asked.  
“Yeah, there’s the one that treated me, but she’s deep into Mexico.”  
“There’s none here?”Castiel asked.  
“Uh, there’s a few, but I don’t know if I trust them.”  
“You need to follow that lead. That’s the most we’ve gotten so far.”Regina said.  
“You want me to go deep into Mexico on a possible lead?”  
“Yes, because that’s the best thing we’ve gotten.”  
“We would all need to go, it’s best if we’re all there so that she can sense it. I don’t know how I feel about taking a group of white people there.”  
“Hey,”Iris protested.  
“Fine, Americans that can’t speak spanish and are used to the upper city life.”  
“I grew up on a farm.”David protested.  
“Me too.”Red added.  
“You know what I mean. It’s dangerous, you guys won’t be able to handle yourselves in a situation with the cops or hustlers, you’re too caring so you’ll give something to every beggar on the streets.”  
“Then bring the person here.”Emma said.  
“You want to get her a visa?”  
“We need to find out if it’s someone in the house, that would be a simple solution. We’re not getting anywhere with these books.”  
“There’s another one.”she said after a long moment of thought.  
“Here?”Graham asked.  
“Not as deep into Mexico as the other. The thing is we can’t tell anyone where we’re going. If it’s a curse then they’ll prevent us from finding them.”  
“Okay, so what are we talking? A few hours trip?”  
“Yeah, but again the cultural barrier is a danger.”she sighed running her hands over her head. “But maybe this one I could convince to cross illegally.”she added.  
“That’s not great.”Adam said with a grimace.  
“I know, but it would be for like a day then I’d send her back.”  
“Do it, try.”Rogers said after a long moment taking everyone by surprise.  
“I’ll try to contact her.”she agreed glumly and walked away.  
“Something doesn’t feel right.”Barry said after a moment.  
“Nothing feels right.”Felicity returned.  
“With her, something's off.”Barry clarified.  
“She’s stressed and overwhelmed. She's been through what they’re going through and she wants to fix it.”Graham argued but then they heard a crash come from one of the rooms and everyone rushed to any open door to see what happened.  
“Alondra,”Pepper said concerned seeing Alondra unconscious on the floor.

Alondra woke up on the shore of an island, somewhere she didn’t recognize quite right. She remembered it from somewhere but couldn’t remember it was the island Oliver had been stranded in. She stood and slowly made her way away from the shore and that’s when she saw them, all the gods she had ever heard off and more. “What’s going on?”she asked fearfully taking a step back.  
“You are sickening your family.”hundreds of voices said in unison.  
“What?”she asked confused.  
“As the one we created to save the universe you have a power greater than you could imagine, that power is uncontrolled and is hurting your siblings.”  
“I’m the one that made them sick?”  
“Yes, they are suffering as you did not long ago.”  
“How do I stop it?”she asked desperately.

“Alondra, wake up.”Dean said urgently, shaking her as everyone huddled around her.  
“Is she breathing?”Sebastian asked pushing through the group and kneeling on her other side and he checked her pulse.  
“Yeah, she’s breathing.”Dean said.  
“Pulse is normal, and so is her blood pressure.”he sighed unsure of what to do. Before they could do anything her eyes snapped open and she took in a deep breath. “Hey, hey, what happened are you okay?”he asked concerned. Alondra looked at all of her family worried gathered around with a sad pained look.  
They sat her down at the kitchen table with a soda as she explained what had happened. “You’re the one with the powers that is making them sick?”Emma asked shocked.  
“Yeah,”she said sadly looking down.  
“So, what do you do? How do you fix this?”McGarrett asked.  
“I die.”she answered with a hard swallow, the room fell quiet.  
“What?”Sebastian was the first to react.  
“I die and they’re cured.”she answered looking down.  
“There has to be another way.”Chloe protested.  
“There’s not. If I don’t die they will.”  
“There’s always another way.”Barry protested.  
“The gods said so themselves.”she argued.  
“But you’re immortal.”Felicity argued.  
“Like Lucifer I have a weakness.”she said then looked at Sebastian.  
“Me?”Sebastian asked confused. “But we’ve been on a lot of missions together, you’ve never gotten hurt.”  
“It’s a little different… it’s not about being near you… you’re the only that can hurt me.”  
“So I have to kill you?”he asked angrily. “No, I’m not doing it.”he said standing.  
“You have to.”Alondra said calmly.  
“No he doesn’t, we’ll find another way.”Dean said determined.  
“Or we’ll make one.”Regina agreed and all the adults got to work, or tried to at least but found they couldn’t move any of the materials they had.  
“This is the way.”Alondra said simply.  
“How are you supposed to save the universe if you’re dead?”Tony argued.  
“The gods said this had to be done.”  
“Well screw the gods! I wasn’t there, I don’t know this is true!”Thor argued.  
“But Odin was, he knew you two were too close so they decided to keep you away from it.”she explained quietly. “I’m going to go say goodbye to them.”she added in a somber voice as she slowly stood and started to go in the direction of her siblings.  
“No, you won’t because you’re not dying.”McGarrett said as he, Jones, Rogers, and Dean made a wall stopping her advancements.  
“There has to be away you all get to live.”Rowena protested.  
“There’s not, I wish there were, but there’s not.”she said sadly.  
“I’m not going to kill you. You can say goodbye to the entire world, but I won’t hurt you.”Sebastian said through his teeth as she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the wall her fathers had made and she walked to the rooms.  
“Hey, can you guys come in here please?”Alondra asked gently poking her head into the room William and Peter were in.  
“Is everything okay?”William asked as they joined her in the hall.  
“It will be.”she assured them with a smile as she led them into the other room.  
“What’s going on?”Jack asked seeing his siblings enter.  
“C’mon, everyone on Henry’s bed.”she said with a small smile and the other two joined.  
“Alondra, what’s going on?”Henry asked as they helped him sit up.  
“Good news, you all are going to be just fine.”she said with a smile as the adults crowded at the door and tried to enter to stop her, but were stopped by a barrier.  
“Why don’t they look happy then?”Peter asked.  
“Because of the how you guys will be okay.”she answered with a gentle smile. “You see the reason you’re sick is because of me. I have this power that I don’t know how to control so it made you sick.”she explained. “It only hurt you guys because you’re the most powerful of the family, other than me.”she added.  
“So, what are you going to do?”Trixi asked confused.  
“The only way for you guys to be healthy again is if I die.”she answered with a small gentle smile; she was okay with it.  
“Then we’ll live with this like you did.”Henry said quickly.  
“Yeah, you managed we can do, we’re strong too.”Trixi agreed.  
“If I don’t die it’ll keep getting worse and you’ll die.”she said gently.  
“Then control it.”Jack declared.  
“I can’t.”she said with a breathing out a single breath that was almost a chuckle.  
“You don’t have to die for us.”William begged.  
“Hey, look at me, this is my choice, and I”m okay with it, I’m not scared.”  
“I am. I can’t lose you.”Trixi cried as she threw herself into her sister’s arms.  
“Yall got your medallions?”she asked after a moment. They nodded and pulled out the excesorry in question. “These unite us, okay. As long as you have them we’ll always be together.”she said softly.  
“Why are you doing this?”Peter asked with tears falling down his cheek.  
“Because I love you guys, all of you. I will happily die for anyone of you and the idiots out there. I give anything for family.”  
“But we need you. You’re supposed to be our leader.”Henry argued.  
“You guys don’t need me, not anymore at least because you have each other. You know how the dwarves make up one person?”she asked and waited for confirmation. “Well you all make up one leader, as long as you work together everything will work out fine. Henry you have this belief inside you, the truest believer-”  
“All that got me was kidnapped.”he argued.  
“The belief you have is enough to make the people around you believe. You unite a group of people in a way no other living thing can. Trix, you have this beautiful imagination-”  
“That just gets me in trouble.”Trixi cried.  
“That gets you out of any tight spot. You alway have a plan, which is good cause you’re surrounded by guys, they need a brain like yours.”she said with a soft smile. “Will you have the energy a team needs, you’ll keep everyone motivated and working with Henry you’ll make sure everyone works together to get the job done.”she said wiping the tear from his face. “Jack you’re special, you bring something everyone needs in their life; questions. People tend to fixate on what they know and stop asking questions at one point. Never stop asking questions because the world needs questions asked and answered. Got it?”  
“Yeah,”he agreed with a nod as he tried to compose himself.  
“Pete, you have the experience and the means. You have a combination of all of them. You’re smart, you ask all the right questions, and you always have a plan. But you’ve been somewhat of a lone wolf, now you got a team, share your experiences; past, present, and future.”she said pointedly. “I want you guys to hold onto a few things for me.”she said after a moment of silence. “Henry, take care of my wallet, huh, since you did tried to steal it when we first met.”she said in an amused tone that made him give a soft smile. “There’s some things in there that have no monetary value, but are important to me.”she added handing him the wallet. “Peter, take care of my van please? It holds a lot of special memories.”she said tossing him her keys. “Once Monse is old enough help her practice driving.”she added with a small smile.  
“I will.”he agreed.  
“Will, this is my favorite hat, Grandpa Bobby gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday.”she said taking off her hat and placing it on his head.  
“I’ll guard it with my life.”William promised.  
“And one of my laptops, let Monse get first pick, will ya?”she requested and he agreed. “Trix, I no longer need the protection the medallion has to offer.”she said taking off her necklace and placing it in her small hands.  
“Monse should get this.”Trixi said softly, holding it out.  
“I have something else for her, this is for you.”she said, pushing her little hand back in. “Jack, I’m proud of you. You came a long way since we first met, when you were just mimicking the boys.”she laughed sadly. “You became your own person and somehow remained the same.”she said fondly. “I think this fits you well.”she said taking off her leather jacket was a guy one to begin with, not the one she had gotten from the chief commissioner; no Jack got her original one. “Take care of it, it was my brothers, then mine and now its yours, it means a lot to me.”she added.  
“I’ll take care of it.”he agreed holding it tightly.  
“Good…”she agreed with a smile. “I love you all, I know I don’t say it but I do.”  
“Thanks for everything, you’re the best big sister we could ask for.”Peter said his throat tight from trying not to cry.  
“I wish we could save you.”Jack said sadly.  
“You did and you don’t even know it. Now you all need to promise me one thing.”  
“Annoy Dean as much as possible?”  
“Stay kids for as long as possible?”Henry asked.  
“Take care of each other?”Peter asked.  
“Take care of Monse?”William asked.  
“Keep giving them a chance?”Trixi asked.  
“Okay, maybe six things…”she laughed lightly then turned somber. “Above all else take care of yourselves first. You can’t save someone if you need saving yourself.”she said with a small smile. “Before you can take care of eachother you need to make sure you as a person are okay, got it?”  
“Yeah, we can do that.”Henry agreed.  
“Good, and hey, once you can walk again take full advantage of it.”  
“I will, I don’t think I’ll ever take it for granted again.”  
“Good.”She agreed then hugged each of them individually before making a group hug. “And once you’ve taken care of yourselves make sure they don’t fall out of line.”she added when she saw the heart broken adults. “I love you guys.”she said one last time before standing. “Stay here, I don’t want you to see what comes next.”she added with one last full on smile before she walked out of the room.  
“Mom, you can’t do this.”Monse said as soon as she was in the living room.  
“Monse if I don’t I’ll end up hurting you too.”she said softly as he daughter hugged her.  
“But this is hurting me.”she protested. “I can’t lose you.”she cried into her chest.  
“I know, baby, I’m so sorry.”she said hugging her tightly. “But there’s a little bit of me inside you, so you’re not completely losing me.”  
“It’s not the same. You’re my best friend.”  
“Well, see that works out cause I’m your father’s best friend, so now you two can be each other's best friend.”she said softly. “I know it’s tough, I know it’s not fair and it’s awful to lose someone, I know. And I’m not going to tell you to be strong or brave or anything at all. I hated it when they told me I had to be strong for my mom, you don’t have to be anything for anyone, got it? You take care of you before you try to help dad, got it?”  
“Don’t go.”she begged hugging her tighter as if that would prevent what had to be done.  
“I know you’ll be mad at me for a while, and that’s okay, but hopefully one day you can go throw this with a smile on your face.”she said, placing her phone in her pocket. “And don’t blame your dad or anyone else, okay this is all me. I have to do it to protect the people I love.”she added tightening the hug. “Don’t let this change you or who you are. I’m so proud of you, understand? I love you more than words could say, more than I can say.”  
“I love you too.”she cried. After a moment Alondra pulled back and looked her in the eyes for a few moments before kissing her temple.  
“Go with Grandpa Bobby, I don’t want you to see this.”she whispered. Monse did as told and crashed into the older man turning her back on her mother.  
“There has to be another way.”Dean begged.  
“It’s okay, Dad, I’m at peace with this, one day you will be too.”she said wisely with a crooked smile. “You all will.”she added, turning to the group before she crashed into Dean. all the parents hugged her, surrounding her as if trying to trap her. “You guys can’t stop this.”She said softly as she pulled back, pushing through the crowd.  
“This is heart warming and all, but I’m not killing you.”Sebastian declared.  
“Yes you are.”she said simply with a small nod.  
“No,”he said shaking his head. “You can’t make me.”  
“Babe, you gotta. We said we’d always put Monse first.”  
“How is killing her mother putting her first?”  
“It’s to protect her. You need to do this because if you don’t I’ll end up killing all of you.”she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. “My existence already fucked so much shit up, let me do this to protect our daughter.”she said getting closer to him. He seemed to relax a bit as she got closer and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Please don’t do this.”he begged.  
“I love you.”she whispered as she forced the knife Bobby had given her into his hands.  
“No, no.”he protested trying to pull away, but stopped when she kissed him.  
Her kiss always froze him, made hims stop thinking. She forced him to stab her in the chest, quick and easy death. “I love you.”she whispered as he changed the grip to hold her to him as he guided her to the floor, her face going to his ear. As she pulled back they heard her say “Goodbye.” as she drew her last breath and became still in her love’s arms.

The world was black, but she was conscious, then there was light again as an alarm went of on her bedside table and she woke up. She was in an apartment she didn’t recognize, in a room that could be hers but she wasn’t sure. “Alondra! Henry! Wake up, breakfast is ready!”she heard Emma call naturally and so she got up and walked out of her room.  
“Good morning.”Henry cheerily greeted as they both entered the hall at the same time.  
“Morning?”she said confused.  
“Weird dreams again?”he asked her knowingly. “Don’t forget to write it in your journal.”he added before walking away.  
“Okay,”she agreed and followed him to the kitchen where Graham and Emma were happily working on breakfast together.  
“Goodmorning.”the parents greeted as they sat at the kitchen island together.  
“Mornin’.”she and Henry returned, she was confused while Henry was cheery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not how it ends, I'm making this a three part series once I figure out how to make a series.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Supernatural.


End file.
